La Faille: L'Eveil
by s-damon-s
Summary: Troublé par la fragilité inattendue de Lisbon, Jane décide de l'aider -pour quelques temps seulement. Mais quand tout est censé rentrer dans l'ordre, il comprend peu à peu qu'il n'est pas décidé à retrouver sa solitude si vite... Sphère 2.
1. Sphère 2 L'Eveil

Me voilà de retour pour la suite de La Faille ! =)  
><em>[Qui peut être lue sans avoir pris connaissance de la sphère 1 il me semble.]<em>

Je vous ai fait un nouveau prélude, un saut en avant, comme le premier. Et je vous poste le prologue en même temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Notes sur les changements : Tous les titres sont des titres de chansons. Oh, et il y a souvent des citations en début de chapitres.

Je tiens également à signaler que cette sphère est beaucoup plus centrée sur l'analyse 'psychologique' des personnages, leur évolution mentale, de ce fait, il y a des passages de narration bien plus longs que dans la sphère 1... Et par conséquent moins d'action.

Disclaimer: Les personnages du Mentaliste: à Bruno Heller. Le scénar, feu-Kelly, Chris Palmer, la famille Robin et les suspects, c'est à moi ! =) [Oh et je vous le dis tout de suite, Chris est juste un "fantôme" du passé de Lisbon, pas un tueur ! =)]

* * *

><p><span>Prélude: Love the Way You Lie:<span>

_Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte lentement, combattant les larmes de son mieux. Elle l'entendit derrière la porte, elle l'entendit essayer d'ouvrir et coller ses mains sur le bois._

_-Teresa, ouvre, la supplia-t-il._

_Elle ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière. Une larme lui échappa malgré elle, malgré la force qu'elle aurait voulu avoir à cet instant._

_-Je suis désolé, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, continua-t-il._

_Elle devina qu'il collait son front contre la porte, fermant les yeux pour y chercher la force de mentir un peu plus... Trouver de quoi la faire ouvrir pour pouvoir la ramener. Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Il avait franchi la ligne, il l'avait trahie une fois de plus. Il avait joué, il l'avait perdue. Alors pourquoi était-ce elle qui pleurait si fort ? Pourquoi était-ce son coeur qui hurlait de douleur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus respirer ?_

_-Teresa je t'en prie, je ne te blesserai jamais sciemment, ouvre._

_Elle chercha le souffle qu'elle avait perdu quelque part dans cet océan où elle se noyait jour après jour, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle était bien trop loin de ses doigts._

_Elle ferma les yeux plus fort, comme si ça allait le faire disparaître à jamais, effacer le mal qu'il faisait, le bien aussi, et toutes ces folies qu'ils avaient osé imaginer à deux. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'espoir pas vrai ? Y avait-il eu un instant de réalité ? Ou avaient-ils rêvé..?_

_Elle entendit sa voix, un peu rauque désormais, répéter les mêmes excuses, la même douleur, la même conscience de ne pas savoir être la bonne personne pour elle... mais il était bien trop épris d'elle pour la libérer. Elle était bien trop éprise de lui pour ne pas sentir son coeur se fissurer à chaque supplication._

_Lentement, elle se releva et essuya de son mieux les larmes. Ca ne serait pas les dernières qu'il ferait couler. Elle savait qu'il y en aurait tant d'autres... Et pourtant, elle trouva la force de lever sa main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte. A ce stade avancé de folie, ce n'était plus vraiment de la force, c'était de l'aveuglement. C'était refuser de ne pas voir qu'elle se détruisait, qu'il la détruisait... Oui mais c'était le refuser pour lui._

_Elle actionna la poignée et ouvrit lentement. Elle lui adressa l'un de ces affreux sourires, ceux qui vous font savoir que la personne en face de vous a perdu encore une part d'elle-même._

_Elle le laissa l'enlacer et respira son odeur comme une droguée prendrait sa dose. Elle ferma les yeux si fort qu'elle aurait juré qu'elle ne les rouvrirait plus jamais. C'était plus facile de ne pas voir, de s'aveugler._

_C'était plus facile de l'aimer._

* * *

><p><em><span>Sphère 2 : L'Eveil.<span>_

_« Ce qui importe, ce n'est pas le voyage, c'est celui avec lequel on voyage. __»_

Jean-Luc Gendry_ - Ne m'embrassez pas, ce serait trop grave_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Keiner merkt es – Panik [Personne ne le remarque]<span> (1)

_« Le passé est un prologue. »_

William Shakespeare_ - La tempête_

_._

-Affaire dans le centre-ville, annonça Cho en entrant dans le bureau. Une vendeuse de breloques dans une galerie commerciale. Ils l'ont trouvée étranglée avec l'un des foulards qu'elle vendait.

-Encore un meurtre ? s'exaspéra VanPelt. Mais je n'ai même pas fini le rapport d'hier…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à son écran d'ordinateur.

-Les criminels ne prennent pas de vacances, répondit son ami en déposant ses affaires sur son bureau. Tu as vu Jane ?

-Avec Rigsby dans la cuisine.

-Je vais y aller avec lui, les agents de sécurité ont retenu tout le monde dans le magasin, si le coupable y est, il le trouvera.

VanPelt acquiesça, ravie d'avoir le temps de finir son rapport.

Cho trouva Rigsby et Jane en grande concentration sur le maintien en équilibre d'une cuillère sur le bord d'un verre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

-On a une affaire, annonça-t-il.

-Encore ? soupira Rigsby en lâchant des yeux le tour de son ami. Ils ne pourraient pas attendre un peu au lieu de tous s'entretuer en même temps ?

-J'y vais avec Jane, ça devrait être vite réglé, tous les suspects sont sur place.

-Vous ouvrez les paris sur le temps qu'il va me falloir ? s'enthousiasma le blond en se levant.

-Tu m'as déjà taxé vingt dollars rien que cette semaine, marmotta Rigsby.

-Petit joueur…

Rigsby fusilla le consultant du regard alors que ce dernier suivait Cho, tout sourire. Avant de disparaître au détour du couloir, il se tourna et indiqua le chiffre dix avec ses doigts. Le visage de Rigsby se décomposa avant de redevenir grognon et l'agent rejoignit son bureau en traînant des pieds.

-Alors ? s'enquit Jane en s'installant sur le siège conducteur.

-Femme d'une trentaine d'années, étranglée avec un foulard qu'elle vendait. Douze suspects sont retenus par les agents de sécurité. Ils étaient aux alentours à l'heure du meurtre.

-Personne n'a tenté de sortir ?

-L'alarme a été tirée aussitôt, après vérification des vidéosurveillances, personne n'est sorti du magasin.

-Intéressant, se réjouit le blond. Tu me donnes combien de temps ?

-Cinq minutes. Mais je ne te paierai que si tu évites de faire tuer ou blesser quelqu'un.

-La dernière fois ce n'était pas ma faute, se défendit le consultant en levant les mains comme pour démontrer son innocence.

Cho lui jeta un regard en biais qui disait clairement ce qu'il en pensait et Jane roula des yeux avant de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait.

-Comment elle va ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

Cho continua à regarder la route et s'il fut surpris de la question, rien ne passa sur son visage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait de qui Jane parlait, et il savait également qu'il avait dû prendre sur lui pour poser la question.

-Elle va mieux, répondit-il finalement. Elle revient dans trois jours.

-Tant mieux, approuva Jane. Elle a toujours du mal à dormir ?

-Elle a dit à Grace que non.

-D'accord.

Le silence retomba, un peu plus lourd.

-Tu ne l'as pas vue depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit finalement Cho.

-Je lui ai parlé au téléphone, se buta Jane.

-Parce que Grace t'y a forcé, rectifia l'asiatique. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. Peut-être trois semaines, quelque chose dans le genre… J'ai été occupé.

-Nous aussi.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, bougonna le consultant.

-Non je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu évites Lisbon. Ce n'est pas la méthode.

-Quelle méthode ?

Cho lui adressa un coup d'œil exaspéré avant de reprendre son visage impassible, se garant du même fait sur le parking du magasin.

-Tu veux protéger Lisbon alors tu restes à distance, déclara finalement l'agent. Mais au final, à part la faire culpabiliser, tu ne fais rien de bon.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la voiture, laissant le consultant songeur. Jane finit par faire la grimace, puis sortit à son tour et rejoignit Cho dans l'entrée de la galerie commerciale.

* * *

><p>-Tu plaisantes ? se désespéra Rigsby en s'agrippant à son téléphone. Ouais bon ok, je te trouve ça, marmotta-t-il finalement avant de raccrocher.<p>

VanPelt leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour l'observer, curieuse.

-Jane a trouvé le coupable en quatre minutes, le petit copain jaloux, marmonna-t-il à son intention.

-Et c'est un problème ?

Rigsby se leva pour fouiller ses tiroirs tout en répondant :

-Ouais, Jane avait tellement chauffé tout le monde que l'amant a vu rouge, a volé l'arme d'un des agents de sécurité et tiré sur le copain. Il devrait s'en sortir mais ce n'est pas bon quand même.

-Mince, Hightower ne va pas apprécier, ça fait le troisième en peu de temps…

-Vivement que Lisbon revienne, il se tenait un minimum à carreaux avec elle. Là il les pousse trop à bout… Ah, mais où il est ce machin ? finit-il par pester en se redressant, exaspéré.

-Tu cherches quoi ? s'enquit sa collègue.

-Il faut le formulaire d'accident, tu sais le vert là… Cho veut que je commence à le remplir, il doit aller payer la caution de Jane.

-Il doit en rester sur le bureau de Lisbon, elle en gardait toujours en réserve. Pourquoi Jane a été arrêté ?

-Il a fait le portrait du sheriff du coin, expliqua Rigsby tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de leur supérieure absente.

VanPelt soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter ardemment accélérer le temps, il fallait que Lisbon revienne vite, avant la prochaine idiotie de Jane. C'était elle la plus douée pour le gérer, encore plus dans ces circonstances.

Jane avait été incontrôlable depuis son retour, peu après l'enterrement de Kelly Wallace. Il était triste et tous l'avaient compris, mais sa propension à créer des problèmes s'était décuplée avec sa tristesse. Bien sûr, Jane avait toujours posé des problèmes, lui et ses méthodes peu orthodoxes étaient une habitude à prendre, mais en quelques semaines, il avait été à l'origine d'une dizaine de coups de feu ou tentatives d'agression. Les trois agents espéraient que le retour de Lisbon calme les choses, mais plus le temps passait, et plus ils commençaient à comprendre que le consultant n'avait aucune envie de revoir leur patronne. Il avait commencé par s'éloigner d'eux, il ne laisserait pas Lisbon approcher.

-Pourquoi il évite Lisbon selon toi Wayne ? demanda Grace alors que Rigsby revenait.

-Je ne sais pas, la culpabilité peut-être, répondit son collègue en haussant les épaules. C'est le truc de Jane, il culpabilise toujours.

-Mais je suis sûre que Lisbon ne lui en veut pas, elle m'a parlé de lui quand je l'ai ramenée de l'hôpital.

-Ah oui ? Et elle a dit quoi ?

Cette fois, l'agent porta toute son attention sur la rousse, intrigué.

-Elle était un peu déçue qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir je crois. Elle ne dit jamais ces choses-là, tu la connais, mais elle était de mauvaise humeur et râlait à son sujet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il se rattrapera.

-J'espère que tu as raison, soupira Grace.

-Raison à propos de quoi ? s'enquit leur sujet de conversation en arrivant, accompagné de Cho.

Les deux agents évitèrent son regard, se replongeant dans leur travail. Jane secoua la tête, irrité par leur comportement, et glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

-D'accord, marmotta-t-il avant de se diriger vers son divan.

-On parlait de Lisbon, avoua en fin de compte Grace, revenant sur sa décision de ne rien dire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle était agacée que tu l'évites…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Lisbon ? s'exaspéra le consultant. Vous voulez que j'aille la voir c'est ça ?

-Ça serait bien, répondit Grace. Peut-être qu'en plus tu pourras la convaincre de prendre des somnifères. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de mal à dormir mais je ne la crois pas.

-Tu voudrais que moi je persuade Lisbon de prendre des médicaments ? ironisa Jane.

Grace lui adressa un coup d'œil exaspéré et il soupira, résigné.

-C'est bon j'irai la voir avant qu'elle ne revienne, vous êtes contents ?

L'équipe se contenta de lui adresser des regards déterminés et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait fui, et ça devait finir. Agacé d'être coincé, le consultant tourna les talons et quitta les bureaux.

Il serra dans sa main la croix de Lisbon qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis des semaines et monta dans sa DS. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il était temps.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Pour avoir eu la chance de rencontrer et d'échanger quelques mails avec des membres de ce groupe génialissime, je crois pouvoir dire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle. \o Il fallait que ça soit dit._

J'espère que ce début vous convaincra d'embarquer pour la sphère 2 ? =) Au cas où, je vous mets un aperçu du chapitre 1 que vous pourrez lire lundi:

_"-Vous classez souvent les gens selon des genres ? s'enquit Jane._

_-J'aime les généralités insipides, rétorqua Lisbon en haussant les épaules._

_-Vous avez un genre pour tout ?_

_-Il n'y a pas de limite aux genres Jane. Il y a des genres pour la cuisine, pour le rangement, pour la musique, pour l'amour, pour le sexe, pour la lecture… Et ainsi de suite._

_-Vous êtes un sujet passionnant Lisbon, se moqua-t-il"_

_._

Ps: Des millions de mercis aux revieweuses de la sphère 1 ! =D


	2. S2 Glitter in the Air

Wow ! C'est tellement génial de vous voir au rendez-vous ! =D Si seulement j'arrivais à ne pas vous décevoir... Prions !

Concernant les Préludes: _J'ai lu que j'ai soulevé des questions les concernant. Je ne peux vous dire que très peu de choses, juste qu'il est question de Jane et Lisbon... dans la sphère 3. Le prélude de la sphère 1 a lieu quelques temps après le prélude de la Sphère 2. Donc non seulement j'écris des trucs bizarres, mais en plus je ne vous les mets pas dans l'ordre chronologique... Incendiez-moi vous avez le droit. =)_

Merci à **LAurore**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **Totallyfan**, **leelou09**, **Pasca**,** Sweetylove30** et **janeandteresa**. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir au rendez-vous ! =)

**Anara**: Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! Mes préludes sont bel et bien des scènes que tu reverras. Ce sont des scènes de la sphère 3 plus exactement. :)

**lovejisbon**: Wow merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que la sphère 1 t'ait plu, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite alors..! :)

**mymy**: Merci, j'espère moi aussi arriver à rester intéressante... ^^' Mais bon, au pire, si je te déçois, je me consolerai en me disant que tu as apparemment aimé la sphère 1. :)

**Calypsoh**: Très chère Calypsoh, tes reviews me fascinent. =) Ne me lance point l'agrafeuse dans la tête, c'est Jane, c'est lui, promis ! x) Tu auras confirmation (ou non ^^) de tes hypothèses dans la Sphère 3. Mais je dois avouer qu'en fait, tu as déjà compris pas mal de choses ! [J'suis quand même brillante si je te dis que le coup du Prélude je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ? ok je sors...] - Je vote pour Cho moi aussi ! - Ah cette maudite croix qui va obliger notre pauvre Jane à aller déculpabiliser Lisbon... je suis contente que le symbole te plaise ! =) - J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir à te décevoir en tout cas, et surtout: merci ! =)

**Enjoy**: Comme toujours, tu as le chic pour me coller un immense sourire ! =) Je suis une grande "fan" de Shakespeare et je l'étudie en littérature anglaise en ce moment, donc il y a pas mal de citation de lui. :) J'espère que mon petit paragraphe sur les préludes t'aura aidé à lever un peu du voile du mystère au fait ! Et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à te remercier [Merci!], et à prier pour que tu ne sois pas déçue par la suite. =)

**FewTime**: Ô joie, vive FewTime et ses merveilleuses reviews. =) Si mon petit paragraphe sur les préludes n'a pas éclairé plus la situation, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! C'est normal si ça t'a rappelé le 201, c'était volontaire, j'avais adoré ce début d'épisode et j'ai pas résisté au rappel. ^^' Oh, et je suis ravie de lire que mon effort de cohérence te plait. Merci merci merci !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1:<span> Glitter in the air – Pink [Des étincelles dans l'air]

_« La vie est un piège dans lequel on finit tous un jour ou l'autre par tomber. »_

Florian Zeller - _Julien Parme_

_._

En entendant la sonnette briser le silence de son appartement, Lisbon frissonna violemment. L'heure était tardive et elle avait appris à détester les visites tardives. Elle attrapa un sweater pour le passer sur son débardeur puis attrapa son arme, posée sur la table de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jane.

-Hey, marmotta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Hey, répondit-elle sur un ton hésitant. Vous voulez entrer ?

-A vrai dire je suis là parce que les autres m'ont dit de venir, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Donc je suis juste passé vous dire bonsoir.

Elle acquiesça, tenant toujours la porte de la main droite.

-Vous… vous allez bien ? lança-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Oui, assura-t-elle en hochant la tête, oui je vais bien. Mes blessures sont remises, juste quelques bleus qui s'attardent.

-Tant mieux, c'est une bonne chose.

-Et vous ? s'enquit-elle en se mordant les lèvres, ennuyée.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle roula des yeux et croisa les bras, le toisant. Toute gêne était partie, cet homme avait l'effroyable capacité de l'agacer en quelques mots.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-il.

-A vous de me le dire Jane.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, argua-t-il en levant les bras en signe d'innocence.

-Si vous êtes venu pour me mentir, ça ne servait à rien. Si vous êtes là juste pour dire bonsoir, vous l'avez fait, bonne nuit.

Elle se recula pour fermer la porte mais il la bloqua du pied. Elle soupira et rouvrit.

-Il fait froid Jane, j'aimerai fermer ma porte.

-Vous m'invitez toujours à entrer ? s'enquit-il avec la tête d'un enfant de six ans pris en faute.

Lisbon retrouva cette envie habituelle de le frapper avec soulagement, être énervée contre Jane lui avait étonnamment manqué. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer et put enfin fermer sa porte. Il n'avança pas beaucoup, juste de quoi la laisser fermer.

-VanPelt m'a dit que vous aviez du mal à dormir ? s'enquit-il.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit ça, se défendit la brune en se dirigeant vers son salon.

Elle ramassa ses affaires au passage, soucieuse de ranger un peu. Il la regarda s'activer sans vraiment la voir, songeur.

-Je lis entre les lignes, vous avez oublié ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

-Eh bien après trois semaines sans aucun signe de vie de votre part, peut-être qu'en effet j'ai oublié.

-Vous êtes vexée ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes là Jane ? s'exaspéra-t-elle, s'arrêtant du même fait au milieu de la pièce.

Il soupira et sortit la croix de sa poche avant de s'approcher. Il hésita avant de tendre la main vers elle, il avait l'impression de lui donner une partie de lui. C'était étrange, jugea-t-il, puisqu'en l'occurence, c'était plus une part d'elle.

-J'aurai dû vous la rendre plus tôt, désolé.

Elle attrapa l'objet et le regarda un instant, puis un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'attache le bijou autour de son cou.

-Merci, elle m'a manqué.

-Et moi ? s'enquit-il, de nouveau parfait dans son rôle de plaisantin.

-Vous quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Je vous ai manquée ?

Elle sourit et nia d'un signe de tête.

-Vous voulez rire, ce fut de vraies vacances !

-Menteuse, s'amusa-t-il.

-Non je ne mens pas, d'ailleurs j'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps de vacances. Je m'étais enfin décidée à déballer les cartons.

-Menteuse, répéta-t-il, rieur, vous n'en pouvez plus de la glace et des films, vous rêvez de revenir travailler depuis des jours et des jours.

Elle rougit légèrement puis soupira, lui cédant la victoire.

-J'ai besoin d'action, s'expliqua-t-elle. Rester ici, entre quatre murs, c'est si… ennuyant.

-Donc je vous ai manqué, avouez.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son sourire d'enfant prétentieux.

-Oui Jane, même vos âneries m'ont manqué, je dois l'avouer. Mais n'en faîtes pas un prétexte pour me mener la vie dure quand je reviendrai, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la menace.

-Moi ? Vous mener la vie dure ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Elle le dévisagea, moqueuse, et il rit à son tour.

-Bon d'accord, je vous dois bien ça, convint-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez en faire quoi de ces cartons ? termina-t-il dans un signe de tête pour les boites entassées.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires puis haussa les épaules.

-Ils sont là depuis longtemps, ça ne leur fera rien de rester un peu plus.

-Et si je vous aidais ? suggéra-t-il.

-Vous ? M'aider ?

-Oui, vous savez, ce truc où deux personnes allient leur force pour venir à bout du rangement…

-Il est vingt-deux heures Jane.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule derrière lui et acquiesça.

-Je ne fais rien demain.

-Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Question idiote Lisbon, se moqua-t-il.

-Ça cache quelque chose.

Elle fronça les sourcils pour le sonder du regard mais il était aussi illisible qu'un bon joueur de poker.

-Si je dis oui, je vais le regretter ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Vous avez envie de dire oui ? sourit-il, charmeur.

-Eh bien… Ces cartons sont là depuis longtemps…

-Je serai là demain à dix heures, coupa-t-il, ravi.

-Je n'ai pas dit oui ! protesta-t-elle.

-Mais vous alliez le dire...

-Non ! Je veux dire, oui, marmonna-t-elle. Mais _non_ !

Il rit et croisa les bras pour la regarder des pieds à la tête, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était confuse et que ça l'amusait.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

-Dix heures et demi, lâcha-t-elle, bougonne.

-Passez une bonne nuit, sourit-il en retour.

Il tourna les talons pour partir mais se ravisa.

-Vous devriez vraiment prendre des somnifères Lisbon, lui conseilla-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Si quelqu'un entre, je ne serai pas réveillée.

Il acquiesça, compte tenu de ce qui lui était arrivé, sa réaction était plutôt normale. Il se promit de remédier à son problème.

-Essayez quand même de dormir, une grosse journée vous attend demain.

-Oh oui, vous supporter chez moi toute une journée, ça demande de la préparation, ironisa-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard malicieux puis retrouva seul le chemin de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la porte vitrée pour observer la DS bleutée disparaître dans la nuit. Elle alla ensuite verrouiller sa porte d'entrée, se débarrassa de son sweater, reprit son arme, puis monta se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle trouva un peu de sommeil, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aimait l'idée de Jane, elle regretterait sa décision plus tard, elle le savait, mais il lui avait un peu manqué, ça en valait la peine.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte de la brunette le lendemain matin, Jane s'insultait mentalement. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller, il devait respecter le plan initial et la laisser vivre sans lui, en sécurité. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, retrouver son ironie et son comportement amusant y étaient pour beaucoup. Cependant il se mentirait à lui-même s'il ne s'avouait pas qu'il l'avait trouvée trop vulnérable. Teresa Lisbon était forte, fermée aux autres. Cette Lisbon-ci avait un peu de mal à retrouver ses marques.<p>

C'était une question de temps, il le savait, mais il voulait être là, pour la protéger pendant qu'elle était encore affaiblie. Il voulait la faire sourire aussi, ils en avaient tous deux besoin après les temps sombres qu'ils avaient traversés chacun de leur côté.

Lisbon vint lui ouvrir avec un léger sourire et l'invita à entrer sans rien dire. Elle était encore vêtue de son t-shirt large dans lequel elle dormait et d'un bas de pyjama; il remarqua également que ses cheveux étaient un peu en désordre, preuve qu'elle avait dû avoir une nuit agitée.

-J'ai loupé le réveil, se justifia-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir au bar de sa cuisine.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, un peu moqueur. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa disparaître dans son bol de café. Elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré et lui envoya sa serviette. Il l'attrapa au vol en riant alors qu'elle se levait pour débarrasser son petit déjeuner.

-Je dois aller m'habiller, vous n'avez qu'à commencer sans moi.

-Ça me va, accepta-t-il en la suivant dans le salon.

-Prenez ce carton, ce ne sont que des livres. Rangez-les comme vous voulez, je me fiche de l'ordre.

-Vous n'avez pas de carton plus compromettant ? s'enquit-il.

-Oh si, sourit-elle, mais je garde les révélations gênantes pour plus tard, quand je serai assez réveillée pour me défendre.

-Sage décision, rit-il. Je commence par quelle étagère ?

Elle pointa du doigt la plus proche et il acquiesça. Satisfaite de ses ordres, elle disparut à l'étage.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Jane avait presque fini le deuxième carton de livres. Elle s'approcha pour observer comment il avait rangé ses livres puis, informée, elle l'aida à finir avec le troisième carton.<p>

-Une pause s'impose, déclara-t-il finalement en se laissant tomber sur son canapé.

-Mince, moi qui allais vous proposer d'ouvrir le carton des photos… plaisanta-t-elle.

-Vous avez un carton de photos ? s'enquit-il en se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes pour la dévisager, le visage illuminé.

Elle rit en acquiesçant et poussa ses jambes pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Ce n'est pas un grand carton, mais il en est rempli. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais les ranger d'ailleurs, termina-t-elle, songeuse.

-Je peux fouiller ? demanda-t-il de son plus beau sourire.

-Si vous trouvez le carton en question, c'est d'accord, rétorqua-t-elle, joueuse.

Il la sonda du regard puis son sourire revint. Il sauta du divan pour tourner autour du tas de cartons. Il en élimina du bout du pied, resta planté devant d'autres, et elle l'observa en riant silencieusement. Son manège dura cinq minutes, minutes où il tourna au milieu des cartons, embêté de ne pas trouver.

Elle finit par avoir pitié de lui et se leva pour venir se poster à côté de lui. Elle se pencha et ouvrit un énorme carton qu'il avait écarté à cause de sa taille –elle avait parlé d'un petit carton. Elle en sortit une boite de taille moyenne et il ouvrit la bouche, outré.

-C'est de la triche ! marmotta-t-il.

-Mauvais joueur, se moqua-t-elle.

Il lui fit la grimace et la regarda s'éloigner avec son précieux carton serré contre elle.

-Oh allez Lisbon, juste quelques photos, la supplia-t-il.

-Mmmh, laissez-moi y réfléchir…

Elle fit semblant d'y penser puis un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres.

-_Jamais_ !

-Tss, trouillarde.

-Moi trouillarde ? s'indigna-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas mieux avec votre curiosité ! C'est déplacé.

-Il y a des photos si compromettantes que ça ? triompha-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement, déstabilisée, puis secoua la tête et monta son carton en sécurité dans sa chambre. Il se promit qu'il ramènerait le sujet un jour, ces photos l'intriguaient.

Lisbon redescendit quelques instants plus tard et ne lui adressa pas un regard, sûrement encore gênée. Elle passa devant lui puis ouvrit un nouveau carton.

-Oh non, les vêtements, se désespéra-t-elle.

-Ça pose un problème ?

-Il faut que je les nettoie, ils doivent sentir le renfermé depuis le temps, soupira-t-elle.

Il se leva pour venir jeter un coup d'œil au carton.

-Bah, en une machine ce sera fait, la rassura-t-il.

-Oui mais si on compte une machine par carton, ça en fait quatre.

Ce disant, elle pointa trois autres cartons.

-Eh bien autant commencer maintenant, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers l'un des cartons.

-Pas celui-là, protesta-t-elle en l'arrêtant par la manche.

Il la dévisagea, surpris, puis enfin il comprit et éclata de rire.

-Oh Lisbon, j'ai déjà vu des sous-vêtements, je m'en remettrai !

-Vous approchez de ce carton et je…

-Et vous quoi ? la provoqua-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

-Laissez tomber, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Mais ne vous approchez pas du carton quand même ! termina-t-elle, menaçante.

Il la défia du regard, malicieux, mais il finit par changer de carton et se saisir de celui d'à côté.

-Celui-là est ok ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Hmm… Je ne me souviens pas, avoua-t-elle. Attendez, je regarde.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit regarder ailleurs alors qu'elle entrouvrait le carton qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que le carton ne contenait rien de compromettant.

-C'est bon, juste des jeans.

-Où est la machine à laver ? s'enquit-il en souriant.

-Dans la salle de bain à l'étage, porte de droite. Mais je vous suis de toute façon.

Il acquiesça et monta les escaliers avec le carton pendant qu'elle attrapait celui qui était plus compromettant pour l'emmener à l'étage. Elle lui confirma l'emplacement de la salle de bain avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour y déposer la boite, elle s'en occuperait quand Jane serait parti.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en repensant à sa matinée. C'était inattendu, un peu étrange aussi, mais elle appréciait qu'il soit là. Ça arrangeait tout, elle avait été si triste ces dernières semaines qu'elle avait broyé beaucoup trop de noir dans sa solitude. Jane la ramenait sur terre, la sauvait de l'ennui, et surtout, il la faisait rire. Elle en avait besoin.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en gardant un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, sourire qu'elle élargit lorsqu'elle vit Jane sortir de la salle de bain en face en même temps. Il parut un peu surpris de cette soudaine luminosité dans ses traits, mais il le lui fit oublier dans un sourire doux, un peu songeur mais bien là.

-Il reste encore des cartons, mais vous m'avez déjà bien aidée, vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, lui proposa-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

-Vous me mettez à la porte ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, se défendit-elle. Mais vous avez peut-être d'autres choses à faire en ce samedi après-midi que d'aider votre supérieure à ranger ses vieux cartons de déménagement.

-Tout d'abord, non je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, ensuite, vous n'êtes pas ma supérieure, et enfin que diriez-vous que je cuisine ?

-J'en dis que je suis votre supérieure mais que je vous laisse cuisiner, sourit-elle.

-Je suis un consultant, je fais ce que je veux, argua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Oui et c'est bien le problème, mais sur le papier, je suis votre supérieure et vous me devez obéissance.

-Oh vous savez, moi et les papiers pompeux…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur l'une de ses chaises de bar alors qu'il fouillait les placards.

-Les épices sont dans le placard de droite, lui indiqua-t-elle.

-Comment vous saviez que je cherchais les épices ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Vous me semblez du genre à cuisiner en fonction des épices disponibles, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, puis un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il croisait les bras.

-Vous classez souvent les gens selon des genres ?

-J'aime les généralités insipides, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vous avez un genre pour tout ?

-Il n'y a pas de limite aux genres Jane. Il y a des genres pour la cuisine, pour le rangement, pour la musique, pour l'amour, pour le sexe, pour la lecture… Et ainsi de suite.

-Vous êtes un sujet passionnant Lisbon, se moqua-t-il en ouvrant le placard à épices.

Il continua à s'agiter en silence un moment, sous les yeux attentifs de la maîtresse des lieux.

-Vous pensez que je suis quel genre pour le rangement ? s'enquit-il sans se tourner.

-Hmm… bonne question, lui accorda-t-elle. Je dirais bien bordélique mais en fait vous avez un côté maniaque… Je sèche.

-Pour la musique ?

-Vous êtes définitivement musique classique, sourit-elle. Mais je sais que vous écoutez du jazz, vous avez toujours ce vieux CD dans votre DS.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

-Pour l'amour ? continua-t-il.

-Vous vous souvenez de toutes les catégories que j'ai données en exemple ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Répondez à la question.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est amusant, répondit-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Lisbon roula des yeux et appuya ses coudes sur le bar.

-Eh bien, si c'est amusant… marmotta-t-elle. Je pense que vous êtes du genre tendre, casse-pieds, mais tendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, une impression. Mais bon, ce sont des généralités, je vous l'ai dit.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me dire quel genre vous m'attribuez pour le sexe, plaisanta-t-il.

-Hors de question.

-Trouillarde.

Elle le fusilla du regard, elle aurait pu le tuer pour moins.

-Pour la lecture ? continua-t-il finalement, abandonnant le sujet gênant.

-Hmm… Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être… la poésie ? suggéra-t-elle.

-L'important est ce que vous pensez, pas si c'est la réalité, répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça, contente que le jeu soit fini.

-Vous faîtes quoi ? s'enquit-elle en descendant du bar pour venir l'espionner de plus près.

-Du poulet au curry, il vous restait du poulet dans le réfrigérateur.

-Et en dessert ?

-Vous voulez aussi un dessert ?

-Je suis du genre gourmande, rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

Il eut un immense sourire puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Et nous parlons toujours de cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher alors qu'un violent frisson la parcourait.

Elle se demanda qui d'elle ou Jane ressortirait vivant de la cuisine après qu'elle en ait fini avec lui.

* * *

><p>Comme vous pouvez le constater, pas de grands passages narratifs dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais mettre en évidence le fait qu'en apparence ils font en sorte que rien ne change avant de faire une incursion dans leurs pensées... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =)<p>

Chapitre 2 en ligne mercredi dans la journée, avec en prime la venue d'un nouveau personnage... ^^ (_Non, pas Chris, il arrive bien plus tard_!)

_-J'ai dormi, protesta Lisbon._

_-Une heure ? Deux ?_

_-Jane, ça ne vous concerne pas, marmotta-t-elle en croisant les bras._

_-C'est discutable, répondit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que j'ai la solution à votre problème d'insécurité !_


	3. S2 Breath

Helloo-o !

Comme promis auparavant, je vais laisser une romance devenir ce qu'elle doit être avec sa dose de "fluffy" et de "conflits intérieurs"... En espérant ne pas vous exaspérer d'ici la fin du chapitre ! ^^  
>[surtout pour celles qui ne sont pas trop "Jisbon", désolée, je me rattraperai sur une prochaine fic promis x)]<p>

Désolée pour la place prise par les réponses, un grand besoin de me justifier a fait surface... ^^'

Merci à **leelou09**, **Sweetylove30**, **Totallyfan**, **Ju-lit**, **Ship-o-Romane,** **Gavroche31 **et** Licorne miss **_(je te répondrai dans la journée, je n'ai pas le temps avant de poster)_. =)

**Enjoy**: J'ai bien ri en lisant ton début de review. -Oh, et puisque tu m'avais demandé comment je faisais pour poster si tôt, dis-toi que je poste avant d'aller en cours. =)- J'aime bien le fait que tu dises qu'ils ont "besoin" l'un de l'autre, c'est un élément sur lequel je disserte pendant les six chapitres suivants en fait, donc je me dis que peut-être ça te plaira (l'auteur apeurée se raccroche à tout espoir lol). Pour les préludes, tu auras la réponse dans la sphère 3, promis ! Et merci surtout, tes reviews sont toujours géniales. =)

**Calypsoh**: Figure-toi que tous les chapitres de cette sphère sont longs... Parce que après un long combat contre moi-même, j'ai décidé de ne pas "épurer" cette sphère comme je l'avais fait avec la première. ^^' On verra bien si ce choix te plaira jusqu'au bout (j'espère !^^'). J'ai été contente de lire le symbole que tu accordes à la croix, dans mon esprit c'était tout à fait ça. :) Et toute la métaphore que tu as filé sur les cartons m'a littéralement tuée. Tu m'impressiones je te jure ! [Je suis pas brune, je peux avoir quand même un mini Patrick ? J'ai plus de punching-ball xD] Et c'est là que ta review m'a un peu rassurée sur la suite des évènements, quand tu as dit que la croix obligeait Jane à revenir vers Lisbon, c'était exactement l'idée. Le fait qu'il va revenir encore et encore. [l'auteur apeurée y a vu une lueur d'espoir que sa fic ne soit pas trop nulle x)] Oh, et j'ai trop ri en lisant "rotweiler", tu comprendras pourquoi ! xD Merci chère Calypsoh, chaque review est un soleil ! =)

**mymy**: Je suis ravie de lire que le classement par genre t'a plu, parce que maintenant, ça va être à Jane de deviner les genres de Lisbon ! :) Et je suis également très contente de lire que tu aimes toujours autant, merci !

**FewTime**: Oh mais c'est dingue ! Je suis une immense fan de Zeller (pour ne pas dire groupie à vrai dire!). C'est le seul auteur que je me suis autorisée à lire hors prépa. =) Sinon, j'ai été ravie de lire que tu trouves mes préludes au final plutôt clairs. Dans ce chapitre-ci, la croix va trouver un remplaçant pour faire le lien entre les deux personnages, j'espère qu'il te plaira... ou du moins que l'image ne te paraîtra pas trop mauvaise lol. Et figure-toi que j'ai tendance à ne rien faire dans l'ordre, alors Jane va d'abord se servir de ce nouveau lien comme substitut de lui-même pour faire dormir Lisbon... Je crois qu'en lisant le chapitre ça deviendra plus clair, là je m'enfonce... Mais si tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de dire après ta lecture, je peux réexpliquer parce que c'est embrouillé là. ^^' En tout cas merci chère FewTime, lire que ce que je fais te plaît encore, ça égaye ma journée ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Breath – Breaking Benjamin [Souffle]<span>

_« Seule.  
><em>_On ne l'est jamais, même en dépit des apparences.  
><em>_Il y a toujours une multitude d'êtres à qui nous demeurons nécessaires. »_

Jean-Paul Pinsonneault_ - Les Terres sèches_

_._

Ils avaient réussi à déjeuner sans dommage. Jane avait manqué plus d'une fois de perdre l'usage d'un membre à cause de ses plaisanteries, mais au final, ils avaient ri plus qu'ils ne s'étaient vraiment disputés. C'était étrange d'avoir ce genre de rapports en dehors du travail, surtout compte tenu des circonstances. Jane aurait voulu s'éloigner et il se retrouvait à passer la journée avec elle, à rire et à s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Il était trop tard pour reculer, il avait pris goût à leurs chamailleries et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'en partant le soir-même, elle lui manquerait.

C'était si aisé de se sentir bien quand Lisbon était là. Elle lui rappelait qu'il était en vie, et qu'il pouvait encore en rire. Elle était fragile et il se sentait fort, ça lui donnait l'impression de contrôler quelque chose, de ne pas être aussi faible que d'habitude. Elle soulageait la douleur, lui faisait oublier pour quelques instants ses projets, et il se surprenait à aimer ça de plus en plus, d'heure en heure.

Il sortait d'une autre période noire en sa présence, il avait l'impression de retrouver une vie normale, une vie où deux amis alliaient leur force contre des cartons négligés. Deux amis qui riaient, se chamaillaient, se souriaient, et oubliaient. L'oubli était ce qui faisait le plus de bien, l'oubli de pleurer, l'oubli des cauchemars, l'oubli d'avoir mal, tout simplement.

Ce n'était que temporaire, il le savait. Ce soir, de retour dans le grenier du CBI, il reprendrait ce carnet, ce journal qui le hantait jours et nuits, et il écrirait chaque détail, chaque élément, chaque indice... Tel le drogué qu'il était.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient dans le salon de Lisbon, après s'être disputés pour faire la vaisselle. Il avait pris d'assaut le canapé, allongé et les yeux fixés sur le plafond, alors que Lisbon était assise en tailleur sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, songeuse.

Le silence ne les dérangeait pas, l'inactivité non plus. Il restait peu de cartons et Lisbon était allée mettre une nouvelle machine à laver en route avant de manger. D'après les souvenirs de la brune, les cartons restant contenaient des bibelots, quelques papiers non classés, des DVDs et des CDs. Ils avaient le temps de s'y mettre.

-Vous êtes du genre à cuisiner à l'instinct, déclara finalement Jane, brisant le silence.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil puis sourit, fixant son regard sur la table basse.

-Vous êtes bordélique mais vous vous soignez, continua-t-il en se redressant pour observer sa réaction.

Elle se contenta de sourire légèrement sans le regarder.

-Vous aimez la country et le rock mélancolique.

-J'aime le vrai rock aussi, rectifia-t-elle.

-Soit. Vous êtes du genre distante en amour. Enfin, distante mais pas non plus indifférente, je ne vous vois pas dans le rôle de la grande reine des glaces.

Elle rougit, gênée, puis détourna le regard.

-Pour ce qui est du sexe, j'hésite, avoua-t-il, malicieux.

-Jane ! protesta-t-elle en se redressant, outrée.

-Vous êtes bordélique, les femmes bordéliques sont généralement de bons coups, j'en déduis que vous êtes un bon coup.

-Vous… Raah vous êtes insupportable ! ragea-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il rit, content de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de tout ça, marmotta-t-elle.

-Oui, ce sont des généralités, approuva-t-il, des généralités insipides qui plus est… Mais pour ce qui est du sexe, je suis certain que vous êtes géniale.

Il reçut un coussin en pleine figure et éclata de rire. Il reçut un autre coussin et encore un autre, et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se lever pour battre en retraite, riant toujours. Lisbon se leva pour rattraper les coussins jetés et les lui envoyer à nouveau.

-C'est bon je me rends ! rit-il en levant les mains en signe de rémission.

Lisbon le fusilla du regard, rancunière, mais abaissa son bras.

-Vous êtes du genre romans policiers non..?

Le bras de Lisbon se leva à nouveau et Jane se prit un énième coussin. Il rit, secouant la tête, puis se dévoua pour ramasser le chantier de coussins et les remettre en place alors que Lisbon allait mettre en route une autre machine.

En arrivant sur le palier, elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un léger rire, elle s'était retenue depuis trop longtemps et elle en avait des crispations dans les mâchoires.

En bas, Jane l'entendit et songea avec le sourire qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, le linge était lavé et en train de sécher, et les cartons avaient disparu. Leur association était donc une réussite qu'ils saluèrent en souriant, fiers d'eux. Ils avaient rangé des cartons et réparé un peu de leurs cœurs amochés... ou du moins, ils avaient su soulager la peine quelques heures.<p>

-Vous voulez regarder un film ? suggéra Lisbon alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé.

-J'ai un rendez-vous dans pas longtemps, avoua-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

-Je peux le regarder seule, j'ai l'habitude, lui sourit-elle, rassurante comme toujours.

-Un autre jour ? proposa-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Je reprends le travail bientôt Jane, je pense que votre autre jour va être repoussé à jamais…

-Très bien, dans ce cas je reviens demain, déclara-t-il en se levant. De toute façon je comptais passer vous voir, je m'arrêterai juste plus longtemps que prévu.

Elle acquiesça et se leva pour le suivre jusqu'à la porte.

-Merci pour votre aide.

-A demain Lisbon, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, préférant éluder les remerciements au plus vite.

S'il en venait aux remerciements qu'il lui devait, il en aurait pour des heures. Elle lui faisait trop de bien pour qu'il s'arrête à un seul merci.

-Je passerai dans l'après-midi, ajouta-t-il en sortant.

-Je ne bouge pas, ironisa-t-elle.

-Essayez de dormir mieux cette nuit.

-Jane… commença-t-elle en soupirant.

-Ne vous blâmez pas pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis, souffla-t-il en la coupant. Blâmez-moi à votre place.

-Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien.

-Dormez Lisbon, ou je vous hypnotiserai.

-Même pas dans vos rêves, marmotta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit puis glissa ses mains dans ses poches et rejoignit sa DS. Lisbon referma la porte et la verrouilla précautionneusement.

Elle resta un moment à observer son salon, enfin vidé des cartons. Elle eut pourtant l'étrange sentiment d'avoir rempli sa vie d'un élément nouveau… Et peut-être que le sourire qu'elle arborait en pensant à sa journée y était pour quelque chose.

* * *

><p>[<em>Le lendemain<em>]

Lisbon fut sortie de sa tentative de sieste par la sonnette, en fin d'après-midi. Elle soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'attraper son arme sur la table basse. Elle ouvrit la porte aussi lentement qu'à son habitude, la main serrée sur son arme, elle se détendit en voyant le sourire de Jane. Fatiguée, elle avait oublié qu'il devait passer. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, déchargeant son arme pour la poser sur la table à côté de la porte.

Elle observa le carton qu'il portait avec curiosité mais il ne semblait pas décider à en parler de suite.

-Vous n'avez pas dormi hein ? déplora-t-il en la dévisageant.

-J'ai dormi, protesta-t-elle.

-Une heure ? Deux ?

-Jane, ça ne vous concerne pas, marmotta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-C'est discutable, répondit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que j'ai la solution à votre problème d'insécurité !

Il avait retrouvé son immense sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être suspicieuse. Qu'avait-il encore inventé ?

-J'ai une arme, ça me suffit.

-Pas à vous faire dormir, rectifia-t-il.

-Et c'est quoi votre remède ? Une peluche ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Presque, sourit-il, amusé. Tenez.

Ce disant, il lui tendit le carton qu'elle prit. Elle faillit le lâcher lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger.

-Jane ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

-Ouvrez.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant le matin de Noël, ce qui effraya un peu la brune. Tout ce qui collait le sourire à son consultant n'était pas forcément bon pour elle.

Cependant, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était un peu curieuse. Elle posa le carton sur le sol et s'accroupit pour l'ouvrir. Elle ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise lorsqu'un chiot sortit sa tête du carton et aboya joyeusement, secouant frénétiquement la queue.

-Un _chiot_ ? Oh merci Jane, je me sens tout de suite protégée, ironisa-t-elle.

-Avouez qu'il est mignon et que vous mourez d'envie de le garder, sourit-il.

-Pas du tout, protesta-t-elle.

Elle examina le chiot, noir de la tête à la queue, il tentait de sauter hors du carton sans y parvenir. Il gémit alors, lui offrant ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu. Elle roula des yeux et attrapa l'animal. Aussitôt il aboya, apparemment ravi d'avoir eu son attention et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir par terre avec lui, le regardant lui tourner autour avec curiosité. Il finit par poser ses petites pattes sur ses cuisses et la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle rit bien malgré et le caressa sous les yeux ravis de Jane. Elle avait toujours aimé les chiens.

-Je savais que Bouh vous plairait, triompha-t-il en s'accroupissant en face d'eux.

-Bouh ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est le nom que sa maîtresse lui avait donné.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? s'enquit-elle tout en s'amusant à faire tourner le chiot sur lui-même.

-J'ai cherché avec Grace qui avait un chiot de trop à Sacramento. C'est Grace qui a choisi Bouh. Je n'étais pas sûr pour la couleur mais il semble vous aimer déjà donc c'est un détail.

-Mais je ne peux pas le garder Jane, protesta la jeune femme en revenant sur terre.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Il aboiera assez fort pour vous réveiller même si vous dormez avec des somnifères légers. Et puis d'après sa maîtresse précédente, il est habitué à sortir les gens du lit.

Elle observa le chiot s'éloigner d'elle pour explorer la maison et soupira. Elle ramena finalement son regard sur Jane et croisa son regard brillant.

-Je n'ai pas de quoi m'occuper de lui, et puis j'ai des horaires épouvantables…

-J'ai déjà vu ce problème avec votre vieille voisine, madame Mawson je crois ? Elle accepte de le faire sortir trois fois par jour quand elle ne voit pas votre voiture devant chez vous.

-Vous avez parlé à ma voisine ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Ça n'a pas été aisé, reconnut-il, d'ailleurs si elle vous demande comment va votre petit ami, elle parle de moi. J'ai dû me montrer digne de confiance.

La mâchoire de Lisbon faillit se décrocher avant que ses yeux ne deviennent noirs. Jane se contenta de rire, extrêmement amusé par sa réaction.

-Je vous le ferai payer, promit-elle. Je n'ai pas encore décidé comment, mais un jour vous…

-Vous gardez Bouh ? la coupa-t-il, un peu plus sérieux.

Lisbon soupira, tiraillée. Avoir une présence, même celle d'un chiot, lui ferait sans doute du bien… Mais elle ne se voyait pas vraiment avec un animal à charge, elle avait bien assez de mal à s'occuper d'elle-même.

-Je n'ai rien pour le garder, déclara-t-elle finalement.

-Ça peut s'arranger, le temps d'une douche et je vous emmène au magasin le plus proche.

-Mais Jane…

-Bouh, tu as une nouvelle maîtresse, trancha-t-il en caressant le petit chien qui revenait vers eux.

Lisbon voulut protester mais elle fut trop occupée à regarder Jane caresser le ventre du chiot qui se roulait par terre. Elle eut l'étrange impression que Bouh n'était pas le seul à commencer à se sentir comme chez lui. Elle chassa cette idée idiote aussitôt et se reprit:

-Très bien, mais s'il fait des dégâts, vous le récupérez !

-Il sera dressé pour que ça n'arrive pas, promit-il.

Elle acquiesça et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche rapidement.

* * *

><p>Dans la DS, Bouh sur ses genoux, Lisbon se demanda comment elle s'était fait avoir si facilement par son consultant. L'effet de surprise devait y être pour beaucoup.<p>

-Vous avez tout planifié ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il se garait sur le parking d'un magasin animalier. Et si j'avais refusé de garder Bouh ?

-Je savais que vous accepteriez, vous êtes du genre à aimer les chiens.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête, exaspérée. Elle sortit de la DS en même temps que lui et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin.

Lisbon arpenta les rayons sans savoir quoi prendre, Jane le remarqua et décida de se charger lui-même des achats. Il attrapa deux paniers en mousse.

-Un pour chaque étage, justifia-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit, tenant toujours Bouh dans ses bras. Le chiot était plutôt sage, il regardait partout autour de lui, curieux, et parfois il se tournait vers elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Elle le trouvait amusant et –elle devait bien l'avouer– attachant. Jane avait eu une merveilleuse idée, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne le dirait à voix haute.

Le consultant attrapa des gamelles en acier pour les poser dans leur caddie puis attrapa des jouets en plastique sous les yeux réprobateurs de Lisbon.

-C'est un bébé, il a besoin de jouer, protesta-t-il en souriant.

Elle roula des yeux mais le laissa faire. Il chargea de quoi le faire manger avant d'ajouter un paquet de friandises.

-Vous allez lui donner de mauvaises habitudes, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il. C'est pour le dresser.

-Il est encore jeune.

-Plus jeune il apprendra, mieux ce sera.

-Vous avez réponse à tout quand il s'agit de ce chien, hein ? soupira-t-elle, amusée néanmoins.

-Je crois oui, sourit-il. Tu en dis quoi Bouh ?

Le chien regarda le doigt que le blond pointait sur lui et aboya joyeusement. Jane le caressa en riant et dirigea le caddie vers la caisse non sans avoir attrapé une laisse et un collier au passage.

C'était surréaliste comme situation, songea Lisbon. Mais en y repensant bien, Jane semblait avoir été créé pour pimenter sa vie. Les surprises allaient avec lui. Et puis, Bouh était une bonne surprise, une idée qui ne nécessitait pas la présence de Jane, mais qui suggérait tout de même qu'il pensait à elle, qu'il était en quelque sorte là pour elle. Contre la solitude, contre l'insomnie.

Elle secoua la tête, se traitant d'idiote, et tenta de payer mais Jane l'en empêcha et de ce fait s'attira ses foudres... sans céder.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il chargeait le coffre de sa DS.

Il ne répondit pas, évitant son regard. Elle accepta son silence fermé en montant en voiture. Le retour se fit sans mot.

Et ça c'était une surprise différente de la part de Jane.

* * *

><p>Arrivés, Lisbon déchargea le coffre alors que Bouh explorait le jardin sous la surveillance active de Jane. Le chiot rentra sans hésiter lorsque le consultant l'appela et Lisbon s'en trouva soulagée, s'il répondait si facilement aux appels, c'était déjà bon signe.<p>

Bouh adopta immédiatement son panier à côté de la porte du jardin mais comprit bien plus vite où étaient les gamelles. Lisbon l'observa déambuler sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je vais y aller, déclara finalement Jane en évitant toujours de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous renoncez au film ?

Il parut hésiter et elle s'approcha de lui pour venir poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Je sais pourquoi vous le faîtes Jane, souffla-t-elle. Je sais d'avance que je ne vous ferai pas changer d'avis. Cependant, Bouh et moi-même serions honorés si vous décidiez de rester un peu avec nous.

Il l'observa un moment, et eut pour première réaction l'envie de partir aussitôt, pour se protéger, la protéger. Elle souhaitait sa compagnie, c'était comme souhaiter sa propre mort. Au lieu de fuir, elle plongeait aveuglément. Il sentit sa main sur son bras comme une brûlure, il ne méritait pas son amitié, mais elle lui faisait du bien, elle le réconfortait, le réconciliait avec le réel. Avec elle, il avait l'impression de ne plus perdre pied, d'avoir un contact avec la réalité, un contact bien moins douloureux. N'était-il pas l'égoïste de l'histoire ? Autant assumer et la laisser faire… Se laisser aller et envoyer valser ses scrupules, agir comme l'ordure qu'il était.

-Quel film ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Vous n'avez qu'à fouiller le placard à DVDs pendant que je monte le deuxième panier devant la porte de ma chambre.

-Vous laisseriez Bouh à la porte ?

-Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il finisse dans mon lit.

-Il y finira forcément, se moqua Jane. Vous ne lui résisterez pas.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas, personne ne monte sur mon lit, rétorqua-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Il sourit, amusé par l'idée qu'elle protège avec tant de ferveur son domaine, puis il s'intéressa au placard à DVDs en songeant qu'il jouait avec le feu. C'était comme ça qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour son bien ? Rien ne se déroulait jamais comme il le prévoyait et il en était fatigué. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter les autres et la fréquenter de nouveau, parce qu'elle lui donnait envie de revenir encore et encore. Elle avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Vous avez choisi ? le réveilla-t-elle en revenant.

-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et observa sa réserve.

-Vous aimez quoi comme film ? s'enquit-elle en suivant les titres du bout de l'index.

-Je n'ai pas de préférence.

Elle savait qu'il sous-entendait qu'il ne regardait que peu de films sinon en fond sonore, lors d'une insomnie trop embarrassante.

-Un film d'action ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Vous avez raison, il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir pour ce genre de films, sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et choisit un DVD au hasard parmi la section action. Elle le mit dans son lecteur DVD alors que Jane allait s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle le rejoignit et ramena ses jambes contre elle avant de faire signe à Bouh qu'il pouvait monter. Le chiot s'assit face à elle et gémit pour lui faire comprendre que c'était trop haut pour lui. Elle roula des yeux et l'attrapa pour le déposer à côté d'elle. Il lui fit la fête un moment puis se coucha contre elle et regarda les images apparaître à la télé avec curiosité.

-Vous croyez qu'il peut le regarder ? Il ne va pas avoir peur ? plaisanta Jane.

-A dire vrai, c'est déconseillé au moins de dix ans, je crois que vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas regarder, rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, rieuse.

Il lui adressa un faux regard noir et reporta son attention sur le film qu'elle lança. Elle était contente qu'il soit resté et en même temps affreusement mal à l'aise. Où étaient passé leurs distances ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de leur retenue ?

Bouh tint en place la première demi-heure, content des caresses distraites de sa nouvelle maitresse, puis il finit par se lasser et descendit du canapé pour aller s'intéresser au sac qui contenait les jouets que Jane avait tenu à lui acheter. Il fit un raffut agaçant et Jane se dévoua pour aller lui sortir l'un des jeux.

Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, Lisbon nota mentalement qu'il n'avait pas remis la même distance entre eux, il était plus proche. Elle chassa le détail de sa tête et reporta son attention sur le film.

Au bout d'une heure de film, il faisait nuit à l'extérieur et la seule lumière dans sa maison provenait de l'écran de télévision. Bouh avait retrouvé le calme, essayant son panier pour piquer un somme.

Le noir rendait la situation gênante, Lisbon avait malgré elle pris conscience de la proximité de Jane. Elle se trouva moins concentrée, distraite par de stupides pensées telles que l'inexplicable envie d'attraper sa main. L'avoir proche d'elle dans un contexte autre que celui du bureau et surtout dans ces circonstances lui faisaient avoir une conscience accrue de sa présence. Elle avait toujours tenu à lui, d'une certaine façon, mais le fait qu'il soit là et que ça lui fasse tant de bien, ça changeait la donne.

Elle ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers lui, pas même lorsqu'elle sentit l'index de son consultant venir chatouiller le dos de sa main puis y rester immobile un instant. Elle savait qu'il ne la regardait pas, les yeux sûrement vissés sur l'écran, mais elle sut qu'il était aussi peu concentré qu'elle sur le film, sûrement à étudier sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, pour savoir comment elle réagissait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il laissa glisser son index sur le dos de sa main, elle eut l'impression d'avoir été brûlée. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun geste pour retirer sa main de l'emprise de la sienne et se força à retourner au film. Il la déconcentra quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il lia brièvement leurs doigts avant de relâcher sa main et de croiser les bras... Comme si c'était lui qui s'était brûlé.

Une autre demi-heure passa, les approchant de la fin. Lisbon avait fini par s'allonger sur sa moitié du canapé. Il s'était écarté pour qu'elle ait la place de se coucher mais il était toujours proche, il aurait suffi à Lisbon de bouger un peu la tête pour frôler sa cuisse. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette étrange attirance entre eux, elle n'avait que rarement ressenti une telle chose auparavant. Peut-être que le réconfort psychologique ne leur suffisait plus et que sentir la présence de quelqu'un les rassurait tous les deux ? Ou était-ce une habitude qu'il avait pris avec Kelly, pour le plan, et qui revenait le hanter ? Elle ne trouva aucune explication satisfaisante et dut se résoudre à retourner au film.

Vers la fin, elle sentit la main de Jane jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et attrapa sa main pour le faire arrêter. Il lia leurs doigts et garda sa main plus longtemps que précédemment. Elle le laissa faire, s'accommodant finalement à ce contact nouveau.

Le générique défila et elle se félicita intérieurement pour avoir réussi à comprendre le film malgré la distraction que représentait son consultant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Lui n'avait pas dû suivre le film. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par Bouh qui tenta de sauter sur le canapé sans grand succès. Elle rit et attrapa le chiot pour le déposer sur son ventre. Elle se fit débarbouiller et éclata de rire en tentant de se protéger. Elle fut sauvée par Jane qui empoigna le chiot pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Elle se mit sur le ventre pour faire face au petit chien et lui montra un doigt menaçant.

-Attention Bouh, il y a des règles, le prévint-elle.

Le chiot dressa ses oreilles, attentif, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de le caresser.

-Je vais y aller, annonça Jane. Vous allez pouvoir dormir ?

-Bouh va veiller sur moi, le rassura-t-elle. Je prendrai un somnifère léger.

-Les autres vont être contents de vous revoir.

Elle acquiesça et se leva en même temps que lui. Il alla reposer Bouh dans son panier et le caressa un moment en lui faisant promettre d'être sage. Elle roula des yeux en le regardant faire puis l'attendit à côté de la porte.

-A bientôt Lisbon, lui sourit-il doucement en passant devant elle.

-A bientôt Jane, répondit-elle. Et merci d'avoir amené Bouh.

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire et sortit. Elle attendit qu'il soit monté en voiture pour fermer la porte à double tour. Elle s'appuya contre un moment, pensive, puis elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser l'étrangeté de ce qui venait de se passer. Bouh vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et poussa du bout du museau l'un de ses jeux. Lisbon sourit et se baissa pour jouer avec son nouvel ami.

Jane cesserait-il un jour de la surprendre ?

* * *

><p>Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon recours à des moyens extérieurs pour créer des liens n'a pas pris fin avec la croix... J'avoue, un chiot, c'est pas le plus classe ! Mais il est mignon, avouez ! =D<p>

Je dois dire que contrairement à la sphère 1, la 2 a été écrit comme une "détente totale". Donc si vous voulez retrouver les intrigues compliquées de la sphère 1... je vous donne rendez-vous à la sphère 3 ! ^^

Chapitre 3 vendredi:

_"-Votre voisine a bien accepté de s'occuper de Bouh ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet._

_-Oui, et elle m'a dit que j'avais un charmant petit ami._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu ?_

_-Que je le lui laissais quand elle voulait, ironisa-t-elle, un sourire en coin._

_-Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez _vraiment_ répondu ? continua-t-il, amusé._

_-Que si elle vivait avec, elle ne dirait pas ça."_


	4. S2 Wicked Game

_Helloo-o !_

_Comme promis, me voici pour la suite. J'ai pas mal ri en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous sourirez en lisant. =)_

_Et on continue les intrusions de Jane... Promis, l'enquête va arriver au prochain, ne fuyez pas. x)_

Des centaines de mercis à **RedM00n**, **Ju-lit**, **Ship-o-Romane**, **LAurore**, **leelou09**, **Sweetylove30,** **Gavroche31, Totallyfan, ****Nono2b** et **janeandteresa** ! =)

**cend17**: A tout hasard, si tu passes par ce chapitre, je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour ton commentaire sur la sphère 1, il m'a transportée de joie ! :)

**Enjoy**: Ta review m'a vraiment rassurée, t'imagine même pas. :) Je ne résiste pas à l'idée de raconter la petite histoire de Bouh, figure-toi qu'il s'agit en fait du double virtuel de mon lapin, Oups. ^^ Oh, et si tu aimes leur hésitation, tu seras servie pour les cinq prochains chapitres au moins ! J'espère que la longueur des chapitres contribuera à ne pas trop te frustrer à chaque suite. :) Merci !

**VIVI81**: Ta review m'a fait trèèès plaisir ! Pour les citations, figure-toi que je me traîne un carnet de citations depuis des années, j'en récolte partout. J'ai voulu utiliser toutes ces phrases accumulées et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! - Pour vite fait te parler de l'histoire précédente: Lisbon a été enlevée par une jeune femme (Kelly) et ladite jeune femme a été tuée sous ses yeux par JohnLeRouge, voilà pourquoi elle est ébranlée. Jane a souhaité prendre ses distances car Kelly était son amie et il s'en veut de la mort de cette amie et de ce qui est arrivé à Lisbon. - J'ai été très heureuse de lire que les scènes de Lisbon et Jane t'ont plu au fait ! et j'ai également été contente que tu apprécies l'idée du chien. J'appréhendais les réactions. (oh et moi aussi je suis la saison3!) L'image du bateau qui coule pour Jane est génialissime. Parce que d'un: c'est tout à fait ça, et de deux: ce passage de ta review est très bien écrit ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

**FewTime**: Sache que tu as toujours le chic pour me coller un immense sourire aux lèvres. En plus tu as tout déchiffré dans le sens que je voulais faire transparaître, c'est magique. :) Pour les sentiments de Lisbon, je dois t'avouer que tu tapes dans le mille ! Et je suis contente que tu apprécies l'arrivée de Bouh. :) Merci merci merci !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Wicked Game – Giant Drag [Jeu malicieux]<span>

_Qu'en surface, rien ne change.  
><em>_Quand sous les masques, tout se mélange._

_._

Lorsque Lisbon fit son entrée à l'étage de son équipe, elle fut acclamée par des applaudissements. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et serra la main de tous, les remerciant. Elle accorda une étreinte à VanPelt, elle voyait la rousse se retenir depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait bien lui concéder cette marque d'affection. Elle se retrouva par la suite dans les bras de Rigsby, en bon camarade bourru, puis eut droit à une brève accolade de Cho. Elle cacha plutôt bien sa surprise quant à la familiarité soudaine de ses agents et les gratifia d'un immense sourire.

Enfin elle était de retour, elle avait une tonne de paperasse en retard, mais elle était bien là, dans ces bureaux qui étaient toute sa vie, sa réussite, sa carrière.

-Le chiot vous plaît patron ? s'enquit VanPelt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la cuisine. Il doit être vraiment mignon en vrai !

-Il est adorable, confirma Lisbon. C'était un très bon choix, merci.

-Il ne vous a pas trop embêté ? Comme il est encore jeune…

-Non ça a été, il a un peu gratté à ma porte la première nuit mais c'est vite passé.

La rousse parut satisfaite et mit la cafetière en route pour tout le monde.

-Jane n'est pas là ? s'enquit Lisbon en sortant le paquet de sucre.

-Il est au grenier, l'informa Cho en s'asseyant à la table qu'avait choisi Rigsby. C'est là qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps quand il n'y a pas d'enquêtes en cours.

-Il broie toujours du noir hein ? soupira-t-elle.

-Ce matin il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, rectifia Rigsby. Il a embêté Grace avant de monter d'ailleurs.

-Il a planté mon ordinateur, expliqua l'intéressée tout en versant le café dans les tasses.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, typiquement Jane. Savoir qu'il retrouvait un peu de son personnage habituel la rassura. Certes, elle avait apprécié son étrange comportement, mais elle préférait savoir que les choses retournaient à la normale, ça signifiait que Jane encaissait mieux les évènements.

-Quoi de nouveau ? s'enquit Lisbon tout en s'asseyant avec ses agents.

Ils lui expliquèrent les quelques enquêtes qu'ils avaient élucidées en son absence et la rassurèrent : ils avaient fait la paperasse pour ces enquêtes-là, elle n'aurait qu'à signer. Elle fut informée que Hightower avait fait muter un agent d'une autre équipe parce qu'il avait eu une relation intime avec une femme de son équipe et n'avait pas voulu y renoncer. Ils lui annoncèrent également qu'Arnold, au service courrier depuis des années, avait finalement pris sa retraite. Cho ajouta que le vieil homme avait demandé à ce qu'on prévienne Lisbon et cette dernière nota mentalement qu'elle l'appellerait, elle avait toujours apprécié cet homme.

Elle apprit bien d'autres nouvelles, moins importantes, et fut amusée de la ferveur de ses agents à tout lui raconter, pour qu'elle soit à la page.

-Elle n'est là que depuis une heure et vous l'assommez déjà de renseignements ? se moqua Jane en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

-Je me tiens informée, rétorqua la brune dans un sourire. Il paraît que vous avez créé de jolies pagailles d'ailleurs…

-Oh, la routine, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se dirigea vers le placard où il rangeait ses sachets de thé et s'affaira à s'en préparer un alors que Cho approfondissait la discussion entamée:

-Tu as fait l'objet de neuf plaintes en trois semaines, fit-il remarquer. Et tu as été à l'origine de conflits plus ou moins dangereux.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliqua le consultant. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

-Si tu n'avais fait que ton travail, je n'aurai pas eu autant de paperasse, protesta l'asiatique.

-Il marque un point, rit Rigsby. Mais maintenant que vous êtes revenue patron, il va se tenir à carreaux, pas vrai Jane ?

-Pourquoi je me tiendrai à carreaux ? s'étonna Jane en se tournant pour le dévisager.

-Tu ne voudrais pas attirer des ennuis à notre chef tout juste rétablie…

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu insinues, marmotta Jane en attrapant sa tasse de thé pour en boire une gorgée. Et puis je peux prendre soin de Lisbon tout en continuant à résoudre des enquêtes, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Lisbon rejoignit ses agents dans leurs rires sous les yeux amusés de son consultant. Cette harmonie lui avait manqué, ils lui avaient tous manqué.

-Bon, se réveilla-t-elle soudain, je serai bien restée à discuter, mais j'ai du travail en retard.

-Bon retour boss, sourit VanPelt.

La brune la gratifia d'un sourire puis vida le fond de son café dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Les trois agents se tournèrent vers Jane dès lors qu'elle eut disparu.

-Tu lui attires des ennuis et on te crucifie Jane, le menaça Grace.

-Elle a besoin de repos, alors déconne pas, renchérit Rigsby.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, se défendit leur cible en levant les mains. Je serai sage, promis.

-C'est dans ton intérêt, conclut Cho en se levant.

Les trois agents le laissèrent seul dans la cuisine. Il roula des yeux et s'appuya contre l'évier. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à causer du tort à Lisbon, c'était insultant qu'ils croient le contraire. Mais il assuma qu'avec l'enfer qu'il leur avait fait vivre dernièrement, c'était de bonne guerre.

Il soupira et retourna au grenier, là où il ne nuirait à personne. De toute façon, il avait un nouveau détail à explorer, quelques fichiers à relire... De quoi entretenir son obsession.

* * *

><p>Lisbon fut ravie de retrouver son travail, si ravie que même la tonne de formulaires, rapports et autre paperasse qui l'attendaient n'entama pas sa bonne humeur. Elle était de retour dans son monde, et dans son monde, elle pouvait travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à oublier tous ses problèmes personnels. Dans son monde, rien de mal ne lui était arrivé et sa douleur dans la nuque était un simple mal aux cervicales à force de rester penchée, pas les conséquences d'une épaule démise des suites d'un enlèvement musclé.<p>

Elle ne fut distraite qu'une fois au cours de la journée, par l'envie grandissante de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler sa voisine pour s'assurer que Bouh n'avait pas fait de bêtise et s'en sortait bien seul. Elle n'avait pas aimé devoir abandonner le chiot le matin-même, il lui avait fait le coup des yeux de chien battu et elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le laisser derrière elle. Si elle s'était écoutée, il serait venu avec elle au bureau, mais c'était interdit, et puis, ça ferait trop plaisir à Jane de voir qu'elle s'était attachée si vite à son nouvel ami.

Hightower passa la voir en milieu d'après-midi et elles parlèrent un moment dans la bonne humeur. Lisbon constata avec fierté que sa supérieure était contente de la revoir et l'admirant comme elle le faisait, elle était touchée de l'attention de cette femme. Elle la considérait comme un modèle, elle avait accompli une carrière brillante tout en ayant deux enfants à charge, et elle savait garder la tête haute et mener la barque comme une vraie dirigeante. Si elle avait été enfant, Lisbon aurait fait des vœux pour être un jour comme elle. Après tout, l'ambition avait toujours fait partie de son équation.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problème particulier, aucune enquête ne survint et elle put s'avancer dans ses papiers. Entre le rapport de l'affaire Ferguson à boucler, les signatures et autres formulaires à remplir, elle avait de quoi faire.

* * *

><p>Elle fut tirée de son travail en soirée par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte ouverte. Elle leva la tête et vit Jane entrer, songeur. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour porter son attention sur lui.<p>

-Il est vingt-et-une heure, vous faites déjà des heures supplémentaires ? s'enquit-il en se plantant devant son bureau, les mains dans les poches.

-Oh… Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, avoua-t-elle en regardant son horloge. Oh mince, Bouh ne va pas aimer du tout, gémit-elle en s'agitant pour mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau.

Jane sourit légèrement, ravi que sa première pensée ait été pour le chien.

-Vous paraissez plus reposée, j'en déduis que Bouh était une bonne idée ?

Elle acquiesça tout en éteignant son ordinateur.

-Il est fort ce chiot, il vous fait même décrocher de votre travail, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Il va faire des bêtises si je rentre trop en retard.

-Je vous ramène ? suggéra-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour attraper sa veste et le dévisagea, surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si ça allait l'aider à sonder son consultant.

-C'est gentil mais j'ai ma voiture sur le parking, répondit-elle finalement.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de revenir vous chercher demain matin, lança-t-il sans la regarder vraiment.

Elle parut songeuse un instant puis croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ?

-Rien, se défendit-il, je vous proposais juste du covoiturage.

-Mais oui bien sûr, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Si on évitait le moment où vous me mentez pour en arriver directement à la vérité ?

-Je n'ai pas toujours des arrière-pensées.

Elle haussa un sourcil et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

-Bon celui-là je vous l'accorde, j'en ai souvent, reconnut-il. Mais je vous proposai juste de vous ramener, je survivrai si vous ne voulez pas de ma compagnie. Bonne soirée, termina-t-il dans un bref sourire.

Elle le regarda quitter son bureau, encore surprise par ce qui venait de se passer, puis elle attrapa ses affaires et trottina jusqu'à l'ascenseur en espérant le rattraper. Il lui adressa un sourire en la voyant arriver et posa une main légère dans son dos pour la faire entrer dans l'ascenseur avant lui.

-Vous ne serez pas en retard demain matin hein ? s'enquit-elle en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait accepté qu'il la ramène.

-Je serai à l'heure, promis.

Elle parut satisfaite et le suivit jusqu'au parking où ils montèrent dans la DS bleue.

-Contente d'être de retour ? s'enquit-il en manœuvrant pour quitter le parking souterrain.

-Plutôt, sourit-elle. Hightower en personne m'a fait savoir qu'elle était contente de me revoir.

-On dirait que finalement vous accordez de l'importance à ce qu'elle pense de votre travail…

Elle lui adressa un regard noir qui le fit sourire et il la regarda monter le son de la radio. Il rebaissa le son, elle le remonta, il éteignit la radio.

-J'aimais bien cette chanson, protesta-t-elle.

-Non, vous essayez d'éviter de me parler.

-C'est ridicule, pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-A vous de me le dire, s'amusa-t-il, toujours concentré sur la route.

Il savait très bien pourquoi elle le faisait, elle était mal à l'aise avec son comportement inhabituel. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se freiner, mettre de la distance, mais il avait remarqué qu'il allait bien en sa présence, qu'elle aussi semblait oublier ses pensées sombres, et, plus important, il devenait nerveux quand il ne savait pas où elle était. Ce dernier constat était plus ancien, depuis un mois il s'était toujours assuré qu'elle soit en sécurité.

La ramener chez elle, c'était s'assurer qu'elle rentrait en un seul morceau, si elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire, il serait venu s'assurer discrètement qu'elle était bien rentrée dans la soirée.

-Votre voisine a bien accepté de s'occuper de Bouh ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, et elle m'a dit que j'avais un charmant petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu ?

-Que je le lui laissais quand elle voulait, ironisa-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez _vraiment_ répondu ? continua-t-il, amusé.

-Que si elle vivait avec, elle ne dirait pas ça.

-Ouch, j'ai la désagréable impression que vous avez réellement dit ça, rit-il. Vous vivez avec moi ?

-Quitte à vous faire passer pour mon petit ami auprès d'elle, autant apparaître comme une fille stable, marmotta-t-elle.

-Vous croyez vraiment que m'avoir pour petit ami vous ferait paraître comme une fille stable ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

-Non, pas vraiment non, avoua-t-elle.

Il se gara quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques autres plaisanteries qui eurent le mérite de la remettre à l'aise. Elle sortit et attrapa ses affaires avant de se pencher à la fenêtre pour le voir.

-Vous voulez entrer dire bonsoir à Bouh ? proposa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il en sortant de sa DS.

Il verrouilla la voiture puis rejoignit Lisbon qui était déjà entrée. Il la vit accroupie face à Bouh qui lui faisait fête en aboyant, secouant frénétiquement la queue pour lui signifier au combien il était content qu'elle soit de retour. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis attendit que le chiot s'intéresse à lui pour le saluer à son tour.

-Vous voulez que je le sorte ? offrit-il.

-Ne vous embêtez pas, je vais le faire.

-J'insiste, vous aurez le temps de manger pendant ce temps, je sais que vous n'avez presque rien avalé à midi.

-Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle en évitant son regard, honteuse.

Elle lui tendit la laisse du chiot et les observa sortir. Elle s'assura qu'il avait bien fermé la porte puis se dirigea vers la cuisine non sans avoir vérifié qu'elle avait gardé son arme à la ceinture.

* * *

><p>Jane revint au bout d'un quart d'heure et frappa à la porte au lieu d'entrer. Elle s'en étonna mais comprit vite lorsqu'elle ouvrit et constata l'état dans lequel qu'il était. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, hésitant entre le rire ou la surprise. Il était couvert de boue jusque mi-torse.<p>

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? parvint-elle à demander.

-Bouh a jugé intéressante la mare artificielle de l'un de vos voisins, le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas nager du tout.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux brillants tant elle se retenait de rire. Entrez, mieux vaut que vous preniez une douche plutôt que de monter dans votre DS comme ça.

-Je ne vais pas repartir nu, lui fit-il observer.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à rester le temps que je lave vos vêtements, insista-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Il entra précautionneusement, tenant un Bouh tout content sous le bras.

-Sale bête, souffla-t-il en douce au chiot alors que Lisbon allait chercher une serviette pour attraper le chien sans se tâcher de boue.

Elle enveloppa le petit chien dans la serviette et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je vais le laver dans l'évier de la cuisine, vous savez où est la salle de bain.

-Je nettoierai la boue après, lui promit-il en montant les escaliers, essayant de ne pas mettre trop de boue partout.

Il l'entendit rire tout en fâchant Bouh et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'atteindre la salle de bain. Quelque chose lui disait que le chiot était la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue concernant Lisbon.

* * *

><p>Lisbon eut du mal à s'arrêter de rire tant Bouh était agité. Le bain dans le grand évier semblait lui plaire plus que de raison et il ne savait plus s'il devait aboyer ou remuer la queue pour faire comprendre à sa maîtresse qu'elle avait eu une excellente idée. Elle parvint à le savonner malgré tout mais eut toutes les peines du monde à rincer le savon. Elle finit par l'emmitoufler dans une serviette propre et le frotta vigoureusement en l'amusant. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en déposant un Bouh emmailloté sur ses genoux. Le chiot se coucha sur elle alors qu'elle le caressait doucement.<p>

Elle fut interrompue quelques minutes plus tard par Jane qui redescendit, une serviette sur les hanches. Elle rougit violemment et se força à ne regarder que son visage alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans les escaliers, apparemment gêné lui aussi.

-Vous auriez quelque chose que je pourrais enfiler en attendant que mes vêtements soient propres ? s'enquit-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je dois avoir un t-shirt qui a appartenu à l'un de mes frères quelque part, confirma-t-elle.

-Juste un t-shirt ? insista-t-il en évitant toujours aussi efficacement son regard.

-Je vais vérifier, marmotta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de monter les escaliers.

Il s'exécuta rapidement, peu désireux de s'exhiber plus longtemps.

Il attendit à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'elle fouillait son immense armoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la décoration. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, à peine fait, encadré par deux tables de nuit, sur l'une: une lampe de chevet et un réveil, sur l'autre: une pile de livres, un cadre photo et un chargeur de téléphone. L'armoire qu'elle fouillait prenait tout le mur de droite, face au lit. Face à la porte où il se tenait, une fenêtre donnait sur la rue, le rebord était assez large pour qu'on s'y assoit et ce devait être ce que Lisbon faisait car il y remarqua un oreiller et une couverture. Les tons étaient bleutés, pourtant il trouva la pièce chaleureuse, peut-être était-ce parce que le parfum de la jeune femme y flottait, délicat et rassurant.

Elle lui lança un t-shirt qu'il enfila en prenant garde de ne pas laisser tomber sa précieuse serviette. Il sut qu'elle l'avait observée du coin de l'œil et s'en sentit un peu gêné. Il préférait porter son costume trois pièce, il se sentait moins vulnérable, plus lui-même. Il assuma qu'elle préférait elle aussi le costume, sinon elle n'aurait pas paru aussi mal à l'aise.

Elle finit par trouver un boxer et un bas de survêtement qui avait appartenu un jour à Tommy. Elle les lui laissa et redescendit pour qu'il puisse se changer. Il supposa qu'il avait la même taille que le plus jeune frère de Lisbon car les vêtements lui allèrent sans problème. Il ne se trouva pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements mais c'était temporaire, et il était moins dénudé.

Il descendit et trouva Lisbon recroquevillée à une extrémité du canapé, les yeux fixés sur la télé. Il s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé sans rien dire, encore un peu mal à l'aise.

-Vous pouvez dormir sur le canapé si vous voulez, lui dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui. Vos vêtements vont mettre du temps à sécher.

-Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, lui sourit-il, néanmoins reconnaissant. Je les ferai sécher chez moi, je vous rendrai ces vêtements-ci plus tard.

-Comme vous voulez, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de retourner à la télé.

-C'est quoi ? s'enquit-il en regardant lui aussi l'écran.

-_The Fountain_, répondit-elle. J'ai dû voir ce film une bonne dizaine de fois, avoua-t-elle.

-C'est si captivant que ça ?

-Ça parle du pouvoir de l'amour, tous ces trucs qui font pleurer quand la mort s'en mêle. La femme qu'il aime est malade, elle est en train de mourir et il se bat jour après jour contre la maladie, il cherche un remède. Il ne parvient pas à le trouver à temps, elle meurt avant, il décide alors que la mort est une maladie et qu'il l'en guérira quoi qu'il arrive.

-... Il y parvient ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit légèrement, un peu tristement cependant.

-C'est un Darren Aronofsky, il n'est pas connu pour ses fins heureuses.

-Vous aimez ce film ?

-Je l'aime bien oui, avoua-t-elle. Vous voulez rester regarder la fin ?

Il accepta, plus intrigué par l'idée de voir les réactions de Lisbon que le film en lui-même.

Il regarda sans vraiment suivre, happé par ses pensées et guidé par la musique mélancolique qui portait les images. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'il laissait son esprit au repos. Il revoyait toutes ses erreurs, les failles de ses plans, les morts qu'il avait causées, les vies qu'il avait perdues... Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis une éternité lui sembla-t-il, ça expliqua sans doute pourquoi, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il glissa vers l'inconscience et s'endormit.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard amusé lorsqu'elle le remarqua mais termina le film avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Plus tard, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour nourrir Bouh, puis elle attrapa la couverture qui traînait sur le fauteuil et la plaça sur son consultant. Elle posa un oreiller à côté de lui, au cas où, puis intima à Bouh de la suivre à l'étage après qu'elle a verrouillé la porte.

Le chiot s'exécuta gaiement et s'installa dans son panier pendant que sa maîtresse enfilait ses vêtements de nuit. Elle sortit le linge de Jane et le mit à sécher, puis elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, avala un somnifère et se coucha. Elle aurait voulu penser au comportement étrange de Jane mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, le sommeil la trouva avant qu'elle n'ait pu se demander si le changement était bénéfique ou non.

* * *

><p>Lisbon pesta après son réveil et l'arrêta à tâtons. Elle ramena la couverture sur sa tête pour tenter de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil en plus mais Bouh ne sembla pas du même avis. Incapable de monter sur le lit de sa maîtresse, il attrapa la couverture dans sa gueule et tira de toutes ses forces.<p>

-Oh c'est bon je me lève, s'exaspéra la jeune femme. Bouh arrête..!

Le chiot s'assit et aboya fièrement. Elle soupira et sortit du lit. Elle s'arrêta pour le caresser puis descendit dans le salon. Elle vit la forme endormie de Jane sur le canapé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait dû se réveiller dans la nuit et se repositionner, il avait la tête enfouie dans le coussin et la couverture le couvrait à moitié. Elle savait qu'il avait sûrement mal dormi, tournant et virant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dormir sans somnifère.

Elle estima qu'il avait droit à quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires pendant qu'elle préparait un déjeuner rapide. Elle entendit Bouh descendre les escaliers et le vit venir réclamer à manger. Elle le servit tout en accordant quelques caresses à ce nouvel ami décidemment attaché aux câlins.

Elle éteignit la cafetière quelques instants plus tard puis se versa une tasse qu'elle posa sur le bar. Elle l'abandonna le temps de retourner dans le salon. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son consultant et le secoua très légèrement.

-Debout Jane, lui intima-t-elle, vous devez m'emmener au CBI.

-Encore deux minutes, marmotta-t-il en serrant l'oreiller contre lui.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle, un peu attendrie mais surtout amusée. Mais si vous n'êtes pas dans la cuisine dans deux minutes, je lâche Bouh.

-Cruelle, grogna-t-il.

Elle rit et s'éloigna pour retourner dans la cuisine et boire son café. Elle attrapa quelques madeleines qu'elle mangea tout en observant depuis le bar la forme toujours allongée de Jane. Elle baissa les yeux vers Bouh qui la regardait elle et ses madeleines avec espoir. Elle sourit mais ne lui céda pas, résolue à ne pas lui donner de mauvaises habitudes.

Elle finit ses madeleines rapidement puis retourna voir Jane. Elle s'assit sur un bout de canapé encore libre, à la hauteur de sa hanche puis le secoua un peu plus vigoureusement.

-Allez Jane, on va être en retard, insista-t-elle.

-Faîtes-vous porter malade, grommela-t-il.

-Je sors d'un mois de congé maladie, rit-elle. Allez, debout, un peu de courage…

Il ne répondit pas, bien décidé à rester allongé.

-Bouh ? appela-t-elle finalement. Viens dire bonjour à Jane.

-Oh non Lisbon, gémit son consultant.

Le chiot arriva à toute allure et Lisbon l'attrapa pour le déposer sur le dos de Jane. L'animal s'attaqua immédiatement au cou et à la joue exposée de son ami qui pesta et tenta de le repousser. Lisbon rit et laissa Bouh s'amuser un peu avant de l'arrêter, jugeant que Jane avait eu sa leçon.

Le blond se tourna sur le dos et lui adressa un regard noir qui la fit plus rire qu'autre chose tant son air endormi cassait l'effet.

-Je vous ai fait du thé, je vais prendre ma douche mais je laisserai vos habits sur mon lit, comme ça vous pourrez le repasser. Vous trouverez ce dont vous avez besoin dans le dressing, il me sert de buanderie et il est à l'étage, la seule porte qui n'est ni ma chambre, ni la salle de bain.

-Trop d'informations, se plaignit-il en se redressant.

Elle se leva, reposa Bouh puis monta les escaliers sans prendre la peine de répéter, elle savait qu'il avait très bien enregistré chaque détail.

Jane abandonna la sensation de confort et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où sa tasse de thé attendait. Il s'assit au bar et attrapa les madeleines que Lisbon lui avait laissées. En temps normal, il aurait été plus gêné qu'elle le réveille et se serait levé immédiatement, mais il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle, son odeur devenait familière et rassurante. Il s'était déjà fait la remarque un mois plus tôt, mais ces quelques jours auprès d'elle, c'étaient autant de raisons de faire le tour de la question. Son canapé avait été confortable bien qu'il ait plutôt mal dormi, et il n'aurait pas dit non à quelques minutes de plus dans cette maison. Il s'y sentait bien, et sa présence ne semblait pas vraiment déranger Lisbon, une sorte d'accord tacite qui lui plaisait.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et rangea un peu avant d'aller chercher son costume trois-pièces pour le repasser. Il avait juste terminé au moment où Lisbon sortait, les cheveux mouillés mais déjà habillée et maquillée.

-Je vous ai libéré la salle de bain, lui signala-t-elle, dépêchez-vous ou nous serons en retard.

Il acquiesça et prit sa place alors qu'elle descendait faire sortir Bouh dans le jardin. Sa voisine s'occuperait de le promener plus longtemps dans la matinée.

Lorsque Jane redescendit habillé de son costume, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. La normalité revenait et elle s'en trouvait rassurée. Elle n'était jamais très habile en terrain inconnu. Lorsqu'elle verrouilla la maison et rejoignit son consultant dans la DS, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la présence de Jane chez elle était troublante, déstabilisante. Elle se promit d'y remédier pour que la tournure des évènements ne les ramène plus sur ce terrain glissant.

* * *

><p>Qui a envie de tuer Lisbon pour cette fin de chapitre ? (... Qui a envie de tuer l'auteur ? ^^')<p>

Chapitre 4 [Ca sera le début de l'enquête =D] dimanche soir si tout se passe bien, lundi matin au pire ! =)

_"Lisbon sentait qu'il mettait une distance entre eux, une distance mentale seulement. [...]  
>Elle avait senti plusieurs fois sa main se poser dans son dos pour la faire passer devant lui, ses doigts frôler sa main lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte, un doigt s'attarder sur sa joue pour écarter une mèche de cheveux…<br>C'était comme s'il avait besoin de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, saine et sauve... à portée de main."_


	5. S2 Harlow's song

Hello !

Je vous prie de me pardonner je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews.  
>J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et sachez que je répondrai aux prochaines sans faute !<p>

Merci mille fois à celles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer et encore une fois désolée.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>Harlow's Song (Can't Dream without You) – Good Charlotte [Je ne peux pas rêver sans toi]

_« On dit souvent qu'il faut sauver les apparences.  
><em>_Moi je dis qu'il faut les assassiner car c'est le seul moyen d'être sauvé. »_

Frédéric Beigbeder -_ L'amour dure trois ans_

_._

Lisbon avait passé deux semaines à être distraite. Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir vis-à-vis de Jane. Il était plus présent que jamais dans sa vie, et pourtant si silencieux, si discret. Il la ramenait chez elle tous les soirs et revenait la chercher le matin. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de l'en dissuader mais ça semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

Il s'isolait dans le grenier toute la journée, ruminant sans doute de sombres pensées pendant des heures. Alors elle avait accepté chaque soir son offre, parce que ça lui permettait de garder le contact avec lui.

En journée, il descendait rarement, le temps d'une tasse de thé, d'un tour de cartes avec Rigsby ou Cho et parfois, quand il n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur, il prenait le temps d'embêter Grace. Le reste du temps, il était absent. Il n'était venu qu'une fois s'allonger sur le canapé du bureau de Lisbon, après la seule affaire qu'ils aient eu, affaire que Jane avait bouclé trois heures après la découverte du corps en se mettant à dos les flics locaux. Elle avait étouffé les plaintes avec l'aide d'Hightower et il était venu s'excuser. Il ne le pensait pas bien sûr, mais il préférait éviter ses foudres et filer droit. Elle avait fermé les yeux, c'était mieux ainsi.

Lorsqu'il la ramenait, ils parlaient de choses anodines, musique, films, livres, anecdotes sans importance. La discussion n'était pas vraiment creuse et toujours teintée de piques d'ironie comme ils savaient si bien le faire, mais Lisbon sentait qu'il mettait une distance entre eux, une distance mentale seulement. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à la toucher plus qu'avant. Elle avait senti plusieurs fois sa main se poser dans son dos pour la faire passer devant lui, ses doigts frôler sa main lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte, un doigt s'attarder sur sa joue pour écarter une mèche de cheveux… C'était comme s'il avait besoin de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, saine et sauve, à portée de main. Et le contact si fréquent de leurs peaux était aussi nouveau que perturbant.

Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à dormir chez elle et il lui avait facilité la tâche en ne descendant de voiture qu'une fois. Ils avaient bavardé autour d'une tasse de thé puis, après avoir salué Bouh, il était reparti.

Elle ne savait plus comment le prendre. Il était là sans être là, il devait bien tenir à elle pour agir ainsi, et pourtant, il ne cherchait plus sa compagnie. C'était comme s'il était en train de mener un combat intérieur entre la part de lui-même qui aimait sa présence, en avait quelque part besoin, et l'autre, plus sombre, qui pensait que couper les ponts était la meilleure façon de la protéger.

-Patron, on a une affaire, annonça Cho sans préavis en entrant dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi.

Elle leva la tête du document qu'elle n'avait pas complété alors même qu'elle avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure et s'intéressa à son collègue.

-C'est dans un village voisin de Sacramento, les flics locaux nous ont appelés parce qu'ils ont reçu un appel de gamins disant qu'ils avaient entendu des coups de feu dans un manoir. Les flics sont allés voir et ont trouvé deux corps. Ils ne veulent pas toucher à l'affaire. On n'a pas plus de détails à part que la maison était vide.

-Bien, pars devant avec Rigsby, je vais chercher Jane.

L'asiatique acquiesça et ressortit. Lisbon attrapa sa veste, glissa son portable dans sa poche, puis prit la direction du grenier où Jane avait dû trouver refuge.

* * *

><p>Elle le trouva assis devant les fenêtres, plongé dans l'observation des environs mais sans vraiment voir le paysage. Il lui adressa un faible sourire lorsqu'elle le rejoignit puis reporta son attention sur les fenêtres.<p>

-Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, fit-il finalement remarquer.

-J'ai vu oui… On a une affaire, vous venez ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se leva. Il enfila sa veste et s'approcha d'elle, il posa une main dans son dos pour la diriger vers la sortie. Elle s'exécuta en lui offrant un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Elle était contente qu'il accepte cette affaire, avec un peu de chance, cela signerait un retour à la normale entre eux et il n'y avait rien qu'elle désirait plus.

-Bouh va bien ? s'enquit-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle les conduisait à l'adresse que Cho lui avait envoyée.

-Il devient un peu turbulent, répondit-elle distraitement, mais rien d'incontrôlable, il répond plutôt bien à ma voix. Il suffit que j'hausse un peu le ton et il file droit.

-Un peu de dressage et il sera parfait alors.

-Sûrement oui, sourit-elle, si seulement il existait la même chose pour les consultants…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard outré bien vite remplacé par un sourire amusé en voyant qu'elle souriait, fière d'elle. Elle laissa cependant leur conversation en suspend pour appeler Cho.

-Quelles nouvelles ? s'enquit-elle en mettant le haut-parleur.

-C'est la maison d'un procureur à la retraite, Gary Robin, annonça-t-il. Le jardinier a identifié les victimes comme le fils, Gary Jr, et le petit-fils, Thomas. Ils vivaient dans la maison selon lui mais le reste de la famille Robin est partie à San Francisco pour voir une pièce de théâtre, ils reviendront demain matin.

-Arme du crime ?

-D'après les premières estimations c'est du 9mm, une balle dans la poitrine pour le fils, une dans la tête pour le petit fils. On pense que le petit fils s'est pointé au mauvais moment et a tout vu.

-D'accord, vois si tu peux trouver les gamins qui ont passé l'appel et interroge-les.

Cho approuva juste avant de raccrocher. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence seulement troublé par la radio du SUV.

* * *

><p>Arrivés au manoir, Jane ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques désobligeantes sur les riches qui firent rire Lisbon. Elle n'aimait pas trop ces gens-là non plus mais elle avait plus de respect que lui pour les gens en général. Un policier les accueillit, le visage défait, et Lisbon se prépara au pire. Généralement, quand les flics arboraient ce genre de tête, la scène de crime était dure à soutenir. Il les conduisit sans rien dire jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient les corps mais refusa poliment d'entrer.<p>

Lisbon et Jane échangèrent un regard sceptique puis entrèrent, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Le silence régnait, seulement troublé par des murmures, c'était plutôt inattendu sur une scène de crime où les scientifiques échangeaient des informations.

Le premier corps était étendu au centre de la pièce, une balle dans la poitrine comme Cho l'avait précisé. L'homme était brun, assez costaud, les épaules larges du moins, il devait avoir dans les quarante ans à peine mais le plus troublant était son visage, tordu dans un rictus de douleur triste, tourné vers le deuxième corps plus loin. Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant enfin pourquoi le policier avait paru si bouleversé et pourquoi la pièce était silencieuse. La deuxième victime était un enfant, il devait avoir à peine six ans à en juger par sa taille. Elle dut détourner le regard, fermant les yeux.

Elle prit sur elle pour retrouver son professionnalisme. Elle remarqua que Jane était resté à l'entrée, derrière elle et se tourna vers lui, surprise. Il était blanc comme un linge et fixait le corps de l'enfant comme s'il allait se trouver mal.

-Je… Je vais attendre dans la voiture, marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître.

Elle soupira, elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait besoin de temps. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à travailler sur le meurtre d'un enfant si jeune.

-La famille des victimes est injoignable, annonça Rigsby en arrivant derrière elle. C'est Jane que j'ai vu filer ? s'étonna-t-il, s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.

Elle acquiesça sans commenter et l'agent respecta son silence avant de continuer:

-On va devoir attendre demain matin pour leur parler, quand ils reviendront. Cho interroge les gamins, les flics les avaient gardés sous le coude. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous dire un peu de ce qui s'est passé. Les caméras de surveillance du manoir ont été coupées vers midi et l'agent de sécurité ne s'est pas présenté après sa pause. On a lancé un avis de recherche.

-Il y a eu vol ?

-On a fait venir la bonne qui était en journée de congé, elle va nous dire s'il manque quelque chose mais d'après nos estimations, la maison n'a pas été fouillée.

-Le jardinier peut nous être utile ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Il était sorti réceptionner un colis de fleurs… Oh, et on a le métier de Gary Jr, il était détective privé, et un bon d'après le jardinier. Il a une réputation dans le métier.

Lisbon nota mentalement que creuser cet aspect-là pouvait être utile alors que Rigsby continuait, un peu hésitant :

-Le légiste peut enlever les corps ?

-Les photos ont déjà été prises ? s'étonna la brune en se tournant vers lui.

-L'équipe a préféré faire vite pour que le légiste puisse emporter les corps, avoua Rigsby, embarrassé.

Lisbon hocha la tête, un peu perturbée elle-même.

-Bien, dis-leur qu'ils peuvent y aller alors. On ne peut pas même joindre la mère ?

-Le jardinier dit qu'il n'y a pas de mère, juste les grands-parents et leurs petits enfants.

-Il a des frères et sœurs ?

-Il a un grand frère de dix-huit ans, Caleb, et une sœur jumelle, Kya.

Lisbon sentit la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge augmenter de volume. Le tableau s'assombrissait.

-Bon, se reprit-elle, demande à VanPelt d'éplucher les comptes de Gary Jr, quand tu en auras fini ici, tu n'auras qu'à rentrer et vérifier la liste des appels, voir à qui il était lié. Dis à Cho de vérifier les affaires sur lesquels il travaillait, peut-être qu'il a un client mécontent.

-D'accord patron.

-N'y passez pas toute la nuit, on aura bien assez de pression demain quand le procureur à la retraite apprendra la perte de son fils et de son petit-fils.

Rigsby acquiesça et repartit alors que Lisbon s'imposait une fois de plus la scène à fendre le cœur qu'elle avait sous les yeux. En temps normal, elle avait toujours un peu de mal face aux corps, mais elle gérait son dégoût plutôt bien, malheureusement la mort devenait une habitude au bout d'un certain temps. Cependant, voir un corps si petit avoir été privé de vie était douloureux, quasi insoutenable. Comment pouvait-on avoir la cruauté d'ôter la vie à un enfant ?

Elle chassa ses sombres pensées et donna ses dernières directives avant de partir. Il était bientôt vingt heures, elle aurait bien assez à faire le lendemain matin, pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle, de prendre du recul pour mieux gérer les choses. Elle devait garder la tête froide pour être efficace, c'était ce qui faisait d'elle un bon flic.

Elle rejoignit le SUV mais n'y vit pas Jane. Elle s'en étonna et s'apprêta à l'appeler lorsqu'elle vit un papier sur le siège conducteur. Elle ouvrit la portière pour s'en emparer et lut que Jane était reparti par ses propres moyens. Il ajoutait qu'il ne travaillerait pas sur l'affaire.

Elle soupira, Hightower n'allait pas aimer, pas aimer du tout. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à appeler Jane, peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle-même aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme lui et rejeter l'affaire. Elle se souvenait qu'un jour Hightower lui avait dit que ne pas formuler quelque chose ne signifiait pas que cette chose n'arrivait pas, mais Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à cet instant, le déni chasserait au moins la nausée qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

* * *

><p>Lisbon renonça à aller se coucher tôt et resta devant la télé avec Bouh. Le chiot avait été plutôt sage, s'accordant à son humeur mélancolique. Elle avait enfilé son t-shirt « Lisbon », s'y sentant à l'aise, puis avait passé un bas de pyjama et s'était recroquevillée sous une couverture sur le canapé. Elle avait été surprise d'y trouver un peu du parfum de son consultant. Elle n'avait pas réutilisé la couverture depuis la fois où il avait dormi chez elle.<p>

L'odeur la réconforta un peu tout en entretenant sa mélancolie. Elle avait eu envie de l'appeler, pour s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup. Elle savait que le corps d'un enfant de cet âge était une épreuve pour lui et qu'il devait certainement broyer du noir quelque part. Elle aurait aimé l'aider, soulager la peine, mais elle ne savait pas où le trouver, elle ne savait même pas comment l'aider d'ailleurs.

Aux alentours de minuit, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils puis espéra qu'il s'agissait de Jane alors que Bouh aboyait. Elle attrapa son arme, au cas où, puis déverrouilla précautionneusement la porte. Elle posa l'arme presque immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait bien de Jane mais qu'il ne lui offrait aucun sourire. Il paraissait détruit, comme si tous ses murs s'étaient effondrés en même temps sans qu'il puisse les remettre en place.

Bouh gémit légèrement alors que son ami entrait silencieusement. Lisbon ferma la porte et se retourna vers son invité en cherchant ses mots. Elle fut coupée court lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jane se poser sur sa taille pour l'approcher de lui avec lenteur et appréhension, comme s'il craignait sa réaction, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, trop surprise, et le laissa enlacer sa taille avec légèreté, hésitant quant à un vrai contact. Puis, sans doute trop perdu pour raisonner plus, il enfouit son visage dans son cou tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle sut alors qu'il avait besoin de ce contact, et non de mots. Elle posa une main hésitante dans son dos et plaça son autre main sur sa nuque, pour lui donner son accord, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il avait le droit d'aller mal, qu'il avait droit à ce contact… Tout du moment qu'il aille mieux.

Elle dessina des ronds avec le bout de ses doigts dans son dos, comme elle aurait consolé un enfant. Elle le sentit se détendre légèrement mais il ne rompit pas l'étreinte. Il respirait lourdement, comme s'il avait eu la tête sous l'eau trop longtemps, comme s'il suffoquait. Elle s'immobilisa et attendit qu'il se calme. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, rien faire de mieux. Mais elle avait la sensation que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Après ce qui sembla à Lisbon un temps interminable, il la relâcha lentement. Il évita son regard et s'accroupit pour caresser Bouh qui posa ses pattes sur ses genoux pour lui faire fête. Jane finit par se relever, un peu mal à l'aise. Il craignait sûrement qu'elle lui demande de s'expliquer mais elle ne le fit pas, elle savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais rentrer, je vous verrai demain.

-Attendez, l'arrêta-t-elle en attrapant son poignet.

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux, surpris.

-Restez, dit-elle finalement. Vous ne devriez pas être seul, pas cette nuit…

-Je suis seul toutes les autres nuits Lisbon, lui fit-il observer.

-Je sais… Mais je ne vais pas réussir à dormir si je vous sais en train de vous morfondre quelque part.

Il acquiesça, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Satisfaite, elle verrouilla sa porte d'entrée puis alla éteindre la télé. Bouh comprit que c'était le signal et monta les escaliers. Jane s'approcha du canapé mais il fut interrompu par Lisbon, déjà dans les escaliers.

-Venez, l'invita-t-elle.

Il parut surpris mais obéit silencieusement et monta les marches derrière elle. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre où elle ferma les rideaux. Elle lui donna ensuite ses seules conditions :

-Prenez le côté droit, restez-y.

Il aurait aimé lui dire au combien elle le soulageait d'un poids, la remercier d'être là, mais il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça. La situation était gênante, elle ne l'appréciait sûrement pas d'ailleurs, mais elle voulait qu'il se sente bien et ça passait avant ses propres impressions. Et il s'en voulait tellement d'être faible.

Il retrouva dans l'armoire le t-shirt et le bas de survêtement que Lisbon lui avait prêté précédemment et alla se changer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint, Lisbon avait éteint la lumière et lui tournait le dos, blottie sous les couvertures. Il hésita longuement avant de se coucher à côté d'elle. Certes, le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se gêner pendant la nuit, mais il n'avait pas partagé de nuit avec qui que ce soit depuis une éternité.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à son alliance et son cœur se serra. C'était une trahison qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir. Il avait bien sûr déjà trahi cette promesse dorée, mais ça avait été dans une tentative pour l'honorer, pour attraper le meurtrier de ses amours, de sa vie. Cette fois, il s'agissait de lui, de son besoin inexplicable d'elle, du bien qu'elle lui faisait, et de tout ce qu'elle représentait de bon pour lui.

Il fit tourner l'anneau autour de son annulaire, et songea un instant à quitter la chambre. Mais l'image du corps sans vie de ce petit garçon se rappela à lui et la nausée le reprit. Il n'aurait su décrire la douleur que ça lui procurait, les souvenirs que ça lui imposait. Il avait lutté toute la soirée, dans le grenier du CBI, avant de céder à son désir le plus profond. Il avait besoin de voir Lisbon, elle seule le ramenait sur terre. Elle était devenue le seul remède à ses démons.

Au début, il avait juste prévu de rester quelques minutes garé devant chez elle, s'assurant qu'elle était bien là, en sécurité. Puis, encouragé par les lumières, il était sorti et était venu se planter devant la porte. Il y était resté longtemps, le cœur lourd, mais, son besoin de la voir, reprendre pied avec la réalité, l'avait emporté. Il avait frappé.

La serrer dans ses bras avait été comme retrouver comment respirer, son odeur, sa douceur, la sentir dans ses bras, c'était se rappeler qu'il vivait encore, qu'il avait de quoi vivre. Il ne saurait expliquer à quel moment elle était devenue si vitale, quand il avait commencé à la prendre comme repère. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle soulageait la peine, et c'était tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Alors, pour soulager la peine une fois encore, il se glissa sous les couvertures et s'allongea, observant le plafond dans l'obscurité. Il ne dormirait peut-être pas mais la présence de la brunette à côté de lui, son odeur, le son de sa respiration endormie, c'étaient autant de raisons d'avoir moins mal.

Il se tourna vers elle et observa son dos arrondi par la position qu'elle avait prise. Il fut tenté un instant de laisser sa main glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il se retint, il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas son geste. Il avait très bien compris qu'elle luttait contre lui, contre son comportement déroutant, mais que parce qu'elle l'aimait assez pour vouloir son bien, elle le laissait faire.

Avant de se laisser porter par la somnolence, il songea qu'un jour il faudrait qu'il apprenne à Lisbon comment on devient égoïste, elle se tuerait à trop vouloir le bien des autres et à négliger le sien. Mais il le ferait plus tard, pour l'instant, il voulait être le seul égoïste. Il avait encore besoin d'elle.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle était seule. Elle s'en sentit soulagée, elle aurait vraiment trouvé trop étrange de se réveiller à côté de Jane. Elle resta un moment allongée, chassant les derniers vestiges de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle s'estima assez réveillée, elle sortit de son lit et, tout en attachant ses cheveux dans un chignon improvisé, elle quitta sa chambre. Elle ne vit pas Bouh dans son panier et comprit que Jane n'était pas totalement parti, Bouh ne restait jamais au rez-de-chaussée quand elle n'y était pas.<p>

Elle descendit les escaliers et sentit une odeur douce et familière qui la fit sourire. Jane avait dû se mettre aux fourneaux.

En effet elle le retrouva dans la cuisine, toujours dans son pyjama improvisé, se battant entre les pancakes et Bouh qui faisait la comédie pour en avoir un. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret du bar et les observa, amusée.

-La vue vous plaît ? plaisanta-t-il sans se tourner.

-L'odeur surtout, avoua-t-elle.

-Tant mieux, Bouh et moi n'étions pas d'accords sur les quantités, du coup il y a beaucoup de pancakes.

-Et il y a du café ?

Il pointa du doigt la cafetière en marche à sa droite puis sortit deux autres pancakes de la poêle.

-Vous êtes le rêve de toutes les femmes, se réjouit-t-elle en se levant pour aller se verser un café.

Il tourna la tête pour l'observer à la dérobée et un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres qu'il pinça. Il retourna à sa poêle sans rien répondre mais Lisbon était déjà passée à autre chose, accroupie pour caresser son chiot qui semblait ravi de la voir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il posa le plat sur le bar et s'affaira à nettoyer la poêle alors que Lisbon reprenait place sur son tabouret pour déjeuner. D'ordinaire elle ne mangeait pas vraiment le matin, mais son appétit avait été éveillé par l'odeur pleine de bons souvenirs du déjeuner que Jane avait préparé. De plus, le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait parlé de la nuit passée rendait les choses plus faciles et elle s'en trouvait de meilleure humeur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir ses raisons, encore moins de savoir ce qu'il cherchait en elle.

Jane prit place à côté d'elle, posant une tasse de thé devant lui. Ils déjeunèrent sans rien dire, sans non plus se regarder, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Ils furent ranimés par Bouh qui aboya au son du réveil de Lisbon qui sonnait à l'étage supérieur.

-J'ai dû oublier de l'arrêter, remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

-Il s'arrêtera seul, lui répondit Jane.

-Je vais y aller quand même, je dois prendre une douche.

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle emportait son dernier pancake avec elle. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il la vit revenir sur ses pas et déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Merci pour le petit déjeuner, sourit-elle face à son air ahuri.

Puis elle fila aussi vite qu'elle était revenue, le laissant encore un peu déboussolé. Il finit par lever les yeux au plafond en souriant et débarrassa le bar.

* * *

><p>Sous la douche, Lisbon se maudit mille fois. Elle mettait des barrières implicites entre eux puis elle le remerciait de lui faire un petit déjeuner ? <em>Brillant<em>. Bril-lant. Elle était sensée lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer dans sa vie comme ça et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était l'encourager. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Elle sortit et s'enveloppa dans une serviette le temps de s'occuper de ses cheveux mouillés. Elle dut faire des efforts pour calmer sa nervosité. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se mettre dans cet état, ce n'était pas comme si Jane avait emménagé chez elle, et si elle comptait, il n'était pas venu tant que ça au final. Du moins était-il venu suffisamment pour qu'elle le fasse dormir dans son lit… Elle avait vraiment un problème de bipolarité et Jane ne l'arrangeait pas avec son comportement troublant. Un matin là, l'autre disparu. Où était-il vraiment ? Comment voyait-il ce changement déboussolant ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses questions. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Parce que ce n'était pas ses affaires, parce que si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle avait peur des réponses.

Elle ne devait plus penser aux questions, juste se concentrer sur ce qu'elle savait, ses certitudes. Elles étaient peu nombreuses mais la plus importante était que sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Jane trouvait du réconfort en elle et avait besoin de sa présence. Peu importe ses raisons, peu importe ses démons, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il aille bien, que plus jamais il n'ait à souffrir si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Elle s'habilla, se maquilla, puis, à peu près satisfaite du résultat, elle libéra la salle de bain, sachant que Jane ne devait pas être loin, attendant patiemment la place.

Elle le croisa en effet dans les escaliers et ils échangèrent des sourires silencieux. Il passa à côté d'elle en attardant ses doigts sur son avant-bras et elle se surprit à frissonner légèrement. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et alla sortir Bouh.

Lors de la promenade matinale dans sa rue, laissant Bouh tirer sur la laisse, Lisbon se surprit à penser que Jane commençait à avoir un effet dévastateur sur son esprit et que si elle le laissait faire, il aurait bientôt le même effet sur ses sens.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jane descendit dans le salon, Lisbon était prête à partir. Il récupéra sa veste sur le dossier du canapé et l'enfila avant de faire signe à la jeune femme qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, visiblement ennuyée.<p>

-Vous venez avec moi au manoir des Robin ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je ne pense pas, avoua-t-il.

-Ce petit garçon mérite justice, vous pourriez la lui rendre Jane… Il a un grand frère et une sœur jumelle désormais orphelins à qui il manquera à jamais, eux aussi méritent qu'on les aide.

Jane évita son regard, se balançant sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches. Lisbon soupira, elle n'aimait pas du tout devoir aller contre lui dans ce type de circonstances mais son aide serait utile, comme toujours. Elle appuya son dos contre la porte et croisa les bras. Elle se haïssait pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Et si nous trouvions un arrangement pour vous rendre les choses plus faciles ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers elle, plongeant ses yeux bleus curieux dans les siens. Satisfaite d'avoir son attention mais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Quel arrangement ? l'encouragea-t-il.

-Si vous participez à l'enquête, vous pourrez venir ici autant que vous le voulez, que ce soit pour la nuit ou pour la journée, ou les deux.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça ferait pencher la balance ? s'enquit-il, incrédule.

-Bien, se ferma-t-elle en se redressant, agacée par son comportement. Je vous laisse aller au CBI dans ce cas, je dois aller au manoir des Robins annoncer à une famille qu'ils ont perdu deux des leurs dans la même journée et que leur vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Elle se tourna et ouvrit la porte pour lui faire signe de passer. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres ne s'ouvrirent pas, emprisonnant ses pensées. Il sortit et se dirigea vers sa DS sans se retourner. Lisbon sentit une vague de colère monter en elle et claqua la porte avant de la verrouiller. Elle laissa la clef dans un vieux pot de fleur pour sa voisine quand elle viendrait sortir Bouh puis elle rejoignit sa voiture.

Elle vit la DS filer dans le sens inverse et pesta contre son consultant, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même de s'être mise dans cette position.

Elle savait qu'au fond de lui il avait toujours autant besoin d'elle et que c'était sa fierté qui l'avait fait agir si bêtement, mais elle aurait préféré ne jamais prononcer ces mots. Elle aurait aimé les reprendre, les garder quelques parts dans ses pensées emmêlées.

Elle eut envie de se frapper lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'une part d'elle était déçue qu'il ait refusé.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plus plu que je le précédent ? =)<p>

Aperçu chap 5, en ligne mercredi:

_-Des menaces ? Lisbon il vous menace, faîtes quelque chose ! Cet homme n'a aucune limite._

_La brune sentit que la situation allait vite empirer alors elle se tourna et poussa Jane vers la sortie._

_-Vous cédez ? C'est de l'oppression Lisbon ! insista son consultant._

_-Cho, je te laisse finir de poser les questions, veuillez m'excuser monsieur et madame Robin, mon collègue a eu une dure nuit._

_-Pas du tout j'ai très b…_

**Encore navrée pour les revieweuses précédentes ! =/**


	6. S2 Stay with me

Helloo-o !

Me voilà de retour pour un chapitre spécial enquête ! (Désolée du léger retard.)

Mais tout d'abord je dois vous dire merci pour vos reviews !  
>Je vous suis immensément reconnaissante étant donné que j'ai très peur que cette histoire ne vous plaise pas, et à chaque review, c'est un peu de mon stress qui s'en va. =)<p>

Que de remerciements à **LAurore**, **Gavroche31**, **RedM00n**, **Sweetlove30**, **Ju-lit**, **leelou09**, **paffi **et **Totallyfan **!

**mymy**: Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas trop agacée. :)

**Enjoy**: J'ai littéralement a-do-ré ta review (Contente de contribuer à ton travail d'ailleurs)^^ Et puis j'adore quand tu mets tes passages préférés parce qu'en fait je me rends compte que j'arrive à faire passer mes idées. Oh, et les conditions de Lisbon contre le désordre que met Jane dans son équilibre c'est quelque chose qui revient, donc je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. :) - Quand tu dis "qui se rapproche de Jane risque de se brûler", tu fais aussi allusion à la saison 3 ? (ok je sors, désolée ^^') - "Orgueil et Préjugés" est l'un de mes livres préférés, je trouve amusant (et plaisant !) que tu y penses en lisant. Merci beaucoup Enjoy, ta review était géniale ! :)

**NOTSOnewreaderhere**: J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau pseudo ! ^^ Figure-toi que (sans présomption aucune) je me demandais il y a peu si tu lisais toujours, et hop, aujourd'hui je découvre ta review. :) J'ai beaucoup ri en la lisant et je suis contente que tu aimes ! =D Merci !

**FewTime**: Je dois t'avouer (honteusement) que je repousse souvent mes heures de post jusqu'à ta review. J'espère que tu ne le prends pas mal ? ^^' C'est juste que ton avis compte beaucoup ! (surtout ne prend pas ça comme une incitation à me laisser des reviews à chaque fois hein ? tu es libre ^^') Voilà c'est dit ! Et je te remercie donc pour cette super review. Lire que j'arrive à te faire apprécier des choses que tu n'aimes pas trop en temps normal, c'est grisant. :) Oh, et je pensais moi aussi à la scène du restaurant en écrivant le passage sur l'alliance. Pour ce qui est de Lisbon, tu l'as lue comme je l'ai écrite. :) Oh, et je me suis beaucoup amusée avec l'enquête de cette sphère 2, j'espère que tu la trouveras aussi appréciable que la première. :) Merci, merci, merci ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5: Stay with me – Clint Mansell [The Fountain OST] (Reste avec moi)<span>

Lisbon se gara devant les grilles du manoir, sur le petit parking où elle vit une autre voiture du CBI, sûrement celle qu'avaient utilisé Cho et Rigsby pour venir. Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit du SUV, vérifiant qu'elle avait bien mis son portable en silencieux. La famille n'était sûrement pas arrivée, Cho l'aurait prévenue.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le policier posté devant les grilles, elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur familier et fit volte-face, n'en croyant ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux.

Jane se gara n'importe comment et sortit presque immédiatement après avoir arrêté le moteur. Il marcha droit sur elle, la mine fermée. Il se posta devant elle sans la regarder.

-Je veux un double des clefs, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

-Qu-quoi ? balbutia-t-elle, ahurie.

-Je veux un double des clefs, répéta-t-il toujours sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Hors de question.

-D'accord, amusez-vous bien.

Il fit demi-tour et repartit de la même démarche assurée. Elle mit un moment à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer puis, bien revenue sur terre, elle eut tout juste le temps de rattraper son consultant avant qu'il n'arrive à sa DS.

-Très bien Jane, céda-t-elle, je vous donnerai un double. Mais vous devrez me prévenir quand vous irez chez moi sans que j'y sois, compris ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

-Et n'envahissez pas ma maison, vous avez droit au strict nécessaire, pas à une armoire.

-Je ne compte pas emménager chez vous, marmotta-t-il.

-Je sais, je vous mets juste en garde. Nous y allons ?

Elle préférait écourter la conversation et se plonger dans le travail pour ne pas trop penser aux conséquences que quelques minutes pouvaient avoir sur toute sa vie.

-Je vous suis, sourit-il finalement, de nouveau dans son rôle.

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Lisbon qu'un jour elle trouverait le masque de Jane préférable à qui il était vraiment, elle aurait trouvé cette personne abominable... Alors peut-être qu'elle était un peu abominable elle aussi, car dernièrement elle n'était bien avec lui que lorsqu'il avait son masque, que lorsqu'ils redevenaient collègues. Au moins elle avait l'illusion de contrôler quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime où les corps n'étaient plus. Ils retrouvèrent Cho et Rigsby en train de s'entretenir avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui luttait contre ses larmes tout en leur répondant de son mieux.<p>

Lisbon s'approcha d'eux alors que Jane faisait son tour.

-Madame, voici Teresa Lisbon, notre supérieure, annonça Cho. Boss, Madame Bourdieu est la bonne des Robin. Nous l'avons fait venir pour qu'elle nous dise s'il manque quelque chose.

-Et alors ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Elle assure que tous les objets de valeur sont là, elle ne voit pas ce qui pourrait manquer mais elle va tout lister avec l'aide des deux autres employées.

-Vous allez trouver qui a fait ça au pauvre petit Thomas n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit madame Bourdieu avec un fort accent français et des larmes au fond des yeux.

-Nous faisons de notre mieux madame, lui répondit Lisbon dans un sourire désolé. Rigsby, tu peux prendre la déposition de madame Bourdieu ?

-Tout de suite, approuva le grand brun. Venez madame, nous serons peut-être plus à l'aise hors de la pièce.

Il dirigea gentiment la pauvre femme vers la sortie. Lisbon profita du départ de madame Bourdieu et de son agent pour se tourner vers Cho.

-Du nouveau ?

-VanPelt travaille sur le compte de Gary Jr. Il était très riche, ses affaires marchaient bien. Mais il a reçu pas mal de menaces au cours de sa carrière, on a contacté son assistante pour qu'elle nous fasse savoir où il en était et qui il avait pour ennemis.

-Elle n'est pas sur place ? s'étonna Lisbon.

Elle fut brièvement distraite par Jane qui ouvrit la grande porte menant sur le balcon puis la referma avant d'encore l'ouvrir puis de disparaître. Elle fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête et revint à Cho qui attendait patiemment d'avoir à nouveau son attention.

-Elle nous a dit qu'elle était à Chicago, sa mère est malade, elle a pris un avion ce matin et nous contacte dès qu'elle arrive à Sacramento.

-D'accord. La famille ?

-On n'a toujours pas pu les joindre, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. D'après la bonne ils seront là d'ici… (il s'interrompit pour regarder sa montre) dix minutes.

Lisbon acquiesça machinalement et regarda autour d'elle la bibliothèque dont les tables étaient bousculées et les tapis tâchés de sang… Comment annoncer un tel chaos ? C'était son métier d'être messagère de mort, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur lui faire mal. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les faits, se détournant de ses émotions, et se souvint soudain de ce qui avait été dit la veille.

-On a retrouvé l'agent de sécurité ? demanda-t-elle.

-Toujours pas, avoua Cho.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de le chercher, annonça Jane en les rejoignant, les mains dans ses poches de veste.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Lisbon.

-Je pense qu'en fouillant bien, on retrouvera son corps.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Je suis allé faire un tour du côté du local des vidéosurveillances, il y a un impact de balle derrière la porte et un peu de sang.

-La scientifique n'était pas censée passer le local au peigne fin ? s'indigna la jeune femme en se tournant vers Cho.

-Je les rappelle tout de suite.

L'agent quitta la bibliothèque pour passer l'appel.

-Autre chose ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Les portes du balcon ont été forcées, mais pas hier, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Lisbon fronçait les sourcils. Le bois est abîmé autour de la serrure mais la serrure est intacte.

-Donc..?

Il sourit, amusé par son air boudeur; elle détestait quand il la laissait pendue à ses lèvres.

-Donc ces gens ont déjà eu des problèmes de sécurité.

-Ça sera toujours une question de plus à leur poser, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il allait défendre sa découverte, vexé par son manque d'intérêt, mais il fut coupé par un cri déchirant venant de l'extérieur.

-Je crois que la famille vient d'arriver, marmonna Jane en baissant les yeux.

Lisbon acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit que Jane hésitait à venir.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié ici avant de nous rejoindre, lança-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, la remerciant muettement de lui éviter les cris et les pleurs. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et inspira tout l'air qu'elle pouvait pour se recomposer un visage avant d'aller affronter la famille.

* * *

><p>Elle les trouva dans le salon, Cho était debout dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux, alors que deux autres policiers se tenaient à côté de la porte. Ils avaient dû aider Cho à faire rentrer la grand-mère après l'annonce, elle était effondrée dans un fauteuil.<p>

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Madame Robin n'arrivait pas à se tenir droite dans son fauteuil, des larmes désormais silencieuses coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle serrait dans sa main un pan de sa robe, s'y accrochant désespérément. C'était une femme relativement jeune pour une grand-mère, les cheveux bruns –une teinture sans doute, la peau parsemée de quelques rares rides, elle était élégante même dans son malheur et ses yeux bleus inondés semblaient d'une douceur infinie. Lisbon remarqua que son mari, le procureur à la retraite, était moins avenant. Les cheveux gris, les traits tirés, il était posté devant la fenêtre, de profil. Il n'était pas très grand, un peu enveloppé, ses épaules voutées par le chagrin le rendaient terne. Il y avait un dernier membre de la famille présent, Caleb, le fils aîné assuma-t-elle. Il portait un costume à cravate qui le vieillissait un peu mais la masse de cheveux bruns en pétard sur sa tête ne trompait pas. Il avait les yeux sombres, presque noirs, et il serrait des poings si fort qu'il se rentrait les ongles dans la peau.

Elle toussota pour faire savoir sa présence et les trois têtes se relevèrent pour la dévisager.

-Je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI, se présenta-t-elle, je suis en charge de l'enquête. Je vous présente mes condoléances.

-Merci agent Lisbon, parvint à articuler madame Robin.

Elle se leva et s'avança pour tendre une main tremblante à Lisbon. La brune la serra plus longtemps que nécessaire, se servant pour une fois des méthodes de Jane pour faire savoir les choses aux gens sans avoir à parler.

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Ella, souffla-t-elle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me dire ce qui s'est passé..?

Lisbon acquiesça et s'assit avec Ella Robin sur le canapé du salon. Elle lui expliqua comment avaient été découverts les corps. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Caleb se lever en plein milieu de l'explication pour quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

-Excusez-le, soupira Ella, il a beaucoup perdu.

Lisbon acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je suppose que vous avez des questions ? reprit Ella en semblant finalement reprendre contenance.

-Oui, avoua Lisbon, ça nous aiderait beaucoup si vous nous éclairiez sur certains…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Jane.

-Désolé, je me suis un peu perdu, s'excusa-t-il dans un sourire.

-Monsieur et madame Robin je vous présente Patrick Jane, il est consultant pour le CBI.

Jane inclina la tête puis vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de Lisbon et Ella.

-Votre fils avait-il des ennemis ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Je ne pourrai pas vous faire une liste exhaustive, soupira Ella. Son métier l'a amené à se faire des ennemis, beaucoup d'ennemis. Son assistante pourra sans doute vous aider cependant.

-Vivait-il seul ?

-Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre du départ de Victoria, déplora Ella. Il aimait cette femme de tout son être, quand elle est morte, quelque chose s'est brisé en lui.

-De quoi est-elle morte ?

-Elle a développé une infection qui n'a pas été bien soignée. Quelques temps plus tard, on a appris qu'elle avait une leucémie aiguë, le diagnostic a été sans appel, elle est morte l'an dernier. Les enfants ont été aussi dévastés que leur père. C'était une femme bien, une bonne mère et une bonne épouse.

-Je suis désolée.

-Après ça Gary est venu vivre ici avec les enfants, il n'arrivait plus à s'occuper d'eux seul. On les a accueillis avec plaisir bien sûr. On est devenu une vraie famille, très soudée… on allait s'en sortir.

La voix d'Ella se brisa alors que ses yeux bleus se remplissaient de larmes à nouveau. Elle reprit son mouchoir sous les yeux impuissants de Lisbon. Du coin de l'œil la jeune femme vit le mari immobilisé à la fenêtre, l'expression toujours aussi fermée.

-Pourquoi votre fils était-il resté ici au lieu de venir avec vous ? reprit doucement Lisbon.

-Il avait encore du travail, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

-Et votre petit-fils ?

-Thomas est très proche de son père, tous les deux ont vécu la mort de Victoria en se consolant dans leur complicité silencieuse. Ils passent leurs temps ensemble alors Thomas a voulu rester pour tenir compagnie à son père.

Lisbon releva qu'Ella n'avait pas parlé au passé mais se garda de le faire remarquer.

-Avez-vous déjà eu des problèmes de sécurité ? s'informa Lisbon en se souvenant des remarques de Jane.

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Ella.

-J'ai remarqué que la porte de la bibliothèque avait été forcée, intervint Jane.

-Il y a deux semaines environ quelqu'un s'est introduit de nuit dans la maison par cette porte. Mais madame Bourdieu ne dormait pas et elle a entendu du bruit dans la bibliothèque. Elle a réveillé tout le monde et l'agitation a fait fuir l'intrus.

-Que cherchait-il ? se renseigna Lisbon.

-Nous n'avons jamais su, il ne manquait rien. Mais je me souviens que Gary était fou, il a dit que c'était sûrement à cause de son travail, il disait être sur une grosse affaire.

Ils entendirent Monsieur Robin émettre un son ironique et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Conscient que tout le monde l'observait, l'homme se décolla de son poste pour s'approcher. Il posa les mains sur le fauteuil où sa femme s'était assise plus tôt.

-Mon fils était toujours sur des grosses affaires, ironisa-t-il. Des affaires tellement grosses qu'il était la terreur des procureurs, personne ne voulait de ses affaires.

-Si je peux me permettre, la terreur numéro un des procureurs c'est moi, fit remarquer Jane.

-Vous faîtes de l'humour monsieur ? Ma famille vient d'être décimée de deux de mes héritiers et vous faîtes de l'humour ? gronda l'homme.

-Réjouissez-vous, la part grossit pour les deux restant, rétorqua Jane, nonchalant.

-Jane ! s'indigna Lisbon.

-Quoi ? Il se moque de son fils et en parle comme d'une chose sur papier, marmotta le consultant.

-J'aimais mon fils ! tonna Gary Senior.

-Et vous n'aviez aucune confiance en son travail, compléta le blond.

-Il passait sa vie à courir après les organisations frauduleuses, c'est un travail de fouineurs.

-Gary je t'en prie, le supplia Ella.

-Non Ella, je lui ai toujours dit qu'il se ferait descendre comme un vulgaire rat d'égout, il a refusé de m'écouter et voilà où nous en sommes !

-Il aimait son travail, il rendait justice aux gens qui la demandaient !

-Le service de justice de Californie est tout à fait efficace, se buta Gary Senior, le regard noir.

-Ça se discute, intervint Jane.

-Pardon ? s'irrita l'homme, le visage rouge de colère désormais.

-Je faisais juste remarquer que comme tout système de justice, celui de la Californie a sa dose de corruption et donc sa dose d'injustices. Par exemple vous, comment avez-vous pu vous acheter cette maison ? Sûrement pas en défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, un petit coup de politique, un peu d'argent, quelques affaires perdues et vous voilà un homme riche.

Lisbon se leva précipitamment pour se mettre entre Gary Senior et son consultant.

-Cet homme m'insulte ! J'exige qu'il quitte ma maison !

-Je ne vous insulte pas du tout, je vous dis quelques vérités c'est tout, insista Jane.

-Fermez-la Jane, s'agaça Lisbon en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Je vous préviens agent Lisbon s'il ne sort pas tout de suite j'en réfère à vos supérieurs !

-Des menaces ? Lisbon il vous menace, faîtes quelque chose ! Cet homme n'a aucune limite.

La brune sentit que la situation allait vite empirer alors elle se tourna et poussa Jane vers la sortie.

-Vous cédez ? C'est de l'oppression Lisbon ! persista son consultant.

-Cho, je te laisse finir de poser les questions, veuillez m'excuser monsieur et madame Robin, mon collègue a eu une dure nuit.

-Pas du tout j'ai très b…

Lisbon le poussa hors de la pièce et ferma la porte avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

-Vous devez vraiment arrêter de me décrédibiliser Lisbon, bougonna le blond.

-Et vous, vous devez vraiment arrêter de provoquer des gens en deuil, s'agaça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? C'est peut-être un procureur a la retraite mais il a encore des relations, il va nous mettre la pression.

-Ça ne sera pas la première fois, vous vous en remettrez. D'autres personnes à interroger ?

-Non, l'assistante n'est pas encore là, Rigsby s'occupe de la bonne et le jardinier doit être avec VanPelt au bureau à l'heure qu'il est, pour résumer tout ce qu'il sait. Cho va savoir gérer la situation avec les Robin. Mais j'aimerais qu'on parle aux enfants, je n'ai pas vu la petite Kya et Caleb est parti avant que je n'aie pu lui parler.

Ce disant, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Jane la rejoignit en trottinant.

-Ces gamins viennent de perdre un frère et leur père dans la même journée, vous êtes vraiment obligée de leur poser des questions ?

-Qui vous dit que je veux leur poser des questions ?

-C'est votre métier de poser des questions Lisbon, se moqua-t-il.

-Vous êtes agaçant, je vous l'ai déjà dit ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Jane roula des yeux mais la suivit. Une fois à l'étage, ils arpentèrent le long couloir en vérifiant chaque porte avec l'espoir de trouver la chambre de l'un des deux enfants.

-Il y a des princesses sur cette porte, l'informa Jane au bout d'un moment.

Elle revint sur ses pas et frappa à la porte qu'il lui indiquait. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse alors elle ouvrit lentement. La pièce était immense et aménagée à la manière d'une chambre de princesse, dans des tons bleutés. Des volants et des tentures traversaient le haut de la pièce jusqu'au lit à baldaquin.

-Kya ? appela doucement Lisbon. Je suis Teresa Lisbon et mon ami est Patrick Jane, nous aimerions te parler, tu es d'accord ?

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Jane posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbon avant de lui indiquer qu'une silhouette bougeait dans le grand château de plastique installé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, lentement, ils virent apparaître une tête blonde, puis une silhouette fluette vêtue d'une robe de princesse bleue. Ses yeux –les mêmes que sa grand-mère remarqua Lisbon– étaient envahis par les larmes.

-Vous êtes des policiers ? s'enquit la petite fille.

-Moi oui, avoua la brune.

-Et moi non, ajouta Jane.

-Vous allez ramener Thomas et papa à la maison ?

-Je suis désolée ma puce, je ne peux pas, souffla Lisbon.

-Tant pis, marmotta Kya en haussant les épaules. C'est pas trop grave, ils vont vite trouver maman, elle sera contente de les revoir.

Lisbon acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant qu'elle était là, désarmée face à sa tristesse immense.

-Tu aimes les glaces Kya ? intervint Jane.

-Oui beaucoup, approuva la petite fille.

-Ça te dirait d'en manger une avec moi ? suggéra Jane. Pendant ce temps Teresa pourrait aller chercher ton frère, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Caleb aime pas la glace, grimaça la blondinette. Mais il est sûrement dans la chambre de Thomas, j'ai entendu le lit grincer.

-Où est la chambre de Thomas ? demanda Lisbon.

-C'est juste à côté.

-Merci, je te laisse avec Jane.

-D'accord. Soyez gentille avec Caleb hein ?

-Promis, la rassura Lisbon dans un sourire.

Jane tendit la main à la petite fille qui la prit. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le couloir. Lisbon se mordit les lèvres, cherchant quoi faire pour rendre un semblant de sourire à la petite fille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jane puis eut son idée.

-Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi Kya ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans le couloir.

L'enfant acquiesça, curieuse malgré la situation. Lisbon s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

-Mon ami Patrick a tendance à faire beaucoup de bêtises, tu crois que tu pourrais le surveiller pour moi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers son consultant dont le regard brillait, empli de malice, puis ramena son regard sur l'enfant qui semblait songeuse.

-C'est une mission ?

-Une mission très importante, il fait tout le temps des bêtises, il faut vraiment que tu le surveilles très attentivement. Tu veux bien ?

-D'accord, il sera sage, sourit faiblement Kya.

-Je te remercie, tu me rends un immense service.

Kya hocha la tête, le cœur un peu réchauffé à l'idée d'avoir une mission de cette importance. Elle sembla être réveillée de son état mélancolique et raffermit sa prise sur la main de Jane pour l'entraîner avec elle, autoritaire. Jane se tourna pour formuler un « je me vengerai » silencieux sur ses lèvres. Lisbon se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu du couloir, la brune s'intéressa à la porte de chambre du jumeau de Kya. Elle frappa doucement et entendit les ressorts d'un lit.

-Caleb ? C'est l'agent Teresa Lisbon, j'aimerai te parler si tu veux bien.

Elle attendit un instant puis elle entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte et elle se recula un peu. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte, les yeux rougis.

-Vous voulez me dire quoi ? renifla-t-il.

-Je peux entrer ?

Il hocha la tête et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans la chambre de Thomas Robin, aussi immense que celle de sa jumelle. Les couleurs étaient cette fois dans des tons rouges et des dragons volaient partout sur des posters alors qu'une forteresse de la même taille que le château de Kya reposait dans un coin.

-Ton frère aimait les chevaliers à ce que je vois, tenta-t-elle dans un sourire.

-C'est Kya qui lui avait mis tout ça dans la tête, expliqua Caleb en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère. Elle a toujours été fascinée par les princesses et ce genre de légendes, alors pour faire plaisir à Kya Tommy s'est intéressé aux chevaliers. Il n'a plus jamais arrêté, il avait toujours une épée en plastique et une cape avec lui.

-Tu étais proche de lui ?

-On était tous très proches depuis la mort de maman. Comme papa a un peu merdé, c'est moi qui ai tenté de tenir la barre pour les jumeaux.

Lisbon acquiesça en connaissance de cause, le cœur un peu serré d'y reconnaître des bribes de son histoire. Elle laissa le silence s'installer, préférant attendre que Caleb vienne vers elle.

-Agent Lisbon..? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que… Quand vous…

Il se tut, incapable de trouver ses mots. Il fixa son regard sur le sol, y cherchant sans doute le courage dont il avait besoin pour s'imposer l'idée de la mort de son petit frère et celle de son père.

-Tommy avait sa cape et son épée ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Lisbon fouilla sa mémoire un instant sous le regard implorant du jeune homme.

-Il me semble en effet qu'il avait une cape, confirma-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas vu d'épée.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvée ici, avoua Caleb. Je l'ai cherché et je ne l'ai pas trouvé… Il était toujours caché là quand je le perdais…

Le changement de pronom indiqua à Lisbon qu'il n'avait pas cherché vraiment l'épée. Dans un espoir fou, il était venu ici pour espérer ne pas y trouver un fantôme mais un petit garçon bien vivant.

-Il était toujours là, à rire silencieusement parce que je faisais semblant de le chercher… Mais cette fois j'ai vraiment cherché et il n'est plus là… plus là.

-Je suis désolée Caleb, souffla-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Elle posa une main douce sur son genou et il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers elle.

-Vous pourrez me rendre sa cape quand ça sera fini ?

-D'accord, approuva-t-elle.

-Merci, sourit-il tristement, reconnaissant. C'est maman qui l'avait faite, quand elle a commencé à ne plus avoir assez d'énergie pour bouger, elle a dit qu'elle allait coudre et tricoter. Elle a fait une cape à Thomas, une dernière robe à Kya, et elle m'a offert des mitaines. C'était symbolique. Thomas le chevalier, Kya la princesse, et moi, elle m'a donné les mitaines pour protéger mes mains, pour que je continue à écrire, qu'elle a dit, pour que je les garde au chaud…

-Tu écris ?

Caleb acquiesça avec un sourire triste.

-Je fais des études de littérature, je me suis naturellement mis à écrire. Papa m'appelait Shakespeare parce que j'écris vite. Enfin, c'est aussi parce que je lis Shakespeare, je connais pratiquement toutes ses pièces par cœur… Vous connaissez Shakespeare agent Lisbon ?

-J'en ai des souvenirs, avoua-t-elle. Mais ça remonte au lycée, les heures passées à la bilbiothèque, et pour moi ce n'est pas aussi proche que toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

-Vous aimiez bien ?

-Beaucoup, reconnut-elle. Mais ne le dîtes pas à mon consultant, il ne me laisserait plus jamais tranquille. Il croit encore que j'étais musicienne.

Caleb sourit un peu moins amèrement.

-En parlant de mon consultant, il est en train de manger de la glace avec Kya dans la cuisine, que dirais-tu d'aller les rejoindre ?

-Je n'aime pas la glace.

-Kya me l'a dit, mais tu peux peut-être manger autre chose..?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, désolé.

Lisbon acquiesça en se redressant. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire avant de le laisser, avant d'aller faire son travail et d'en finir avec cette histoire bouleversante, mais elle ne trouva rien de réconfortant. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas le laisser là, seul, à ressasser sa tristesse et la douleur que la perte causait.

-Je connais ce que tu vis Caleb, avoua-t-elle à regret, je suis passée par là. Il ne faut pas que tu t'isoles, ta sœur va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais. Vous devez vous entraider, rester seul ne fera qu'aggraver la douleur, crois-moi.

Caleb hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu. Elle sourit tristement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Agent Lisbon ? la rappela-t-il.

Elle se tourna.

-Vous trouverez qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous faisons tout pour, répondit-elle avec des accents de promesse.

Elle ressortit le cœur plus brisé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

><p>... Des impressions ? Sachez que comme pour la première sphère, vous avez toutes vos chances de découvrir lela coupable si vous suivez les "indices" que je dissémine au gré des chapitres ! =)

Je posterai le chapitre 6 suivant vos réactions étant donné qu'on est un peu en rupture avec le début. [Mais je pense poster d'ici samedi. =)] En attendant, voici votre court aperçu:

_"-Ok, le temps de réveiller Jane et j'arrive, répondit Lisbon dans le combiné._

_-Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner VanPelt._

_-Rien, à tout à l'heure VanPelt, marmonna la brunette tout en fouillant son armoire pour trouver de quoi s'habiller."_

Ps: J'ai un doute (comme toujours me direz-vous), la longueur des chapitres est-elle décourageante ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je peux y remédier. =)


	7. S2 Collect the Stars

Helloo-o !

J'avais prévu de poster dans la soirée, mais **LAurore** m'a gentiment demandé de poster plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse le lire avant de partir. De ce fait, me voilà avec le chapitre 6 ! =)

Puisque personne n'a émis d'objection, les chapitres resteront tels qu'ils sont. =)

Mon éternel reconnaissance à **Pasca**, **janeandteresa**, **ShunKickShunKers**, **Sweetylove30**, **Gavroche31**, **leelou09**, **LAurore** et **filament-de-lune** ! =D

**Calypsoh**: Ne t'en fais point, des reviews comme celle-ci, ça me va très bien aussi ! :) Tu pourras plus facilement te procurer Bouh qu'un Patrick Jane ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies le début de l'enquête, je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire celle-ci. Pour ce qui est du lapsus, tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qui en résulte :) Et merci surtout pour ta super review ! =D

**NOTSOnewreaderhere**: Ah bon tu sais qui l'a fait ? :) J'ai encore beaucoup ri à la lecture de ta review, c'est génial merci beaucoup ! ^^

**paffi**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette scène en particulier. :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir et merci !

**Enjoy**: Contente que ça t'ait plu tout d'abord. :) J'ai beaucoup aimé ton rêve au fait, moi aussi il m'a bien fait rire ! ^^ Pour ce qui est du Shakespeare, c'est ma faute si tu es induite en erreur. Je suis raide dingue de Willy, et donc il y a du Shakespeare un peu partout, un peu comme une toile de fond. ^^' J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! :) Et merci surtout !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6: Collect the Stars – Linke [Collectionne les étoiles]<span>

_« Rarement le sommeil visite le chagrin ; quand il daigne le faire, c'est un consolateur tout-puissant. »  
><em>Shakespeare - _La tempête_.

.

Jane avait été absent tout l'après-midi. Lisbon le savait au CBI, elle avait vu sa DS toujours garée en bas du bâtiment, mais il ne s'était pas montré. Il avait juste pris le temps de lui dire que Kya ne lui avait rien appris de crucial puis il avait disparu.

Les premiers résultats la maintinrent cependant concentrée sur l'enquête et elle renonça à le chercher. Il reviendrait quand il l'aurait décidé.

Les finances de Gary Jr étaient aussi saines qu'on le leur avait dit, aucun versement suspect n'était à signaler. Cependant lorsque Rigsby et Cho revinrent au CBI avec un carton rempli des lettres de menaces et d'enregistrements de messages vocaux, Lisbon commença à se dire que l'affaire se compliquait sérieusement. Comment était-il possible de s'attirer l'antipathie d'autant de personnes alors même qu'on rendait justice ? Elle se força à ne pas penser à Jane mais songea que sa question devenait obsolète si on considérait le nombre de gens que le consultant s'était mis à dos.

-Boss ? l'interpela VanPelt en entrant dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi. L'assistante de Gary Jr, mademoiselle Lauren Cliff, est arrivée.

-J'arrive, je veux assister à l'interrogatoire. Faites-moi des recherches sur elle, qu'on s'assure d'entrée de jeu qu'elle est clean.

-D'accord boss. Oh, et Rigsby a comptabilisé cent trente quatre lettres de menace et quarante-six messages enregistrés, il a commencé à tout éplucher en détail.

Tout en l'écoutant, Lisbon s'était levée pour sortir, accompagnée de son agent.

-Bien, vous l'aiderez quand vous en aurez fini avec l'assistante. Quelle salle ?

-Cho a préféré ne pas le faire en salle d'interrogatoire puisqu'elle est venue de son plein gré pour nous aider.

Lisbon acquiesça, sachant dès lors où elle trouverait son agent et l'assistante. Elle allait s'éloigner lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un détail.

-La scientifique s'est occupée du local des Robin ? s'enquit-elle.

-Oh oui j'allais oublier. Le sang appartient bien à l'agent de sécurité, ils ont lancé des recherches sur le domaine et dans la maison.

-D'accord, prévenez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

-Ça marche.

Lisbon rejoignit Cho et l'assistante dès que VanPelt eut tourné les talons.

Elle entra et se présenta brièvement avant de s'asseoir à côté de Cho. Il chercha un signe de sa part indiquant si elle voulait conduire l'interrogatoire mais elle le laissa faire d'un hochement de tête.

Lauren Cliff paraissait effondrée par la mort de son patron, elle luttait sans arrêt contre des larmes et son maquillage avait subi des dégâts. Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était jolie malgré tout, un peu ronde, son visage exprimait une douceur qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux roux gentiment désordonnés.

-Miss Cliff, vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a rien qui ait été en possession de votre patron et qui ait pu représenter une menace pour sa sécurité ? insista Cho.

-Non, il ne ramenait rien chez lui depuis la tentative de vol, il s'était arrangé pour tout laisser au bureau et il l'avait fait savoir afin que quiconque l'espionnant sache qu'il ne gardait rien chez lui.

-Y avait-il une affaire particulièrement sensible en ce moment ?

-Je n'ai pas fini d'éplucher les dossiers, j'ai pas mal de paperasses en retard. Ma mère est un peu malade en ce moment alors je me suis absentée, du coup j'ai pris du retard. Je ne sais pas vraiment où il en était, mais peut-être que son associé pourra vous dire les dossiers en cours.

-Il avait un associé ? releva Cho.

-Oui, Brendan Hood. Gary avait la fâcheuse habitude de prendre plusieurs affaires en même temps, pour s'y retrouver il a engagé un vieil ami de fac. Brendan tenait les dossiers en cours pour que Gary soit plus efficace en jonglant entre les affaires.

-Y avait-il des procès contre votre patron ?

-Oh non, pas de procès, sourit tristement mademoiselle Cliff. Tout le monde connaît le procureur Robin, et tout le monde sait que même à la retraite, il a toujours des relations haut placées. S'en prendre à Gary, c'était prendre de trop gros risques.

-Quand vous avez appris que votre patron était mort, à qui avez-vous pensé en premier ? s'enquit Lisbon alors que Cho prenait des notes.

Elle songea que c'était une question digne de Jane puis se concentra sur sa réponse.

-Eh bien… Je ne dis pas qu'elle l'a tué hein ? Mais… Carrie Fletcher, la maîtresse de monsieur Robin, était très en colère contre Gary.

-Le procureur Robin avait une affaire ? s'étonna Lisbon.

-Gary y a mis fin. Il a dit que ce n'était pas correct que son père fasse ça à madame Ella et qu'on devait profiter de la femme qu'on a épousé quand on a encore la chance de l'avoir. Alors il a forcé monsieur Robin à ne plus revoir Carrie.

-Et il l'a fait ?

-Oui, il y a un mois, il lui a donné de l'argent. Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui ai fait la transaction pour lui. Depuis, Carrie n'arrêtait pas de venir au bureau pour s'en prendre à Gary. Elle était vraiment, vraiment très en colère contre lui.

-Et où pouvons-nous trouver cette Carie Fletcher ? s'enquit Lisbon alors que Cho se préparait à écrire.

-Je ne sais pas son adresse, mais vous la trouverez sûrement chez Berner & Hooke.

-Berner & Hooke ? releva la jeune femme tout en s'assurant que son collègue notait l'information.

-Ce sont des notaires, ils ont une étude à Sacramento, Carrie est leur secrétaire.

-Merci pour votre coopération mademoiselle. Une dernière question cependant, sauriez-vous où nous pourrions trouver Brendan Hood, l'associé de votre patron ?

La jeune femme se tordit sur sa chaise, gênée.

-C'est-à-dire que non, marmotta-t-elle.

-Non ?

-Brendan n'a pas de maison fixe, il vit dans des hôtels. Seul Gary savait comment le contacter, moi je n'ai qu'une adresse mail.

-Vous pourriez l'écrire ? demanda Cho en lui tendant une feuille de son calepin.

Cliff accepta et prit le stylo pour inscrire l'adresse.

-Je pense que vous ne le trouverez pas, dit-elle cependant, après avoir rendu la feuille et le stylo à Cho.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Lisbon.

-Eh bien, si Gary a choisi Brendan pour associé, c'est parce que Brendan s'y connait en détournement de lois et autres astuces pour arriver à ses fins. Il était aussi chargé du côté illégal des enquêtes de Gary. De ce fait, Brendan voyage beaucoup et reste loin des flics.

Cho et Lisbon échangèrent un regard, puis la brune se leva en remerciant Cliff de sa coopération une fois de plus. Elle laissa le reste à son agent.

Deux suspects dans une même conversation, voilà qui au moins les occuperait pour un temps. Une petite amie en colère et un escroc professionnel vivant caché, Jane allait adorer.

En songeant à son consultant, elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu de la journée. Elle s'avança dans les bureaux mais il n'était pas sur son divan.

-Je crois qu'il est dans le grenier, lui dit Rigsby en levant le nez de sa feuille.

-Je l'ai vu monter, confirma Grace.

La brune acquiesça puis s'approcha d'eux.

-Du nouveau ?

-Ce type recevait des menaces de mort à tous les repas, soupira Rigsby. Difficile de démêler ce qui est sérieux de ce qui relève de la simple impulsion colérique.

-Epluchez tout et n'hésitez pas à faire appel à l'assistante de Gary Junior, elle a apparemment décidé de se montrer très coopérative.

-D'accord boss, répondirent ses deux agents plus ou moins en chœur.

Lisbon retourna dans son bureau faire un peu de paperasse mais ne dépassa pas dix-neuf heures, épuisée.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de décrocher si tôt, mais elle était émotionnellement bonne à rien dernièrement. Depuis l'incident, elle avait senti ses limites, et elle doutait d'elle-même. Sa maison, auparavant un simple endroit où dormir, était devenu l'endroit auquel elle aspirait le plus au monde, un refuge. Elle aimait y retrouver Bouh et se laisser aller, elle avait pris goût à la détente, elle avait pris peur du monde entier.

Elle rangea ses affaires, éteignit son ordinateur, puis attrapa sa veste et son téléphone pour sortir. Elle entendit ses clefs de voiture tinter dans sa poche et se souvint qu'elle devait un double des clefs de sa maison à Jane. Elle soupira et déverrouilla son tiroir de bureau pour le fouiller. Elle trouva le trousseau qu'elle cherchait, le glissa dans une enveloppe où elle inscrivit le nom de Jane et referma le tiroir avant de quitter son bureau.

Son équipe travaillait toujours lorsqu'elle s'approcha du bureau de son consultant.

-Ne travaillez pas trop tard, leur conseilla-t-elle, vous serez plus efficace à tête reposée.

Ils approuvèrent avec un sourire reconnaissant mais insistèrent tous pour finir au moins ce qu'ils avaient entamé. Lisbon leur sourit puis posa l'enveloppe sur le bureau de Jane.

-Si Jane redescend et que vous êtes encore là, vous pouvez lui dire que j'ai posé une enveloppe pour lui ?

Ils lui firent signe que oui, puis elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut. Elle n'aimait pas partir avant son équipe, elle s'en sentit faible.

Elle colla sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur qu'elle prit seule et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que la douleur était toujours aussi intacte, que les images de violence et de mort ne la laisseraient jamais en paix. Bien sûr, pendant un temps Bouh, et même Jane, les avaient écartées, mais elles étaient toujours là, prêtes à l'étouffer, à lui rappeler son échec, ses échecs.

Elle aurait voulu sauver Kelly du sort que John LeRouge lui avait réservé, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'elle meure. Kelly était triste, Kelly était un peu folle aussi, mais Kelly n'avait pas mérité de mourir, elle aurait pu guérir si on lui avait laissé sa chance. Et si elle avait pu sauver la jeune femme, elle aurait pu sauver Jane, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'elle. Elle connaissait la colère qui allait suivre, cette rage contre ce tueur sans pitié, ce tourmenteur d'esprits à la dérive. Il voulait jouer avec elle, avec Jane, les tirailler entre leurs désirs les plus profonds et leurs croyances, leurs buts originels. Il voulait les perdre au détour d'une attirance inexplicable, les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se déchirent.

Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait su sauver Kelly, mais elle avait échoué, Kelly avait perdu la vie et c'était un peu de Jane qui était parti. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il l'avait vraiment aimée, mais assurément il avait eu une immense tendresse pour elle, la perdre l'avait anéanti un peu plus.

Une fois en voiture, elle continua le cheminement de ses pensées sombres sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle aurait tant voulu échapper aux souvenirs encore un peu. Elle songea amèrement qu'elle était toujours faible psychologiquement et elle s'en voulut. Ça n'était pas elle, Teresa Lisbon se battait et travaillait la tête froide, sans faillir. Où était-elle passée ? S'était-elle perdue quelque part dans la douleur ?

Sans doute.

* * *

><p>Le film se termina sans qu'elle ait suivi. Elle mit le générique en sourdine et soupira, se recroquevillant sous la couverture, étendue sur son canapé. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller se coucher, elle savait que des cauchemars l'attendaient et elle n'avait plus de somnifères. Bouh poussa un soupir depuis son panier et Lisbon approuva mentalement, elle n'aurait pas dit mieux elle-même.<p>

Elle fut sortie de sa léthargie par le bruit d'une clef qu'on tournait dans la serrure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la table basse où était posée son arme mais ne bougea pas. Elle se doutait que c'était Jane, elle avait juste eu un vieux réflexe. Le fait qu'il ait les clefs de chez elle et donc le pouvoir de venir ici autant qu'il voulait lui laissa un sentiment étrange, entre l'appréhension et le soulagement de ne pas être seule pour la nuit.

Elle le vit poser un sac à côté de la porte et la verrouiller derrière lui avant d'approcher du canapé où elle était étendue. Bouh vint lui faire la fête un instant, puis après quelques caresses, repartit dans son panier.

-Film intéressant ? s'enquit finalement Jane.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé, avoua-t-elle en restant couchée.

Il acquiesça, comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle avait été rattrapée par de vieux démons.

-Vous me laissez une place ?

Elle se redressa pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Les autres m'ont dit que vous étiez partie tôt et que vous n'aviez pas l'air bien, dit-il finalement.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Jane, soupira-t-elle.

-… Vous voulez regarder un autre film avant d'aller vous coucher ? suggéra-t-il en abandonnant la lutte avant même qu'elle ne se présente à eux.

Elle acquiesça et remit un peu du son de la télé avant de zapper. Elle s'arrêta sur la diffusion d'un Star Wars, de toute façon elle n'écouterait même pas. Elle observa Jane attraper un coussin pour le poser contre sa jambe droite puis il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'allonger.

Elle fut réticente tout d'abord, puis elle estima que le coussin était une barrière suffisante entre leurs deux corps et elle s'allongea, se positionnant sur le flanc face à la télé pour feindre de s'intéresser au film.

Elle retrouva avec étonnement la même sensation que la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec lui et où leurs mains s'étaient cherchées avant de se lier. Le noir lui donnait envie de retrouver son contact, pour s'assurer qu'il était là et son odeur, agréable, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Mais sa frustration disparut lorsque la main de Jane vint chatouiller sa taille pour s'y poser délicatement. Elle hésita, déstabilisée, puis elle glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne et emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle trouva étrangement le contact plus réconfortant que la première fois. La première fois avait été une impulsion, sans justification, cette fois, elle comblait une nécessité, celle de le savoir présent avec elle.

Elle bougea pour se remettre sur le dos, oubliant de faire semblant de regarder le film. La main de Jane suivit le mouvement, se posant sur son ventre et elle retrouva ses doigts avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle rejoignit leurs doigts liés de sa main libre et dessina des formes sans but sur le dos de sa main, distraite par des pensées à des milliers de kilomètres de son salon… Et peut-être était-elle maintenant un peu curieuse de savoir pourquoi il était là, comprendre ce qu'il y avait en elle qui lui fasse tant de bien.

Jane l'observait de temps à autre, se faisant violence pour retourner au film et ne pas passer sa soirée à la regarder. Assurément elle aurait trouvé la situation gênante et se serait dérobée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de voyeurisme dans son envie de la contempler, juste un irrésistible besoin de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Mais il devait lutter contre ce besoin, parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait s'il la poussait dans ses retranchements. Il avait gagné le droit d'entrer dans sa vie, sa vie entière, et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre ce droit de sitôt.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée il avait songé que le soir où il était allé voir Lisbon à l'hôpital peu après la mort de Kelly, il avait fait une erreur. Son plan avait été de l'éviter pour son bien, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui et il avait eu besoin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en vie. Et au final, il avait trouvé du réconfort plus qu'autre chose. Il se souvenait de la douceur de sa main dans la sienne, de la pression qu'elle lui avait rendue en lui faisant promettre d'être là… Et il avait songé un instant qu'il pourrait le faire, qu'il pourrait être là pour elle, ne plus la quitter, la laisser le guérir de tout, et oublier la douleur… Puis il était revenu à la réalité à l'enterrement de Kelly. Il allait la blesser, la tuer, s'il s'immisçait dans sa vie. Il avait voulu disparaître, il avait voulu oublier. Mais ça avait été impossible, au moment même où il l'avait revue, il avait su qu'il ne partirait plus. Elle ne le guérissait pas, mais elle soulageait la douleur. Puis d'un simple soulagement, elle était devenue son plus grand besoin. Et leurs mains s'épousaient parfaitement.

Il posa une fois de plus le regard sur elle et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit doucement et attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. Il n'eut aucun mal à libérer sa main, elle s'était détendue en s'endormant.

Il hésita un moment, pesant le pour et le contre quant au geste qu'il allait faire, puis il songea qu'au point où il en était, un contact de plus ne nuirait à personne. Il se leva du canapé, glissa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme, l'autre dans son dos, puis il la souleva du canapé.

Il fut surpris de constater sa légèreté. Certes Lisbon était petite et pas très épaisse, mais il n'était pas non plus dans une forme physique exceptionnelle. Il laissa là ses pensées puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Reposez-moi, gémit Lisbon sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Vous allez tomber si je vous repose, sourit-il en entamant la montée des marches.

-Je peux le faire toute seule, vous devez me poser, protesta-t-elle de sa voix endormie.

Ce disant, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et cala sa tête sous son menton. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire silencieusement, pour quelqu'un qui voulait être posée, elle n'était pas vraiment motivée. Mais il lui accordait son état de fatigue, elle divaguait sans doute. Il la déposa dans le grand lit et la couvrit. Elle marmonna un merci à peine audible puis replongea dans son sommeil.

Il ne résista pas à la tentation de glisser avec légèreté le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule dénudée. Après un sourire un peu amer, il se détourna et quitta la chambre. Il constata que Bouh s'était installé dans le panier à côté de la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse et caressa le chiot, amusé. Il redescendit finalement et se coucha sur le canapé.

Enivré par l'odeur de la jeune femme encore sur l'oreiller, il ne parvint pas à apaiser le désordre d'émotions contradictoires qui bataillaient dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Lisbon fut réveillée par son téléphone aux alentours de deux heures et demie du matin. Elle grogna de mécontentement et attrapa le cellulaire pour le porter jusqu'à son oreille.<p>

-L'sbon ?

-C'est VanPelt boss, deux agents en patrouille ont trouvé un corps et ils pensent que c'est l'agent de sécurité qu'on recherchait.

Lisbon soupira et demanda l'adresse tout en se levant.

-Ok, le temps de réveiller Jane et j'arrive, répondit-elle.

-Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner la rousse.

-Rien, à tout à l'heure VanPelt, marmotta la brunette tout en fouillant son armoire pour trouver de quoi s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux dans un chignon et ayant trouvé des vêtements, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle constata que Jane ne dormait pas, allongé sur le canapé dans le noir, songeur.

Elle alluma la lumière et il protesta vivement en fermant les yeux, aveuglé.

-Debout, on a peut-être retrouvé le corps de l'agent de sécurité des Robin, il faut identifier le corps.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ? se plaignit-il en se redressant.

-Je ne réponds pas à ça, vous voulez un thé avant de partir ?

-Non merci, marmonna-t-il en remettant son veston et sa veste.

-Allez dépêchez-vous, on y va, le pressa-t-elle en attrapant son arme, sa plaque et sa veste.

Jane roula des yeux mais obéit. Il se figea dès lors qu'il eut enfin vraiment regardé Lisbon.

-Je veux bien y aller, mais je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous finissiez de vous habiller d'abord Lisbon, lui fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt son chemisier.

Il détourna le regard, gêné, et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle avait à moitié boutonné son chemisier. Elle rougit légèrement et s'affaira immédiatement à attacher presque entièrement le vêtement. Elle préféra ne rien dire et sortit d'un pas raide.

-Je mettrai ça sur le compte de votre manque de sommeil, commenta-t-il.

-La ferme, marmotta-t-elle en montant en voiture.

Il rit et fit le tour de la voiture pour monter avec elle.

* * *

><p>Le voyage fut silencieux jusqu'à la scène de crime. VanPelt et Cho étaient présents, ils parlaient avec les policiers de patrouille alors que quelques scientifiques s'affairaient autour du corps.<p>

-Alors ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-C'est bien lui, confirma Cho. Une balle dans l'abdomen, une autre dans la tête. La légiste dit que la mort remonte à plus de vingt-quatre heures.

-Le jour du double-meurtre donc.

-On a trouvé l'arme du crime sur lui, intervint VanPelt.

-Et on a aussi trouvé des bijoux, reprit Cho. Il a dû les voler avec un complice, ils se sont faits prendre sur le fait alors ils ont tué Gary Jr puis son fils et se sont enfuis. Après ça comme toujours y en a un qui veut une plus grosse part, ils se disputent et le complice le tue.

Lisbon acquiesça vaguement tout en vérifiant les notes que lui tendaient VanPelt.

-Joliment raisonné mais archifaux, déclara Jane en fourrant les mains dans sa poche.

-Ah ouais ? fit Cho en le fixant, immuable.

-Ce type n'a pas le profil du voleur, et puis son complice aurait pris les bijoux après l'avoir tué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « pas le profil du voleur » ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Il a un costume impeccable, des chaussures cirées, une coiffure qui je suppose était impeccable aussi et sent l'après-rasage à plein nez. Ce type est monsieur parfait, il se tuait pour bien faire son boulot, jamais il n'aurait basculé du mauvais côté.

-Tout ça d'après son apparence ? Ça ne prouve rien Jane. Qui vous dit qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ?

-Pourquoi on aurait trouvé son sang dans le local ? insista Jane. Il s'est pris une première balle là-bas et le vrai coupable a jugé qu'il serait peut-être utile de le faire passer pour le tueur alors il a gardé le corps pour plus tard. Il a tout mis en scène pour que ce pauvre homme ressemble au fautif et il l'a exécuté froidement. Le tueur est toujours dans la nature, ce type est une victime.

Lisbon soupira et reporta son attention sur VanPelt.

-Bien, faute de mieux, on va considérer qu'il est une victime et qu'un tueur court toujours, soupira-t-elle. Je veux tout savoir sur cet homme. Mais vous pouvez attendre demain matin.

-D'accord patron, approuva Grace.

Lisbon s'éloigna avec Cho pour aller parler avec la scientifique et savoir qui ils pouvaient contacter pour annoncer le décès de l'homme.

Grace fit mine d'aller à sa voiture mais bifurqua au dernier moment et s'approcha de Jane qui attendait Lisbon, appuyé contre la portière du SUV. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire en la voyant arriver.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il, tu te demandes comment ça se fait que je sois arrivé avec Lisbon.

Elle sourit et croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre la voiture à côté de lui.

-Elle m'a dit au téléphone qu'elle allait te réveiller avant de venir, répondit-elle. Alors je sais pourquoi tu es arrivé avec elle… Tu étais chez elle.

-Sur le canapé, précisa-t-il.

-Ça compte toujours, sourit-elle.

-Ça compte comme quoi ?

-Tu dors souvent chez elle ?

-Ça te concerne ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux et regarda droit devant elle, laissant le silence s'installer.

-Elle te va bien, déclara finalement la rousse sans se tourner vers lui.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il, perdu.

-Lisbon te va bien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et… ça veut dire quoi ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, toujours un peu embrouillé par le raisonnement de son amie. Il comprit cependant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Il reporta son attention droit devant lui et vit Cho et Lisbon revenir vers eux.

-La famille de la victime sera prévenue par d'autres agents, on ira les voir dans la matinée, déclara Lisbon. En attendant je veux que vous rentriez chez vous finir votre nuit, on n'avancera pas plus si on dort debout. VanPelt, je suppose que Rigsby est retourné au bureau, appelez-le et dîtes-lui qu'il peut rentrer se coucher.

VanPelt acquiesça puis partit avec Cho après quelques échanges de bonne fin de nuit. Jane se décolla de la portière et alla s'asseoir côté passager sans rien dire.

Les mots de Grace résonnaient encore.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà ! Avez-vous aimé ? =D<p>

Et votre aperçu du chapitre 7, THE chapitre que je redoute (sinon c'est pas drôle pour mes nerfs voyons..!) :

_-[…] vendredi soir cette chère Madame Mawson organise sa soirée « entre voisins ». […] je ne peux pas dire non cette fois._

_-Je crois qu'en effet il est de votre devoir d'y aller, sourit Jane, un peu moqueur._

_-Vous devez m'accompagner._

_-Hors de question que j'aille m'ennuyer dans ce genre de trucs._

_-Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant de dire à madame Mawson que vous étiez mon petit ami Jane. Je suis invitée « avec mon compagnon »._

En ligne **dimanche.**

Oh, et avant de retourner à ma montagne de révision, pour l'anecdote, je me suis prêtée à l'interview de l'hypnoweb du Mentalist, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant à faire, si vous voulez voir le résultat le lien est sur mon profil. =)


	8. S2 My Obsession

Helloo-o !

Le choix de la chanson peut paraître bizarre (jeu de moooot) mais elle est très jolie cette chanson, elle est un peu à l'origine de la sphère 2 d'ailleurs.

Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, je ne dirai pas plus que: "Attention, chapitre 'heartbreaker' en vue !" et maintenant je vais me cacher loin loin... =)

Merci merci merci merci (...) merci à **LAurore**, **RedM00n**, **Pasca**, **janeandteresa**, **leelou09**, **Totallyfan**, **filament-de-lune**, **paffi** et **Sweetylove30** ! \o/

**Jae-J**: Ta review m'a ravie ! :) J'en suis restée sans voix (ce qui relève de l'exploit, je l'avoue). Merci pour tous tes compliments. Oh, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter pour l'instant, les idées germent tous les jours. :) Merci encore !

**FewTime**: Ne sois point désolée, c'est moi qui poste vite, même si on dirait pas, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une vie à côté de fanfiction point net. ^^ Je suis contente que l'enquête te plaise, parce qu'au final cette sphère a inversé les rapports, je n'étais pas à l'aise sur les passages vie privée et plus à l'aise sur l'enquête. Oh, et oui, tu peux t'interroger sur Brendan Hood et son absence de maison. ;) Et si j'ai bien saisi ce que tu voulais dire sur Lisbon, tu es dans la bonne direction (du moins celle que je m'étais fixée). :) J'espère que la conclusion de la première bataille de Jane te plaira. Et je dois t'avouer que étant ado, j'écrivais beaucoup de "angst" (comme tout ado dépressif lol) du coup ça doit ressortir encore aujourd'hui... ^^' Je suis contente que les deux chapitres t'aient plu ! Merci très chère FewTime et encore milles excuses de ma rapidité. =)

**Enjoy**: J'ai trop ri en lisant ta review ! XD figure-toi que le passage sur Kelly avait un truc qui me dérangeait mais je voyais pas quoi, et grâce à toi je sais ! ^^' Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu malgré ce passage hyper maladroit de ma part ! Merci ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : My Obsession – Cinema Bizarre:<span>

"_Let us make a thousand mistakes,_  
><em>'cause we will never learn...<em>

_You're my obsession,  
><em>_My fetish, my religion,  
><em>_My confusion, my confession,  
><em>_The one I want tonight.  
><em>_You're my obsession,  
><em>_The question and conclusion. " (1)_

_._

-Vous avez une idée ? s'enquit Lisbon alors qu'ils étaient sur la route pour rentrer chez elle.

-Hmm ? fit Jane en se détachant de l'observation du tableau de bord.

-Vous semblez songeur alors je vous demande si vous avez une idée.

-Kya m'a parlé de cet agent de sécurité… Henry Verley, c'est ça ?

Lisbon acquiesça sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien et qu'elle était triste qu'il ait disparu. Il jouait avec elle quand il était en pause et il lui offrait toujours des friandises.

-C'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il n'est pas le tueur ?

-Je ne pense pas que Kya puisse être corrompue par des friandises, elle semble comprendre plutôt bien les gens qui l'entourent. Ce Verley n'est pas un tueur mais une simple victime.

-Je vous crois.

-La vraie question est comment un pro tel que lui s'est retrouvé dans cette situation ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il semblait très professionnel et ça m'étonnerait d'un ancien procureur qu'il ait choisi un homme de bureau, Verley a dû être recruté sur le terrain. Je m'interroge donc, comment quelqu'un a pu tromper sa vigilance et l'abattre sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ? Il n'a eu le temps de rien, son bureau était intact dans le local. Il a été pris par surprise.

-Donc ?

-Nous avons sûrement affaire à un tueur professionnel, ça expliquerait pourquoi Thomas Robin a été tué sans pitié. Un tueur de ce genre a un sang froid à toute épreuve.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on a engagé quelqu'un ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Jane. Je vous dis juste ce que je pense.

Lisbon se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle relirait les rapports de la scientifique dans la matinée pour voir ce qui allait dans le sens de son consultant.

Elle se gara devant chez elle et ils rentrèrent en silence. Lisbon prit soin de verrouiller derrière eux et attrapa Bouh dans ses bras tout en allant déposer ses affaires de l'autre main. Le chiot la regarda faire, fasciné comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quoi que ce soit avec lui dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit que Jane l'observait avec un léger sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Je contemple mon œuvre, répondit-il. Bouh était un coup de génie.

-Et les chevilles ça va ? le railla-t-elle en caressant le chiot.

-Très bien merci.

-Vous avez quoi dans ce sac ? s'enquit-elle en reposant Bouh.

-Des affaires de rechange, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Elle le suivit et l'observa se servir un verre d'eau comme s'il était chez lui. Elle eut envie de lui faire une remarque mais se retint.

-Caleb vous a dit des choses intéressantes ? s'enquit-il en s'appuyant contre l'évier.

-Il m'a un peu parlé de Thomas. C'était un fou de chevaliers, il ne se déplaçait jamais sans son épée et sa cape. Et il aimait jouer à cache-cache aussi.

Jane acquiesça, le regard dans le vide.

-Kya est une petite fille au sourire abîmé, dit-il finalement. Mais elle est forte. Elle n'a presque pas pleuré quand elle a expliqué que son frère allait lui manquer.

-C'est une adorable petite fille, approuva Lisbon en s'approchant pour se servir elle aussi un verre d'eau.

Jane garda le silence, les yeux vissés sur le bar devant lui. La brune soupira et posa son verre dans l'évier. Elle desserra la prise de Jane sur son propre verre et le récupéra pour le mettre dans l'évier à son tour. Il lui adressa un regard navré.

-Elle lui ressemble, souffla-t-il, amer.

-Je sais, se contenta de répondre Lisbon.

Elle avait déjà vu des photos de Charlotte Ann Jane à l'âge de Kya, l'une des premières pensées qu'elle avait eu en voyant la petite fille, c'était qu'il y avait une légère ressemblance.

Elle posa une main légère sur son avant-bras. Il lui adressa un sourire triste et détourna le regard un moment, il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer cette pensée-là, elle était trop douloureuse, trop personnelle. Mais la douleur l'avait rattrapée. Il chercha ses mots, pour alléger l'atmosphère et éviter que l'instant ne tourne à son drame. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien qui puisse le protéger de la mélancolie. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Lisbon était désarmée et s'en sentit coupable, encore une fois c'était elle qui voulait l'aider, elle oubliait le reste pour lui. C'était presque malsain cette obsession qu'elle avait de l'aider, de le ramener sur la terre ferme.

Elle se déplaça progressivement jusqu'à être face à lui et posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Il leva les yeux vers elle mais elle ne lui permit pas de croiser son regard. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses mains vers ses épaules et il se surprit à frissonner, dérouté. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses épaules, elle s'arrêta un court instant, puis elle continua son chemin jusqu'à sa nuque où elle posa ses mains avant d'y exercer une légère pression. Il comprit ce qu'elle lui demandait et se décolla de l'évier. Il enlaça sa taille lentement, avec hésitation. Son cœur battait la chamade, lui faisant un peu mal sans doute, mais il était trop concentré sur ce qui se passait pour vraiment ressentir cette douleur. Il se pencha vers elle et posa son menton sur son épaule où il ferma les yeux.

L'étreinte était différente de la première, peut-être parce que cette fois il avait conscience de son corps frêle et féminin pressé contre lui, de son parfum tel un poison, une drogue, et de sa douceur qui le faisait frissonner bien malgré lui. Il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de contacts intimes, et même dans les étreintes que Kelly lui avait offertes, il n'avait pas ressenti la moitié des sentiments qui prenaient d'assaut son être entier à cet instant précis. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et la serra plus fort contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou.

Il sentit Lisbon se raidir dans ses bras, elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à cette réaction. Mais, passée la surprise, elle se détendit et caressa doucement le haut de son dos.

Il ferma les yeux plus forts, refusant de penser à ce qui se passait en lui, refusant de voir l'évidence…

-J'aimerai finir ma nuit Jane, murmura la jeune femme avec douceur.

A cet instant, il se savait incapable de la relâcher.

-Jane..., insista-t-elle calmement.

-J'ai besoin de vous Lisbon, avoua-t-il au plus grand damne de sa fierté.

-Je sais.

Elle retira ses bras mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte d'un millimètre. Elle alla chercher ses mains dans son dos et les délia doucement, sans le brusquer. Il se laissa faire et quitta son contact à regret.

-Bonne fin de nuit Jane, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire d'excuse avant de le laisser seul.

Il l'entendit monter les escaliers et soupira, fermant les yeux. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de regarder partout autour de lui, comme si ça allait l'aider, comme s'il allait pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il n'avait pas voulu ce qui était en train de lui arriver, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan de départ. Et pourtant, c'était bien là, en train de s'ancrer irrémédiablement en lui. Il avait lutté en vain, croyant tout ce temps que la protéger était sa seule motivation. Il n'y avait pas que ce besoin derrière lequel il s'était réfugié, se voilant la face. Il était lentement mais sûrement tombé amoureux de Lisbon.

Et ça c'était pire que tout.

* * *

><p>Jane n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. S'être avoué que Lisbon ne le laissait pas indifférent y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Il avait fini par se lever aux alentours de six heures et était allé prendre une douche pour se changer les idées, recomposer le masque.<p>

Puis il était redescendu, Bouh sur les talons, et s'était affairé à préparer un petit déjeuner consistant. Il était maintenant bientôt sept heures et Bouh aboyait pour la deuxième fois après le réveil de sa maîtresse qui retentissait à l'étage. Jane versa les derniers pancakes dans le plat, éteignit le feu et mit la poêle dans l'évier avant de se laver les mains. Il entendit le réveil sonner jusqu'au bout et devina que Lisbon n'était pas décidée à se lever. Elle le ferait sûrement au dernier moment et serait de mauvaise humeur d'avoir si peu de temps pour se préparer.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle ne lui rendait pas la vie facile. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il devait mettre des limites, reprendre ses distances, et il se trouvait à peine quelques minutes plus tard à entrer dans l'atmosphère feutré de sa chambre.

Il fit le tour du lit et s'accroupit à la hauteur du visage de la brunette endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement puis estima qu'une légère pression sur son épaule était plus sage que tout autre réveil. Elle grogna et couvrit sa tête avec la couverture.

-Debout la belle au bois dormant, s'amusa-t-il en tentant de lui reprendre doucement le drap.

-Allez-vous en Jane, bougonna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

-Vous allez être en retard Lisbon.

-Fichez. le. camp, articula-t-elle, agressive.

Il roula des yeux et se leva pour ouvrir les rideaux. Il entendit Lisbon pester et la vit se cacher sous ses couvertures, roulée en boule comme une enfant. Il rit, secouant la tête, puis s'approcha d'un carton laissé dans un coin. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait jamais percé le secret du carton de photos qu'elle lui avait si rapidement caché.

-Si vous ne vous levez pas, j'ouvre le carton des photos.

-Vous êtes un emmerdeur fini, pesta-t-elle en sortant la tête de ses couvertures pour le fusiller du regard.

Cependant sa mine endormie rendait le résultat plus attendrissant que menaçant. Il sourit et se baissa vers le carton.

-Vous ouvrez ce carton et vous êtes mort, le mit-elle en garde.

-Vraiment ? la provoqua-t-il.

Il ouvrit sans hésitation et elle se redressa dans son lit, le menaçant de se lever mais encore trop attachée à la chaleur de son lit pour vraiment le faire. Il sourit un peu plus et attrapa une photo au hasard.

-Lisbon au bal de promo de son lycée, et en charmante compagnie en plus, commenta-t-il avant de lire le dos de la photo: Qui est ce Chris Palmer ? Un prétendant ?

Elle céda à la peur qu'il ne regarde plus et sortit de son lit. Il attrapa un paquet de photos avant qu'elle n'arrive à lui et il s'arrangea pour les faire défiler sous ses yeux. Elle tenta de récupérer ses biens en pestant alors qu'il riait, lui tournant le dos à chaque fois pour regarder le plus de photos possibles.

-Jane rendez-moi ça tout de suite ! se fâcha-t-elle alors qu'il faisait le tour du lit pour lui échapper.

Elle traversa son lit pour arriver jusqu'à lui et tenta encore une fois d'attraper les photos. Il rit et maintint les clichés hors de portée au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire de vainqueur au visage.

-Je crois que vous êtes réveillée maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

-Je vous déteste tellement, geint-elle.

Il rit et lui rendit finalement son bien. Elle attrapa les photos et retourna les mettre dans son carton qu'elle referma. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil assassin avant de lui faire signe de sortir. Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence en se dirigeant vers la porte, un vestige de sourires sur les lèvres.

-Il fonctionne toujours l'appareil photo instantané ? l'interrogea-t-il cependant sur le pas de la porte.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre de quoi il parlait puis elle visualisa son vieil appareil, rangé dans le carton qu'il avait exploré.

-Oui, c'est juste que je ne m'en sers plus.

-Je vois, acquiesça-t-il. Les pancakes sont encore chauds, l'informa-t-il avant de partir.

Lisbon observa la porte un moment, songeuse. Puis elle récupéra ses habits pour aller dans la salle de bain, abandonnant du même fait l'envie qu'elle avait de s'expliquer les aléas du comportement de Jane.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prenait place à côté de lui, assis à la table de la cuisine. Elle déposa Bouh sur ses genoux tout en se versant du café et céda un morceau de pancake au chiot avant d'en attraper un pour elle.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas lui donner de mauvaises habitudes ? sourit Jane.

-C'est exceptionnel, se justifia-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?

-Bouh voit presque plus ma voisine que moi, si ça continue il va préférer vivre avec elle.

-Impossible, sourit-il. Bouh vous aime trop pour aller voir ailleurs.

Elle saisit le double sens et rit légèrement, égayée.

-En parlant de ma voisine, reprit-elle, se souvenant soudain d'une information, vendredi soir cette chère Madame Mawson organise sa soirée « entre voisins ». Ça fait des années que je refuse mais je crois que vu le service qu'elle me rend je ne peux pas dire non cette fois.

-Je crois qu'en effet il est de votre devoir d'y aller, sourit-il, un peu moqueur.

-Vous devez m'accompagner.

-Hors de question que j'aille m'ennuyer dans ce genre de trucs.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant de dire à madame Mawson que vous étiez mon petit ami Jane. Je suis invitée « avec mon compagnon ».

Jane se figea et déglutit difficilement, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, avec toutes nos disputes, on passe pour un couple au quotidien, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas inventer une excuse ? tenta-t-il en gardant relativement bien son calme.

-Il ne s'agit que d'une soirée Jane, vous survivrez. Et puis vous êtes un menteur professionnel, ça ne vous posera pas de problème de prétendre des choses complètement fausses.

Il eut un sourire ironique qu'il cacha derrière sa tasse. Quand il avait pensé que Lisbon ne lui rendait pas la vie facile, il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point il visait juste. Il avait à peine le temps de refouler ce qui se passait en lui qu'il était d'ors et déjà mis à l'épreuve. Franchement, lui et Lisbon agissant comme un couple tout au long d'une soirée, y avait-il pire tentation ?

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête Jane, sourit-elle. Promis, vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'embrasser ou de faire quoi que ce soit de gênant pour nous deux. Vous aurez juste à sourire et à vous montrer parfaitement ennuyeux… Quoi que ça soit plutôt difficile pour vous d'être ennuyeux, je dois l'avouer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu amusé. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille à cette soirée avec elle.

Cependant elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de préparer une excuse, elle se leva et déclara qu'il était temps d'aller travailler.

Au moins, au CBI, il pourrait maintenir les distances. Pour le reste, il lui suffirait de s'empêcher de venir chez elle le soir-même… et tous les soirs d'après. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une excuse imparable et il n'irait pas à cette soirée. Avec un peu de temps, il aurait retrouvé ses esprits.

* * *

><p>-Je résume la situation, déclara Lisbon en s'asseyant au bout de la grande table où ses agents et Jane étaient assis. Gary Junior Robin et son fils Thomas ont été tués mardi après-midi dans la bibliothèque des Robin. Le même jour, l'agent de sécurité de la famille a été lui-même exécuté avant d'être jeté dans la rue par le tueur. Gary Jr était un détective brillant mais sujet à de nombreuses menaces. Il travaillait avec Brendan Hood, un associé sous une fausse identité et introuvable à l'heure actuelle. Son assistante Lauren Cliff ne sait pas sur quoi travaillait son patron avant sa mort mais considérant les menaces, il est probable que son meurtre soit le résultat d'une affaire. Nous savons aussi que Gary Senior Robin avait une liaison avec une certaine Carie Fletcher, secrétaire des notaires Berner &amp; Hooke, il a mis fin à cette liaison sous les directives de son fils et s'est attiré les foudres de Carie. Nous avons donc pour l'instant deux suspects potentiels : Brendan Hood et Carie Fletcher. Des questions ?<p>

Tous échangèrent des regards pour voir si l'un d'entre eux avait quelque chose à dire mais personne n'intervint. Lisbon en déduisit qu'elle avait été plutôt claire.

-Bien, reprit-elle, VanPelt, trouvez-moi Brendan Hood. Pendant ce temps Cho et moi allons voir la famille de l'agent de sécurité. Rigsby, va rendre visite à Carie Fletcher, je veux savoir si elle a un alibi, prends Jane avec toi.

Les trois agents approuvèrent et se levèrent, quittant la table. Lisbon sentit le regard insistant de son consultant et l'interrogea muettement. Il se contenta de se lever et de rejoindre Rigsby qui l'attendait, sans un mot. Lisbon haussa les épaules et partit chercher ses affaires dans son bureau avant de rejoindre Cho.

* * *

><p>-Grace m'a dit que tu as dormi chez Lisbon, lança Rigsby l'air de rien, concentré sur la route.<p>

-Et alors ? rétorqua Jane, impassible.

Rigsby rit, tournant brièvement la tête vers le blond pour s'assurer qu'il était bien sérieux.

-C'est tout ce que t'as à répondre ? « Et alors ? » T'as dormi chez Lisbon, la patronne.

-C'est pas _vraiment_ ma patronne.

-Mais quand même, insista le brun, Lisbon est une vraie lionne quand il s'agit de sa vie privée.

-Quelle vie privée ? ironisa le consultant, de plus en plus agacé par la conversation.

-Ok j'ai compris, je ne poserai plus de question sur le fait que tu ais dormi chez elle, sourit Rigsby.

Jane roula des yeux et regarda par la fenêtre alors que le brun à côté de lui souriait toujours, ravi. Jane aimait bien Rigsby, mais sa propension à se moquer de lui dès qu'il en avait une petite occasion avait légèrement tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et le sujet Lisbon était délicat.

* * *

><p>Carie Fletcher était une femme d'une trentaine d'années plutôt jolie. Fine, blonde, bien maquillée, habillée comme la plupart des secrétaires embauchées pour leur physique d'un tailleur à faire fantasmer ses patrons, elle avait en prime un sourire de commercial, redoutable. Fière et tout à fait à l'aise, elle s'étonna poliment qu'ils veuillent lui parler et les mena à son bureau.<p>

-Eh bien messieurs, serait-ce encore des accusations de fraude ? s'enquit-elle en les invitant d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir sur les chaises devant son bureau.

Rigsby prit un siège alors que Jane restait debout, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous avez reçu beaucoup d'accusations ? s'enquit-il.

-Ça arrive souvent avec les affaires qui marchent, répondit-elle en faisant pivoter son fauteuil.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, intervint Rigsby. Nous sommes là pour parler de Gary Junior Robin.

Le visage auparavant chaleureux de Carie se dégrada dans la minute qui suivit et elle se renfrogna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ce crétin ? bougonna-t-elle.

-Ce crétin comme vous dîtes, reprit Rigsby, est mort mardi après-midi. Son fils a été tué en même temps que lui.

-Oh mon dieu quelqu'un a tué Thomas ? s'épouvanta-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

-C'est ce que nous cherchons madame. Nous avons appris que vous aviez des relations houleuses avec Gary Junior.

-Je le détestais cette espèce de petit prétentieux fouineur ! ragea-t-elle. Toujours à poser des questions, à fouiller les bureaux sans y être autorisé ! Il se prenait pour un agent secret, ironisa-t-elle dans un rictus méprisant.

-Je crois que l'agent Rigsby faisait allusion au fait qu'il a mis fin à votre liaison avec son père, lui fit remarquer Jane avec un léger sourire tout en continuant de faire le tour du bureau.

Carie les dévisagea tour à tour, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, puis se résigna, poussant un long soupir.

-Oui, il y avait ça aussi, marmotta-t-elle.

-Comment avez-vous pris la rupture ? s'enquit alors Rigsby.

-Mal bien sûr, ça ne fait jamais plaisir de se faire jeter, encore plus lorsque c'est le fils à papa qui s'en mêle. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui-même alors il emmerdait les autres.

-Vous étiez en colère contre lui ?

-Je ne vois pas vraiment comment j'aurai pu avoir envie de lui sauter dans les bras en le remerciant en tout cas, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Oui c'est sûr que ça fait de l'argent en moins de perdre un procureur à la retraite plein aux as, sourit Jane en s'arrêtant face à elle, malicieux.

-Vous insinuez quoi là ?

-Voyons ! rit-il. Comment une jolie fille comme vous s'intéresserait-elle à un vieillard bougon, sans charisme ?

-J'aimais Gary !

-Hmm, peut-être… Mais il payait bien.

Carie Fletcher se leva d'un bond comme pour se jeter sur Jane mais Rigsby intervint, la retenant.

-Bon, moi je vais aller faire un tour ! déclara finalement Jane.

-C'est ça, répondit Rigsby en relâchant une Carie furieuse. Désolé, ajouta-t-il une fois Jane parti, il n'a aucune notion de délicatesse.

La blonde fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, agacée, mais retourna s'asseoir.

-Où étiez-vous le jour du meurtre ? reprit Rigsby.

-Ouh la, vous voulez m'accuser de ça ? protesta-t-elle. Je n'aimais pas Gary Jr c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais jamais je n'aurai touché à un cheveu de Thomas !

-Il me faut votre alibi madame, insista l'agent avec politesse.

Carie soupira et croisa les bras en regardant de côté.

-Ecoutez, je travaille pour des types bourrés de fric mais super radins, ça paye rien ce boulot. Du temps où j'avais Gary je pouvais tenir le coup mais grâce à Saint Gary Junior plus maintenant.

-Vous admettez donc avoir reçu de l'argent du procureur Robin ?

-Oui j'en ai reçu, reconnut-elle.

-Où étiez-vous le jour du meurtre ? répéta-t-il.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux, se tordant les doigts.

-Le mardi c'est mon jour de congé et j'en profite pour me faire du fric en plus pour payer l'appart, je travaille dans un sexe club. Vous pourrez leur demander, j'étais là-bas.

-Vous avez le numéro ? s'enquit l'agent en restant impassible.

-Vous le direz à personne hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en sortant son téléphone, soudain beaucoup moins fière et orgueilleuse. J'ai besoin de ces deux jobs, j'ai une petite fille, elle vit chez sa grand-mère, je veux lui offrir un avenir…

-Tous les détails de l'enquête sont confidentiels madame, répondit Rigsby avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle soupira mais lui tendit son téléphone pour qu'il note le numéro. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se leva et serra la main de Carie, la remerciant d'avoir coopéré, puis il entreprit de retrouver Jane.

* * *

><p>Jane fut le dernier à arriver au débriefing, une tasse de thé à la main, il s'assit entre Cho et Rigsby, l'air peu intéressé par l'idée d'entendre un résumé de la journée.<p>

-Bien, maintenant que Jane nous a honorés de sa présence, nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara Lisbon en adressant un regard réprobateur au blond. Les Verley n'avaient pas grand-chose à nous apprendre alors nous sommes passés par le domaine des Robin en revenant. La famille nous a confirmé la liaison de Gary Senior avec Carie Fletcher, autant dire que monsieur Robin n'est pas content du tout et va tout faire pour que l'affaire nous soit retirée. Nous avons aussi appris qu'un tiroir entier du bureau de Gary Junior a été vidé le jour de son meurtre. Tous les papiers qu'il contenait ont disparu. Les bijoux retrouvés sur l'agent de sécurité appartenaient à madame Robin, elle n'avait pas remarqué le vol.

-Les bijoux sont une diversion, fit remarquer Jane.

-Peut-être mais ça reste une piste.

Le consultant roula des yeux et retourna à son mutisme, comme à chaque fois qu'on le contrariait dans ses affirmations.

-Rigsby, tu as pu confirmer l'alibi de Carie Fletcher ?

-Oui patron, acquiesça Rigsby. Le gérant du sexe shop confirme qu'elle est partie aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, elle était arrivée à deux heures. Elle est restée là-bas toute l'après-midi.

-Bien, une suspecte en moins. Tout repose donc sur ce Brendan Hood, VanPelt ?

-Le seul Brendan Hood que j'ai trouvé est mort il y a deux mois d'une crise cardiaque, déplora la rousse. Je cherche toujours à remonter jusqu'à lui par son adresse mail.

-D'accord, vous continuerez ça demain et me tiendrez au courant. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Moi, fit Jane en levant la main.

Lisbon sourit légèrement et lui fit signe de parler.

-L'étude des notaires est louche.

-… C'est-à-dire ?

-Trop impeccable, trop silencieux, personne ne parle à personne et la moitié des trucs au mur sont des faux. Quel genre de notaire se contente de faux ?

-Vous basez votre analyse sur des tableaux ?

-Et des diplômes, précisa-t-il.

-Parce que vous savez déceler des faux diplômes maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Lisbon, le faux, ça me connaît, sourit-il.

-Bon d'accord, on fera des recherches sur eux demain.

Jane sourit, satisfait qu'au moins une de ses intuitions soient prises au sérieux.

-Il se fait tard, reprit Lisbon après un coup d'œil à la pendule indiquant vingt-et-une heure. On remet tout ça à demain.

Les agents acquiescèrent et se levèrent, souhaitant tour à tour bonne nuit avant de quitter les bureaux. Lisbon rassembla ses notes dans le dossier sous les yeux songeurs de Jane.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle en sentant son regard mais sans lever les yeux vers lui.

-Tout va bien. Et vous ?

-Euh… Je vais bien.

Elle avait haussé un sourcil, sceptique face à son comportement étrange. Elle le sentait un peu distant aussi, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'était habituée à ses sautes d'humeur. Elle ferma son dossier et s'apprêta à aller le ranger dans son bureau lorsque Jane reprit la parole :

-Vous direz bonsoir à Bouh de ma part ?

Elle le dévisagea, surprise. C'était une façon détournée de lui faire savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas, et elle se demanda s'il y avait une raison particulière. Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

-D'accord, je lui dirai, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Jane l'entendit partir quelques minutes plus tard.

Les choses étaient mieux ainsi, ce n'était pas très compliqué de remettre des distances. Il suffisait juste de quelques efforts de contrôle de soi et d'user de ses talents de menteur professionnel pour paraître impassible, indifférent.

Oui mais Lisbon avait paru toute aussi indifférente à son éloignement subit, et il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, l'amertume lui empoisonnait le cœur.

* * *

><p>(1) En français, ça donne ça: "<em>Laisse-nous faire mille erreurs, parce que nous n'apprendrons jamais. Tu es mon obsession, mon objet fétiche, ma religion, ma confusion, ma confession, celle que je veux cette nuit, tu es mon obsession, la question et la conclusion<em>." [J'aurai voulu citer toute la chanson mais bon...]

J'espère que vous avez aimé (assez pour ne pas me lapider ?). =)

En vous donnant cet aperçu-là du chapitre 8, je ne fais pas jouer le suspens... Mais je l'aimais bien cet extrait. ^^' Rendez-vous **mardi soir.**

_-Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez venue Teresa ! s'enthousiasma Madame Mawson en gloussant. Et je vois que votre compagnon est là aussi, soyez les bienvenus, entrez, entrez !_

_[...]_

_-Wow, j'ignorais qu'il y avait tant de monde, souffla Lisbon._

_-Ça s'appelle ne pas avoir de vie sociale ma chère, se moqua Jane à mi-voix._


	9. S2 Never Say Never

Helloo-o !

J'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que j'ai fini d'écrire la Sphère 2. \o/ J'attaquerai la dernière bientôt, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas l'écrire en vain (bah oui si vous lâchez à la sphère 2 et que j'ai déjà écrit la sphère 3, ça serait embêtant, avouons-le). Je ne vous embête guère plus longtemps et vous laisse lire. =)

Que de remerciements à **solealuna**, **janeandteresa**, **RedM00n**, **Pasca**, **LAurore**, **leelou09**, **paffi**, **Totallyfan**, **Sweetylove30** et **filament-de-lune** ! \o/

**lisou**: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis d'ici la fin de ce chapitre :)

**Enjoy**: J'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience je dois l'avouer (ce n'est pas une incitation à en laisser à chaque fois, ça serait déplacé de ma part ^^'). Et quand j'ai reçu ta review, j'ai eu tellement d'énergie que j'ai bouclé ma sphère 2. :) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, et également ravie que tu parles de "déséquilibre". C'est exactement ce qui se passe selon moi. :) Merci merci merci !

**Calypsoh**: Ton enthousiasme m'est arrivé en 4 exemplaires. ^^ Je me suis beaucoup amusée sur la trame policière, j'espère que tu estimeras cela appréciable jusqu'au bout. Je suis contente que tu trouves l'étreinte réussie, à l'origine Jane était censé s'ouvrir un peu sur son passé, puis finalement, j'ai opté pour le silence révélateur et apparemment c'était un bon choix, donc Dämon est contente. =D Et j'ai été aussi contente de lire que tu as apprécié le réveil, je voulais un peu de comique pour éviter de tomber dans le drama complet. ^^' En bref mille mercis ! Oh, et pour l'ENS... ça commence demain (jusqu'au 2 mai). =)

**FewTime**: Mon idée a toujours été que Jane soit le premier à réaliser ses sentiments, parce que -en bonne enquiquineuse- je voulais que ça change de Lisbon accro à Jane et trop triste. Non pas que j'aime pas ces histoires, mais je suis une enquiquineuse. :) Oh et j'ai été heureuse de lire que le minirôle de Rigsby t'a plu, j'aimais bien cette idée. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, et je te remercie ! :) Oh, et comme tu l'as peut-être lu au-dessus, j'ai fini l'écriture de la sphère 2. Elle fait 19chapitres et un épilogue, mais comme je passe au stade relecture, elle fera peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Merci encore ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8: <span>Never say never – The Fray: [Ne dis jamais jamais]

_« Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons. »  
><em>Sigmund Freud - _Malaise dans la civilisation_

_._

Leur enquête avait piétiné pendant trois jours. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus sur Carrie Fletcher, rien non plus sur l'étude de notaires et il n'y avait toujours pas trace de Brendan Hood, encore moins des dossiers sur lesquels Gary Junior avait travaillé. Jane avait insisté pour dire que les dossiers avaient été pris par le tueur tout comme le contenu du tiroir du bureau mais Lisbon avait émis un bémol à son hypothèse: Brendan Hood les avait peut-être.

Trois jours, songea soudain Lisbon en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Cela faisait trois jours que Jane l'évitait. Il n'était pas revenu dormir chez elle et ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour l'enquête. Il n'avait même pas insisté pour la ramener comme il l'avait fait jusque là. Cependant, elle savait qu'il s'était assuré qu'elle était rentrée, elle avait entendu le moteur de la DS le premier soir, et à travers les stores, elle l'avait vu se garer sur le trottoir d'en face. Il était resté quelques minutes, puis il était parti. Elle avait entendu le moteur de la DS les soirs suivants aussi.

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas cependant, c'était moins étrange de rentrer chez elle et de passer ses soirées seule. C'était plus rassurant aussi, elle n'avait plus à se sentir gênée, à faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. Mais lorsqu'elle descendait les escaliers le matin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se serait facilement habituée aux pancakes de Jane. Bouh comblait la solitude très bien, la faisant rire quand il le fallait, la réconfortant aux bons moments, mais il y avait toujours cette part d'elle, agaçante, qui était un peu amère. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, bien que l'idée ne lui plaise pas du tout. Jane lui manquait, et c'était inexplicable. Elle s'était accommodée trop facilement à sa présence, s'était trop reposée sur lui. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée aller, de n'avoir toujours pas su redevenir aussi forte. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, alors pourquoi Jane lui manquait-il tellement ?

Sa voisine madame Mawson lui avait rappelé avec enthousiasme sur son répondeur que le soir-même elle devait venir à la soirée « entre voisins ». Elle doutait que Jane ait très envie d'y aller, il l'avait fuie très efficacement jusque là alors une soirée où il devrait feindre être son petit ami ? Il serait aussi insaisissable que de l'eau. Elle allait se retrouver seule à cette stupide fête et devoir supporter les remarques sur l'absence de son petit ami imaginaire, tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

La jeune femme soupira et accentua son maquillage, se trouvant un peu ridicule de vouloir cacher son malaise sous un coup de crayon plus insistant, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Elle tourna sur elle-même face au miroir de la salle de bain pour observer le résultat de sa robe. Elle détestait porter ces trucs-là, rien ne valait un jean. Mais madame Mawson avait insisté et Lisbon n'avait pas eu le cœur à protester. Alors elle était là, dans sa robe bordeau lui tombant jusqu'en dessous des genoux, à se désespérer face à son reflet dans le miroir.

La robe était jolie, certes. La coupe était classique, un léger décolleté, des bretelles fines, un presque dos nu et des reflets sombres. Mais elle la voyait plus comme un instrument de torture qu'autre chose.

Exaspérée par son reflet, Lisbon soupira et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle constata que Bouh n'était plus devant la porte à l'attendre et fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement, puis eut la surprise de voir que Jane était assis dans l'un de ses fauteuils.

-Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous laisser affronter vos voisins seule, se justifia-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse tout en se levant.

Elle eut envie de lui sauter au cou mais se retint, se contentant de lui lancer un sourire étourdissant.

-Nous y allons ? suggéra-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle acquiesça et prit volontiers sa main, se laissant guider jusqu'à la porte. Elle salua Bouh avec gaieté et ferma sa porte à clef, confiant le trousseau à Jane qui avait des poches. Elle ne posa aucune question alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, elle était bien trop soulagée de ne plus être seule pour aller à cette stupide fête.

Jane sonna à la porte de la vieille madame Mawson et lui adressa un léger sourire en attendant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Madame Mawson apparut à la porte et ses traits déjà souriants s'illuminèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle se jetait sur Lisbon pour l'embrasser chaleureusement.

-Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez venue Teresa ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en gloussant. Et je vois que votre compagnon est là aussi, soyez les bienvenus, entrez, entrez !

Jane fit passer Lisbon devant lui et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison déjà bien envahie par les autres voisins.

-Wow, j'ignorais qu'il y avait tant de monde, souffla Lisbon.

-Ça s'appelle ne pas avoir de vie sociale ma chère, se moqua Jane à mi-voix.

-Teresa Lisbon ! Enfin nous nous rencontrons ! s'enthousiasma une jeune femme en fonçant sur eux.

Le cri de l'inconnue attira l'attention de quelques autres invités et aussitôt, une bonne dizaine de personnes les encerclèrent pour faire connaissance. Lisbon eut un sourire légèrement coincé et serra les mains, distribuant les bonsoirs sans même faire attention aux noms qu'on lui donnait. Elle sentit la main de Jane se glisser dans son dos jusqu'à ce que son bras enlace sa taille et il l'entraîna avec lui vers le salon où un buffet avait été dressé. Elle s'excusa auprès des autres, soulagée.

-Je ne savais pas que mes voisins mourraient d'envie de me connaître, marmotta-t-elle en entamant à une vitesse alarmante un verre de champagne.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et lui retira la coupe de champagne.

-Finir ivre ne va pas aider à les garder à distance, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle acquiesça et le regarda poser le verre sur la table à regret. Elle s'intéressa donc aux petits fours sous les yeux amusés de Jane.

-Quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. On est bien ici pour ça, non ?

-Passer votre frustration sur la nourriture, ça ne va pas plus vous aider.

-Ces amuse-gueules sont délicieux, se défendit-elle. Tenez, goûtez, ajouta-t-elle en lui en présentant un.

Il roula des yeux mais prit le toast qu'elle lui tendait.

-Alors ? s'enquit-elle, victorieuse par avance.

-Donnez m'en un autre, céda-t-il en tendant la main.

-Oh mais Teresa, que c'est adorable ! s'écria Madame Mawson en refaisant apparition, la faisant sursauter.

Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait sa voisine, Lisbon devait avouer ne l'avoir que rarement entendue parler normalement, elle avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie de crier. Etant donné son âge avancé, on pouvait le lui pardonner. Cependant, Lisbon aurait préféré qu'elle soit plus discrète en venant leur parler, car maintenant la moitié des gens de la pièce les dévisageait.

-Vous vous vouvoyez ? continua Madame Mawson, le sourire aux lèvres. Début de relation ?

Lisbon se sentit horriblement stupide de n'avoir pas pensé à imposer le tutoiement pour la soirée.

-C'était une plaisanterie, intervint Jane avec un sourire. Je suis avec Teresa depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Ce disant il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et Lisbon se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer aux dires de son consultant.

-Ah bien, très bien. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

-Elle commence bien, répondit Jane, le sourire toujours impeccable.

-Parfait, amusez-vous bien dans ce cas !

La vieille femme s'éloigna et Lisbon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Jane tourna la tête vers elle, malicieux et elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Merci, vous… _tu_, rectifia-t-elle dans une grimace, tu m'as sauvé la mise sur ce coup-là.

-Tu avais peut-être raison quant à mes talents de menteur.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de penser avec quelle facilité la tutoyer lui était venu. Et il se maudit aussitôt, se sentant coupable d'avoir imaginé un seul instant qu'il pourrait maintenir cette proximité.

Pendant trois jours il avait mené une véritable lutte intérieure, gardant ses distances le plus possible. Puis il s'était souvenu de cette soirée, cette affreuse soirée qu'il avait voulu fuir à tout prix… La tentation l'avait emporté sur sa raison. La perspective d'avoir une si belle excuse pour se faire du mal l'avait forcé à sortir de voiture et à entrer chez elle. Il avait presque eu l'impression de rentrer chez lui et ça l'avait un peu effrayé.

Quand il l'avait vue descendre l'escalier, il avait songé qu'elle avait juré sa mort. Tout en elle était un appel à cesser de s'éloigner, à revenir vers elle. Elle avait pris sa main avec un naturel déconcertant, et il avait su qu'il venait de se damner en cédant, fou qu'il était.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Lisbon qui lui échappa pour s'intéresser aux photos sur le mur de l'autre côté du buffet. Il la rejoignit et résista tant bien que mal à l'envie d'enlacer sa taille à nouveau. Il devait vraiment se maîtriser.

-Madame Mawson adorait son mari, l'informa Lisbon en se tournant brièvement vers lui. Elle a été inconsolable pendant des mois quand il est mort.

-J'ignorais que tu l'avais fréquentée.

-La tombe de son mari est à quelques mètres de celle de Bosco, avoua la jeune femme, ses yeux s'assombrissant soudainement. Nous nous sommes croisées plusieurs fois et elle est venue me parler.

Jane n'avait jamais pensé au fait que Lisbon soit retournée sur la tombe de Bosco après l'enterrement. Mais après tout, Lisbon et lui n'avaient jamais eu le même rapport à la mort.

Il attrapa sa main pour la serrer doucement, voulant chasser la mélancolie du visage de son amie. Il savait que même un an après, la douleur était toujours sous-jacente. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu triste puis se cala contre son épaule, tenant toujours sa main. Ils restèrent immobiles face aux photos du mur, fantômes de leurs passés respectifs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par une jeune femme dynamique qui réclamait la participation de Lisbon à une conversation féminine. Jane fut accosté quelques secondes plus tard par deux hommes enjoués qui l'invitèrent à venir faire une partie de poker.

Il eut un sourire carnassier et accepta.

* * *

><p>Lisbon éclata de rire dans la rue lorsque Jane lui raconta qu'il avait plumé tous ses voisins. Il sourit, fier de lui et la regarda marcher à reculons pour lui faire face.<p>

-C'était _tellement_ ennuyeux, se plaignit-elle en souriant toujours. Comment font ces femmes pour parler pendant des heures de mariage et de bébés ? Elles m'ont harcelée à votre sujet d'ailleurs.

-Ah ? sourit-il, curieux.

-Mmmh, approuva-t-elle. Elles m'ont dit que j'avais une chance faaaantastique, que vous étiez super sexy et que si jamais je vous lâchais, je devais divulguer votre numéro.

Il rit, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, et elles m'ont aussi demandé comment était le sexe ces espèces de commères.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Faaaantastique, pouffa-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et tendit une main vers elle, l'invitant à s'approcher.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas suivi mon conseil Lisbon, sourit-il alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de sa taille, un peu chancelante. Vous avez bu combien de verres ?

-Quelques-uns, avoua-t-elle. Fallait bien passer le temps, c'était tellement long…

-Vous allez avoir mal à la tête demain.

-Demain c'est samedi, et les samedis où je travaille, j'embauche plus tard.

-Vous aurez mal à la tête quand même, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Mais non, je tiens l'alcool.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Lisbon et cette dernière s'arrêta.

-Jane ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Vous restez dormir avec moi cette nuit ? s'enquit-elle avec des yeux de petite fille suppliante.

-Je crois que je supporterai votre canapé, accepta-t-il.

-Pas _chez_ moi, protesta-t-elle, _avec_ moi.

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain. Etait-elle vraiment en train de le réinviter dans son lit ? Il secoua la tête et la força à reprendre la marche avant de déverrouiller la porte. Elle était légèrement ivre, c'était l'alcool qui parlait, pas Lisbon. Lisbon le tuerait si elle le trouvait dans son lit le lendemain.

Il la fit entrer et elle se détacha de lui.

-C'est bon, je peux marcher, se défendit-elle en se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

Elle disparut à l'étage en tanguant légèrement et Jane roula des yeux, amusé. Il s'occupa de nourrir Bouh, accordant quelques caresses à son ami, puis prit la direction du canapé.

-Jane ?

Il leva les yeux et vit Lisbon dans les escaliers, encore un peu vacillante, cramponnée à la rambarde, et désormais dans un t-shirt 'Lisbon'. Elle avait laissé ses jambes dénudées, il assuma qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à enfiler son bas de pyjama, ayant sans doute des pertes d'équilibre. Il regretta la robe qu'il avait trouvée vraiment époustouflante, mais la vue des jolies jambes de la brune ne le dérangeait pas non plus.

-Vous venez dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Lisbon, vous me tuerez demain matin si vous me trouvez dans votre lit…

-S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle.

Elle descendit de quelques marches et attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner avec elle. Il se traita de faible, songea qu'il n'avait aucune volonté, et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes sous l'influence de l'alcool Lisbon, tenta-t-il une dernière fois alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière eux.

Elle ne répondit pas et le poussa jusqu'au lit. Elle le laissa là et monta sur son matelas avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il soupira, se maudissant d'avance de lui céder, de se céder. Il enleva sa veste et son veston, se débarrassa de sa ceinture et de ses chaussettes, puis s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme, à une distance au-delà du raisonnable.

Il éteignit la lumière et tenta de calmer ses pensées inappropriées, la prendre dans ses bras étant la plus stupide qui lui soit -pour l'instant- venue à l'esprit.

Cependant Lisbon n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, apparemment décidée à le tourmenter sans vraiment en avoir conscience. En effet, elle vint chercher sa main et mêla leurs doigts dans une douceur qui le troubla. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer, aidé par la faible luminosité des lampadaires que laissaient passer les rideaux.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle. Ne pars plus.

Elle ferma les yeux, n'attendant aucune réponse, l'esprit embrumé. Elle le laissa le cœur douloureux, la tête en vrac.

Cette femme le rendrait fou, il en était persuadé maintenant.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jane ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin aux alentours de huit heures, il fut étonné de constater qu'il avait réussi à dormir cinq heures sans se réveiller. Il fut également surpris de ne pas trouver Lisbon à côté de lui. Il s'étira longuement puis enfouit son visage dans son coussin.<p>

Il avait passé un début de nuit affreux, plein de doutes et de douloureux souvenirs. Il y avait tellement de choses qui lui hurlaient de ne pas se laisser aller à aimer Lisbon. Ce qui était arrivé à Kelly, l'existence de John LeRouge, la promesse faite à Angela un jour de rires et de soleil –promesse toujours présente à son annulaire… Et puis il y avait sa vengeance, cette vengeance à laquelle il aspirait tellement et dont rien de bon ne sortirait pour son entourage. Il y avait son amour pour sa famille perdue, pour Angela, pour Charlotte Ann, il y avait sa peur, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre… de ne pas même savoir s'il ne se posait pas des questions en vain.

Il avait déjà lu de l'attirance envers lui dans le comportement de Lisbon, et il était positif quant à la grande tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Cette même tendresse qui la poussait à tolérer sa présence, ses erreurs. Mais au fond, l'aimait-elle à ce point ? Sacrifierait-elle une vie sans douleur, sans risques, pour lui ?

Il soupira longuement et observa la place vide à côté de lui. Il était déjà intoxiqué, et à moins de disparaître complètement de la vie de Lisbon et donc du CBI, il avait peu de chance de faire machine arrière. Il l'aimait et il devait l'accepter. Mais l'aimer ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait, ni même qu'il voulait agir.

Il avait été égoïste jusque là, si égoïste. Il s'était promis de ne jamais la blesser, de toujours la protéger, et il le ferait. Il saurait résister au reste, tant pis si de temps à autre sa main se perdait vers la sienne, tant pis s'il devait se faire autant de mal que de bien en restant près d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de sacrifier quoi que ce soit, il ne savait même pas s'il avait des raisons de le lui demander, ni si elle éprouvait un sentiment assez fort à son égard pour supporter cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher sa vie à elle, il ne le voulait pas, mais il désirait en faire partie. Plus que tout.

Son passé, son présent et même son avenir étant ce qu'ils étaient, il n'avait pas le courage qu'il fallait pour amener Lisbon à lui, il serait toujours retenu par un fantôme, toujours estropié par sa vie qu'il allait gâcher. Il ne blesserait jamais Lisbon, plutôt lui qu'elle.

Alors il prendrait son mal en patience, peut-être qu'avec le temps ses sentiments se faneraient, le libérant de la torture, mais il resterait, tant qu'elle le lui demanderait, il resterait avec elle, chez elle.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Bouh qui aboya à la porte de la chambre. Il se força à sortir du lit à regret, ne sachant pas si un jour il aurait à nouveau le droit de s'y glisser. Il attrapa ses affaires après avoir enfilé ses chaussettes et remis sa ceinture, puis il ouvrit au chiot qui aboya gaiement. Jane le salua avec un sourire, caressant le poil noir de son ami à quatre pattes. Il remarqua que le chien avait du chocolat sur le bout du nez et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devinant que Lisbon avait fait partager un peu de son déjeuner au chiot. Et après ça elle lui donnait de bonnes habitudes hein ?

Il prit le chiot sous son bras et descendit les escaliers. Lisbon était installée sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Elle quitta sa lecture pour lui adresser un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit.

-Pas trop mal à la tête ? s'enquit-il.

-Je suis désolée de m'être donnée en spectacle, s'excusa-t-elle. Ça a été, j'ai été réveillée sur les coups de sept heures par une migraine mais j'ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin et elle a abandonné la lutte.

Il rit légèrement puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé, relâchant Bouh en chemin.

-Il y a des beignets dans le sachet sur le micro-onde, lui indiqua-t-elle en reprenant son livre.

Il la remercia et s'affaira à préparer son thé tout en mordant dans l'un des beignets. Il vit Bouh gambader gaiement vers lui, sûrement pour réclamer sa part du butin, mais Jane croisa les yeux réprobateurs de Lisbon.

-Désolé mon vieux, mais ta maîtresse a décidé de te laisser mourir de faim, dit-il au chiot. Oui je sais c'est dur, continua-t-il en réponse au gémissement de son ami poilu, elle est un peu sadique parfois...

-Vous n'ignorez pas que je vous entends Jane ?

Il rit et leva des yeux malicieux vers la brune qui roula des yeux, amusée, puis retourna à sa lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lisez avec tant de passion ? s'enquit-il finalement.

-_La nuit des rois_, Shakespeare, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre. Caleb a insisté pour que je le lise et me l'a prêté.

-Vous aimez Shakespeare ? s'étonna-t-il.

-J'ai dit que je lisais, pas que j'aimais.

-Je reformule alors: vous aimez ce que vous lisez ?

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil exaspéré mais il décela de l'amusement. Il comprit qu'elle ne répondrait pas et abandonna la partie… pour le moment.

-Nous sommes attendus au CBI pour quelle heure ? demanda-t-il après une gorgée de thé.

-Dix heures, répondit-elle distraitement, plongée dans sa lecture.

-Vous savez Lisbon, vous voir captivée par du Shakespeare, je trouve ça diablement séduisant.

Elle rougit légèrement mais ne commenta pas. Il s'en amusa, puis peu après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, il déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche et la laissa au dramaturge.

Lisbon leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder les escaliers qu'il venait de monter. Elle resta songeuse.

Elle trouvait Jane de plus en plus troublant dans sa façon d'agir avec elle. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait trouvé leurs mains enlacées et, bien que de plus en plus familière à ce contact, elle s'en était trouvée profondément mal à l'aise. Jane avait toujours eu une place particulière dans sa vie, surtout parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé que le garder à l'œil le plus possible permettait d'éviter qu'il ne dérape. Mais cette place qu'elle lui offrait, cette place qu'il construisait de jour en jour, elle était différente, importante.

Les questions sans réponse l'effrayaient de plus en plus, elle ne savait plus vraiment où se tenir, comment interpréter son comportement versatile. Un moment proche, l'autre distant. Il cachait des choses derrière ses sourires, ses silences, il l'avait toujours fait, mais elle avait peur de ces choses-là, parce qu'elles la touchaient directement. Elle aurait préféré que tout ça n'arrive pas, elle aimait trop le contrôle pour se tenir au bord d'un précipice d'incertitudes. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à penser que si Jane lui tendait la main, elle fermerait les yeux et se laisserait tomber avec lui.

Elle soupira. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de chasser Jane de sa vie, il semblait trouver quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait du bien, et pour le bien de Jane, elle aurait vécu des années dans cet état désagréable, incertain. Parce que lui plus que quiconque méritait d'être soulagé de temps à autre du fardeau avec lequel il vivait, parce qu'elle était comme ça depuis son plus jeune âge, parce que protéger les autres était son métier, ce qu'elle faisait le mieux.

Elle songea amèrement que pourtant elle avait échoué à sauver tant de gens… Elle pensa à Kelly et sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Oh bien sûr elle et Kelly n'avaient pas été de grandes amies, la jeune femme avait même failli la tuer par pure folie, mais elle avait compté pour Jane, elle aurait aimé la sauver. Puis elle pensa immanquablement à Sam. Ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ceux qui étaient partis, un peu comme une triste obsession teintée de regrets. Sam Bosco, son mentor, son ami… et tant d'autres choses pour elle. Elle n'était pas arrivée à temps, n'avait pas pu le sauver. Elle se serait vidée de son sang pour le lui donner si elle l'avait pu, tout plutôt que de lui annoncer qu'il allait partir, la quitter.

Les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger la hantaient chaque jour, chaque nuit, et elle espérait juste qu'en laissant Jane la dérouter, elle éviterait de l'ajouter un jour à la liste de ses regrets.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées sombres par Jane qui redescendait les escaliers. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte du jardin à Bouh et resta plantée derrière la vitre, profitant de pouvoir tourner le dos à son ami pour cacher ses yeux brillants. Penser à Sam n'était pas une bonne idée, pas maintenant en tout cas, pas à cette période de l'année. Si elle y pensait trop, elle se retrouverait immanquablement à fleurir sa tombe en se disant qu'il était parti depuis un an et que ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

-Il va falloir y aller, la prévint doucement Jane.

Elle acquiesça sans se retourner et colla son front à la vitre glacée, espérant y trouver un soulagement. Elle avait été stupide de laisser ses pensées divaguer, elle savait pourtant qu'il y avait des pensées à éviter pour rester forte. Tout ça parce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle analyse la situation, qu'elle tente de comprendre le fichu comportement de Jane.

-Hey Lisbon…, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers lui.

-C'est Shakespeare qui vous a attristée ?

Elle sourit tristement mais acquiesça. Il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler alors il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps avant d'ouvrir la porte pour faire revenir Bouh. Lisbon partit chercher ses affaires pour aller au CBI, ignorant que son silence avait blessé l'objet de la plupart de ses tourments.

Jane se souvint douloureusement qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se confier à lui, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour elle qu'elle en avait forcément envers lui.

La plupart du temps, on appelait ça l'amour à sens unique.

* * *

><p>Je suis curieuse de lire comment vous interprétez ce chapitre..! =)<p>

Aperçu du chapitre 9 et l'arrivée de Chris Palmer (alias le cavalier de Lisbon sur la photo du bal de promo) \o/

_"-Et toi Chris, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? éluda Lisbon._

_-Toujours aussi bavarde _milady_, s'amusa-t-il._

_-N'utilise pas ce surnom, marmotta-t-elle en roulant des yeux, je ne l'aimais déjà pas à l'époque._

_-Je sais, sourit-il. Il ne t'allait pas, tu es tout le contraire d'une lady._

_-Je le prends comme un compliment."_

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous vraisemblablement **jeudi**, et puis je vais aller réviser hein ? C'est pas comme si j'avais le concours d'entrée à l'Ecole Normale Supérieure demain... non non non voyons !


	10. S2 If no one will listen

Helloo-o !

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt, je n'avais plus internet... =(

Je ne sais comment qualifier ce chapitre, j'opterai soit pour une inversion des rôles, soit pour une prise de conscience qui va vous donner envie de me tuer. *part en sifflant*

Merci merci (...) merci à **janeandteresa**, **Ju-lit**, **RedM00n**, **paffi**, **Pasca**, **LAurore**, **Sweetylove30**, **ShunKickShunKers**, **leelou09** et **Totallyfan** ! =D

**Cdt63**: Mille mercis ! Ton enthousiasme m'a fait super plaisir. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Bouh plairait autant, je suis ravie de le lire. :) Oh, et pour l'ENS, je compte aller en fac même si je le passe, mais merci, c'est gentil de me stresser un peu ! ^^ - Merci pour ta deuxième review aussi ! L'ENS finit le 2 mai. Oh, et Caleb est le fil de Gary Junior, la victime, le fils ainé plus précisément. :) Pour l'alliance, les commères ne l'ont pas remarquée parce qu'elles n'ont pas pu observer Jane de si près (il n'y a que madame Mawson qui a entendu le vouvoiement), et les mecs ne l'ont pas remarquée parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'une discussion masculine sur le sujet. x) Merci encore !

**Enjoy**: Wow, j'adore de plus en plus tes reviews, je te juuuure ! :) (et c'est pas peu dire ^^) Jane qui veut savoir Lisbon en sécurité, c'est encore un sujet que j'exploite à un autre moment de la sphère. :) Oh et je ne sais pas quel concours tu passes (si j'ai bien compris ?) mais "merdum cacatum" à toi, parce que je le veux pas trop moi... ^^' Sinon, j'aime bien tes spéculations figure-toi. Si tu as aimé l'idée de Bosco dans le dernier chapitre, ce chapitre pourrait te plaire (j'espère!). Et puis tous tes compliments me sont allés droit dans le coeur ! Le mot de la fin était très fort, je te le laisse. Et merci ! :)

**Calypsoh**: C'est gentil pour le concours, mais je le veux pas plus que ça. :) J'ai été très contente de lire ton enthousiasme pour la fête entre voisins, que ce soit avant, pendant ou après, j'ai tellement galéré pour rendre les trois cohérents au niveau des émotions, j'étais partie dans tous les sens au début. ^^' Et puis ta lecture de la fin du chapitre c'est juste génial, je suis fan de tes interprétations ! L'ombre de Bosco revient dans ce chapitre soit dit en passant. :) Et j'aimais bien l'idée de Jane amoureux de Lisbon, juste pour m'amuser à changer un peu, c'était dans mes notes de départ. Pour Chris... si tu aimes toujours les symboles, j'espère que ce qu'il va incarner te fera changer d'avis. :) Et merci !

**FewTime**: Nous sommes deux admiratrices de Lisbon alors. :) (et nous nous découvrons d'autres goûts en commun) L'enquête ne reviendra qu'au prochain chapitre, désolée... Et je dois avouer que c'est pas mal angst, heureusement que mes prochaines fics seront moins terribles sinon je vais déprimer. ^^' Pour ma façon d'écrire, ça dépend des chapitres, mon premier jet est toujours présent, mais j'étoffe par-dessus. Il est très rare que je supprime, je préfère ajouter ou alors rectifier des mots à l'occasion. Suivant les chapitres je "travaille" dessus plus ou moins. :) Bosco revient dans ce chapitre au fait. Je suis très contente de pouvoir te faire apprécier mes longs passages narratifs, et encore plus de lire que je rends Jane plus sympathique que dans la sphère1. ^^ Mon concours se finit le 2 Mai je suis loin d'avoir fini... (mais à vrai dire l'ENS n'est pas mon avenir) Merci pour tout. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9: If no one will listen – Kelly Clarkson<span>

_« On se protège des autres au lieu de se protéger de soi-même. »_

Michel Random

.

-Jane ? s'étonna Lisbon en interrompant la recherche sur son ordinateur pour répondre au téléphone.

-Vous avez dit que si je voulais aller chez vous sans que vous y soyez je devais vous prévenir, lui répondit la voix de son consultant. Alors je vous préviens.

-Pourquoi vous voulez aller chez moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Oui c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas d'enquête en cours, ironisa-t-elle. Enfin, faîtes comme vous voulez, mais n'en profitez pas pour fouiller mes affaires !

-Je n'oserai pas, lui répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un peu amusée quand même, puis le salua brièvement et raccrocha. Elle préféra ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait bien pu encore inventer, c'était ajouter du stress pour pas grand-chose. Et puis de toute façon, si Jane était revenu au CBI, il n'aurait pas plus aidé, il était obsédé par l'étude de notaires et voulait à tout prix y retourner. Mais elle estimait qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire et elle le lui avait donc interdit. Il avait dû s'y tenir étant donné qu'il avait besoin d'un visage inconnu de la secrétaire Carrie pour mener son enquête 'sous couverture'. Détourner l'un de ses agents avait dû lui traverser l'esprit, mais il n'avait pour l'instant rien fait de stupide. Néanmoins, Lisbon savait que tôt ou tard il trouverait le moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Elle se souvint soudain qu'elle allait rentrer plus tard chez elle et reprit son téléphone pour taper un message à l'intention de son consultant.

_« Je rentrerai tard, ne m'attendez pas. »_

Elle reposa son cellulaire dans un coin de son bureau puis reprit ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fut interrompue quelques minutes plus tard par la réponse de Jane.

_« Je compte vous emprunter votre canapé pour la nuit, un problème ? »_

Elle se tordit la bouche, en pleine réflexion, puis tapa sa réponse :

_« Aucun problème. »_

Cette fois la réponse mit moins de temps à arriver.

_« Aucun problème je peux dormir chez vous ou aucun problème vous essayez de me faire croire que vous allez bien ? »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, même par sms il la lisait comme un livre ouvert. Elle soupira et décida d'accorder une dernière réponse –significative– à Jane avant de retourner au travail.

_« A ce soir. »_

Elle mit le téléphone en silencieux et le retourna pour ne pas voir s'il répondait puis ramena son clavier devant elle, s'isolant de ses problèmes pour quelques heures de plus, se donnant un peu de sursis avant de se faire du mal à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Jane entendit la porte s'ouvrir vers minuit passé et se leva immédiatement du canapé où il lisait, Bouh couché contre lui. Le chiot protesta en aboyant, mécontent que son ami le réveille. Mais Jane n'y fit pas vraiment attention, plus préoccupé par Lisbon qui envoyait valser ses chaussures et posait sa veste sur une chaise avant d'enlever son badge, son arme et son téléphone.<p>

Elle le fixa un instant en remarquant qu'il était venu à sa rencontre et il ne put que constater ses yeux un peu rougis. Il s'approcha sans savoir vraiment quoi faire, désarmé face à cette tristesse inattendue.

-Il y avait du vent, souffla-t-elle, de peur que sa voix à un volume plus élevé ne se brise.

-Lisbon…, commença-t-il.

Elle posa sa main droite sur son torse en faisant aller sa tête de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, l'interrompant et l'empêchant d'approcher plus.

-Ne dîtes rien, le supplia-t-elle, la voix toujours basse.

Elle chercha à reprendre contenance, loin de son regard inquiet et laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la ramener contre elle. Elle l'entendit prendre une inspiration pour parler et leva les yeux vers lui, le priant silencieusement de ne pas chercher à savoir.

-Ne dîtes rien Jane, répéta-t-elle tout bas, pour être sûre.

Elle eut la subite envie de lui demander de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était idiot, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se remettre de ses douleurs, elle avait toujours fait seule. Mais elle avait l'impression que sa douceur, son contact, son odeur, son être entier pouvaient l'aider à ne pas s'écrouler. Elle ne trouva pas le courage nécessaire pour dire sa faiblesse, alors, lentement, avec appréhension, elle se pencha vers lui et colla son front contre son torse.

Elle sentit qu'il se tendait et voulut s'écarter mais les mains de Jane l'en empêchèrent alors qu'il s'adoucissait légèrement. Il l'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir la serrer contre lui avec une tendresse qui déclencha des larmes. Elle qui pensait avoir épuisé ses réserves sur le chemin du retour… Elle s'agrippa à sa veste et nicha sa tête dans son cou pour y déverser ses rivières, sa douleur.

Elle ne voyait plus le bout du tunnel, tant de choses la ramenaient vers cette faiblesse qu'elle haïssait tant. Tant de souvenirs, trop sûrement ; tant de douleurs, trop assurément.

Elle relâcha finalement sa prise sur le vêtement de son ami et s'écarta, la tête baissée, honteuse. Elle voulut le remercier mais aucun son ne sortit, bloqué par la peine.

Il attrapa sa main et l'emmena derrière lui sans rien dire. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle enfile ses vêtements de nuit et s'enferma.

Ses gestes furent lents, entrecoupés de pauses où elle tentait de retenir de nouvelles larmes. Mais au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle était décente et rouvrait la porte.

Jane l'attendait. Il reprit sa main avec douceur et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la chambre. Il la laissa au milieu de la pièce pour aller fermer les rideaux et allumer l'une des lampes de chevet. Puis il revint vers elle et attrapa sa main une fois encore, pour la guider vers son côté du lit. Il la fit asseoir avec douceur, puis la fit basculer subtilement en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couchée. Il fit le tour du lit, toujours sans rien dire, mais avec cette ride entre les sourcils qui témoignait de son inquiétude pour elle.

Il se coucha à côté d'elle, puis observa le plafond. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle sache que si elle voulait parler, il écouterait. Mais les minutes de silence passèrent sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Lisbon était dos à lui, se protégeant sans doute encore plus dans cet état de faiblesse.

Puis, après une éternité à l'attendre, elle bougea. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Elle garda le silence encore un peu, ne le quittant pas du regard.

-Demain, ça fera un an que Bosco est parti, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il savait par avance que l'interrompre serait une erreur.

-Je ne peux pas y aller demain, parce que sa femme y sera. Elle voudra parler, de lui, des années passées… C'est trop dur à entendre. C'est une femme adorable néanmoins. Quand j'ai intégré l'équipe de Bosco, j'ai immanquablement dû participer aux réunions d'équipe en dehors des bureaux, et elle me tenait compagnie. Bosco avait tendance à être plutôt rude avec moi, il disait que c'était ce qui ferait de moi un bon flic. Alors elle protestait à grand cri et le traitait d'homme sans cœur en riant. Ils se disputaient souvent à mon sujet, elle parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il était dur avec moi, lui parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle était trop indulgente. Mais elle gagnait toujours…

Un léger sourire triste passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que ses yeux se perdaient.

-Ce que j'ai pu la haïr, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Elle si douce, si contente de sa vie, si amoureuse…

Elle s'arrêta, luttant contre le besoin de pleurer encore et encore.

-Au bout d'un an, Sam a commencé à changer de comportement envers moi, il était plus doux, plus rieur aussi, et il plaisantait avec moi, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais… Je… C'est idiot, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, ça n'a pas de sens.

Elle croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, se refermant sur elle-même. Jusqu'à ce que deux mains douces viennent la forcer à délier ses bras. Elle sonda Jane du regard, perdue et triste.

-Vous l'aimiez.

Elle soupira et acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas su comment le lui dire, mais il avait deviné, abrégeant ses souffrances. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où était venu cet élan qui l'avait amenée à se confier à lui, elle ne savait pas non plus si ça lui faisait du bien.

Jane resta songeur un moment, immobile. Il avait lu sans problème l'attachement de Bosco pour Lisbon, mais à aucun moment il n'avait vu la réciprocité des sentiments. Etait-il possible que Lisbon sache vraiment lui cacher les choses qu'elle voulait garder tout au fond d'elle ?

-Je ne pouvais pas y aller en même temps que sa femme, répéta-t-elle, un peu comme une pensée obsessive qui avait régi sa journée. Ça aurait été inapproprié, je ne pouvais pas y aller…

Sa voix se brisa et Jane sortit de ses pensées.

-Hey Lisbon, souffla-t-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher, ne vous faîtes pas plus de mal, lui intima-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et se déplaça vers lui, collant son front contre son épaule. Cette fois, elle n'eut plus envie de pleurer, calmée par son contact.

-Il me manque, avoua-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Jane. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un verre de téquila avec lui.

Il hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi dire. Il sentit la main de Lisbon s'aventurer sur son ventre et frissonna légèrement, peu habitué à ce genre de contact doux. Elle finit par arrêter la course de ses doigts et il s'en sentit soulagé. Être épris de quelqu'un était une chose, être confronté à un contact si agréable en était une autre, et des deux situations, il y en avait une qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout.

Il ne sut pas vraiment quand elle s'endormit finalement, il le remarqua quand elle bougea dans son sommeil pour lui tourner le dos.

Elle se replaça loin de lui et se recroquevilla. Jane ne put retenir la tristesse qui affecta son sourire. Il leva une main hésitante vers elle, sans doute avec l'idée d'un dernier contact, mais sa main retomba entre eux, inanimée. Il ferma le poing, en colère contre lui-même, en colère contre elle. Pourquoi le faisait-elle se sentir ainsi ? Pourquoi devait-elle être si fragile, si douce, si apaisante ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle était restée forte, si elle l'avait repoussé dès le début... Mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer plus, elle ignorait le crime dont il l'accusait.

Tout grand maniaque du contrôle qu'il était, il n'avait aucune prise sur ses foutus sentiments.

* * *

><p>Jane avait dormi par tranche de trois heures, son sommeil toujours autant peuplé d'images désagréables. Lorsqu'il se réveilla de sa dernière tranche de trois heures, il était dix heures, le soleil avait envahi la pièce, ils étaient dimanches, et Lisbon n'était plus à côté de lui. Le fait que le soleil vienne réchauffer son visage retint son attention. Il se souvenait avoir fermé les rideaux. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit que Lisbon y était installée. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il était réveillé, absorbée par l'observation de sa rue et ses pensées.<p>

Il constata qu'elle avait dû prendre une douche, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et elle avait changé de t-shirt, enfilant le fameux « Lisbon » qu'elle affectionnait. Elle avait posé ses pieds contre le mur, étendant ses jambes nues devant la fenêtre, et elle s'était calée contre un coussin. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement en reconnaissant la veste qu'elle portait sur les épaules, la sienne. Il s'interrogea sur la signification de son geste un moment puis décida de chasser l'idée de ses pensées, ça ne servait à rien de rester dans l'incertitude.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit et attira finalement l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle descendit de la fenêtre et monta sur le lit, s'y agenouillant à côté de lui. Elle sembla chercher ses mots tout en fuyant son regard et il sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette conversation matinale.

-Vous devez arrêter de me protéger Jane, articula-t-elle finalement dans un regard navré. Je dois le faire seule, reprendre mes anciens repères. Je ne peux pas travailler comme il faut si j'ai sans arrêt envie de rentrer chez moi. Je travaille plus efficacement quand j'oublie l'heure, quand je reste concentrée des heures entières et quand je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi.

-Donc si je comprends bien je vous donne envie de rentrer chez vous ?

-N'essayez pas de me lire, protesta-t-elle, agacée. Je néglige mon équipe, je néglige mon travail et j'en arrive même à ne plus me concentrer comme il faut sur cette enquête. J'aime mon travail, il est tout ce que j'ai… et je crois que c'était plus facile lorsque nous étions simples collègues.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer mais rien ne passa sur son visage impeccable, illisible.

-Je ne vous rejette pas Jane, souffla-t-elle. Vous pouvez toujours venir si vous y tenez, mais n'ayez plus ces gestes envers moi, n'essayez plus de m'amener à me livrer, et cessez de toujours vouloir me protéger de tout.

-Et ça n'est pas me rejeter ? ironisa-t-il bien malgré lui.

Elle posa sa main sur son genou et sembla un moment perdue.

-Je suis désolée, mais je suis comme ça Jane, vous n'y pouvez rien. C'est ce que je suis, c'est ce qu'est ma vie, et c'est comme ça que j'ai voulu vivre… Parfois il y a des changements bénéfiques, je le sais, mais je n'en veux pas. Je veux rester qui je suis, je veux regagner ma place.

Il s'enferma dans un silence douloureux et bougea son genou pour en chasser sa main. Elle soupira et ramena sa main contre elle pour la tordre avec l'autre dans un nœud de doigts nerveux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez en moi, mais soyez sûr que je ne l'ai pas, je ne l'aurai jamais.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer alors même que vous ne savez pas ce que je cherche ? lança-t-il sèchement.

-Parce que même si je l'avais, je le garderai Jane, murmura-t-elle en évitant son regard. Ce n'est pas moi tout ça, ça ne me ressemble pas de négliger mon travail, d'être faible, de me confier à vous, de vous laisser m'approcher… En temps normal vous auriez pris des coups.

Il se leva pour récupérer ses affaires en silence. Il hésita un moment, puis il s'approcha d'elle et lui reprit sa veste. Il vit ses yeux briller, elle retenait des larmes, mais elle ne le laisserait plus jamais la voir pleurer. Malgré sa propre douleur, la colère sourde qui avait accéléré son cœur, il eut envie de la réconforter. Il ne put que constater qu'elle lui avait retiré ce droit. Elle avait longtemps douté, entre la partie d'elle qui aimait qu'il soit là et l'autre, celle qui voulait retrouver une vie maîtrisable. Et de ce qu'il voyait, elle avait choisi le contrôle, le chassant malgré l'autre part d'elle qu'il voyait au fond de ses yeux verts malheureux.

Il choisit finalement de ne rien dire et tourna les talons pour quitter la chambre. Il ne salua pas Bouh et descendit les marches rapidement. Il récupéra ses chaussures et quelques autres affaires, puis il déposa le double des clefs sur la table basse. Bouh gémit pour attirer son attention mais Jane se contenta de fermer la porte et de rejoindre sa DS garée plus loin.

Il avait besoin de partir loin, et avec un peu de chance il trouverait le courage de ne jamais revenir. Elle l'avait sacrifié, et ça lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Sa veste avait son parfum, il dut s'arrêter sur le bas côté pour la retirer et la jeter à l'arrière avec colère.

Il reprit la route sans savoir où aller. Il eut l'impression de ne plus avoir de chez lui, de ne plus avoir d'attache, et cette liberté qu'il avait tant désiré des mois plus tôt était l'une des choses les plus douloureuses qui soient. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à elle, elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu dans sa vie. Il était le seul fautif, le seul à faire encore et encore des erreurs, à se créer des regrets à jamais.

Son téléphone sonna et il vit le numéro de Lisbon s'afficher. Pris d'une impulsion idiote, il rejeta l'appel et supprima le numéro, comme si ça pouvait l'effacer de sa tête, de son être entier.

Il réalisa quelques mètres plus loin qu'il le connaissait par cœur.

* * *

><p>Lisbon n'avait pas supporté le silence de sa maison. Elle avait eu besoin d'animation, de compagnie. Depuis que Jane était parti sans un mot, elle avait l'impression que le moindre bruit, si infime soit-il, provoquait un écho infini. Elle avait longtemps pensé à sa décision de reprendre sa vie en main avant de l'imposer à Jane. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, elle avait regretté son comportement à l'instant même où il avait quitté la chambre. Mais elle voulait retrouver sa lucidité, ne plus dépendre de lui.<p>

Sa présence avait commencé à plus lui plaire qu'à la mettre mal à l'aise, elle s'était mise à lui parler de Bosco, elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa tête, dans sa vie, et elle avait trop aimé le résultat. Elle avait trop aimé son contact, trop souhaité qu'il étende sa main jusqu'à elle plutôt que de la laisser tomber entre eux. Lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé dormir, elle avait eu envie de s'approcher, voir s'il réagirait même endormi, voir s'il la prendrait dans ses bras. Elle avait passé une heure à l'observer depuis la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à bouger plus régulièrement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Elle l'avait épié dans le reflet de la vitre et avait senti son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'elle avait vu son regard glisser sur elle.

Alors elle avait su qu'elle devait tout arrêter. Elle devait le faire sortir de sa chambre, de sa vie, de sa tête, elle ne voulait pas tomber pour lui. Patrick Jane était la dernière personne au monde dont elle voulait s'éprendre. Il la détruirait, la pousserait à faire toutes ces choses stupides qu'on fait par amour, lui donnerait envie de se battre avec lui du mauvais côté de la barrière. Et une fois leur drame final, elle se retrouverait à se rendre jour après jour dans une prison d'Etat, à lui offrir un réconfort inexistant, à préférer se voiler la face et ne pas voir qu'il aurait tout détruit par égoïsme, par stupidité. Tomber pour lui, c'était tomber dans un ravin, gâcher sa vie avec la sienne, pour la sienne.

Elle avait prononcé chaque mot en gardant à l'esprit cette vision de sa vie détruite, sa vie qu'il aurait forcément quitté un jour en lui faisant tout le mal du monde.

Le reste avait été douloureux, mais le plus insupportable avait été cette sensation de vide. Elle avait attrapé son téléphone et tenté de l'appeler, pour s'excuser. Elle ne serait pas revenue sur ses mots, mais elle aurait voulu alléger sa peine, ne pas être responsable de sa solitude renouvelée.

Ça avait été peine perdu.

Alors aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi, elle avait abandonné Shakespeare sur son canapé et avait décidé de sortir boire un verre dans le premier bar venu. Elle n'y trouverait sûrement pas de compagnie mais au moins elle se sentirait moins seule. Elle avait besoin de recul, de changement complet, d'oxygène renouvelé.

Elle s'était assise dans un coin où on la laisserait tranquille puis avait dû se résigner à ne regarder que son verre. Le bar lui semblait envahi par des couples et ça la mettait hors d'elle de trouver de l'ironie dans cette situation. Elle avait enfin repris le dessus, ce n'était pas pour commencer à avoir des pensées incohérentes envers Jane.

Elle joua machinalement avec le double des clefs de chez elle qu'il avait abandonné sur la table basse.

-Teresa ? l'interrompit une voix enjouée et masculine. Teresa Lisbon ?

Elle leva les yeux et croisa un regard bleuté familier, un visage un peu rêveur et illuminé par la joie à cet instant, un peu gringalet mais grand, brun, les cheveux toujours aussi négligés… Aussi fidèle à ses derniers souvenirs. Elle adressa un sourire au nouveau venu, c'était l'occasion la plus inattendue qui soit de sortir de ses pensées douloureuses.

-Elle-même.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, sourit-il.

-Toi non plus Chris, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Et pourtant il s'en est passé des années !

-Dix, reconnut-elle.

-Tu as compté toi aussi hein ? se moqua ledit Chris.

-Comment ne pas le faire ?

-C'est tellement fou de tomber sur toi ! Je comptais t'appeler en arrivant en ville. Je peux m'asseoir ? s'enquit-il en désignant la chaise en face d'elle.

Elle acquiesça, ravie de la compagnie inattendue de Chris. Elle l'avait connu au lycée et perdu de vue quelques temps après avoir intégré l'école de police. Il faisait s'évaporer toute douleur en un sourire, il l'avait toujours fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? s'enquit-il.

-Je dirige une équipe du Bureau Californien d'Investigation, Unité des Crimes Majeurs, répondit-elle avec fierté. Toi ?

-Je suis dessinateur –cadre– dans une firme d'effets spéciaux basée à Los Angeles, ça paie bien et je dessine toujours.

Elle sourit un peu plus, emportée par son tourbillon de souvenirs.

Chris Palmer, jeune homme toujours seul, toujours à dessiner et esquisser dans les couloirs. Elle l'avait remarqué pour la première fois à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était sentie observée, pourtant bien à l'abri derrière son livre, et lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux, elle avait croisé son regard concentré sur elle. Elle avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention mais pendant les jours suivants, elle avait recroisé ce même regard. Elle avait fini par aller lui demander s'il avait un problème, avec toute sa délicatesse féminine de l'époque.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? s'enquit-il, fasciné par son regard lointain.

-Je me rappelai notre première conversation, lança-t-elle non sans malice.

-Tu veux dire la fois où tu as failli me mettre ton poing dans le nez juste parce que tu en avais marre que je t'observe ?

-Oui je parle de cette fois, rit-elle. Mais tu avais été particulièrement grossier en me dévisageant.

-J'essayais de te dessiner, se défendit-il.

-Je sais, enfin, tu me l'as dit.

-J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer, ça a été un tel soulagement quand tu as ri.

-Et tu as fait plein d'autres dessins hein ?

Il sourit un peu plus et se pencha sur la table, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

-Je les ai tous gardés, avoua-t-il.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Hmm-m, acquiesça-t-il. Maintenant dis-moi, que fais-tu ici toute seule par un dimanche ensoleillé ?

Elle eut envie de tout lui dire, mais elle se rappela soudain que des années les séparaient, il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Le voir, se souvenir, ça avait chassé tant de pensées douloureuses en quelques minutes à peine… Chris avait toujours eu ce don de lui faire du bien, de lui rendre l'équilibre.

-Et toi Chris, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? trancha-t-elle.

-Toujours aussi bavarde _milady_, s'amusa-t-il.

-N'utilise pas ce surnom, marmotta-t-elle en roulant des yeux, je ne l'aimais déjà pas à l'époque.

-Je sais, sourit-il. Il ne t'allait pas, tu es tout le contraire d'une lady.

-Je le prends comme un compliment.

-Et tu as bien raison, sourit-il. C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ? Tu éludes mes questions et j'élude les tiennes avec autant de facilité que si on s'était quitté hier.

Le mot « quitter » ramena une vague de mélancolie dans les pensées de la brune et elle baissa les yeux.

-Tu aurais dû dire 'comme si _tu_ m'avais quitté hier', rectifia-t-elle.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Teresa, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est plutôt à moi que j'en ai voulu, ne pas avoir su te retenir, et toutes ces bêtises qui obsèdent les amoureux.

-Tu étais amoureux ? sourit-elle doucement, rassurée qu'il la soulage de la culpabilité.

-Je t'avais demandé en mariage je te rappelle.

-Je sais, j'avais dit oui.

-Content de constater que tu t'en souviens.

Ils se sourirent, un peu de défi au fond de leurs yeux rendus brillants par le torrent de souvenirs. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'on lui envoie Chris pour lui rendre la force qui lui faisait défaut, peut-être qu'au final quelqu'un avait entendu son cri de détresse.

-Tu m'en veux si je t'avoue que j'ai rendu la bague au bijoutier ? lança-t-il.

Elle rit et fit non de la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

-Je t'ai planté un mois après ta demande, tu aurais pu la vendre ou la détruire, je le méritai.

-Je t'aimais.

-Moi aussi Chris.

-Bien, les choses sont au clair alors, sourit-il à nouveau. Je vais devoir y aller, j'étais en pause en fait, les dimanches, ils ne connaissent pas. Tu as une soirée de libre bientôt ?

-Tu m'invites sans même savoir si je suis célibataire ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Teresa Lisbon casée ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Elle roula des yeux mais prit le téléphone portable qu'il tendait pour y inscrire son numéro.

-Je t'appelle dans la soirée pour savoir quand tu peux me caser dans ton emploi du temps, lui dit-il. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-Non Chris, nous n'avons rien à nous dire, sourit-elle. Tu vas parler et je vais éluder tes questions.

-Alors disons que moi j'aurai des choses à dire, rétorqua-t-il, malicieux. Je t'ai dit que tu étais toujours aussi sexy ?

-File, s'exaspéra-t-elle en secouant la tête, rieuse.

-Tu aurais pu dire "toi aussi".

-J'aurais pu.

Il se leva de la chaise et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa joue. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui –elle l'espérait– transportait toute sa joie de l'avoir vu, son soulagement qu'il l'ait arrachée à de si sombres pensées. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de sa vue après un sourire entendu, elle poussa un soupir. Elle perdait un élément important de sa vie et en retrouvait un dans la même journée… N'était-elle qu'un yoyo émotif avec lequel le destin s'amusait ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bar pour finalement rentrer chez elle, elle sentit le double des clefs dans sa poche de jean la brûler.

* * *

><p>J'adore inclure ce genre de rencontres un peu dues au hasard, justement parce que généralement on évite de faire ce genre de choses au milieu d'une histoire. ^^' Bon, me tuez pas, au moins, Lisbon a réalisé l'importance de Jane, hein ? (l'auteure file se cacher loin loinnnn...)<p>

Le chapitre 10 sera normalement en ligne dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, d'ici là, peut-être que l'extrait vous évitera les envies de meurtre..? =)

"-_C'est un consultant du CBI, avoua finalement Lisbon. Patrick Jane._

_-Oh, j'ai entendu parler de lui… Tu t'es éprise d'un medium ? s'étonna Chris, un sourcil levé._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit être amoureuse de lui, protesta-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas un medium, c'est un emmerdeur._

_-Un emmerdeur séduisant ? [...] ... Wow, il doit être aussi séduisant que chiant pour que tu refuses de l'avouer."_


	11. S2 Ertrinken

Je vous fais d'avance mes excuses car je n'ai que quelques minutes pour poster, je ne suis pas chez moi. De ce fait, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je vous promets d'y répondre d'ici le prochain post !

Je vous remercie des milliers de fois vous qui avez pris le temps de me laisser vos pensées ! =)

RedM00n, LAurore, ShunKickShunKers, janeandteresa, paffi, leelou09, Totallyfan, Anara, Enjoy, Sweetylove30 et FewTime, vous avez rassuré mes craintes quant au dernier post. =) Je me rattraperai et vous expliquerai mes choix d'écriture (surtout pour Chris et les "fiançailles"), promis !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Ertrinken – Die Toten Hosen [Noyé]<span>

_« Une femme repousse parfois ce qui la charme le plus. »_

William Shakespeare - _Les deux gentilshommes de Vérone_

_._

Jane avait passé la matinée à observer discrètement Lisbon. Il avait voulu continuer à être en colère contre elle, contre lui, s'isoler au grenier et broyer du noir, mais lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans la matinée, radieuse, la curiosité l'avait emportée. Les jours précédents, ils s'étaient ignorés royalement, ne se parlant que si l'enquête –qui piétinait– le nécessitait. Il avait opiniâtrement rempli son carnet, avec colère. Mais ce matin, en voyant ce sourire rêveur sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il avait eu l'impression qu'on s'attaquait à son cœur à coup de hache. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose au monde capable de donner un sourire si resplendissant à une femme : un homme.

Le problème était qu'il ne voyait pas d'où pouvait sortir l'homme en question. Il avait été avec elle quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ces dernières semaines et il pouvait assurer qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait fait une rencontre intéressante avec un homme. Ça avait dû se passer quelque part entre dimanche et ce matin-même. Il tenta de passer en revue ses voisins et les personnes du bâtiment mais il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu avoir le courage d'aborder Lisbon. Il était –avait été, rectifia-t-il amèrement– son plus proche 'ami' pendant des semaines, et lui-même s'était trouvé incapable de rester dans sa vie très longtemps.

En voyant la brunette lever les yeux du rapport qu'elle lisait pour regarder dans sa direction, il plongea dans sa tasse de thé et fit mine de s'intéresser à un dossier posé sur la table à côté de lui. Il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et elle vint se planter à côté de lui, les bras croisés. Il lui adressa un regard indifférent et fit mine de retourner à sa lecture passionnante.

-Vous lisez la liste des vérifications d'extincteurs, vous avez remarqué ? lança-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il ferma le dossier et put en effet lire le titre pompeux –mauvaise pioche, mauvais karma.

-Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là justement, rétorqua-t-il, ne laissant rien paraître.

-Hmm-m… acquiesça-t-elle, un peu exaspérée par son caractère secret.

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle seule, c'était elle qui l'avait chassé. Elle rassembla le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour sortir de son bureau et venir le voir avant de glisser une main dans sa poche de veste.

-Je tenais à m'excuser Jane, dit-elle à mi-voix.

-A propos de quoi ? feint-il, parfait insensible.

-Je ne voulais pas vous chasser. J'avais besoin d'espace et j'étais un peu…

-Triste ? termina-t-il pour elle en regardant ailleurs.

Elle acquiesça en se tordant les lèvres, puis elle ressortit sa main de sa poche et attrapa la main de Jane. Elle déposa dans sa paume le double des clefs.

-Je ne retire pas tous mes mots, précisa-t-elle, vous devez vraiment arrêter de vouloir être là pour moi tout le temps. Je suis une grande fille.

Il regarda les clefs puis leva les yeux vers elle, perdu mais le cachant plutôt bien. Elle paraissait vraiment désolée de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il lui tendit le double des clefs.

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin, déclara-t-il, le visage fermé.

Elle parut profondément blessée mais elle reprit aussitôt le dessus sur toute émotion. Elle attrapa les clefs pour les remettre dans sa poche. Elle soupira et eut besoin d'un instant pour chasser toutes pensées non professionnelles de son esprit.

-Prenez VanPelt, allez faire votre truc à l'étude Berner & Hooke, arrangez-vous pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter. Quelques mètres plus loin, il regrettait déjà son attitude et sa fichue fierté.

* * *

><p>-Alors ? lança l'air de rien VanPelt en quittant un instant la route des yeux.<p>

-Alors quoi ? s'étonna Jane en se tournant vers sa jeune amie.

-Eh ben, toi et Lisbon…

-Excuse-moi, tu étais en train de parler ? ironisa-t-il.

-C'est ce que je pensais, soupira-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné de sa réaction. Il eut envie de lui demander à quoi elle avait pensé, puis il se rappela qu'avoir une discussion sur sa vie affective avec Grace n'était pas son ambition du jour.

-Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre alors, finit-elle par reprendre.

-Pardon ?

Fichue curiosité.

-Elle était radieuse ce matin, expliqua Grace. Et elle a regardé plusieurs fois son téléphone, au début j'ai cru que c'était toi qui lui avais envoyé des sms, mais vous êtes plus ou moins en froid de ce que j'ai vu…

Génial, si même Grace voyait un homme là-dessous, il devenait quasi-officiel que Lisbon voyait quelqu'un.

-Tu espionnes la vie privée de ta patronne, lui fit-il remarquer pour en finir avec le sujet. Et n'essaye pas de répondre en m'impliquant de quelque façon, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Elle sembla déçue de ne pas pouvoir lever le voile du mystère mais respecta sa décision.

-Alors ? recommença-t-elle aussitôt.

… Ou peut-être que non.

-J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, protesta-t-il, agacé.

-Non tu ne l'as pas dit, mais je ne parlais plus de Lisbon.

-Tant mieux, marmotta-t-il, mal à l'aise soudain.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?

-Grace, pourrais-tu te concentrer sur la route s'il te plaît ? s'impatienta-t-il.

-Il faut que tu me dises quoi faire une fois dans l'étude de Berner & Hooke puisque tu ne vas pas m'accompagner. Je dois demander quelque chose en particulier ?

-Tu as réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec l'un des deux associés ? s'enquit Jane, rassuré de retrouver un terrain où il était maître de la situation.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Hooke en personne. D'après les recherches, c'est lui qui est le plus chargé de la communication avec les clients. Berner est affecté aux côtés économiques.

-Mmmh, acquiesça-t-il songeur.

-Donc je lui demande quoi ?

-Dis-lui que tu as une riche tante dont tu devrais hériter et que tu te demandes si elle ne va pas malencontreusement tomber malade dans les prochains jours.

-Pardon ? Tu veux que je suggère la mort de quelqu'un ?

-Tu verras bien ce qu'il te répondra, tu as le micro?

La rousse acquiesça, un peu déboussolée, puis se gara sur le parking de l'étude des notaires.

-Tu crois qu'ils provoqueraient la mort de personnes âgées pour que leurs clients héritent plus vite ? s'enquit-elle.

-Tu as vu leur chiffre d'affaires ?

-Il est élevé, reconnut-elle.

-Il est trois fois plus élevé que celui des autres études du coin. Ils ont aussi un très fort taux de décès.

-Des morts naturelles, rectifia Grace.

Jane haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas besoin de l'avis de Grace pour se faire son opinion. Il avait un pressentiment depuis qu'il avait fouiné dans les bureaux. Ces types étaient des croque-morts.

-Bon, j'y vais dans ce cas, tu restes là ?

-Je ne bouge pas. Je te guiderai avec l'oreillette.

Elle hocha la tête puis sortit de voiture. Jane soupira de soulagement et roula des yeux. Il allait vraiment devoir surveiller VanPelt, elle était parfois trop intuitive pour son bien.

* * *

><p>L'entretien avec Hooke avait été un ennui complet pendant dix longues minutes et Jane avait failli s'endormir dans la voiture. Grace avait parlé de détails administratifs, de transferts de dossiers, de réputation… Toutes ces choses ennuyeuses qu'un client normal aurait amenées dans l'entretien. Ce qui intéressait Jane, c'était le moment où elle lui poserait sa question.<p>

Lorsqu'enfin il entendit Hooke demander à Grace quel type de contrat elle voulait, il faillit lâcher un 'enfin' malpoli à l'intention de la rousse.

-Eh bien, c'est délicat, répondit la voix de VanPelt dans l'oreillette. Voyez-vous, je suis la seule héritière de ma tante et j'ai l'impression qu'en faisant son testament, ça serait avancer sa mort… J'y suis un peu réticente, vous comprenez ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Hooke sur un ton qui laissa deviner à Jane qu'il avait un sourire carnassier.

-Mais d'un autre côté si elle tombait malade soudainement et venait à mourir, je n'aurai rien, alors il faut faire ce testament. Ça serait idiot de laisser perdre un patrimoine, pas vrai ?

Jane fut lui-même surpris de la subtilité de VanPelt.

-Mais votre tante est en excellente santé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh vous savez, la santé, ça va ça vient, lança Grace dans un léger rire.

-Je crois avoir le contrat qu'il vous faut mademoiselle, on vous a bien recommandée.

-Je m'en remets à votre expertise.

Jane se concentra intensément sur chaque bruit qui lui parvenait.

-Comment ça fonctionne ? s'enquit la voix de VanPelt peu après.

-Mon collègue et moi aimons à parler de paris. Disons que vous pariez que votre tante va vivre trois mois encore, et nous parions le contraire.

Jane sentit la victoire le griser par avance. Lisbon allait le haïr : il avait raison.

Il déchanta vite en pensant à la brune et chercha à se concentrer à nouveau sur l'entretien qu'il entendait dans l'oreillette. Grace disait hésiter, Hooke insistait pour la conforter dans l'idée.

C'était sûrement ce business de mort qui avait coûté la vie à Gary Jr Robin et son fils. Dès lors que la secrétaire Carrie avait parlé de Gary fouinant et posant des questions sur l'étude, il avait su que le détective menait une enquête sur Berner & Hooke. Il avait dû déterrer quelque chose et on l'avait condamné au silence, faisant deux autres victimes du même fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit VanPelt finir l'entretien en disant qu'elle reviendrait remplir les papiers une autre fois.

C'était une victoire, l'enquête prenait la direction qu'il avait voulu, mais en pensant aux clefs qu'il avait reposée dans les mains de Lisbon le matin-même, il songea que la victoire était bien amère. Il n'aurait même pas la satisfaction de pouvoir embêter la jeune femme à ce sujet.

* * *

><p>-Vous êtes absolument sûre qu'il vous proposait d'abréger la vie de quelqu'un ? demanda Lisbon pour la énième fois alors que VanPelt lui résumait son entretien chez Berner &amp; Hooke.<p>

Jane leva les yeux au ciel. La comédie durait depuis dix minutes. Lisbon n'arrivait pas à admettre que des notaires aient monté un business de mort. Il finit par se décider à intervenir et se leva de son canapé pour rejoindre l'équipe sur la grande table.

-Jane, vous nous accordez finalement votre présence ? ironisa la brune en le voyant arriver.

-Je suis toujours là pour aider mon prochain, répondit-il dans un parfait sarcasme. Grace dit vrai, ces notaires ont un business de mort. Je pense que Gary s'est mis à enquêter et a déniché quelque chose. Ils tuent des centaines de gens, alors faire assassiner un gêneur ? Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Ça viendra, sourit-il. Ça vient toujours.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle, supposons qu'ils sont suspects, comment marche leur business ?

-Grace vous l'a dit, vous pariez que votre proche vivra tant de jours, ils parient contre vous puis s'arrangent pour que vous perdiez le pari. Ainsi vous les payez et vous héritez du proche qui a trépassé.

-Vous pensez que deux associés super riches iraient se salir les mains dans le sang ?

-Oh c'est plus subtil que ça, je suppose qu'ils ont des hommes de main bien sûr, mais à aucun moment il n'est question de sang. Il faut que la mort paraisse naturelle, ça facilite l'héritage.

Lisbon soupira et reporta son attention sur son équipe.

-Bien, reprit-elle, VanPelt épluchez les comptes de la société. Cho, trouve le nom des présumées victimes de la supposée machination de Berner & Hooke dans la liste de leurs clients décédés et vois si certaines morts sont assez suspectes pour qu'on demande exhumation. Rigsby, demain tu iras voir la secrétaire de Gary Jr Robin, Lauren Cliff, pour voir ce qu'elle sait sur l'étude Berner & Hooke.

-Et moi ? s'enquit Jane.

Lisbon lui adressa un regard hésitant puis haussa les épaules. Le consultant comprit le message et prit son emploi du temps en mains :

-Rigsby, je viendrai avec toi demain, annonça-t-il avant de se lever.

Il retourna à son divan et s'y affala. Lisbon précisa ses dernières directives puis retourna dans son bureau. Jane écouta distraitement les trois agents se préparer à rentrer chez eux après ce débriefing de fin de journée. Ils lui souhaitèrent tour à tour bonne nuit, ce à quoi il répondit vaguement. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, il n'y était plus allé depuis des semaines et n'avait pu se résoudre à y retourner même maintenant qu'il n'avait officiellement plus aucune raison de rester dans les environs de Lisbon. Il dormirait une fois de plus dans le grenier. Mais pour ce faire, il avait besoin que Lisbon rentre chez elle, si elle le voyait monter, elle comprendrait et lui ferait la morale. Il ne le supporterait pas, surtout pas après qu'elle l'avait fait sortir de sa vie de cette manière.

Il ne lui en gardait pas vraiment rancune, c'était plutôt à lui qu'il en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser tenter, jamais dû rester auprès d'elle si longtemps. Elle avait aspiré à la normalité pendant tout ce temps, luttant contre son comportement et contre la part d'elle-même qui doutait. Maintenant il allait respecter ses souhaits et il faisait de son mieux pour lui donner cette normalité qu'elle avait voulue. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'amertume… Ni la jalousie.

Jalousie qui se trouva justement refaire surface lorsqu'il vit depuis son divan un homme inconnu aller à la rencontre de Lisbon alors qu'elle fermait son bureau. Il sentit son cœur lui envoyer une décharge électrique douloureuse lorsqu'il la vit rire tout en enlaçant brièvement l'inconnu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? sourit Lisbon alors que Chris lui présentait son bras.

-Je me suis dit que t'enlever me donnerait plus de chance de t'avoir à dîner. Tu es difficile à joindre, tu es au courant ? se moqua-t-il gentiment alors qu'elle prenait son bras et le suivait vers l'ascenseur.

Elle sourit un peu plus, ravie de son initiative, puis entra dans l'ascenseur avec lui. Alors que les portes se fermaient, elle vit Jane passer et monter les escaliers. Elle fut prise d'un léger malaise et perdit le fil de ce que Chris lui racontait.

Elle glissa machinalement ses mains dans sa poche de veste et sentit le double de ses clefs lui rappeler cruellement qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote.

* * *

><p>Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rire à la énième bêtise de son compagnon de soirée et dut boire une longue gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le morceau de dessert que son rire avait coincé. Chris lui adressa un regard brillant, fier de ses âneries.<p>

-Tu es resté un ado immature, le railla-t-elle quand elle put enfin parler.

-Je te l'accorde, sourit-il. Mais je l'assume totalement. Ça plaît aux filles, tu y crois toi ?

-Faut croire que oui, j'ai failli t'épouser, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Dommage que tu ais pris la fuite, hein ?

-Je n'ai pas pris la fuite Chris, soupira-t-elle, soudain moins joyeuse.

Il acquiesça, il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il attrapa sa main avec douceur et tenta un sourire rassurant.

-Hey Teresa, souffla-t-il, je ne t'en veux pas. C'était il y a dix ans.

-Je m'en suis toujours voulue, avoua-t-elle. Les mois qui ont suivi j'ai cru que j'allais exploser… Et me voilà, dix ans plus tard, à cette table, face à toi.

-Bilan dramatique hein ? ironisa-t-il sans se départir de sa douceur.

-L'inconvénient quand on tombe amoureuse de son meilleur ami, c'est qu'une fois qu'on lui a rendu la bague de fiançailles, on n'a plus de bras dans lesquels pleurer.

-Et je suppose que tu n'as pas cherché à parler à qui que ce soit ?

Elle fit signe que non, l'air un peu navrée.

-Tu étais le seul à qui j'acceptais de parler.

-Et maintenant ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre puis soupira.

-Je crois que je suis façonnée pour éloigner quiconque m'approche de trop près.

-Donc il y a quelqu'un, en déduisit-il.

Elle sourit, amusée de voir qu'il pouvait encore si bien la décrypter.

-Il y avait bien quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle finalement.

-« Avait » ? releva-t-il.

-Ma vraie nature a repris le dessus, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je plains le pauvre homme.

-Pourquoi forcément un homme ?

Il rit en secouant la tête avant de serrer sa main un peu plus fort.

-Teresa Lisbon se confiant à une femme ? _Impossible_.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'agaces. J'ai l'impression que tu me connais aussi bien qu'il y a dix ans et ce n'est pas rassurant pour être prise au sérieux.

Il lui adressa un regard charmant puis demanda l'addition.

Ils sortirent du restaurant quelques minutes plus tard et Lisbon se retrouva tirée de force vers le parc le plus proche. Chris avait apparemment décidé de profiter de sa compagnie toute la soirée. Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux, le trouvant aussi exaspérant qu'avant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le bien que renouer avec cette part de son passé lui faisait. Chris faisait partie de la liste des regrets, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'en enlever un jour. Ils allaient bien maintenant, il l'avait pardonnée, et elle commençait tout juste à se pardonner elle-même. Oh bien sûr, il y avait toujours ce léger magnétisme, elle assuma que c'était souvent le cas chez les amants que la vie avait séparé contre leur volonté.

Il attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner vers la grande allée, encadrée par des arbres et des bancs. Elle le regarda monter sur chaque banc sans lâcher sa main, continuant sa route comme si c'était un comportement normal. Elle rit légèrement, exaspérée comme des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il faisait la même chose.

Il lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, puis il en arriva au lycée, provoquant une grimace de la part de la jeune femme.

-Et tu te souviens de la fois où tu t'es battue avec cette pom-pom girl ? lança-t-il malicieusement.

-Elle m'avait insultée, se défendit la brune. Je venais de gagner la course d'athlétisme et elle m'a insultée au micro, m'humiliant devant toute l'école.

-De là à descendre du podium pour lui mettre ton poing dans la figure…

-Je ne pouvais pas la voir de toute façon.

-Dis plutôt que tu étais jalouse, se moqua-t-il.

-Aussi, reconnut-elle en souriant. Mais on sortait déjà ensemble quand elle t'a fait ses avances et elle savait très bien que tu n'étais pas libre. C'était une peste.

-Non Teresa, c'était une lycéenne normale, une fille.

Elle lui lança un faux regard noir alors qu'il s'arrêtait enfin sur un banc. Il en descendit et s'assit, l'invitant à en faire de même.

-Dis-moi maintenant, qui est ce pauvre homme que tu as chassé de ta vie ?

-Chris…

-Tss, la coupa-t-il, ne pense même pas t'en sortir en me disant que tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre dix ans plus tard, il y a une promesse que tu ne reprendras jamais milady, nous avons été les meilleurs amis du monde je te rappelle.

-Le surnom Chris… soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il sourit et croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir vingt ans à nouveau.

-C'est un consultant du CBI, lâcha-t-elle. Patrick Jane.

-Oh, j'ai entendu parler de lui… Tu t'es éprise d'un medium ? s'étonna-t-il, un sourcil levé.

-Je n'ai jamais dit être amoureuse de lui, protesta-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas un medium, c'est un emmerdeur.

-Un emmerdeur séduisant ?

Elle laissa la question en suspend et Chris rit.

-Wow, il doit être aussi séduisant que chiant pour que tu refuses de l'avouer. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter d'être chassé de ta vie ?

-Rien, soupira-t-elle. C'était juste ma faute, j'ai eu un peu peur je crois. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été proche de quelqu'un.

-Mais dis-moi, il est tristement célèbre quand même…

-Oui.

Chris garda le silence un moment puis ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, comme s'il cherchait les mots appropriés.

-Tu as eu peur de tomber amoureuse de lui ou tu as réalisé que c'était déjà le cas ? lança-t-il finalement.

-Chris ! protesta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon consultant, un homme qui porte encore son alliance et qui a pour seul but dans la vie la mort du meurtrier de sa famille ! Ça serait inapproprié.

-L'amour n'est jamais une histoire d'appropriation Teresa, tu es bien placée pour le savoir je crois.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis plongea dans ses pensées un moment. Elle sentit le bras de Chris passer autour de ses épaules et elle sourit doucement en s'appuyant contre lui. Ce geste fit monter en elle un tourbillon de souvenirs, de rires et de larmes. Chris avait été si important… Mais le dernier souvenir ne le concernait pas, le dernier visage, celui qui resta encore un peu pour hanter son esprit, c'était celui de Jane.

-Il y a quelques mois, reprit-elle finalement, les yeux dans le vague, une femme m'a demandé ce qui me faisait avancer, elle a dit qu'on avait tous quelque chose qui nous maintenait en vie, un but en quelque sorte. Elle a donné des exemples, celui de Jane en faisait partie d'ailleurs… J'étais incapable de répondre à cette question.

Il garda le silence, le souvenir d'une vieille habitude : quand Teresa Lisbon commençait une confession, il ne fallait pas l'interrompre sous peine de ne jamais entendre la fin.

-Je n'ai rien qui m'accroche à la vie Chris, souffla-t-elle. J'ai vécu hantée par cette idée pendant un mois, à cause de cet enlèvement dont je t'ai parlé. Et en deux jours, Jane l'avait chassée au point qu'elle n'avait plus aucune importance. Parce que quand il est là, le reste importe peu, il est drôle, et certes agaçant, mais quoi qu'il en dise, il a un bon fond. Je ne m'ennuie jamais quand il est là, il garde toujours mon esprit occupé, loin des mauvaises pensées… Et ces derniers jours, j'ai commencé à penser que peut-être, ce pour quoi je voulais me battre, ce qui me faisait avancer, c'était lui.

Elle laissa un instant de silence, cherchant comment expliquer son esprit embrouillé. Dire tout haut ce que son cœur pensait tout bas, c'était exprimer au combien elle était perdue.

-Je veux qu'il aille mieux, reprit-elle. Je veux qu'il guérisse et qu'il garde ce sourire sur ses lèvres sans jamais plus avoir à faire semblant… Je veux qu'il n'ait plus à souffrir, qu'il cesse de s'en vouloir et qu'il aille de l'avant.

Elle reprit sa respiration, elle avait parlé vite, espérant évacuer toutes ces pensées inappropriées, des rêves fous, irréalisables.

-C'est effrayant, murmura-t-elle. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai réalisé que mon but c'était en quelque sorte… lui. Et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Chris sourit doucement et embrassa sa tempe, comme il l'aurait fait s'ils avaient été dix ans plus tôt.

-Eh bien milady, voilà qui complique mes projets.

-Quels projets ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Eh bien, ça va être difficile de te séduire avec une telle concurrence…

Elle rit, secouant la tête, puis se leva du banc. Il la ramenait en terrain plus sûr, un terrain connu. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle, il l'avait écoutée et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-J'aimerai bien rentrer, je travaille demain.

-Rabat-joie, sourit-il en repassant son bras sur ses épaules pour la guider vers la voiture.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Chris la déposa devant chez elle en soirée, Lisbon embrassa sa joue avant de l'enlacer. Elle glissa un merci à son oreille, puis elle rentra, vite accueillie par Bouh. Elle laissa ce dernier sortir alors que la voiture de Chris s'éloignait. Elle songea qu'elle était heureuse qu'il revienne dans sa vie. Chris Palmer était quelqu'un de bien, un ami qui lui avait manqué et qui lui faisait du bien… Un ami qu'elle ne culpabilisait pas d'avoir.<p>

Elle rappela finalement Bouh et le suivit à l'intérieur. En fermant la porte, elle entendit un moteur familier. Elle vit une DS bleutée passer dans sa rue quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

><p>Chapitre plein d'infos, aurai-je des avis ?<p>

Encore désolée de ce post en hâte !

Le chapitre 11 sera là lundi soir si tout va bien:

_« J'ai passé un mois à m'empêcher d'aller vous voir, pour vous garder en sécurité ! s'énerva Jane.  
>Et vous pensez que j'ai subitement décidé de revenir vous voir juste pour bousculer votre quotidien ?<br>J'ai été là chaque soir depuis des semaines, depuis votre sortie d'hôpital !  
>Je n'ai pas manqué une seule soirée, j'ai vérifié que vous étiez en sécurité aussi souvent que possible,<br>j'ai passé des nuits entières à m'imaginer les pires scénarios ! »_


	12. S2 My life would suck without you

Helloo-o !

Je suis désolée de mon dernier post qui sentait un peu la fille overbookée à plein nez... ^^'  
>Et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde pour les deux chapitres précédents ?<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre 11 éveillera plus votre intérêt que les autres puisque le suivant est ""crucial"", un peu un turning-point dans toute La Faille. =)  
>(comprendre: l'auteure stresse presque autant que pour cette saleté de concours qu'elle passe.)<p>

Merci à **janeandteresa**, **Sweetylove30**, **LAurore**, **leelou09**, **Ju-lit**, **Totallyfan** et **Paffi**. =)

**Anara**: J'aime beaucoup l'interprétation que tu donnes du chapitre 9 et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à rendre les choses visuelles. :) Oh et je suis absolument enchantée de lire ton enthousiasme quant à cette histoire. Ca fait super plaisir ! ^^ Merci à toi ! :)

**Enjoy**: Quelle review pour le chapitre 9 ! Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre en fait. ^^' Tu m'as scotchée, je suis absolument ravie que ça te plaise et surtout que ça t'inspire de telles réactions ! Merci merci merci ! :) Et deux reviews pour le prix d'une par la suite. :) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu parce que j'avais peur qu'il passe pour un intermédiaire entre deux. Et puis tu décris tellement bien tout ce que je voulais évoquer lorsque j'ai écrit que je reste admirative à chaque fois. =D Oh, si ça peut te rassurer, il y a la sphère 3 après la 2 (en tout cas la comparaison avec 2012 m'a beaucoup fait rire ^^). "cinématographique" = l'un des compliments les plus génialissimes qu'on m'ait jamais fait. MERCI ! =)

**FewTime**: Je suis contente que la chapitre 9 t'ait plu. :D Bosco était une double excuse: j'aime ce perso et j'avais besoin que Lisbon s'ouvre auprès de Jane. (Oh et j'ai tendance à penser que Jane n'a pas complètement saisi l'ampleur de l'affection que Lisbon portait à Bosco, mais ça dépend des jours, avec Jane je ne suis jamais sûre de rien. ^^) J'ai été super heureuse quand j'ai lu que le bouleversement des sentiments avait l'effet que j'espérais. :) Et surtout, j'ai été heureuse de lire que Chris te plait \o/ Lisbon fiancée, c'est une fantaisie de ma part, j'aimais beaucoup l'idée. (et ça évite l'assimilation "une enfance compliquée = une fille incapable d'aimer", je voulais une autre justification de sa vie sentimentale -mais je suis sûrement trop impliquée pour être objective ^^') Pour ta deuxième review, je suis en retard moi-même je n'ai rien à dire. :) J'ai beaucoup aimé ta réaction envers Jane, du début à la fin, mais j'ai surtout aimé ton parallèle avec alliance et collier. :) [figure-toi que j'ai moi-même quelques problèmes avec Grace parfois...] Oh et oui, tu es libre d'aimer Chris. ^^ Pour finir je suis très heureuse que la déclaration de Lisbon ait été appréciable, je m'étais laissée aller à ne pas la retravailler. :) Merci beaucoup !

**Lalala**: Elle arrive, contente de lire ton enthousiasme. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11: My life would suck without you – Kelly Clarkson [Ma vie serait nulle sans toi]<span>

"_I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too.  
><em>_[Je sais que j'ai des problèmes, mais tu es toi aussi plutôt dérangé.]  
><em>_Either way I found out, I'm nothing without you.  
><em>_[Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai découvert que je ne suis rien sans toi.]"_

_._

Lisbon sentit la mauvaise humeur la gagner dès lors qu'elle raccrocha après une brève conversation téléphonique avec Rigsby.

Son agent était parti dans la matinée, accompagné de Jane, pour aller interroger Lauren Cliff, la secrétaire de Gary Jr, au sujet de l'étude de notaires douteuse, Berner & Hooke. La jeune femme avait assuré n'avoir rien trouvé concernant cette étude et pas même le nom ne lui disait quoi que ce soit. Jane l'avait alors provoquée en feignant la trouver incompétente et elle avait fondu en larmes. Rigsby avait dû chasser le consultant de la pièce pour la calmer et avait perdu une demi-heure à écouter les malheurs d'une pauvre fille paumée.

En ressortant enfin, Rigsby n'avait pas retrouvé Jane et n'avait pas pu le joindre non plus. Il avait réessayé pendant dix minutes puis avait appelé sa supérieure pour savoir quoi faire. Elle avait été sans pitié : qu'il laisse le consultant sur place.

Maintenant, avec quelques minutes de recul, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été patiente et encore moins objective. Le sujet Jane était délicat, et ses sentiments envers ce sujet étaient trop versatiles pour le moment. Il y avait l'agacement de savoir qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et qu'il était venu voir si elle était bien rentrée la veille. Il y avait aussi son comportement insupportable, quand il feignait que rien ne le touchait, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il était totalement indifférent à la situation, alors même qu'il dormait clairement dans le grenier et était tout aussi clairement frustré qu'elle l'ait remis à sa place. Il y avait l'agacement qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même, parce qu'elle regrettait sa présence. Il y avait sa tristesse aussi, parce qu'il lui manquait, pas Jane son consultant, Jane son ami –pas Jane le plaisantin agaçant, mais le Jane silencieux et doux qui avait partagé quelques jours de sa vie. Il y avait sa peur aussi, sa peur de comprendre pourquoi il lui manquait tant, sa peur qu'il ne revienne plus, qu'elle ait tout perdu. Et puis il y avait la culpabilité. Cette affreuse culpabilité qui l'avait empêchée de dormir la nuit dernière.

Jane avait vu Chris, et même si elle n'aurait su dire comment il avait réagi à sa présence, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec la situation. Chris avait été important dans sa vie, et elle le retrouvait avec un immense plaisir, mais il appartenait plus au passé qu'à la vie qu'elle construisait. Elle ne voulait pas que Jane croit quoi que ce soit concernant la présence de son ex-fiancé, ni qu'il apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle qui il avait été… Mais aborder le sujet était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas se confier à lui, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'il revienne dans sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas parler.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées contradictoires et eut l'un de ces espèces de sourires tristes qui se teintent de regrets. Il lui manquait d'heures en heures et c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'en voulait autant qu'elle _lui_ en voulait. Il aurait dû rester distant, ne jamais commencer à la protéger, ne jamais l'amener à aimer sa présence. Tout aurait été plus simple.

-Patron ? appela timidement VanPelt en franchissant le pas de la porte ouverte.

-Oui ? se réveilla la brune.

-Cho et moi avons entrecoupé nos informations et je pense que les résultats peuvent vous intéresser.

-J'arrive, répondit Lisbon en fermant les fichiers ouverts de son ordinateur. Des nouvelles de Rigsby ou de Jane ? s'enquit-elle distraitement.

VanPelt lui fit signe que non et Lisbon sentit la colère revenir. Elle allait tuer Jane dès lors qu'il referait surface. Ses absences lui portaient toujours sur les nerfs, et étant donné qu'elle était _déjà_ sur les nerfs, son consultant avait du souci à se faire.

Lisbon se posta derrière les chaises de Grace et Cho et observa l'écran de la rousse.

-On a chacun de notre côté rassemblé les informations qui paraissaient suspectes, moi sur les comptes, et Cho dans la liste des clients décédés, expliqua Grace. Après j'ai coupé les informations pour voir si nous avions des données en commun et ça donne ça.

Elle cliqua sur une icône et deux listes apparurent côte à côte, certains noms étaient surlignés en rouge.

-Vous voyez les noms surlignés ? demanda VanPelt.

Lisbon émit un son d'acquiescement tout en fixant l'écran. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'avaient découvert ses agents.

-Berner & Hooke ont reçu peu avant chaque décès des paiements des familles bénéficiant des testaments des morts, expliqua Grace à voix haute.

-Autrement dit, Jane avait raison, soupira Lisbon. Berner & Hooke ont trouvé le moyen d'écourter des vies contre de l'argent, faisant affaires avec les familles.

-C'est sûrement pour ça que Carrie Fletcher a dit à Rigsby et Jane que Gary Jr fouinait chez les notaires, fit remarquer Cho. Il avait été sollicité pour enquêter sur cette étude et il a dû trouver quelque chose.

-Et son fils était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ainsi que le gardien, termina Lisbon. Il faut trouver qui a mis Gary Jr sur cette piste… VanPelt, il doit y avoir une trace d'un paiement sur son compte, voyez si vous pouvez trouver le client.

-D'accord patron, répondit la rousse en se remettant immédiatement au travail.

-Cho, attends Rigsby. Quand il sera là, emmène-le avec toi voir Carie Fletcher, peut-être qu'elle saura nous dire quelles questions posaient Gary Jr et surtout si elle sait quelque chose de l'activité illégale de ses employeurs.

Cho hocha la tête et se leva pour aller appeler Rigsby plus loin.

Lisbon retourna dans son bureau pour mettre à jour son memo, espérant avoir à s'en servir bientôt pour boucler cette enquête.

A cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour fuir le travail et rentrer chez elle, retrouver Bouh et son canapé… Mais elle savait que c'était se faire autant de mal que de bien, sa maison était toujours habitée par des échos, lui rappelant cruellement le vide qu'elle avait fait.

Un vide qu'elle regrettait.

* * *

><p>Lisbon fut sortie de sa paperasse en milieu d'après-midi, par Jane. Il entra silencieusement, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle le dévisagea, surprise, et attendit qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue.<p>

-La secrétaire, on est sûr qu'elle est sans histoire ? s'enquit-il finalement en se plantant devant le bureau, les mains dans les poches.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Trop bonne comédienne pour être honnête, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous devriez chercher à nouveau, elle est froide.

-Froide ? releva-t-elle.

-Sans sentiment, au cœur glacé, capable de meurtre de sang-froid, vous voyez ?

Elle acquiesça, bien qu'un peu surprise par l'idée.

-Et vous vous basez sur quoi ?

-Vous n'avez jamais confiance en mes théories hein ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Je veux des faits Jane, j'ai besoin de faits pour monter un dossier, je ne suis pas un superhéros qui arrête les méchants d'un froissement de cape, ironisa-t-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire, amusé par l'idée. Elle se détendit légèrement, elle préférait ce sourire à sa mine concentrée, ça lui rappelait des temps moins compliqués.

-Elle veut passer pour une émotive, mais aucune parcelle de son bureau n'est personnalisée, expliqua-t-il en fin de compte. Aucune photo, pas de bibelot, un pot à stylos sobres, un simple ordinateur, des tons oscillant entre le noir et le gris, aucune feuille de travers… Elle est méticuleuse et froide. Mais c'est aussi une excellente comédienne, elle a un très bon contrôle de son corps : les larmes, les sanglots, le contact visuel, le pouls très calme… Elle est redoutablement douée.

-Attendez, vous pensez que c'est elle la tueuse ? s'étonna Lisbon.

Jane fit la moue, apparemment encore hésitant avec son hypothèse.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il à regret. Mais je serai prêt à parier qu'elle n'est la secrétaire de Gary Jr Robin que depuis quelques temps, selon mes estimations, ça correspond environ au moment où Gary Jr s'est intéressé à l'étude des notaires.

-Je vais demander à VanPelt de vérifier, convint Lisbon. Autre chose ?

-Moi non, vous ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée par sa question. Il avait perdu son air plus réjoui, retrouvant le sérieux, et elle comprit finalement ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-C'est ma vie _privée_ Jane, marmotta-t-elle, sur la défensive.

-Je n'ai rien dit, de quoi parlez-vous ? feint-il, parfait bluffeur.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, vous devez arrêter ça maintenant, insista-t-elle, agacée par son comportement.

-Arrêter quoi ?

Il la défiait du regard, pas avec cette habituelle lueur de malice qu'elle trouvait si amusante, mais avec de la froideur. Elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce visage, et elle trouvait plutôt effrayant de réaliser une fois encore au combien elle commençait à le connaître. Elle savait qu'il y avait de la douleur bien cachée au fond de ses yeux, et de l'amertume quelque part perdue dans sa voix.

-Vous êtes obligé d'arborer ce masque stupide à chaque fois ? s'exaspéra-t-elle bien malgré elle. Ne faîtes pas semblant de ne rien ressentir, vous n'auriez pas une fois encore trouvé le chemin de chez moi hier soir si vous étiez si insensible à la situation.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Lisbon, je suis rentré chez moi hier soir.

-Mais bon sang Jane ! s'agaça-t-elle. Quand comprendrez-vous enfin que je n'ai pas besoin de vous ? Quand comprendrez-vous que vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer dans ma vie et de tout chambouler ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous criez ? répondit-il calmement, impassible.

Elle le trouvait affreusement cruel, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre pourtant qu'à elle.

-Arrêtez de vouloir me protéger Jane ! Vous avez passé un mois sans moi, sans même chercher à savoir comment j'allais ! Eh bien retrouvez cette bonne vieille habitude, oubliez-moi ! J'étais bien mieux sans vous !

Le mensonge lui brûla la gorge avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa dernière phrase et elle eut une fugitive envie de laisser ses yeux s'inonder. Elle aurait dû prendre un somnifère la nuit dernière et dormir, elle aurait dû fuir le café, elle aurait dû se taire, et ne jamais commencer à crier.

Elle vit le visage de Jane changer en un instant, passant de l'impassibilité à la colère.

-C'est ce que vous pensez ? gronda-t-il d'une voix mal maîtrisée. Vous pensez vraiment que je vous ai oubliée pendant un mois sans chercher à savoir quoi que ce soit de vous ?

-Osez dire le contraire, le défia-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard sur le côté, l'air franchement blessé. La colère dominait toujours ses traits cependant, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cette colère soit dirigée contre elle.

-A votre avis Lisbon, pourquoi vous n'avez pas passé une journée sans voir un membre de l'équipe pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivi votre sortie d'hôpital ? lança-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il leva la main pour la faire taire.

-Vous êtes là à me donner des leçons, à me reprocher de ne pas avoir été là alors que vous n'en savez rien. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça a été d'accepter que la mort de Kelly soit ma faute, d'accepter que vous étiez en danger à cause de moi, d'accepter que vous soyez désormais une partie du plan de John LeRouge !

Il commençait à hausser le ton mais elle n'osait plus parler ni l'interrompre. La colère avait délié la part d'ombres de Patrick Jane, et elle était toute ouïe.

-J'ai passé un mois à m'empêcher d'aller vous voir, pour vous garder en sécurité ! s'énerva-t-il. Et vous pensez que j'ai subitement décidé de revenir vous voir juste pour bousculer votre quotidien ? J'ai été là chaque soir depuis des semaines, depuis votre sortie d'hôpital ! Je n'ai pas manqué une seule soirée, j'ai vérifié que vous étiez en sécurité aussi souvent que possible, j'ai passé des nuits entières à m'imaginer les pires scénarios ! Alors oui je suis allé trop loin dans votre vie privée, oui j'ai voulu vous protéger plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me reprocher de vous avoir oublié !

Elle chercha ses mots alors qu'il la fixait avec intensité et colère, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle était affreusement désolée de ce qu'elle avait affirmé, de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle n'avait pas su. Le choc de cette vérité lui vola toute chance de lui répondre et elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Sans doute pensait-il déjà qu'il s'était humilié en vain.

-Ne tenez pas compte de ce que je viens de dire, marmotta-t-il sans la regarder, l'air douloureux.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'idée de son départ envoya un électrochoc à la brune. Elle se leva en revenant enfin à elle.

-Jane, souffla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de porte mais ne se tourna pas vers elle. Elle chercha ses mots, combattant l'envie grandissante de laisser le torrent d'émotions l'envahir.

-Vous me manquez, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, si bas qu'il pensa avoir rêvé.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction mais sans la regarder.

-C'était votre décision Lisbon, pas la mienne.

-Je regrette ma décision, avoua-t-elle en se maudissant mentalement de céder, sans doute trop émue pour être rationnelle.

-Vous avez les idées embrouillées.

-Je sais, approuva-t-elle en souriant tristement. Mais je le pense même quand mes idées sont à peu près claires. J'ai besoin de temps pour prendre du recul et comprendre, confessa-t-elle à regret, mais je sais que même avec toute la lucidité du monde, vous me manquerez encore.

Pendant un fugitif instant, il parut sur le point de revenir vers elle, mais son visage se referma aussitôt et il resta à la porte.

-Je vais demander à VanPelt si elle trouve quand Lauren Cliff a été embauchée par Gary Jr, lança-t-il finalement.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de son bureau aussitôt, et Lisbon se traita d'idiote en se laissant retomber sur son fauteuil. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et chercha à calmer la douleur qui meurtrissait son être entier. Elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé, et pourtant ça lui semblait être la punition la plus draconienne qui soit.

Et il lui manquait toujours plus.

* * *

><p>Jane faisait les cent pas dans le grenier depuis dix bonnes minutes, s'insultant, se détestant, dans un pas vif, agacé. Il s'arrêta brutalement et donna un coup de pied dans le mur sous la fenêtre avant de sentir la douleur physique s'ajouter à la douleur mentale.<p>

Les mots de Lisbon l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Pas ces affreux mots où elle avait avoué penser qu'il l'avait oubliée pendant des semaines, mais plutôt ceux si doux qu'elle avait formulés à mi-voix, honteuse de sa faiblesse sans doute. Il avait eu cette effrayante envie de revenir vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, cette stupide envie de tout gâcher encore une fois. Et il avait fait bien pire.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pour la deuxième fois elle lui offrait une chance de revenir, lui donnant cette fois des espoirs fous, et il la laissait en plan sans même tenter de la réconforter ?

Il y avait une différence notoire entre s'éloigner de quelqu'un pour son bien et n'être qu'un idiot à l'orgueil mal placé, et pourtant, il avait franchi le pas séparant les deux avec une facilité exaspérante. Il détestait être aussi fier, être incapable de se laisser porter vers elle, il haïssait cette culpabilité, ce poids des décisions prises depuis longtemps, ces promesses qu'il tiendrait… Il haïssait tout ce qui le maintenait loin d'elle, tout ce qui la faisait souffrir. Alors immanquablement, il se haïssait.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes de plus avant de pouvoir revêtir le masque des habitudes, puis il redescendit dans les bureaux.

-Oh Jane, tu tombes bien, sourit VanPelt en le voyant arriver.

-Ah ? s'enquit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où elle le suivit.

-J'ai mis en pause la recherche sur Gary Jr que voulait Lisbon pour me pencher sur Mademoiselle Cliff.

-Et ?

Il mit sa bouilloire en route tout en sortant le nécessaire pour un thé.

-Elle a été embauchée il y a un mois et demi, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

-Intéressant.

-Le problème c'est qu'elle a un alibi solide pour le meurtre, déplora la rousse en perdant son sourire. Tu veux que je regarde s'il y a un lien entre elle et l'étude Berner & Hooke ?

-Sa mère, lança tout naturellement Jane en remplissant sa tasse.

-Sa mère ? releva-t-elle.

Jane acquiesça tout en reposant la bouilloire.

-J'ai lu le rapport d'interrogatoire, elle a dit que sa mère était malade dernièrement, expliqua-t-il.

-Et ?

-Tu trouveras sans doute que son testament est chez Berner & Hooke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils, cherchant à faire les liens. Jane embarqua sa tasse de thé vers son divan, suivi par sa jeune amie, toujours sceptique.

-Je veux dire que Mademoiselle Cliff va sûrement bientôt hériter de la fortune de sa chère mère, et si tu vérifies ses finances, elle a sûrement parié avec Berner & Hooke dernièrement.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de VanPelt et elle ne chercha pas à en demander plus. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de sa supérieure pour lui annoncer le raisonnement du consultant. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour la pauvre Madame Cliff.

* * *

><p>Jane fut réveillé par une main légère sur son épaule et vit Grace lui adresser un regard navré.<p>

-Tu serais mieux dans un lit, lui suggéra-t-elle doucement. Il est vingt heures.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda les bureaux plongés dans la pénombre. Cho et Rigsby parlaient à voix basse derrière Grace.

-On s'en va, l'informa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil au bureau de Lisbon.

-Lisbon est partie vers dix-neuf heures, déclara la rousse. Elle a prévenu la police de Chicago qu'il fallait faire interner dans l'hôpital le plus proche madame Cliff et elle a lancé un avis de recherche sur Lauren Cliff. On a découvert grâce aux vidéosurveillances de l'aéroport qu'elle n'est pas allée à Chicago voir sa mère le jour du meurtre. On ne l'a pas trouvée à son bureau et Cho et Rigsby ont pu vérifier que son appartement était vide.

-D'accord, marmotta-t-il.

-On se voit demain ?

Il hocha la tête, économisant ses mots pour laisser plus de place à ses pensées emmêlées.

-Bonne nuit alors, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

-Bonne nuit, répondit-il machinalement.

-Salut, lancèrent Cho et Rigsby l'un après l'autre lorsqu'ils constatèrent que Grace revenait vers eux.

Les trois agents partirent ensemble, sûrement pour une sortie d'avant week-end. Les samedis matins ils embauchaient plus tard et il n'était pas rare qu'ils prennent le temps de sortir les vendredis soirs pour boire un verre ensembles. Parfois, Jane les avait accompagnés, appréciant leur compagnie, leur amitié. Mais ils savaient quand lui demander de les rejoindre, et ce soir ce n'était pas le bon soir, alors ils n'avaient rien dit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait des amis d'une subtilité admirable.

Il se leva avec dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour discret du côté de chez Lisbon, pour vérifier qu'elle était bien rentrée. Cependant il fut interrompu dans ses projets par l'arrivée d'un homme brun familier qui s'arrêta avec une moue déçue face au bureau de la brune.

-Je peux vous aider ? lança Jane plus pour pouvoir se faire une idée de cet homme qui connaissait Lisbon que par réelle intention de l'aider.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire surpris.

-Vous êtes Patrick Jane non ?

-C'est bien moi, confirma-t-il dans un sourire faux mais parfait pour quiconque n'était pas Lisbon.

-Je suis Chris Palmer, dit-il en tendant la main. Je suis un vieil ami de Teresa.

-Enchanté, répondit Jane d'un ton neutre -qui le surprit lui-même- tout en serrant la main tendue.

-Elle est déjà partie ?

-Elle est rentrée chez elle.

-Dommage, déplora Chris.

-Je peux transmettre un message ?

Là encore, il devait avouer être plus motivé par la curiosité que par l'altruisme –non pas que l'altruisme ait jamais fait partie de ses qualités d'ailleurs.

-C'est sympa, sourit Chris, mais je ne vais pas vous embêter, je l'appellerai, c'était sans importance.

Jane haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence alors même qu'il rongeait ses freins intérieurement, s'empêchant formellement de tester toute lecture à froid sur ce Chris sorti de nulle part. Il y avait vraiment des moments où il regrettait de ne pas tout savoir de Lisbon, et ce moment en était définitivement.

Le silence allait devenir gênant lorsque Chris reprit la parole :

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas du coin alors je vais repartir bientôt. Teresa ne le sait pas encore, je compte sur vous pour me laisser le lui dire…

Jane acquiesça, il n'avait aucune intention d'être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, il avait bien assez provoqué la tristesse chez Lisbon.

-Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je ne l'ai revue que quelques fois, mais il n'est pas passé dix minutes sans que vous fassiez partie d'une de ses phrases. Même si elle a du mal à l'accepter, elle tient à vous. Je la connais, elle déteste paraître faible et elle veut tout faire toute seule, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être humaine, quoi qu'elle veuille, quoi qu'elle dise.

Jane fronça les sourcils, il voyait parfaitement où Chris voulait en venir, il semblait être quelqu'un de protecteur et doux, quelqu'un qui était attaché à Lisbon. Et il voulait s'assurer que quelqu'un soit là pour elle alors qu'il repartait, s'assurer que Lisbon irait mieux. Toutefois Jane avait beau tourner l'idée dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chris trahissait la confiance de Lisbon pour lui dire ça.

-Elle ne sait pas toujours ce qui est bien pour elle, reprit le brun avec un sourire un peu amer, elle préfère s'oublier pour les autres et ne pas être confrontée à elle-même, à ses choix, à des changements dans sa vie. Elle a toujours peur d'exploser si elle considère d'autres voies, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, non ?

-Je connais Lisbon, se contenta de répondre Jane, un peu offensé que ce Chris prétende en savoir plus que lui sur la brune.

Certes, en dernier recours, c'était sûrement le cas, mais il était Patrick Jane, il connaissait Lisbon, et il savait la lire… Alors comment aurait-il pu apprendre quoi que ce soit de Chris ?

-Ne lui faîtes pas de mal Mr Jane, soupira Chris. Je ne vous connais que par ce qu'elle a dit, ce qui est bien peu à vrai dire, mais je me permets de vous dire que si vous ne tenez pas autant à elle qu'elle tient à vous, vous ne devez pas chercher à revenir dans sa vie… Mais si par hasard vous l'aimez assez pour vouloir son bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes encore là à m'écouter. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre Teresa Lisbon, et croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas vivre ça.

Jane ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Ce Chris sortait de nulle part et lui volait toute sa virtuosité d'apparences, quand diable retrouverait-il enfin une vie plus simple ? Il soupira, la simplicité avait quitté sa vie depuis longtemps. En revanche il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être dérouté, et il ne comptait pas récupérer cette habitude. Il se reprit donc en quelques secondes.

-Eh bien merci du conseil, lança-t-il avec un sourire magiquement faux.

-Désolé, sourit Chris, un peu gêné. J'ai vite retrouvé ma fâcheuse tendance à la protéger, c'était plus fort que moi. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé trop déplacé ?

-Déplacé est un bien petit mot à côté de ce que vous avez dit, s'amusa malgré tout Jane. Mais je suppose que votre volonté de protéger Lisbon vous excuse. Nous avons ça en commun.

Chris sourit un peu plus, apparemment rassuré et lui tendit la main.

-Dans ce cas nous nous disons adieu sans regret, déclara-t-il.

-Sans regret, répéta Jane en lui serrant la main.

Chris s'éloigna de quelques pas vers l'ascenseur, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il fit volte-face, s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

-Teresa avait laissé ça sur le siège passager de la voiture, dit-il en montrant un trousseau de clefs. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle a dit qu'il était à vous.

Il lança les clefs et Jane les attrapa au vol, surpris.

-Au revoir Mr Jane, lui sourit une dernière fois Chris.

Jane répondit vaguement, les yeux fixés sur le trousseau de clefs qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

Puis, lentement, alors que l'ascenseur emmenait Chris loin du bien qu'il avait répandu, Jane ferma sa main sur les clefs et sentit son cœur se serrer.

* * *

><p>Lisbon tenta vainement de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler alors que le générique de <em>The<em> _Fountain_ défilait à l'écran. Elle avait été idiote de regarder ce film. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il la faisait pleurer et ce soir où elle était bien malgré elle affreusement déprimée, il avait fallu qu'elle soit prise de la sotte envie de regarder ce film précisément.

Bouh gémit en la voyant si malheureuse et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans sa tristesse, caressant son compagnon poilu pour le réconforter, à défaut de se consoler elle.

Elle se sentait faible et stupide, ça n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait trop de regrets concernant Jane désormais, en voulant éviter de l'ajouter à cette liste trop longue, elle l'y avait inscrit bien malgré elle, tout en haut. La plume qui l'avait ajouté aux regrets avait eu son sang pour encre, la douleur en témoignait, le manque omniprésent aussi. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'il soit là, pour sentir sa main chercher la sienne, ou ne serait-ce que ressentir sa présence.

Elle éteignit la télé et se leva pour ranger le DVD. Elle allait poser le boitier lorsqu'elle entendit un moteur familier. Elle se figea et écouta le moteur s'éteindre, puis, prise d'un incontrôlable élan, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se fichait de sortir en t-shirt long, bras et jambes nus, elle se fichait des larmes qui menaçaient toujours de couler, elle se fichait des voisins, tout ce qui comptait c'était son cœur qui battait trop fort, qui lui faisait trop mal. Elle sortit et traversa les quelques mètres de jardin.

Elle était à peine à la moitié lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la DS bleutée s'ouvrir et Jane traverser la rue pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle oublia qu'elle était pieds nus et trottina sur le sol goudronné pour le rejoindre. Il lui adressa un sourire désolé, incapable de parler alors qu'elle approchait. Il parut plus qu'interdit lorsqu'elle se jeta à son cou avec un naturel déconcertant. Il la sentit enlacer sa nuque avec une force désespérée et son monde entier bascula.

Il entoura sa taille, la soulevant légèrement du sol du même fait, et il lui offrit l'étreinte dont elle avait tant besoin. Il renonça aux mots, il renonça au repentir, le reste viendrait plus tard. Il l'entendit murmurer une litanie d'excuses, lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué puis il sentit ses larmes, les larmes qu'elle avait tant retenues. Il préféra alors la soulever un peu plus pour pouvoir la ramener chez elle et la cacher au monde. Les voisins devaient sûrement se demander ce qu'ils faisaient et surtout pourquoi elle était dans cette tenue.

Comprenant qu'il la ramenait à l'intérieur, elle le laissa la porter. Elle regretterait peut-être chaque geste, elle s'en voudrait sûrement pour chaque seconde, mais sa présence, sa douceur, son odeur, et son retour, c'étaient autant de raisons de prendre le risque d'être faible devant lui, faible pour lui.

Peu après avoir fermé la porte d'un coup de pied, il la déposa sur le canapé et elle se sépara de lui à regret. Elle croisa son regard enchanté et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en rougissant, un peu honteuse, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Bouh les observa en penchant la tête sur le côté, visiblement sceptique, et elle rit, chassant ses larmes de ses joues pour attraper le chiot et le poser sur ses genoux.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Jane et croisa son premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs jours. Elle le lui rendit, désormais bien loin de toute tristesse, bien qu'encore un peu gênée par son comportement. Ils gardèrent le silence longtemps.

Le manque avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Hem... *agite un drapeau de-n-importe-quelle-couleur-pourvu-que-ça-évite-les-tomates*... Des avis ? \o

Chapitre 12 en ligne probablement jeudi matin ou mercredi soir, je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra du concours. Sur ce, je retourne à mes révisions et vous laisse avec un aperçu (pas du tout révélateur, j'en ai presque honte):

_"-Vous avez un consultant insupportable ? releva Jane, joueur._

_-Vous n'avez pas idée, souffla Lisbon._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'insupportable ?_

_-Il passe sa vie à me mener la vie dure._

_-C'est sûrement pour vérifier que vous restez alerte, s'amusa-t-il._

_-Oh vraiment ?"_


	13. S2 Falling for you

Helloo-o !

Je suis en retard, il faut blâmer mes révisions et la saison 1 de Criminal Minds. (Ok, oubliez le dernier truc, c'est _vraiment_ une mauvaise excuse.)

J'ai été transportée de lire votre enthousiasme quant au chapitre précédent et j'ai presque de l'espoir pour celui-ci. Presque. =) (Etre une auteure cardiaque est mon fardeau quotidien. *soupir*)

Mon éternelle gratitude à **LAurore, RedM00n, leelou09, ShaiArg, paffi, Ju-lit, Naftali, Sweetylove30, janeandteresa, Pasca **et** Totallyfan** ! =D

**Enjoy**: Je n'en doute plus désormais, tu as le don de me coller un immense sourire à chaque review. J'ai bien ri en lisant que tu as relevé ma vanne du superhéros d'ailleurs. ^^ Chris reviendra, donc méfie-toi si tu veux, je suis quand même contente que tu l'ais apprécié quelques secondes. :) J'étais persuadée que la fin serait trop sentimentale et ne plairait pas, je me suis encore trompée, tant mieux. :) Merci surtout, merci beaucoup.

**FewTime**: Merci FewTime, tu es magique ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de guetter tes reviews avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'enthousiasme. :) Oh, et si j'ai tout bien écrit, tu ne devrais pas être au bout de tes surprises pour l'enquête, le "sans domicile fixe de luxe" n'a point été oublié, promis. Ton agacement contre Jane était très fort et je n'aurai jamais cru réussi à me rattraper sitôt. Chris ne part qu'à la fin de la sphère 2, donc tu auras encore de quoi l'apprécier... ou pas. :) Merci pour tout ! =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12: Falling for you – Colbie Caillat<span>

"_Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty."  
><em>Shakespeare_ - Twelfth Night_, chanson 'O Mistress Mine'

.

Lisbon eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle expliqua à Jane qu'elle avait encore regardé _The_ _Fountain_. L'idée le dépassait totalement, regarder un film triste alors qu'elle était triste… même ses talents de mentaliste n'avaient pas d'explications.

Elle était étendue sur le canapé, les jambes posées sur l'accoudoir, alors que Jane, assis à côté d'elle, avait posé ses pieds sur la table basse. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour le regarder et en voyant son air exaspéré, elle finit par laisser son rire s'échapper.

Ils avaient parlé de choses anodines dans une humeur légère, tous deux bien trop ravis de se retrouver pour chercher les complications. Pourtant l'un comme l'autre était conscient que le moment viendrait inévitablement. Il était bientôt minuit, et ils allaient devoir en parler avant qu'un nouveau jour ne se lève.

Le silence succéda au rire de la jeune femme, les plongeant tous deux dans leurs pensées.

-Jane ?

-Hmm ?

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit cent fois tout à l'heure Lisbon, répondit-il dans un léger sourire, pour la rassurer.

-Mais je ne le dirai jamais assez, je m'en veux vraiment. J'ai…

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Elle se demanda pourquoi c'était si difficile de se confier à qui que ce soit. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se confier à lui, lui qui entre tous était le plus à même de l'écouter sans rien dire, le plus à même de respecter ses secrets.

-Tout ce qui n'est pas contrôlable me fait peur, avoua-t-elle finalement.

-Et je suis incontrôlable, sourit-il, l'encourageant du même fait.

-Ma vie est devenue incontrôlable depuis que vous y êtes entré, rectifia-t-elle.

-J'y suis depuis des années Lisbon.

-Pas comme ça, s'obstina-t-elle. Vous n'étiez pas chez moi, vous n'aviez pas de double des clefs, vous n'aviez pas fait de petits déjeuners, utilisé ma douche… dormi dans mon lit.

-Le canapé me convient aussi.

Elle sourit légèrement, il rendait les choses plus faciles à dire, plus légères.

-J'en oublie bien sûr, vous êtes trop envahissant pour que je fasse une liste.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il.

Elle rit en l'observant un moment, puis elle se repositionna, regardant le plafond sans le voir vraiment.

-Qui est Chris ? s'enquit-il enfin.

Elle échappa un soupir en comprenant que ce sujet de conversation serait moins léger.

-Mon ex-fiancé, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Elle vit qu'il était surpris, il parut même furtivement blessé, mais elle était plus sûre de la surprise que du fugitif sourire douloureux qui était passé sur ses lèvres.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez été fiancée.

-J'étais jeune, je n'avais même pas fini l'école de police.

-Vous avez renoncé à la bague ?

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser toutes ces questions, mais elles lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis des jours. Il voulait savoir, même si c'était effrayant, même si elle le trouvait intrusif. Elle l'avait fait revenir dans sa vie, elle assumerait tout ce qui en découlerait.

-C'est plus compliqué, déplora-t-elle. J'aimais Chris, j'ai vécu des années merveilleuses avec lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul élément de ma vie à l'époque, je devais encore m'occuper de mes frères. James était avec moi, il adorait Chris parce qu'il a toujours pris le temps de s'intéresser à lui. Sébastian ne savait pas vraiment où se situer, il aimait bien Chris mais je crois qu'il avait un peu peur que je l'oublie. Tommy…

Elle soupira et arrêta de parler un moment. Chaque aveu de Teresa Lisbon était fait d'autant de silences que de mots, et Jane trouvait étrange que les silences lui paraissent dire plus que ses mots.

-Tommy ne voulait pas en entendre parler, reprit-elle. Il a commencé à se conduire n'importe comment, à commettre de petits délits et à disparaître. Il ne voulait plus me parler ou alors il me parlait pour m'insulter. J'ai vécu l'enfer pour tenter de le garder de faire des choses regrettables.

-Il ne voulait pas que vous le laissiez seul, devina Jane.

-Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé seul. Mais il avait peur, c'est le plus jeune, j'étais ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une mère puisque…

Elle retrouva le silence et refit le tri dans son esprit embrouillé par les souvenirs. Elle avait toujours dit ne pas vouloir de Jane dans sa tête, et elle avait toujours su que ça les mènerait à ce moment. Il libérait trop de choses, trop de souvenirs, trop de deuils inachevés.

-Il est redevenu docile quand vous avez rendu la bague, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Chris a eu le cœur détruit, soupira-t-elle. Il a toujours clamé qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, mais de toute façon je m'en voulais bien assez pour deux.

-Et maintenant ?

Elle sourit un peu plus joyeusement.

-C'est Chris, sourit-elle, il me fait rire, il me fait parler… Il a été important pour moi, et il le restera toujours je pense. Je regrette juste d'avoir au final quand même perdu la confiance de Tommy.

-C'est ce qui vous a séparés ? s'enquit Jane, songeur.

-Ça entre autres choses, acquiesça-t-elle, amère.

Il hocha la tête vaguement, plongé dans ses pensées. Lisbon bascula la tête en arrière et sourit légèrement en le voyant.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Chris, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, sourit-il, amusé –et bien malgré lui soulagé.

-A quoi pensiez-vous alors ?

-A de la crème glacée.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

-A de la crème glacée ? répéta-t-elle.

-Vous en avez ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour en manger.

-Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour repeindre les murs avec, ironisa-t-elle.

-Le sarcasme est…

-L'arme des esprits pauvres, je sais, s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'il se levait du canapé.

Quand il disparut de sa vue, Lisbon comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Il la détournait de la mélancolie, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il pouvait se contenter de ces confessions-là pour l'instant.

Jane revint et lui tendit une cuillère avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec le pot de glace et sa propre cuillère. Lisbon se redressa et ils piochèrent dans le pot à crème glacée, bataillant en riant lorsqu'ils voulaient en avoir en même temps. Il avait trouvé tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre de quelques confidences déplaisantes : son comportement enfantin, son rire, et de la glace.

Bouh vint se poster devant eux en gémissant pour avoir sa part. Jane lui tendit sa cuillère, trop attendri pour se laisser impressionner par le regard désapprobateur de Lisbon.

Le chiot eut la brillante idée d'attraper la cuillère et de partir avec, obligeant Jane à le poursuivre à travers le salon. Lisbon se moqua ouvertement de lui alors qu'il tentait vainement de rattraper l'animal, aussi petit que rapide. _(1)_ Elle finit par avoir pitié de son ami et siffla Bouh. Le chiot lâcha la cuillère et trottina fièrement vers sa maîtresse sous les yeux outrés de Jane.

-Vous saviez depuis le début qu'il vous obéirait ? s'offusqua-t-il.

-Vous étiez trop drôle pour que je me prive d'un tel spectacle, rit-elle en caressant Bouh, désormais sur ses genoux.

-Vous êtes cruelle.

Elle roula des yeux alors qu'il se rasseyait à côté d'elle et Bouh. Il la fusilla du regard une minute de plus, puis capitula, d'humeur bien trop radieuse pour tenir son rôle d'offensé. Il caressa Bouh pour faire la paix et le chiot parut satisfait du deal, quittant les genoux de sa maîtresse pour venir poser ses pattes avant sur sa cuisse.

-Il sait se faire pardonner, s'amusa Jane.

-Oui, il me rappelle quelqu'un d'ailleurs…

-Je ne bave pas partout.

-Vous jouez avec les nerfs du monde entier comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet en caoutchouc, ça compte ?

Il secoua la tête en souriant et reposa Bouh sur le sol avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Vous voulez vraiment continuer mes ressemblances avec Bouh ? lança-t-il, malicieux. Parce que vous n'avez pas qu'une relation conflictuelle avec votre chien…

A la grande surprise de son consultant, le sourire de Lisbon s'élargit.

-Et je n'ai pas qu'une relation conflictuelle avec vous, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vous devenez forte à ce jeu-là, je vais devoir surveiller mes arrières.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant puis referma le pot de glace vide, plus pour meubler le silence que par réelle intention.

-Vous restez dormir ici ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

-J'aime bien votre canapé.

-Tant mieux, sourit-elle.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Elle rougit légèrement, un peu prise au dépourvu.

-Je vais aller me coucher, éluda-t-elle finalement. Nous avons une affaire à résoudre demain.

Il acquiesça en souriant, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle appréciait qu'il dorme chez elle, mais il assuma que ça avait à voir avec cette étreinte inattendue qu'elle était venue lui offrir quelques temps plus tôt, alors qu'il hésitait à sortir de sa voiture.

Il constata qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait un geste pour lui libérer le canapé.

-Bonne nuit Lisbon...

Elle sembla sortir de ses pensées, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle avait voulu aller se coucher. Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant, visiblement gênée par quoi que ce soit qui lui ait traversé l'esprit. Il voulut la sonder du regard, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa avec une douceur infinie ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Le geste fut aussi doux que bref, mais il suffit à mettre son corps entier dans une immense pagaille. Son cœur lui fit presque mal tant il avait accéléré son rythme.

Elle lui sourit en rougissant légèrement et se leva.

-Bonne nuit Jane, souffla-t-elle en fin de compte.

Elle lui offrit un dernier regard entre l'amusement et la gêne, puis monta les escaliers, Bouh sur les talons.

Jane resta dans la même position quelques instants encore, comme s'il hésitait à classer l'instant dans ses rêves ou dans la réalité. Teresa Lisbon venait-elle juste d'esquisser un baiser ? Il secoua la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place, mais ce fut pour une fois peine perdue.

Elle venait de lui donner plus d'espoirs qu'il n'en avait eu depuis des années, et même s'il sentait une pointe de culpabilité tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de ne plus raisonner, pour enfin espérer. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer une telle chose, certes il reconnaissait l'attirance et l'affection profonde qu'il avait pour elle, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce que ressentir ces choses-là impliquait.

Elle venait d'apaiser cet effrayant besoin d'elle qu'il avait, mais elle avait éveillé du même fait ce sentiment étrange et exquis qu'on appelle l'envie.

* * *

><p>Lisbon descendit les marches le plus silencieusement possible en voyant que Jane dormait toujours sur le canapé. Elle remit la couverture sur lui en passant puis entreprit de faire sortir Bouh sans un bruit. Elle se faufila à l'extérieur, dans le jardin.<p>

Il faisait un peu frais, aussi coinça-t-elle les deux pans de sa veste en croisant les bras, observant Bouh s'intéresser à un caillou apparemment suspect à ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les bêtises du chiot, maintenant effrayé par cet objet non identifié.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et vit Jane la rejoindre avec un sourire un peu endormi. Elle le salua d'un sourire puis reporta son attention sur Bouh.

-C'est un caillou qui l'effraie à ce point ? s'enquit Jane en se postant à côté d'elle.

-On dirait oui, acquiesça-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire en voyant son imbécile de chiot gronder après l'ennemi. Bien dormi ? reprit-elle distraitement.

Il haussa les épaules, dormir n'était pas la plus facile de ses activités.

-Vous ? s'enquit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, lui offrant un sourire amusé.

-Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier pour que Bouh se décide à lâcher son caillou, vous vous joignez à moi ?

Il accepta avec plaisir et ils prirent la route dès lors que Lisbon eut séparé Bouh de son caillou traumatisant. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Jane attrapa sa main pour lier leurs doigts, elle se contenta de refermer ses doigts sur les siens. Elle s'habituait finalement à laisser leurs gestes dire ce qu'ils se refusaient à avouer.

-Votre voisine à droite, lui signala-t-il à mi-voix.

-Oh non, s'exaspéra-t-elle en voyant madame Mawson leur faire de grands gestes enchantés depuis son jardin.

Bouh vint tout naturellement saluer sa vieille amie et Lisbon n'eut d'autre choix que d'entraîner Jane avec elle jusqu'à la vieille femme.

-Promenade matinale ?

-C'est plus calme, répondit Jane.

-On a dû vous le dire déjà cent fois, mais vous faîtes un couple adorable, sourit la voisine d'une Lisbon désormais très mal à l'aise.

-Croyez-le ou non ma chère madame Mawson, nous ne l'avions encore jamais entendu, sourit Jane en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Lisbon.

Cette dernière avait la tête tournée à l'opposée, captivée par le parterre de fleurs de sa voisine.

-Vous êtes dans la lune Teresa ? s'amusa sa voisine.

-Elle a mal dormi, souffla Jane sur le ton de la confidence et avec un clin d'œil qui n'échappa pas à Lisbon.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la main de son ami pour lui taper l'épaule alors que Madame Mawson et Jane riaient comme deux enfants.

-Il dit n'importe quoi, protesta-t-elle, j'ai très bien dormi !

-Peu, mais bien, renchérit Jane.

Elle dut combattre l'urgence de l'assassiner sur place. Mais une idée soudaine facilita les choses et un sourire malicieux illumina ses traits.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, reprit-elle, il fait son intéressant. Vous savez comment sont les hommes, ils sont plus portés à fanfaronner quand ils n'ont pas vraiment de quoi…

La mâchoire de Jane faillit se décrocher alors qu'il dévisageait la brunette avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons, véritablement outré qu'elle ait osé aller si loin. Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire.

-C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ? rit Madame Mawson. Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer souvent !

-On ne s'ennuie jamais, sourit Lisbon.

-On en reparlera après ce que tu viens de dire, marmotta-t-il, encore boudeur.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire plus, elle nota qu'il avait eu le réflexe de la tutoyer devant sa voisine. Vexé mais toujours actif mentalement, nota-t-elle.

-Je crois que vous l'avez froissé Teresa.

-Je crois aussi, triompha la jeune femme, fière d'elle. Je suis désolée madame Mawson, reprit-elle, nous allons devoir vous laisser, il nous reste peu de temps avant de devoir aller travailler.

-Je sortirai Bouh tout à l'heure alors ?

-Ça serait adorable de votre part, sourit Lisbon.

Madame Mawson accepta avec un sourire puis la brune rappela le chiot qui revint en courant vers eux. Elle salua sa voisine puis attrapa la main de Jane –toujours silencieux– pour l'entraîner avec elle.

-C'était blessant, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'ils retournaient vers la maison de Lisbon.

-Vous auriez dû y penser avant de parler de ce genre de choses à ma voisine, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je ne vous croyais pas capable d'attaquer sous la ceinture.

-Vous voulez vraiment continuer cette conversation ?

-Non, avoua-t-il en souriant légèrement. Mais je veux bien des excuses.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver…

-Bien, vous l'aurez cherché.

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiète. Ce ton ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Il haussa les sourcils, malicieux, mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils restèrent un moment à se défier du regard, puis Bouh les ramena sur terre, il venait de retrouver son affreux caillou et ça le perturbait toujours autant. Lisbon s'éloigna de son consultant pour aller rassurer le chiot et lui montrer le caillou. Mais Bouh eut si peur qu'il courut se cacher derrière Jane en gémissant. Jane rit et se baissa vers l'animal pour le rassurer alors que Lisbon jetait la pierre dans un buisson non loin.

Ils rentrèrent en silence. Lisbon remarqua que ce silence ne la dérangeait plus, que la situation en elle-même ne la dérangeait plus non plus, et elle s'autorisa à se dire que Jane était vraiment charmant au réveil.

Elle rit, se traitant de folle, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Elle fut rejointe quelques dix minutes plus tard par Jane. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, elle comprit qu'il était allé prendre une douche.

-Vous voulez qu'on en parle ? s'enquit-il distraitement en se préparant un thé.

-Parler de quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle au bar.

Il parut hésiter puis il se concentra sur sa tasse, faisant infuser le breuvage un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-De ma présence ici, de ce qu'elle signifie, des implications, énuméra-t-il. J'en oublie mais ce sont les premiers qui me viennent à l'esprit.

-Oh, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Elle avala un peu de café et constata que sa gorge s'était nouée. L'appréhension sans doute.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant, avoua-t-elle finalement, lui offrant un sourire un peu gêné.

-Il faudra bien l'avoir pourtant.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Quand alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment cette discussion-là, c'était plus facile sans rien dire, en laissant les choses se faire et se défaire seules.

-Pour l'instant nous pouvons faire sans, reprit-elle en fin de compte.

Elle finit son café sous ses yeux songeurs. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention et il lui adressa un sourire un peu déçu.

-Je suis désolée Jane, mais le travail reste prioritaire.

-Demain vous travaillerez ? s'enquit-il.

-Ça dépendra de comment on aura avancé aujourd'hui.

Il parut encore un peu déçu mais il se reprit finalement et acquiesça. Elle soupira, se résignant à se lever. Elle débarrassa son petit déjeuner et nourrit Bouh en silence, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour ne pas rester sur une note négative. Elle ne trouva rien et se résolut à aller prendre sa douche.

Elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais elle avait une vague idée qu'elle s'engageait sur la voie qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Et le pire c'était sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas de réticence, elle était presque contente d'y être. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tant que ça impliquerait Jane dans sa vie, elle ne pourrait pas dire non. Et peut-être qu'au fond, ce qu'elle espérait de ces réponses qu'elle avait tant repoussées, c'était qu'elles le fassent rester le plus longtemps possible. Elle n'avait que faire de ce qui se passerait, elle n'avait que faire de la situation qui la dépassait, et tant pis si elle était morte de peur. Ils se déchireraient un jour, tant pis; ils se feraient toujours un peu de mal lorsqu'ils reviendraient sur terre, tant pis. Pourvu qu'il la fasse encore rire, pourvu qu'elle sente sa main se glisser dans la sienne, pourvu qu'il soit là tous les matins, pourvu qu'ils y trouvent leur chance d'échapper quelques instants à leurs vies chaotiques.

L'entreprise valait la douleur et la peine qu'elle savait inévitables, Patrick Jane les valait mille fois plus.

* * *

><p>Lisbon eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans son bureau qu'elle vit ses agents débarquer.<p>

-Madame Cliff est morte hier soir à l'hôpital, annonça VanPelt. Lauren Cliff est toujours introuvable.

-Vous avez demandé une autopsie pour qu'on trouve de quoi elle est morte ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-La demande est en transfert, l'informa Cho.

-Donc Jane avait raison, Cliff est liée à cette affaire.

-Vous croyez que c'est elle la tueuse ? s'étonna Rigsby.

-Jane a l'air de le penser, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Elle ne m'a pas paru avoir un profil de tueuse…

-C'est parce qu'elle avait un décolleté, lança Cho de but en blanc.

VanPelt et Lisbon eurent du mal à ne pas rire devant le spectacle d'un Rigsby fortement honteux, les oreilles rouges.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmotta-t-il en fusillant son ami du regard.

-On sait qui a mis Gary Jr sur la piste de Berner & Hooke ? reprit Lisbon afin d'éviter à Cho de répliquer.

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de paiement, avoua VanPelt. J'ai pu justifier tous les paiements qu'il a reçus pour des petites affaires, mais aucune personne n'a payé pour qu'il s'intéresse à Berner & Hooke.

-Il faut chercher quel membre de son entourage avait son testament chez Berner & Hooke, déclara Jane en faisant irruption, une tasse de thé à la main.

Tous le dévisagèrent et il leur fit les gros yeux.

-Quoi ? protesta-t-il. J'ai encore le droit de boire du thé, je savais déjà tout ce que vous avez dit pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine.

-Ah bon ? Citez-moi un renseignement qui vient d'être donné alors, le défia Lisbon, amusée.

Il la fusilla du regard mais elle se retint de faire un commentaire, bien trop fière d'avoir gagné pour lui offrir une chance de s'en sortir.

-VanPelt, reprit-elle, cherchez si un proche des Robin a son testament chez Berner & Hooke, Jane a raison, Gary Jr a pu s'y intéresser si quelqu'un dans son entourage est mort mystérieusement.

-Bien patron.

La rousse quitta la pièce aussitôt et Lisbon se tourna vers ses deux autres agents.

-Cho, cherchez du côté de l'agent de sécurité, Henry Verley, voyez s'il avait des liens avec Cliff ou qui que ce soit lié à cette affaire, tout semble indiquer que personne n'est mort par hasard dans cette histoire. Rigsby, tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur ce Brendan Hood, le mystérieux associé de Gary Jr, je suis sûre qu'on a négligé quelque chose avec lui, mieux vaut repartir à zéro pour tout. On a son adresse mail et un mystérieux mail blanc qu'il nous a envoyé avec cette adresse, demande un mandat pour tracer l'adresse et fais-toi aider du service informatique, ils ne font rien de la journée, ils peuvent bien nous aider un peu.

Les deux agents acquiescèrent et sortirent rapidement sous les yeux amusés de Jane. Elle le sonda du regard, cherchant ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Vous avez une autorité effrayante parfois, lui expliqua-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle sourit et fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir sur son siège et allumer son ordinateur.

-Si seulement ça fonctionnait aussi sur mon insupportable consultant, déplora-t-elle, ironique.

-Vous avez un consultant insupportable ? releva-t-il, joueur.

-Vous n'avez pas idée.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'insupportable ?

-Il passe sa vie à me mener la vie dure.

-C'est sûrement pour vérifier que vous restez alerte, s'amusa-t-il.

-Oh vraiment ? ironisa-t-elle en retour.

-Il a fait quelque chose de mal pour s'attirer tant de mépris ?

-Oh non, pour l'instant il s'est plutôt bien tenu. Mais avec lui, je m'attends à tout.

-Mais si c'est un consultant, il ne fait pas vraiment partie de la police, non ?

-Oh arrêtez ça Jane, abandonna-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Ça devenait intéressant, se plaignit-il.

-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'utile à faire ?

-Vous voulez dire hormis vous contempler ?

-Surtout hormis _ça_.

-Non.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

-Vous faîtes une pause à midi ? s'enquit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-A votre avis ?

-On va se poser des questions encore longtemps ?

-Ça dépend, vous pensez tenir combien de temps ?

Cette fois elle ne tint plus et rit légèrement. Ce Jane enjoué et enquiquineur lui avait tellement manqué.

-Je m'arrêterai vers midi et demi si j'ai bien avancé dans ma paperasse.

-Vous pouvez prendre une pause d'une heure et demie ?

-Je suppose que si je demande pourquoi vous répondrez par une question ?

-Vous m'impressionnez Lisbon, vraiment, sourit-il, ravi. Mais allons au but, j'avais dans l'idée de monter en terrasse pour manger.

-Donc rien d'étrange et déplacé ? vérifia-t-elle.

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, un peu curieux.

-Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir moi-même.

-Vous acceptez ?

-Si j'ai fini ce que je veux faire, j'y penserais.

-Je déteste les phrases hypothétiques quand elles ne viennent pas de moi, je vous emmènerai de force sur la terrasse s'il le faut.

-Comme si vous pouviez, rit-elle.

Il rit à son tour et mit les mains dans ses poches.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas Lisbon, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous me voulez ? rétorqua-t-elle non sans malice.

Elle savoura immensément le fait de voir Jane légèrement déstabilisé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et elle sourit, radieuse. Si ça n'était pas de la gêne, elle voulait bien rendre son insigne. Mais il se reprit vite, fidèle à lui-même, et arbora un sourire charmeur.

-Il est temps pour votre insupportable consultant de faire sa sortie, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit, décidément d'humeur lumineuse, puis porta finalement son attention sur son écran. Cependant elle vit Jane revenir en arrière et se pencher à l'intérieur de son bureau.

-L'insupportable consultant tient à dire à sa soi-disant supérieure qu'il sera là à midi et demi pile.

-Allez jouer ailleurs Jane, s'exaspéra-t-elle sans réussir à se départir de son sourire.

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire lumineux puis sortit pour de bon. Lisbon put enfin prêter toute son attention à son travail du jour.

Elle gémit quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devait être définitivement sous le charme de Patrick Jane pour avoir accepté de manger à midi alors même qu'elle avait une montagne de travail en retard qui l'attendait.

Il la rendrait folle.

* * *

><p>1: <em>Note anecdotique, l'attitude de Bouh est inspirée d'une fâcheuse manie de mon lapin (Oups) qui consiste à me piquer toute confiserie au chocolat lorsqu'il en a l'occasion. Mais, me direz-vous, les lapins aiment le chocolat ? Après avoir courru dans mon appart comme une dingue, je peux dire que oui. [Oups, une de mes principales sources d'inspirations pour les bêtises en tout genre...]<em>

Verdict du chapitre ? A jeter ? A continuer ? A supprimer ? A consommer ? A recycler ? *ah je m'en vais...*

Trèèèès court aperçu du Chapitre 13 en ligne samedi (épargnez-moi..?):

_« -Agent Lisbon vous avez un comportement totalement déplacé, sourit Jane. Embrasser l'un de vos subordonnés ? Mais à quoi pensez-vous enfin ? C'est irresponsable, inadmis…_

_-Tais-toi, rit-elle… »_


	14. S2 Fly me to the Moon

Helloo-o !

Tout d'abord je suis en-chan-tée par vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, je n'avais même pas osé en rêver ! \o/

A partir de là, vous avez deux chapitres très "Jisbon" avant le vrai retour à l'enquête. J'ai voulu épurer la plupart des passages, puis je me suis dit qu'aux vues de la sphère 3, je pouvais bien laissez ces deux-là vous ennuyer un peu… A vous de voir ! Il y aura sûrement des déceptions mais bon, on écrit du Jisbon romancé ou pas hein ? =)

Merci merci merci [...] merci à **leelou09, Ju-lit, LAurore, janeandteresa, ShunKickShunKers, ShaiArg, Pasca, RedM00n **et** Totallyfan**.

**MissK**: Ca faisait un moment que je souhaitais avoir une occasion de te répondre, en voilà une. =) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews précédentes et pour celle-ci, elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! L'idée du caillou non-identifié vient également de mon lapin qui a la fâcheuse manie de buguer sur des objets qui ne sont pas à leur place dans mon appart. :) Je fais de mon mieux pour garder les posts assez réguliers, j'espère que c'est une petite consolation ? En tout cas je suis trèèèès contente que tu aimes et j'aime beaucoup tes reviews, merci ! =)

**Plus fort que me Tu meurs**: Wow quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait très plaisir à lire. :) Merci beaucoup j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir à te décevoir ! =)

**Enjoy**: Contente de lire que Bouh a su te faire rire. ^^ En fait Chris existe surtout pour parler de Tommy, je voulais une sorte d'explication, une ouverture de Lisbon, donc je suis contente que tu ais vu l'histoire d'un bon oeil. Oh, et j'aime le sarcasme ! (mon meilleur ami =D) Et j'aime bien l'expression "ping pong" pour parler de Jane et Lisbon dans le bureau aussi ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et non rassure-toi mon lapin ne mange pas de lapin, il a des gouts de luxe, il mange les kinder et les ferrero rocher de sa maîtresse. (no comment xD) Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai beaucoup ri ! =D

**FewTime**: J'ai été très contente de lire que le passage sur Tommy te plaisait, Chris a en quelque sorte été créé pour en arriver à cette discussion. :) Et moi aussi j'adore Oups ! C'est une sorte de muse à bêtise. Le caillou aussi vient de lui d'ailleurs...^^ Et je suis contente que tu me dises que tu aimes les piques que je glisse de temps à autres, surtout si ça te fait sourire en prime. :D L'enquête va être un peu de côté pendant quelques passages à venir mais promis tout est fait pour qu'elle ne finisse pas aux oubliettes. :) Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, même si ça ne serait jamais assez te remercier en fait.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre<span> 13: Fly me to the Moon – Frank Sinatra

"_Love sought is good, but given unsought is better."  
><em>Shakespeare – _Twelfth Night_ (Acte III, Scène I)

[Si doux est l'amour que nous avons imploré,  
>Plus doux est l'amour qui s'offre de lui-même.]<p>

.

Jane avait passé la matinée à s'ennuyer profondément. Il avait donc tout naturellement entrepris de porter sur les nerfs de ses trois agents préférés. Rigsby avait été le premier à craquer et était parti travailler du côté des bureaux des informaticiens en attendant son mandat. Le consultant avait eu plus de mal avec Cho, et s'était vite rabattu sur VanPelt. La pauvre jeune femme avait fini par basculer ses données sur son ordinateur portable pour aller travailler ailleurs.

-Ils ne devraient pas se réjouir que je sois de bonne humeur ? s'étonna –faussement– Jane en observant VanPelt s'éloigner d'un pas agacé.

-Ils se sont réjouis les dix premières minutes, commenta Cho sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. Après tu as commencé à les mettre mal à l'aise et les déconcentrer.

-Je te mets mal à l'aise et je te déconcentre ?

-Non.

-Je me disais aussi, Cho le professionnalisme incarné ne saurait être distrait, pas même par une mouche tenace.

-C'est toi la mouche tenace ? s'enquit l'agent d'un ton égal.

-C'était plus une métaphore… Tu me vois en mouche ?

-Ça dépend, si tu continues la métaphore, là où il y a des emmerdes, tu n'es jamais loin.

-Classe Cho, très classe.

-_Jane_ !

-On dirait que Lisbon a remarqué que tu avais foutu le bordel, commenta platement Cho en retournant à son ordinateur.

-C'est plus fort que vous hein ? s'exaspéra la brune en venant se planter à côté du divan de son consultant et ami.

-Pourquoi j'aurai forcément fait quelque chose ?

Elle croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil.

-VanPelt et Rigsby m'ont raconté ce que vous aviez fait.

-Cafteurs, marmotta le consultant.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-Ce n'est pas très poli de demander son âge à quelqu'un Lisbon.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds du temps à essayer de vous parler, soupira-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-Désolé ! lança-t-il sur un ton plus amusé que navré.

Elle se tourna pour lui montrer à quel point elle croyait à la sincérité de ses excuses et il sourit, fier de lui. Il n'avait pas perdu la main lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mettre en colère ou de l'exaspérer, et il trouva rassurant d'apprécier toujours autant le sentiment de joie que ça lui procurait.

Satisfait, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à monter au grenier pour écrire dans son carnet ou réfléchir, les événements de la veille et son tout début de matinée avec Lisbon lui avaient donné plus de bonne humeur qu'il n'en avait ressentie depuis des semaines et des semaines. Elle lui offrait une relation qui s'ouvrait à bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là. C'était plus fort que lui, il était transporté par l'idée de ne plus avoir à souffrir, de ne plus avoir à jalouser, il était réjoui rien qu'à l'idée qu'il l'aurait près de lui quoi qu'il advienne dans les jours prochains.

C'était un rêve de fous, mais ce n'était plus seulement le sien, elle avait le même rêve, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux brillants, son incapacité à se mettre vraiment en colère contre lui. C'était un rêve de fous, mais c'était le leur. Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'avenir, aucune chance de ne pas se blesser, aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne, aucune chance de vivre normalement… Mais il avait décidé que si elle pouvait vivre avec ça, alors il le pourrait aussi.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, ni vraiment quoi lui dire, ni s'il était capable d'entretenir une telle relation pour la première fois depuis des années… Mais il laisserait faire. Puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir certain, ils laisseraient les choses arriver.

Il fut ramené sur terre par le retour de l'objet de ses pensées.

-Il est midi trente-_cinq_ Jane, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire moqueur.

Il sourit, ravi qu'elle soit venue d'elle-même, et se leva immédiatement de son divan. Il attrapa sa veste puis posa sa main dans son dos pour la guider vers la sortie. Il fut tenté de laisser sa main glisser vers sa taille pour y rester mais il doutait qu'elle apprécie le geste dans les bureaux. Et puis, avant de se laisser aller, ils devaient avoir cette discussion. Savoir où ils en étaient, comment ils envisageaient le reste. Il voulait lui laisser une chance de faire marche arrière, une chance de ne pas souffrir plus.

Ils étaient condamnés à ne jamais se comporter selon les règles, même lorsqu'il était question de s'aimer.

* * *

><p>Ils s'assirent sous un parasol, dans un coin où il n'y avait personne, avec leurs repas respectifs. Lisbon lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris du procureur général sur Gary Senior. C'était un homme ambitieux et vénal, tel que Jane l'avait cerné. Elle lui apprit également que Rigsby et les informaticiens avaient réussi à passer quelques sécurités qui empêchaient de tracer l'e-mail de Brendan Hood mais qu'en revanche Cho et VanPelt n'avaient pas fait de grandes avancées.<p>

-Pour VanPelt, je plaide coupable, sourit-il en terminant son verre.

-Elle vous en voulait vraiment, vous n'auriez pas dû la mettre dans un tel état.

-C'était drôle, se défendit-il. Et puis pendant que je l'embêtais elle, vous étiez tranquille, ne vous plaignez pas.

-Si je me plains, vous embêtez mon équipe et l'empêchez de travailler comme il faut.

-Ils feraient mieux de chercher Lauren Cliff.

-Vous êtes tellement agaçant, comment je fais pour vous supporter ? se plaignit-elle en finissant son propre verre.

Il sourit et s'appuya contre son dossier.

-A vous de me le dire Lisbon, comment vous faîtes ?

-C'était rhétorique Jane, je suis obligée de vous supporter, je suis payée pour vous supporter.

-Vous êtes aussi accessoirement payée parce que vous êtes flic, lui fit-il remarquer.

-S'occuper de Patrick Jane est un emploi à plein temps, rétorqua-t-elle, ironique.

-Etant donné que j'ai plus ou moins envahi votre vie privée, on peut voir les choses comme ça.

-Au moins vous admettez avoir envahi ma vie privée.

-Osez dire que ça vous déplaît, sourit-il en se penchant sur la table.

Elle roula des yeux, amusée tout de même, et se pencha à son tour.

-Ça me déplaît, souffla-t-elle.

-Menteuse, rétorqua-t-il.

-Venant de vous, ça ne me touche même pas.

-Vous avez quel âge Lisbon ?

-A croire que vous déteignez…

-Ça vous déplaît que je revienne chez vous ? reprit-il un peu plus sérieusement.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, hésitant à répondre. Elle était encore mal à l'aise avec l'idée de ce qui se passait entre eux. Elle aurait aimé que tout se fasse sans transition, mais on ne prend pas la décision de commencer une relation avec Patrick Jane sans réflexion, encore moins sans en avoir parlé avec lui.

-Le règlement du CBI… commença-t-elle.

-Ne s'applique pas à moi, termina-t-il à sa place. Je suis un consultant, pas un agent.

-Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que…

-Donc vous avez des conditions, la coupa-t-il en souriant.

Elle soupira, il la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

-Rien de déplacé au CBI, notre vie privée ne regarde personne, se força-t-elle à formuler.

-_Notre_ ? releva-t-il dans un sourire.

-Pas de tutoiement au bureau non plus.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il y en ait dans _notre_ vie privée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et regarda ses mains qu'elle tordait un peu nerveusement. Elle retrouva une mine plus sérieuse. Finalement ils étaient en train d'avoir cette fichue discussion dont elle n'avait pas voulu. Il avait réussi à l'y amener, elle aurait dû se méfier.

-Tu ne vas pas renoncer à ta vengeance, je me trompe ? souffla-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux.

Elle vit les doigts de Jane venir se poser sur ses mains et attraper l'une d'entre elles dans un geste doux. Elle trouvait assez ironique de le tutoyer vraiment pour la première fois alors même qu'elle lui posait précisément cette question. Ça lui rappela à quel point elle était folle, mais la douceur de la main de Jane pesait lourd dans la balance de son cœur.

-Je n'y renonce pas, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Ça fait partie de moi.

Elle acquiesça, un peu triste, même si elle l'avait au fond toujours su. Il dessina de légers cercles avec son pouce sur sa main et elle lui adressa un sourire désolé.

-Je t'arrêterai si tu le fais, murmura-t-elle, la gorge un brin nouée.

-Je sais. Je te laisserai faire.

Elle dut détourner le regard un moment, pour trouver la force de faire ce pas en avant quand sa raison lui hurlait de fuir pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore… Mais elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il était trop tard, elle en avait trop dit, trop avoué sous les mots d'apparente innocence. Elle ne voulait pas fuir, elle voulait avancer.

-Je vais avoir du mal à t'appeler par ton prénom, lança-t-elle à tout hasard, pour revenir vers la légèreté.

Il sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne un peu plus fort.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il. J'aime bien ta façon de dire mon nom.

-C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je peux deviner dans quel état d'esprit tu es rien qu'en t'entendant le prononcer, s'amusa-t-il. J'aurai sûrement plus de mal à m'adapter aux nuances de ta voix sur mon prénom.

-Patrick Jane ? Avoir du mal à s'adapter ? sourit-elle, soudain bien moins sombre.

Il rit légèrement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus elle-même. Ce nouveau sourire qu'il arborait, plein de joie sincère, faisait des ravages sur son rythme cardiaque.

-Pas de chantage, affectif ou autre, reprit-elle.

-C'est de bonne guerre.

-Pas de dîners pompeux.

-Tu n'aimes pas sortir dîner ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas m'ennuyer.

-C'est noté.

-Pas de mensonges.

-Précise, fit-il, soudain plus sérieux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu hésitante.

-J'accepte que tu ne me dises pas certaines choses, mais si je te pose une question, ne me mens pas.

Il fut surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lisbon ait compris qu'il lui cachait des choses. Mais elle ne représentait pas un danger, il savait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de question sur ce qu'il avait déjà gardé pour lui… Et il savait à quel point il était bon menteur.

-D'autres conditions ? s'enquit-il.

-Je garde mon côté du lit.

-Ce n'est pas ta condition la plus compliquée, rit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, soulagée d'en avoir fini. Elle savait par avance qu'il n'aurait pas de conditions. Elle était la plus à cheval sur les règlements, et de toute façon il se savait bien plus en contrôle qu'elle pour se sentir menacé par quoi que ce soit.

-Ma pause se termine ici, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

-Je te raccompagne, répondit-il en l'imitant.

**-o-**

Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence, échangeant quelques regards amusés. Ils étaient adossés au fond, seuls mais serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Lisbon sentit les doigts de Jane jouer à frôler les siens.

Elle remarqua très vite qu'elle avait du mal à garder le contact visuel longtemps, mal à l'aise sous son regard rayonnant. La première et plus importante discussion était passée, et elle savait pertinemment à quoi il pensait désormais, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être aussi douée que lui en décryptage humain pour le deviner.

Elle finit par rouler des yeux, autant exaspérée qu'amusée.

-Fais-le, dit-elle finalement alors que les étages défilaient silencieusement.

-Faire quoi ? s'enquit-il innocemment.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu en meurs d'envie, sourit-elle.

-Je peux ? vérifia-t-il tout de même.

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé et il rit, arrêtant l'ascenseur d'un geste distrait avant de revenir vers elle. Elle lui sourit doucement, posa ses mains sur sa taille puis le laissa faire le reste. Il embrassa d'abord sa tempe, avant de disperser de légers baisers jusqu'à son front. Il la vit sourire du coin de l'œil et pria pour qu'elle n'entende pas dans quel état elle mettait ses pulsations cardiaques. Assurément elle en profiterait pour prendre le dessus et lui et sa manie du contrôle auraient du souci à se faire.

Il chassa ses pensées dérangeantes alors qu'il déposait ses baisers papillons sur tout le visage de la jeune femme, la faisant rire par sa tendresse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, le contact était doux, le plus agréable qu'il ait ressenti depuis une éternité. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'arriver à ses lèvres, perdant son sourire en route. Embrasser Lisbon était tellement différent des baisers qu'il avait donnés à Kelly pour le plan qu'il avait mis au point. Embrasser Lisbon, c'était l'aimer plus que prévu, c'était accepter qu'elle soit un peu de lui.

Il croisa son regard où quelques étoiles joyeuses s'attardaient pour l'encourager, et il retrouva son sourire en même temps qu'il trouva le chemin de ses lèvres. Il la sentit répondre immédiatement, puis il perdit toute pensée cohérente. Elle le rapprocha d'elle et il obéit avec joie, posant une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans son dos. Il ne commandait plus rien, et c'était la plus belle perte de contrôle de sa vie.

Elle se détacha de lui et rit légèrement devant son air perdu, entre la déroute et la joie immense qu'il avait eues à l'embrasser.

-Encore, souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit et retrouva ses lèvres avec un plaisir partagé. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il approfondit leur baiser, mais reprit bien vite le dessus. Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il la laissait faire, mais la pensée ne l'effleura pas plus d'une seconde. Il était impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre alors même qu'il mettait tous ses sens en éveil avec sa tendresse encore un peu maladroite.

Ils se séparèrent une fois encore mais cette fois restèrent front contre front.

-Agent Lisbon vous avez un comportement totalement déplacé, sourit-il. Embrasser l'un de vos subordonnés ? Mais à quoi pensez-vous enfin ? C'est irresponsable, inadmis…

-Tais-toi, rit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Il faut que tu me dises quel est le mot qui a provoqué cette réaction de ta part, je serai ravi de pouvoir le réutiliser, souffla-t-il.

Elle rit encore et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher de lui.

-Le travail n'attend pas, se justifia-t-elle devant sa mine déçue.

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour remettre l'ascenseur en marche et eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre Jane de la laisser sortir lorsque les portes se rouvrirent. Elle n'eut pas la volonté suffisante pour libérer la main qu'il captura alors qu'ils retournaient au CBI.

* * *

><p>Lisbon eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ses papiers. Elle était sans cesse en train de rêvasser. Et pourtant elle avait interdit à Jane de venir la voir si ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'enquête. Elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état elle aurait été s'il avait été là.<p>

Elle se sentait l'âme d'une adolescente amoureuse et très franchement, elle se sentait idiote. Elle sautait à pieds joints dans un puits d'ennuis et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était sentir son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait toujours eu un côté masochiste, mais tout de même.

Elle abandonna son stylo pour laisser son regard se perdre quelque part sur le bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle se remémora les derniers événements. Mais elle se reprit vite, se traitant d'idiote. Elle ne comprit qu'alors qu'en plus d'être une idiote, elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de Patrick Jane. Toutes ces années à dire qu'il la rendrait folle… Elle aurait dû parier.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone portable. Elle vit le numéro de Chris s'y afficher et sourit avant de décrocher.

-Ouh la, Teresa, tu me réponds pendant tes heures de boulot maintenant ? se moqua-t-il immédiatement.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tu n'attends pas de réponse ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je comptais m'adresser à ton répondeur, tu me prends au dépourvu là.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si j'étais mon répondeur.

-Tu es d'excellente humeur ou c'est moi ? s'amusa-t-il.

Elle se contenta de rire.

-J'en déduis que ton consultant m'a écouté.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je l'ai croisé hier soir quand je suis passé te voir pour te rendre tes clefs. On a un peu discuté.

-Je suppose que tu attends des remerciements ?

-Même pas, rit-il. Je suis un saint, je le sais d'avance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Chris ? soupira-t-elle, néanmoins amusée.

-Tu aurais un moment à m'accorder demain ?

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre, ennuyée. Elle mentirait si elle n'avouait pas avoir songé à passer son dimanche en compagnie de Jane, mais après tout, il était sûrement mieux pour sa santé mentale –et son âge– de ne pas passer _toute_ la journée avec lui.

-On peut déjeuner ensemble si tu veux ? suggéra-t-elle.

-C'est parfait.

-Rien de grave hein ? vérifia-t-elle.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. Je n'aurai jamais pris le risque d'abimer le beau sourire que tu dois arborer en ce moment-même.

-A demain Chris, coupa-t-elle en souriant.

-A demain Teresa, répondit-il, clairement amusé.

Elle raccrocha en même temps que lui : certaines habitudes ne se perdent jamais. Elle resta songeuse un moment puis se maudit. Ce n'était pas professionnel du tout, elle devait se reprendre en main.

* * *

><p>Après une nouvelle heure de lutte intérieure, Lisbon fut sauvée de ses problèmes de concentration par l'arrivée de Rigsby. Il paraissait fier de lui et elle fut immédiatement concentrée.<p>

-Nous avons pu traquer l'adresse mail, annonça-t-il dans un sourire. Je crois que le résultat va vous surprendre.

-Ah ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il posait une feuille de rapport devant elle.

Elle la parcourut rapidement puis…

-L'étude de notaires ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Soit Brendan Hood travaille pour eux, soit c'était une couverture pour mettre Gary Jr sur des fausses pistes.

-Cliff a pu nous mentir si elle travaillait pour Berner & Hooke, ajouta Lisbon. Demande à Ella Robin si Brendan Hood en tant qu'associé de son fils lui dit quelque chose.

-Le numéro est dans la base de données ? s'informa son agent.

Elle acquiesça et reprit la feuille de résultats pour l'étudier en détails. Rigsby fit mine de partir mais elle le retint et lui adressa un sourire.

-Bon travail, lui dit-elle.

-Merci boss, sourit-il.

Il partit aussi fier qu'un paon et fut aussitôt remplacé par Jane. Lisbon sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire toujours aussi lumineux. Heureusement pour elle, elle parvint à ne rien laisser paraître.

-Du nouveau ? s'enquit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Brendan Hood est soit un écran de Berner & Hooke, soit un de leurs associés.

-Intéressant, nota Jane, soudain songeur. On sait ce qui est advenu de l'épée de Thomas Robin ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Quelle importance ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Caleb assure que son petit frère ne se séparait jamais de sa cape et de son épée, vous me l'avez dit. Et nous n'avons que la cape à l'heure actuelle, pas l'épée.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors je me demande pourquoi, sourit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, puis abandonna la lutte.

-Je peux la faire chercher si vous pensez que c'est important, suggéra-t-elle.

-Ça serait une bonne idée, confirma-t-il. Assurez-vous pour que notre cher ex procureur sache qu'on cherche l'épée.

-En quoi c'est important ?

Il lui adressa un autre sourire et elle comprit qu'il garderait le mystère. Elle le maudit, levant les yeux au ciel, puis nota sur un bout de papier de lancer une recherche pour l'épée. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle constata que Jane était à côté d'elle.

-Tu fais une pause ? suggéra-t-il à mi-voix.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, protesta-t-elle. Si je veux me coucher avant minuit, je dois à tout prix avancer.

Il soupira, visiblement contrarié, mais après tout, elle avait posé des conditions et il se devait de respecter ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu travailleras demain ?

-Normalement non, répondit-elle en reprenant son stylo en main.

-Donc, tu seras libre..?

-Pas exactement, pourquoi ?

Elle prenait un malin plaisir à paraître indifférente, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son air curieux et clairement déçu, elle se trouva un peu cruelle. Elle vérifia que personne aux alentours n'ait décidé de les espionner puis attrapa furtivement la main de Jane. Il retint immédiatement ses doigts et elle sourit doucement.

-Je dois manger avec Chris à midi, avoua-t-elle. Mais le reste de la journée, je peux le passer avec toi.

Il sourit, enthousiasmé par la perspective. Il lui lança un regard exaspéré lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main. C'était frustrant d'être en théorie enfin autorisé à des gestes tendres envers elle et de devoir se surveiller constamment pour que rien ne paraisse. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été épris des contacts lorsqu'il était avec une femme, des gestes discrets aux grandes effusions, en quelques mots comme en cent, il était un fervent défenseur de la tendresse.

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle cherchait dans la base de données les numéros dont elle avait besoin. Il la dévisagea, curieux de comprendre ce qui la faisait sourire.

-Je le savais, lui dit-elle à mi-voix.

-Tu savais quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, perdu.

-Que tu étais du genre tendre en amour.

Il éclata de rire en se souvenant de leur conversation des semaines plus tôt et elle élargit un peu plus son sourire en le voyant faire. Puis elle attrapa son téléphone et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à la laisser travailler.

-J'avais aussi deviné que tu étais du genre distante, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée, puis composa le numéro. Elle sut qu'il l'observait silencieusement mais elle se força à ne pas se tourner vers lui, par conscience professionnelle. Elle l'entendit rire légèrement, puis elle vit sa porte se refermer.

Elle venait de trouver une excellente motivation pour finir sa fichue paperasse.

* * *

><p>De tous les chapitres, celui-ci me fait plus peur que les autres... J'espère grandement qu'il vous a plu ? Si oui, pourriez-vous me le faire savoir...? Si non, pourriez-vous m'achever ? \o (hem, je plaisante - ou pas.)

Prochain chapitre (le 14ème) dimanche soir très tard ou lundi après-midi avant mon train (*). D'ici là voici votre court extrait sans-spoiler-sans-intérêt =D

_« -Je dois aller sortir Bouh, protesta-t-elle en riant._

_-Nous ne sommes plus au bureau, rétorqua-t-il avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez._

_-Tu veux vraiment jouer les amoureux transis ? se moqua-t-elle._

_-Qui te dit que je joue ? »_

* : Je pars m'isoler pendant quelques jours loin de toute connexion internet pour essayer de finir mon ""roman"" et voir de la famille. ^^' Je ne reviendrai que vendredi.


	15. S2 Wherever you will go

Helloo-o !

Bon, j'ai un train dans même pas une heure et je viens de passer ma dernière épreuve où j'ai notamment regretté de comprendre si bien l'anglais. (Un couple découvre un matin que leur aîné a pendu son frère et sa soeur avant de se pendre lui-même. Fou rire de ma vie bien entendu. [Ironie de la khâgneuse dégoutée.])

J'espère que cette suite -et ce qui suivra d'ailleurs- vous plaira, sinon ça veut dire que j'ai envahi mon appart de post-its et autres notes concernant la Sphère 3 pour rien. x)

Je remercie un million de fois **janeandteresa, RedM00n, leelou09, Pasca, ShunKickShunKers **et** Totallyfan**. =D

**MissK**: J'ai beaucoup aimé ta métaphore de l'oeuf, et ta référence aux 1001 nuits m'a beaucoup fait rire. :) Contente que ça te plaise malgré tout, et surtout malgré ta patience (que je suis désolée de malmener). Quant à m'attaquer à d'autres séries, pour l'instant je suis sur le Mentalist mais ça change tout le temps, on verra bien ! :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Anara**: Je suis très contente de lire que ça t'ait plu malgré tout. :) J'aime bien en faire qu'à ma tête mais je suis quand même ravie quand mes frasques plaisent ! J'espère que la suite des évènements te satisfaira également. :) Merci merci merci !

**Enjoy**: Hiiiiii ! Je suis toujours ravie de lire tes reviews ! =D A chaque fois j'ai peur x) Et quant à l'originalité de ce que j'ai écrit... Je suis une enquiquineuse qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, donc ça donne ça... :) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas, quant à Chris, réponse bientôt. :) Et oui je suis une pauvre victime de la gourmandise de mon lapin, que ce soit à Noël ou à Pâques, à lui les chocolats, à moi ce qu'il veut bien me laisser x) Merci pour tout :)

**FewTime**: Je suis teeellement contente que tu aimes. :) J'ai toujours peur que mes frasques ne plaisent pas donc ta review m'a fait très plaisir. :) Et puis je suis contente d'avoir su trouver un juste milieu avant de sombrer dans le mélo. Pour Chris, ne crains pas le pire, je l'aime trop pour le rendre détestable. =) Oh, et promis l'enquête reviendra d'ici un chapitre et demi ! Sur ce, je vais prendre mon train et pour ce qui est de profiter de mon séjour, je vais me détendre ! :) [Et écrire... ;)] Merci beaucoup ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14: Wherever you will go – The Calling [Partout où tu iras]<span>

_« Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut dire qu'en embrassant... parce que les choses les plus profondes et les plus pures peut-être ne sortent pas de l'âme tant qu'un baiser ne les appelle. »  
><em>Maurice Maeterlinck - _Aglavaine et Sélysette_

_._

Il était près de vingt-et-une heure lorsque Lisbon rangea ses affaires dans son attaché-case. Elle avait mis fin à des jours et des jours de procrastination et s'en trouvait satisfaite. A vrai dire, elle avait passé une journée lumineuse, elle n'en avait pas passée de si belle depuis des mois. Au moment où elle fermait sa sacoche, elle entendit la porte de son bureau, et vit sans surprise Jane s'approcher d'elle. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, mais elle aurait juré qu'il était préoccupé.

-Enfin fini ? s'enquit-il distraitement.

-Je n'ai jamais été autant à jour, sourit-elle en réponse.

-Je te ramène ?

Elle acquiesça tout en éteignant son ordinateur.

-J'ai réfléchi, annonça-t-il en fin de compte.

Elle lui adressa un regard sceptique mais se garda de toutes moqueries en le voyant si sérieux, presque torturé. Assurément, quel qu'ait été le sujet de sa réflexion, ça n'avait rien de léger. Elle savait que le mieux à faire était de le laisser s'expliquer, alors elle se contenta de lui offrir toute son attention.

-Est-ce que… tu es sûre de toi ? hésita-t-il sans vraiment la regarder dans les yeux.

-Non, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Il acquiesça un peu tristement, mais elle sut qu'il acceptait la réponse. Elle contourna le bureau pour s'approcher de lui et poser sa main sur son avant bras.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fait le choix qu'il fallait pour m'engager sur une route sûre et sans nuage, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je regrette le choix que j'ai fait, souffla-t-elle. Laisse-nous un peu de temps avant de te persuader que tu ne fais rien de bien.

-Je suis censé te protéger de moi, articula-t-il sans oser croiser son regard.

-Je peux me protéger seule, protesta-t-elle. J'ai choisi de t'ouvrir la porte à chaque fois, j'ai choisi de te laisser dormir chez moi, parfois même dans mon lit, j'ai choisi de te laisser envahir ma vie, mes pensées, j'ai choisi que tu reviennes, que tu restes… Et je choisis de ne pas me protéger de toi.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa joue doucement. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, un peu mélancolique, mais bien là. Il avait peur de la blesser, il savait qu'il le ferait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne contrôlerait pas ses fichus sentiments, elle s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard, tant pis.

-Et toi ? souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il laissa retomber sa main.

-Moi quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il sourit et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'amener contre son torse. Elle accepta l'étreinte, il n'y avait plus personne dans les bureaux à cette heure. Il embrassa sa tempe longuement puis la relâcha, lui adressant un dernier vestige de sourire.

-Je n'ai jamais été si peu sûr de moi, avoua-t-il.

-Tant mieux, sourit-elle. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité au sujet d'une chose au moins.

Il rit légèrement, mais elle entendit au son étouffé de ce rire qu'il avait encore des choses à dire. Ils en étaient à deux conversations importantes, elle qui avait voulu les éviter… Mais si c'était le prix pour le mettre en confiance, le rassurer, elle l'acceptait sans hésitation.

-Tu as toujours la boîte à bijoux ? murmura-t-il finalement.

-Dans mon tiroir qui ferme à clef, indiqua-t-elle.

-Je…

Il s'arrêta et fixa un point imaginaire sur le sol, entre l'hésitation et la douleur, il ne savait plus où placer son cœur. Puis, avec lenteur et difficulté, il retira son alliance, cette jolie promesse dorée qu'il chérissait tant. Il la regarda un moment, la faisant tournoyer au bout de ses doigts, avant de la tendre à Lisbon. Il lui adressa un sourire un peu triste, mais bien réel.

-Mets-la dans la boîte et garde-la à l'abri s'il te plaît.

-Je ne te demande pas de…

-Je sais, coupa-t-il. J'aime ma femme, je l'aimerai encore une éternité.

Elle acquiesça, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu. Elle n'avait jamais su tomber amoureuse des bonnes personnes, mais de là à s'éprendre de Patrick Jane, c'était à croire que sa vie avait été maudite. Il leva les yeux vers elle, cette fois elle ne put pas le lire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu n'es pas importante à mes yeux, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles un jour en me haïssant et en pensant que tu n'as jamais compté. Parce que ça serait faux, parce que je sais que tu es la seule personne au monde capable de veiller sur cette alliance et sur moi.

Cette fois-ci, elle sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements et sa respiration se perdit quelque part entre sa surprise et l'émotion. Elle était consciente que c'était peut-être la seule fois où il serait si ouvert, si vulnérable pour elle, alors elle ne discuta pas. Elle tendit sa main ouverte vers lui et il y laissa tomber l'alliance. Il la remercia à mi-voix alors qu'elle allait enfermer soigneusement l'anneau dans la boîte. Elle referma à double tour son tiroir puis revint vers Jane. Il était toujours songeur mais bien moins fermé.

-Tu ne le regrettes pas ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Il fit signe que non, et elle comprit que le sujet était clos. Elle hésita, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Elle ne le laissa pas se remettre de sa surprise et enlaça sa taille pour aller nicher sa tête dans son cou. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui faire du bien, mais elle savait qu'il comprendrait chaque geste, chaque battement de cœur contre les siens. Elle le sentit refermer ses bras sur elle, elle sut qu'elle ne partirait pas, jamais. Elle plongerait pour lui, et elle s'en fichait. Elle envoyait sa vie en l'air, et elle mentirait si elle n'avouait pas avoir peur, mais tant qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, elle serait là, fidèle au poste. Elle se l'était promis.

* * *

><p>Le retour chez Lisbon se fit en silence, tous deux étaient encore un peu absorbés par les souvenirs de leur journée. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait dans les règles, et leur début de relation ne ressemblait à rien de commun. Ils n'avaient rien avoué, juste mis des choses au point, le silence avait dit l'implicite. Ils s'étaient compris, ils savaient ce qu'ils commençaient. Elle avait peur, parce qu'elle savait s'engager sur la plus difficile des routes, il culpabilisait, parce qu'il savait qu'il la blesserait sans pouvoir l'éviter.<p>

Jane avait mis du temps à arrêter sa décision, mais maintenant il savait ce qu'il en était de cette nouvelle et si douce situation. Il était capable d'aimer Lisbon et de continuer à entretenir ses plans de vengeance.

Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'un jour, sa vengeance annihilerait toute chance de bonheur dans cet amour, il ne l'envisageait pas autrement. Il se vengerait quoi qu'il advienne, il tuerait John LeRouge pour le mal qu'il avait fait, pour les vies qu'il avait détruites autour de lui, pour avoir tenté de s'en prendre à Lisbon, pour avoir tué sa famille et détruit sa vie, pour l'avoir torturé jusqu'au supplice au point qu'il ne soit plus capable de passer une journée sans Lisbon, sans veiller sur elle, pour l'avoir déshumanisé toutes ces années. Et il savait, il était douloureusement conscient, que le jour-même où il appuierait sur la gâchette, il perdrait Lisbon.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé de rédemption, il avait toujours accepté de finir sa vie en prison après avoir tué John LeRouge, mais Lisbon rendait cette partie du plan compliqué. Parce qu'il savait que malgré l'aboutissement de ce projet qui le faisait vivre, elle lui manquerait, et il souffrirait de la perdre. Il savait que s'attacher à elle, l'aimer, c'était lui dire adieu par avance. Elle ne l'empêcherait pas de se venger, elle n'y parviendrait pas, mais il savait qu'en tuant John LeRouge, il tuerait le bonheur qu'il avait gagné aujourd'hui. Il tuerait tout avenir auprès de la jeune femme.

La pensée était douloureuse, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il n'imaginait pas reprendre ses distances, se priver de sa présence, de son parfum, de ses étreintes… Et maintenant qu'il avait gouté ses baisers, il savait qu'il aurait bien trop de mal à s'en passer.

Alors ils souffriraient, se déchireraient, mais tant qu'elle l'accepterait, il resterait. Il était trop tard pour reculer, et reculer, aucun d'eux ne le voulait désormais. Ils s'étaient acceptés, pour tout affronter, tout surmonter, en sachant qu'un jour, inévitablement, ils se perdraient à jamais.

-Je sors Bouh, déclara la jeune femme en quittant la DS.

-J'appelle pour qu'on soit livré ? suggéra-t-il en verrouillant sa voiture.

-Pas de pizza, c'est trop gras.

-C'est noté, sourit-il en retenant l'amusante envie de lui faire la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter pour une part de pizza.

Il l'observa laisser sortir Bouh de la maison et attendit qu'elle passe à côté de lui pour l'attraper. Elle rit légèrement lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans son cou puis elle se contorsionna en sentant ses mains chatouilleuses se glisser un chemin sur sa taille jusqu'à son dos.

-Je dois aller sortir Bouh, protesta-t-elle en riant.

-Nous ne sommes plus au bureau, rétorqua-t-il avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer les amoureux transis ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Qui te dit que je joue ?

Elle rougit légèrement, pas encore habituée à ce nouveau tournant de leurs joutes verbales. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la rue, pour vérifier que Bouh n'était pas sur la route et bel et bien encore dans les parages. Le chiot l'attendait sagement à côté de la boîte aux lettres, assis, la queue frétillante.

-Bouh s'impatiente, lui fit-elle remarquer en ramenant son regard vers lui.

-Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il en la relâchant, un peu grincheux.

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser furtivement ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait su décrire la sensation de légèreté que le fait d'être autorisée à l'embrasser lui procurait. Et elle n'aurait pas su décrire plus dans quel état il mettait son cœur lorsqu'il la rattrapa pour la ramener contre lui et lui voler le baiser le plus étourdissant qui soit.

-J'étais censée aller promener Bouh, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.

-Chut, souffla-t-il en souriant.

-Jane…

-Tu n'es même pas convaincante.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et enlaça sa nuque pour approfondir l'un de ses si tendres baisers. Cependant, la patience de Bouh avait des limites, et il aboya bruyamment pour qu'enfin on s'intéresse à lui.

-Le devoir m'appelle, rit-elle en parvenant à lui échapper.

Il sourit alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec le chiot. Il la regarda un moment, puis secoua la tête, un sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres, avant de récupérer le sac dans le coffre de sa DS pour rentrer.

* * *

><p>Jane eut du mal à se concentrer sur le film insignifiant qui passionnait tant Lisbon. Il était plus intéressé par le fait de réduire la distance entre eux que par le scénario –s'il y en avait vraiment un– du film en cours. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'attira un regard amusé de la jeune femme, assise en tailleur à côté de lui sur le canapé. Bouh avait pris place entre l'accoudoir et sa maîtresse, la tête posée sur son genou. Il observait d'un air las Jane s'ennuyer et se retenir de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer trop.<p>

Jane voulait vraiment se freiner, et c'était une question d'ego bien sûr. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être celui qui avait le plus besoin de contact. Mais elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Il la savait clairement attirée par lui désormais, mais contrairement à lui, elle ne ressentait pas la nécessité d'un contact permanent. Et il était conscient que la situation amusait la brunette, il se ridiculisait littéralement. Sa meilleure tactique avait été de croiser les bras fermement et de se rentrer les ongles dans les paumes des mains à chaque fois que l'envie de diriger une main vers elle le prenait.

Au bout d'une heure de torture –et il parlait aussi bien de sa condition d'homme frustré que du film interminable– il vit Lisbon se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, Bouh sur les talons, et nourrit le chiot avant de se servir un verre d'eau. Il la vit lui lancer un regard malicieux tout en finissant le verre, puis elle revint vers lui. Elle s'assit beaucoup plus proche de lui cette fois et il fut plus que ravi de se repositionner pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre lui confortablement. Il posa un baiser léger dans ses cheveux et la maintint contre lui en enlaçant sa taille. Elle rit en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

-Ça va mieux ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Cruelle, se contenta-t-il de répondre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste du film ne l'intéressa pas plus, bien trop occupé qu'il était à s'habituer au contact rapproché et doux de la jeune femme. Elle dut immobiliser ses mains plus d'une fois en riant parce qu'il la chatouillait, perturbant son visionnage du film. Jane ne put s'empêcher d'espérer la rendre un jour elle aussi attachée à ce genre de gestes. Cependant, s'il considérait la manière dont elle pencha la tête pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès au creux de son cou, il estima que la mission ne s'annonçait pas si difficile. L'idée le fit sourire et il décida de garder sa tête enfouie dans son cou, savourant autant sa douceur que son parfum.

-_The Fountain_ avait le mérite d'être intéressant, glissa-t-il à son oreille au bout d'un moment.

-Jane ! s'indigna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu ne peux pas critiquer ce film ! Et puis ce n'est même pas comparable.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais, rétorqua-t-il.

-_The Bodyguard_ est un film culte ! insista-t-elle.

-Si tu le dis.

-Un peu que je le dis ! Toutes les filles vénèrent ce film !

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une fille ou tu t'en souviens toute seule ?

Elle le dévisagea un moment, encore vexée, puis ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air douché. Apparemment, les attaques sous la ceinture n'étaient _vraiment pas_ ce qu'il préférait. Mais il l'avait cherchée, et elle n'avait pas fait exprès de toute façon.

Elle songea dans son rire que c'était rassurant de garder un peu de leur complicité première. Bien sûr elle aimait cette nouvelle situation, mais avoir gardé quelques repères lui faisait du bien.

-Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ? suggéra-t-elle en comprenant qu'il s'ennuyait devant ce film et qu'en plus il était désormais vexé.

-C'est une invitation ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui, il arborait un sourire radieux.

-Oui c'est une invitation, s'abaissa-t-elle à répondre. Je suis fatiguée.

-Tu es vexée ?

Elle se leva pour éviter de répondre et alla ranger le DVD et arrêter sa télé. Jane se leva à son tour et l'empêcha de trouver une nouvelle activité pour lui échapper.

-Tu es vraiment vexée ? sourit-il en lui soulevant le menton.

-J'aime ce film, marmotta-t-elle.

-Je te laisserai choisir celui de demain, ça te va ?

-Je ne suis pas une enfant, s'exaspéra-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Oh, quelqu'un est grognon…

-Je ne suis pas _grognon_, je suis fatiguée. Nuance.

Il rit de bon cœur, elle ne cesserait jamais de le faire rire, il en était sûr. Après tout, les bouderies de la jeune femme avaient toujours éveillé sa bonne humeur. L'exaspérer était son activité favorite… Enfin, en y repensant bien, il allait devoir considérer le classement à nouveau, maintenant qu'il y avait de nouveaux paramètres. Et à bien réfléchir, embrasser Teresa Lisbon arrivait sans aucun doute en tête de classement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, curieuse.

-Rien, répondit-il en souriant, enfin, rien d'important.

Elle haussa les épaules et le contourna pour monter les escaliers. Elle appela Bouh pour qu'il la suive à l'étage. Jane secoua la tête en souriant, elle était vraiment susceptible tout de même. Il attrapa des affaires dans son sac puis monta occuper la salle de bain juste après Lisbon.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, elle était allongée de son côté, le dos tourné, fidèle aux habitudes, aurait-il pu dire. Cependant, à l'instant même où elle le sentit se coucher à côté, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux auquel il répondit avec plaisir, agréablement surpris par sa réaction. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'une fois la plaisanterie passée, elle avait une part de fragilité. Et c'était cette part là qui était si heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle, c'était cette part là qui le rendait si accro. Il la vit se redresser pour venir se recoucher contre lui et il l'enlaça avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Les gestes lui revenaient vite, il les avait espérés sans les oser pendant des jours. C'était d'autant plus important que c'était elle qui venait à lui et non l'inverse. Et même s'ils venaient juste de commencer quelque chose de compliqué, même si ça n'était que le tout début de quelque chose de bien plus grand, il savait par avance que ça serait rare, ces fois où elle chercherait son contact d'elle-même.

Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse et ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la sécurité qu'il lui offrait pour songer avec soulagement qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de somnifère.

-On fait une bêtise hein ? murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Il sourit et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, savourant chaque frisson provoqué.

-Mais c'est une belle bêtise, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Elle acquiesça et leva la tête vers lui pour l'observer dans la pénombre. Puis elle retourna à son torse, s'y sentant à l'abri pour libérer toutes ses inquiétudes. Au cœur de la nuit, au creux de ses bras.

-Je dois être un peu folle, ironisa-t-elle.

Et l'ironie, ça lui ressemblait déjà tellement plus. Il se contenta d'émettre un son d'acquiescement, souriant. Il ferma les yeux et attendit qu'elle continue à parler. Il savait qu'elle avait attendu une bonne partie de la journée cet instant entre la sureté du bord et le précipice, entre le jour et la nuit.

-J'étais jalouse, avoua-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Au début c'était parce que tu étais censé travailler avec moi et pas avec une top-modèle du FBI, expliqua-t-elle.

Jane sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle parlait de Kelly.

-Mais avec le recul, je crois qu'au bout d'un moment, le simple fait qu'elle t'éloigne du CBI m'a rendue jalouse. Même si c'était pour ton plan, elle était devenue ton amie en quelques jours quand il m'avait fallu des années pour revendiquer ce titre… Ça m'a profondément exaspérée.

-C'était idiot, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Mmmh, approuva-t-elle. Mais il fallait que je te le dise, ça m'ennuyait de garder ça pour moi.

Il sourit un peu tristement et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

-Elle te manque ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Kelly ?

Elle acquiesça simplement pendant qu'il rassemblait ses pensées dans un soupir.

-Je l'aimais beaucoup, avoua-t-il enfin. Elle était brillante, dans tous les sens du terme, et c'était mon amie… Du moins j'ai osé le penser.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je lis constamment les gens Teresa, soupira-t-il. J'aurai dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, et j'aurai dû vous protéger elle et toi bien mieux que ça.

Elle nota mentalement qu'elle aimait sa façon de prononcer son prénom malgré le ton grave de la conversation. Elle leva la tête pour embrasser sa joue puis se repositionna au creux de son cou.

-Tu n'es pas infaillible, dit-elle finalement. Tu es humain quoi que tu en penses, tu as le droit à l'erreur.

-L'erreur a coûté la vie à Kelly.

-Culpabiliser ne la ramènera pas.

-Culpabiliser ne ramène personne, répondit-il amèrement.

Elle se maudit, fermant les yeux, puis agrippa sa chemise pour se serrer contre lui.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-elle finalement.

-Arrêtons le sujet-là d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça douloureusement. Elle était consciente que ce n'était qu'un aperçu fragile à côté des conversations douloureuses qu'ils auraient sans doute à l'avenir. Tout devenait plus personnel entre eux, il était donc normal que leurs refus de parler pèsent plus lourds, il en allait de même pour leurs blessures.

-Jane ? chuchota-t-elle en combattant l'émotion.

-Hmm ?

-Même si rien ne sort de bon de tout ça, je suis contente que tu sois là.

L'aveu accéléra son cœur, elle l'entendit. Il la fit relever la tête et l'embrassa comme s'il voulait lui voler son souffle, comme si ça pouvait l'obliger à ne plus jamais respirer autrement que par lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle trouva la force de lui sourire, comme s'il ne venait pas de la condamner.

-Je suggère qu'on dorme, je suis épuisée, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Il lui rendit son sourire, parfait comédien, et elle lui tourna le dos sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il ne résista pas et l'enlaça pour coller son dos contre son torse. Il déposa de légers baisers dans son cou qui la firent rire, ramenant la tendresse et l'amusement dans leurs cœurs béants.

-Comment veux-tu que je m'endorme si tu fais ça ? protesta-t-elle en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, chatouilleuse.

-Il faudra t'y faire, tu n'auras plus un seul soir sans y échapper, rétorqua-t-il avec des accents de promesse.

-Tu comptes rester pour toujours ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta de bouger et elle retrouva la mélancolie passée, se doutant de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis s'immobilisa, son souffle caressant la nuque de la jeune femme.

-Je compte rester une éternité, Teresa, chuchota-t-il finalement.

Elle chercha sa main et lia leurs doigts, s'imaginant déjà lui faire tenir sa promesse.

A deux, contre tout le reste.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vaut quelques reviews..? =D<p>

Chapitre 15 dès que je peux. Encore merci à toutes et désolée surtout !

_-Quelle heure ? demanda Lisbon._

_-Quelque chose comme bientôt sept heures, répondit Jane distraitement [...]._

_-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_

_-Une petite heure._

_-Wow, et tu es encore dans mon lit ? le railla-t-elle._

Ps: Excellente semaine à toutes =) Pas de Dämon pour vous enquiquiner pendant cinq jours minimum, profitez-en ! \o/


	16. S2 A small measure of Peace

Helloo-o !  
>Me voici de retour, je vous ai manqué ? [Qui a dit non ? x) ]<p>

Après un départ catastrophique (j'ai dû annuler mon billet pour choisir la voiture car le train avait 3h de retard), j'ai passé une formidable semaine loin de la civilisation, et même si c'était bien, je suis ravie d'être de retour, surtout depuis que j'ai lu vos reviews. =)

Toute ma gratitude à **filament-de-lune** (_que de reviews ! *-*_), **janeandteresa, ShunKickShunKers, ShaiArg, leelou09, Ju-lit, LAurore, Calimero-md **et** Totallyfan** ! =)

**missk369**: Contente de lire que tu apprécies toujours ! =) J'irai voir ton compte dès que j'aurai du temps pour être seule ce qui ne va pas arriver pendant les prochains jours, mais j'irai voir. =) Merci en tout cas !

**Enjoy**: Wow wow wow, tes reviews ont toujours une force incroyable, je me les prends presque comme une gifle, mais une gifle qui fait du bien. ^^ Ta review est puissante d'un bout à l'autre, et c'est d'une motivation... sans faille ! ;) Merci mille fois (et ce n'est pas encore assez). Oh, et mes vacances furent fort divertissantes et très inspirantes. :)

**FewTime**: Tu as une facilité déconcertante pour lire le drame que j'écris en filligramme dans ce chapitre, et dans ta façon de l'écrire, c'est bien toi qui ne tombe pas dans le mélo. =) Je suis ravie de te réconcilier avec le Jisbon, à l'origine j'ai juste aimé deux personnages et les ait dirigés vers ce que j'écris le mieux: une romance. J'aurai pu choisir Cho et Lisbon... mais c'était pas le même magnétisme, hein ? ^^ Mon roman n'a guère avancé, mais j'ai tout mon temps, contrairement à la sphère 3, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de passer de bonnes vacances, merci. :) Et merci pour tout ce que tu as dit !

* * *

><p><em><strong>S'il ne tenait qu'à mon avis je changerais le rating en M. Mais on m'a dit que c'était pas à ce point alors je laisse en T, mais je vous préviens quand même.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15: A Small Measure of Peace – Hans Zimmer:<span>

_« J'ai toujours pensé que ce qui donnait un sens à la vie d'un homme, c'était de protéger une femme. »  
><em>Jacques de Bourbon Busset - _Tu ne mourras pas_

_._

Jane avait menti. Le premier jour de leur relation, le jour qui aurait dû le rendre joyeux et plus léger, il l'avait gâché et il avait menti à Lisbon. Pas qu'une fois, et pas non plus pour la dernière fois.

La pensée le hanta toute la nuit alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Comment pouvait-il oser prétendre l'aimer s'il lui mentait déjà ? C'était plus fort que lui, elle ne pouvait pas tout savoir, elle ne le devait pas. Il devait garder des secrets pour lui seul, de quoi rester encore un peu lui-même malgré les changements qu'elle avait provoqués. Mais il aurait aimé qu'elle puisse changer aussi cette part de lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier le reste et rester avec elle, pour l'éternité… Mais il n'y arriverait jamais, il le savait. Elle ferait partie de sa vie, elle en serait le plus bel aspect, mais il la perdrait dès lors qu'il accomplirait son but ultime. Il l'empoisonnerait au fil des jours, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, il le savait d'avance. Il avait menti dès le premier jour, et rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire les jours d'après.

Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était elle. Il vivait pour la vengeance, elle vivait pour la justice. Et au milieu, stupide rêve déjà éclaté, il y avait cette illusion douce et tentante, ce port d'attache qui les liait.

Il avait menti, et il mentirait encore. Il ne l'avait pas encore blessée, mais ça viendrait.

Il se leva au milieu de la nuit et descendit sortir son carnet de son sac. Il s'installa sur le canapé et inscrivit quelques pensées au hasard, essayant une fois encore de donner un sens aux détails. Puis, la culpabilité l'assaillit. Il ne devrait pas faire ça chez Teresa, il ne devrait pas faire entrer John LeRouge ici par quelque manière que ce soit. Cet endroit était un refuge, pour eux deux. Il ne devait pas l'entacher. Il rangea le carnet dans le double fond. Il doutait que Teresa fouille ses affaires, mais il préférait ne rien prendre pour acquis. La blesser trop tôt, c'était la perdre alors qu'ils avaient encore du temps.

Et il aurait bien malgré lui souhaité que ce temps soit infini.

Il remonta vers quatre heures du matin, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, puis se rallongea. Lisbon se tourna vers lui, ouvrant faiblement les yeux.

-Tout va bien, souffla-t-il, rassurant.

-Tu es parti longtemps, constata-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Il lui intima de se rendormir, l'attirant à lui. Elle colla son front contre son épaule, posant sa main sur son torse, puis elle replongea dans le sommeil.

Il plaça sa main sur la sienne et ne put retenir une larme douloureuse. Il faisait la plus belle erreur de sa vie gâchée, et il savait par avance que le prix serait de gâcher aussi sa vie à elle.

Sombre égoïste qu'il était.

* * *

><p>Lisbon fut réveillée par un doigt chatouilleur qui se promenait avec légèreté sur son visage. Elle fit peu à peu surface sous la caresse, puis, en reconnaissant l'odeur de Jane, elle sourit, les yeux toujours fermés.<p>

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il redessinait la ligne de son nez.

-J'essaie d'apprendre ton visage par cœur, répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-J'aime l'idée, se contenta-t-il de répondre en glissant désormais son doigt sur son front, écartant sa frange sur son passage.

-Oh, tu aimes l'idée ? sourit-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

-Hmm, acquiesça-t-il fièrement. Et puis, c'est une jolie excuse pour te réveiller, non ?

Elle rit légèrement et referma les yeux alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur ses paupières.

-Quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quelque chose comme bientôt sept heures, répondit-il distraitement, occupé à descendre son exploration vers les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Une petite heure.

-Wow, et tu es encore dans mon lit ? le railla-t-elle.

-Tu es un sacré argument en sa faveur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu plus fort et il glissa sur son menton pour descendre son index sur son cou. Il arriva à la croix qu'elle avait gardée, elle avait dû oublier de l'enlever avant de se coucher. Il dessina des cercles autour du pendentif, créant de légers frissons sur sa peau.

Puis, aventureux, il glissa de sa main entière le long de son corps, avant d'aller arrêter sa course sur sa taille. Il la fit passer au-dessus de lui, se recouchant sur le dos. Elle l'observa un moment, encore un peu rieuse, puis se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il l'enlaça plus étroitement, la collant entièrement à lui dans un contact qu'il aurait voulu plus maitrisé, moins saccadé de cette passion dangereuse et trop rapide.

Elle se freina plus facilement que lui et se redressa.

-J'en connais un qui a un _léger_ problème de contrôle, se moqua-t-elle.

-Meh, grimaça-t-il, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle rit, et il constata qu'elle l'avait plus fait en quelques minutes qu'il ne l'avait vue faire en une journée. L'idée que ça soit grâce à sa présence lui fit du bien, le conforta. Mais toute pensée quitta son esprit dès lors qu'il sentit qu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau.

Il aurait voulu se contrôler, vraiment, mais elle ne jouait pas avec les mêmes règles de base que lui, et quand elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté de lui, il perdit toute notion de self-control. Il la fit basculer, inversant les rôles, et tout en l'embrassant toujours plus, il glissa ses mains sous son débardeur. La douceur de sa peau ne l'aida en rien à se calmer.

-Jane, souffla-t-elle dans une tentative pour l'arrêter.

-M'appeler par un nom de fille dans un moment pareil, c'est un coup à me décourager, plaisanta-t-il en collant son front contre le sien.

-Patrick ?

-Hmm, c'est encourageant, approuva-t-il en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à portée de lèvres.

Elle avait beau faire preuve de volonté, elle ne put empêcher son corps de se cambrer contre le sien alors qu'il glissait sur elle, épousait chaque forme, lui faisant perdre de secondes en secondes le peu de lucidité qui lui restait.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir aller si vite ? reprit-elle en l'immobilisant doucement dans son cou.

Il lui fit face un moment puis l'embrassa longuement. Non, il n'était pas sûr, mais elle était là, aimante et aimable, désirable. Tout en elle l'appelait à aller trop vite, à perdre pied avec les réalités. Il s'était décidé à l'inconséquence, qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Ne te pose pas de questions, répondit-il entre deux baisers. Ne t'en pose jamais.

Elle acquiesça en le ramenant contre elle, et n'émit plus aucune objection. Elle le laissa se débarrasser du t-shirt 'Lisbon', elle se chargea de sa chemise. Chaque fois qu'elle frôlait, caressait, embrassait sa peau, elle sentait des frissons le parcourir, mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'en amuser avec douceur, elle fut coupée par le sourire de Jane qui lui vola sa phrase, lui faisant oublier toute raison de se moquer. Il était hésitant, mais il savait où il allait, et il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser dominer à elle seule la partie.

En obsédés du contrôle, l'amour devint guerre, entre rires et respirations irrégulières, découvertes et batailles, soupirs et baisers. Chaque seconde les approchait du précipice, et chaque seconde qui passait, c'était un peu d'eux qui fusionnait.

Ils durent s'arrêter pour respirer, se défier du regard et rire de leur conflit. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, tout avait changé, il n'était plus question de contrôle, elle le sentit. Il était question de douceur, et d'amour. La guerre était finie.

Le souffle court, saccadé, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, comme pour s'y cacher, s'y protéger du monde, y respirer un moment avant de plonger. Puis, alors que l'étreinte devenait plus intime, il glissa ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à attraper sa main au-dessus de leur tête. Il entremêla leurs doigts doucement, et leurs mains s'emprisonnèrent. A jamais peut-être, prédirent leurs souffles perdus.

Au bout de leurs mains, la fenêtre, ouverture sur l'extérieur alors même qu'ils se condamnaient à fermer leur monde. Et pourtant, dehors, comme pour s'accorder à eux, le soleil se levait au-dessus des toits.

* * *

><p>Jane eut un peu de mal à rassembler ses pensées lorsqu'il se gara devant le manoir des Robin. Il avait quitté la maison de Teresa peu avant midi, après qu'elle fut partie rejoindre Chris. Les réminiscences de leur matinée le hantaient, le faisant hésiter entre les sourires et l'émotion. La dernière fois qu'il avait passé une matinée entière dans un lit avec une femme, ça avait été avec Angela. Le souvenir ne lui était revenu que bien après, il avait été trop perdu dans les sensations éveillées par Teresa pour laisser le passé l'envahir. Mais maintenant, ça lui revenait peu à peu. Pourtant il s'était senti presque heureux avec elle… Non, se corrigea-t-il, il avait été heureux, et il l'était rien qu'à l'idée de la retrouver dans l'après-midi. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier non plus la douleur, certes atténuée, mais encore présente au fond de lui, brûlure imaginaire d'un anneau absent.<p>

Aucun raisonnement n'aurait pu l'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il ne regrettait pas, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement, c'était ce qu'il avait désiré et elle le lui avait offert avec une douceur et un sourire qui l'auraient fait se damner. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas cette situation. Parce qu'il avait déjà tout gâché une fois, et parce qu'il allait recommencer. Sa vie n'était qu'un cercle vicieux.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il songea à la silhouette fine qui s'était endormie blottie contre lui aux alentours de dix heures, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, son cœur accéléra encore. Il accélérait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Après quelques minutes pour se recomposer le masque du parfait consultant agaçant, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le manoir Robin.

Il fut accueillit par la bonne, madame Bourdieu, et lui montra sa carte du CBI. Elle lui permit d'entrer et le fit annoncer à la famille avant de le mener au salon. Elle l'y laissa seul après s'être renseignée sur ce qu'il désirait boire. Il lui avait assuré ne rien vouloir, chose inhabituelle.

Jane fit le tour de la pièce, observant les photos avec minutie. Il fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée d'Ella Robin et de son mari.

-Vous souhaitiez nous parler monsieur Jane ? s'enquit poliment Ella.

-Oui en effet, confirma le blond dans un sourire. Vous n'ignorez sûrement pas le mandat que nous avons demandé pour votre manoir ?

La réaction étonnée du couple était exactement ce qu'il avait cherché et il sourit un peu plus.

-Oh, je vois qu'en fait on ne vous en a pas encore parlé.

-En effet, nous l'ignorions, confirma Ella. Que cherchez-vous ?

-L'épée de Thomas madame.

Il observa la réaction de Gary Senior avec attention et triompha mentalement en le voyant se faire plus attentif. Jane reporta néanmoins son regard sur Ella.

-En quoi son épée pourrait vous êtes utile ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que votre fils y a dissimulé des informations sur une affaire qu'il menait, des informations que le tueur cherchait.

-C'est ridicule, marmonna Gary Senior. Pourquoi diable mon fils aurait-il caché des documents dans un jouet ?

Jane sourit un peu plus et lança sur le ton de la confidence :

-Mais c'est tout l'intérêt… Voyez-vous, un jouet est tellement teinté de l'innocence de l'enfance qu'on pense rarement à lui lorsqu'on vient d'assassiner deux personnes de sang-froid et qu'on cherche des documents compromettants.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Ella, intriguée.

-L'assassin a vidé tout un tiroir, expliqua Jane, il cherchait des documents compromettants. Il les a cependant tous pris, ce trahit sûrement qu'il n'était pas certain à cent pour cent d'avoir le document qu'on lui avait demandé de récupérer. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé à chercher dans l'épée d'un enfant, un jouet. C'était bien trop éloigné de son esprit de noirceur. Votre fils était très intelligent madame.

-J'aime à le penser, sourit tristement Ella, reconnaissante cependant.

-Et où est-il ce jouet ? s'impatienta Gary Senior. Que cache-t-il ?

Jane émit un son joueur, revêtant son air malicieux.

-Votre fils l'a soigneusement caché avec l'aide de votre petit fils peu avant sa mort, ça explique pourquoi Thomas n'avait pas son épée. Quant à ce que l'épée contient, j'ai ma petite idée, et quelque chose me dit que c'est lié à Lauren Cliff.

Y aller au bluff était définitivement une de ses tactiques préférées, et faire mouche aussi souvent était grisant, songea-t-il alors qu'il voyait la colère de Gary Senior monter d'un cran.

-Vous voulez accuser sa secrétaire ? Vous voulez traîner ma famille dans la boue un peu plus ?

-Je ne _veux_ pas accuser sa secrétaire, je l'accuse, assura Jane. Quant à traîner votre famille dans la boue, je trouve que vous le faîtes très bien tout seul.

Gary Senior devint rouge de rage et sembla sur le point d'exploser.

-Sortez immédiatement de ma maison ! J'en réfèrerai à vos supérieurs ! Vous êtes indignes des forces de police de cet Etat !

-Gary ! s'indigna Ella. Calme-toi voyons.

-Il va trop loin Ella, je ne le supporterai pas ! Ma famille est en deuil monsieur, elle n'a pas besoin de vos affabulations et de vos théories insultantes pour ajouter à sa peine ! Masquer votre incompétence à résoudre cette affaire par le mépris vous coutera cher !

Jane recula en voyant l'homme s'approcher, menaçant. Ce n'était sûrement pas la frêle et douce Ella Robin qui arriverait à maintenir ce colosse avec sa main serrée autour de son poignet, Jane choisit donc de battre en retraite vers la porte.

-L'épée sera retrouvée demain, et avec elle la vérité, annonça-t-il dans un sourire.

Il les salua, puis passa la porte sous les yeux toujours furieux de Gary Senior Robin.

Jane rejoignit sa DS quelques minutes plus tard, très fier de ses capacités toujours intactes lorsqu'il s'agissait de pousser les gens à bout.

* * *

><p>Il était quatorze heures lorsque Jane arriva chez Lisbon. Elle n'était pas revenue mais il s'y attendait, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement attention à l'heure lorsqu'elle était avec Chris. Il avait dû combattre quelques vestiges de jalousie à l'entente de cette information, mais le baiser étourdissant qu'elle lui avait offert avait emporté la bataille et éloigné tout doute.<p>

Il entendit Bouh aboyer alors qu'il était encore loin de la maison et s'en étonna. Il comprit lorsqu'il vit un bout de papier collé à la porte d'entrée de Lisbon, celui qui l'avait laissé avait dû provoquer les aboiements. Il en déduisit que le mot était récent et observa les alentours, s'imaginant voir Madame Mawson lui justifier que c'était un mot d'elle, mais la rue était déserte.

Il fronça les sourcils et décrocha le mot. Il sentit son sang se glacer lorsque la signature accrocha son regard : un smiley rouge.

En guise de mot, un simple poème. _Cruel_.

.

"_O Rose, thou art sick._ [Rose, tu es malade]

_The invisible worm_ [Le ver invisible]

_That flies in the night, _[Qui glisse dans la nuit]

_In the howling storm:_ [Quand hurle la tempête]

_Has found out thy bed_ [A découvert ton lit]

_Of crimson joy_ [De pourpre joie]

_And his dark secret love_ [Et son sombre amour secret]

_Does thy life destroy_. [Détruit ta vie.]_ "_

_._

La rage s'empara de lui alors qu'il serrait le papier dans sa main. Il s'adressait directement à Lisbon par le biais de son poème, et non à lui, il rendait les choses définitivement personnelles. Il savait tout, il contrôlait tout, et il voulait jouer avec elle autant qu'avec lui. La colère lui arracha un cri de rage alors qu'il se mettait à faire les cent pas devant la porte en relisant le poème. C'était encore un poème de William Blake, il y avait définitivement quelque chose avec ce poète. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi… Il réfléchit longuement, nerveux, enragé, obsédé.

John LeRouge se définissait-il comme ce Tygre mystérieux ? Lisbon était-elle la rose quand lui-même était le ver qui mettait en péril sa vie ?

La douleur remplaça la colère à cette pensée. Son Némésis lui rappelait cruellement à quel point aimer Lisbon c'était la condamner. Ils savaient qu'elle serait leur victime à eux deux, victime de leur jeu mortel, de leur combat à mort.

Il arrêta ses pas sans but et relut une énième fois le poème. La sensation d'impuissance l'envahit à nouveau, vite remplacée par la colère lorsqu'il comprit que chaque mot du poème était adapté à sa relation avec Lisbon, jusqu'au fait qu'il avait atteint son lit. Le tueur en série savait beaucoup trop de choses, et il s'était tu pour mieux le laisser sombrer. Maintenant qu'il le voyait sourire un peu trop, il revenait, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il avait une mission à accomplir.

La partie n'était pas finie.

* * *

><p>Lisbon eut du mal à se retenir de rire lorsque Chris demanda au serveur s'il pouvait payer l'addition avec une esquisse faite sur une serviette de table. L'esquisse était très belle –même le serveur le reconnut– mais l'art de Chris n'avait pas de prix, la nourriture si.<p>

Navré, le brun se résolut à payer, puis s'excusa de sa plaisanterie avant d'entraîner son amie avec lui hors du restaurant.

-Tu pensais m'impressionner ? se moqua-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du parc.

-C'est mon seul et unique but dans la vie, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? sourit-il en retour, charmeur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand parc, suivant l'immense allée bordée d'arbres. Ils restèrent tous deux un moment silencieux, puis Chris prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je vais partir Teresa, souffla-t-il. La firme pour laquelle je travaille se déplace pour un autre film et je dois les suivre.

Un air de tristesse passa dans le regard de la brune, puis elle soupira.

-Tu reviendras quand ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais même pas si je reviendrai dans le coin à vrai dire. Je vis dans des chambres d'hôtel depuis des années, je suis mon travail là où il a besoin de moi.

-Tu n'as jamais eu envie de t'arrêter ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu que deux passions dans la vie milady, le dessin, et toi. Tu étais celle qui m'avait arrêté, et quand je t'ai perdue, il ne me restait que le dessin et des souvenirs partout là où je vivais. Alors je suis nomade, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour une autre muse au caractère bien trempé m'arrête à nouveau.

-Chris…

-Je te dessine encore parfois, la coupa-t-il en souriant. C'est comme si je te connaissais par cœur. Chaque trait est inscrit dans mes doigts.

Lisbon ne put empêcher son esprit de lui imposer l'image de Jane le matin-même, et elle rendit son sourire à Chris, bien qu'un peu attristée par ce constat amer que dans un autre temps, une autre réalité, ils s'aimeraient encore.

Elle attrapa sa main avec douceur pour lui signifier qu'elle ne répondrait pas à une telle déclaration. Il serra sa main, pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et qu'il respectait son choix.

-J'ai un peu peur pour toi Teresa, avoua-t-il finalement en lâchant sa main.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai peur que ton histoire avec ce Jane finisse mal.

-Ne recommence pas Chris, soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que je sais les risques que je prends. N'est-ce pas toi qui disais toujours que tous les risques sont bons à prendre ?

-Je ne te dis pas que tu dois le fuir comme la peste, mais reste prudente, ne le laisse pas te faire de mal.

-Chris, c'est normal de se faire du mal quand on s'aime.

-Oui mais tu aimes quelqu'un qui se hait, objecta-t-il sagement. Ne perds pas de vue que peu importe au combien il semble t'aimer, il te sacrifierait pour son passé.

-Tu ne le connais pas.

Elle s'était butée, il le voyait. Mais il voulait la mettre en garde avant de partir, les choses auraient été différentes s'il était resté. Il aurait pu la soutenir, l'aider, la protéger. Mais en partant, il avait peur qu'elle perde de son équilibre et qu'elle se laisse envahir par des sentiments qui la dépasseraient pour mieux la détruire.

-Teresa, souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle pour chercher son regard, je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu ne passes pas une seule journée sans te dire que tu l'es, et surtout, je veux que tu n'aies jamais à te réveiller un matin seule à te demander si tu as fait les bons choix, à te dire que tu t'es détruite en vain… Ton sourire est le bien le plus précieux du monde, je suis sûr que même Jane serait d'accord avec moi, mais peut-il vraiment le faire rester pour toujours ? Est-il capable de te rendre heureuse ?

-Peu importe s'il en est capable ou non Chris, protesta-t-elle, peu importe si je me réveille un jour le cœur brisé, peu importe s'il part sans prévenir, peu importe si tout est voué à l'échec. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive il me restera le souvenir de toutes les heures que nous avons passé ensemble, ces heures si vraies où le temps s'est arrêté, où la peine a disparu. J'ai encore des centaines de souvenirs à forger avant d'être malheureuse, et pour les créer avec lui, je m'appliquerais à me détruire moi-même s'il le faut.

-N'y vois-tu pas un destin triste ?

Elle acquiesça sous son regard désespéré et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-Je m'en sortirai, tu le sais. Je m'en sors toujours.

Ce fut à son tour d'acquiescer, mais pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il l'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer.

-Tu m'as manqué Teresa, et tu me manqueras toujours, avoua-t-il. J'espère que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais, parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être là quand il le faudra.

-Tu y as déjà été, sourit-elle en lui rendant doucement son étreinte. Tu m'as rendu l'équilibre que j'avais perdu, tu ne me dois rien de plus. Et puis, comment j'ai fait sans toi toutes ces années à ton avis ?

Il rit et la relâcha pour lui adresser un regard moqueur.

-C'est vrai que je me suis moi aussi posé la question, comment tu as fait pour survivre ?

-Idiot, rit-elle à son tour en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Ils reprirent leur marche, plus légers et conscients qu'ils avaient tourné une page importante, une page qu'ils avaient entamé des années plus tôt et qu'ils n'avaient jamais su achever. La pensée d'avoir su finalement avancer, se libérer d'un peu de leur passé, rendit le reste de leur ballade d'autant plus agréable, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent bien plus tard, ils fixèrent un prochain et dernier rendez-vous sans amertume aucune. Ils s'étaient dits ce qui devait être dit, avaient pris une dernière fois soin l'un de l'autre, et leurs routes pouvaient s'écarter sans qu'ils aient peur de se perdre.

C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand deux anciens amants se découvrent amis.

* * *

><p>Jane écrivait frénétiquement sur son carnet depuis une demi-heure, ignorant complètement les protestations de Bouh. Il laissait aller son esprit à toutes les théories possibles, espérant que son inconscient libèrerait un lien jusque là obscur.<p>

Il connaissait le poème par cœur désormais, et avait rangé le mot dans la doublure de son carnet. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait à chaque fois, un raisonnement qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait dû prendre du recul pour mieux comprendre, mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à cette menace, ce nouveau jeu.

C'était une nouvelle énigme obsédante pour son esprit compliqué. Et se concentrer si fort c'était chasser la peur, la peur que John LeRouge trahisse ses plans et s'en prenne finalement à Lisbon. Après tout le mot lui était destinée à elle, pas à lui, c'était une attaque contre elle, et donc en soi une première entaille à ce que le tueur avait dit à Lisbon quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait dit qu'il ne la toucherait pas, qu'il la laisserait entrer sur l'échiquier pour torturer un peu plus Jane dans son choix de vengeance et le faire douter. Cependant lui envoyer un mot, c'était chercher à l'atteindre, à lui faire du mal.

Mais Jane savait aussi qu'en atteignant Lisbon, il cherchait à le toucher lui. Il était le centre du jeu, Lisbon était une donnée de marge à côté de lui. John LeRouge voulait contrôler sa vie à lui, lui faire savoir qu'il connaissait chaque recoin de son esprit, de son côté le plus sombre.

Lorsque Lisbon apprendrait l'existence du poème, elle lui poserait des questions gênantes et mettrait les autres dans le coup, et alors il perdrait toute avance. John LeRouge le mettait devant un choix : tenir sa promesse auprès de Lisbon en ne mentant pas, ou tenir sa promesse auprès de sa famille, en mentant.

Et ça allait au-delà, c'était choisir entre qui il était et qui il voulait être, c'était prendre le risque de détruire son futur ou son passé. Quoi qu'il fasse, il trahirait quelqu'un.

Il interrompit son stylo et ferma le carnet avant de fixer le canapé d'un air absent. Bouh vint s'asseoir devant lui en gémissant, tentant vainement d'avoir son attention.

Montrer le mot à Lisbon, c'était aussi l'effrayer, lui faire du mal, prendre le risque de la fragiliser, prendre le risque de laisser croire à John LeRouge qu'il lui faisait tellement confiance qu'il risquerait la réalisation de sa vengeance pour être honnête avec elle… Tous ceux qui séparaient Jane du tueur en série avaient tendance à trouver la mort peu après.

Alors, le cœur en miette, il se fit une nouvelle promesse, ajoutant à son fardeau. Et il jura que jamais Lisbon ne lirait un vers de William Blake.

* * *

><p><span>Explication sur mes choix d'écriture:<span> Je suis une grande fan de William Blake et j'ai crié comme une groupie quand j'ai vu la fin de la saison 2. (Avant de m'arracher les cheveux en voyant toutes les retranscriptions écrites qui trahissent tout l'intérêt du poème en écrivant "Tiger" au lieu de "Tyger". =( Massacré le si célèbre mystère orthographique qui fait la réputation de prophète et de mystique de Blake. [Jamais personne n'a compris ce qu'il voulait dire, d'où la fascination de beaucoup d'artistes -dont Bruno Heller- pour ce poème. =)]) Il n'a pas été dur de trouver le poème du chapitre "_The Sick Rose_", un de mes préférés de Songs of Innocence, qui -je trouve- allait bien avec la situation. Et puis je ne me voyais pas utiliser "_The Lamb_", ça faisait cliché. Je prends tout de même la précaution de vous rappeler que je ne prétends en rien décrypter la série, je m'amuse avec une certaine vision des personnages, je ne cherche pas qui est John LeRouge et je ne suis pas persuadée que Jane et Lisbon soient in love... ^^'

* * *

><p>Sinon, ça vous a plu ? Un peu ? Pas du tout ? Un tout petit peu ? Plus que je ne le crois ? =)<p>

Sinon, c'est terrible à dire mais je vais devoir espacer un tout petit peu plus mes publications. La sphère 3 et moi-même bataillons dur, elle ne veut pas s'écrire comme je veux, et j'ai pris du retard. Mais, comme dirait Jane "_Have no fear _!" (et là VanPelt répond "_We don't_", et Lisbon intervient "_I do_"... ok ok je sors.) Donc, ne craigniez rien, vous aurez la sphère 3, de toute façon j'ai une idée de fiction qui m'a obsédée pendant tout mon voyage, donc il faut que je finisse la sphère 3 pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. (Non pas que je veuille la bacler, loin de là!)

De ce fait, le chapitre 16 sera vraisemblablement posté mardi, je ferai au mieux. D'ici là je vous laisse un aperçu et vous souhaite un bon week-end:

_"-Agent Lisbon ? intervint Hightower. [...]_

_-Oui madame ?_

_-J'aimerais savoir s'il est dans vos habitudes de faire des heures supplémentaires le dimanche._

_[...]_

_-Cela m'est arrivé, oui, (...) mais pas hier, démentit Lisbon._

_-Alors comment expliquez-vous que Monsieur Robin Senior ait fait savoir au procureur général qu'un agent du CBI était venu le tourmenter à son domicile en lui manquant de respect ?"_


	17. S2 Make this go on Forever

Helloo-o !

Ma Muse et moi bataillons toujours pour la Sphère 3, mais je pense m'en sortir. Par contre il faudra me laisser une petite semaine entre la sphère 2 et la sphère 3... Oui moi aussi je me déteste grandement.

Ce chapitre est dédié à **Totallyfan**, notamment parce que la chanson en titre exprime exactement l'idée de _La Faille_ et elle me l'avait gentiment fait remarquer il y a quelques temps. =)

Vos reviews sont une motivation perpétuelle et me persuadent de battre ma Muse et son pessimisme à plate couture, merci à **NewM00n, leelou09, LAurore, janeandteresa, Sweetylove30, Ju-lit, Pasca Totallyfan** et** paffi **! Mais aussi:

**Enjoy**: Etrangement, j'ai su même sans pseudo que c'était toi qui laissais une review, mais ton PS m'a bien fait rire. ^^ Et le coup du seau, c'était une lecture imagée amusante -même si je me suis un peu sentie coupable quand même... En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'ai beaucoup ri surtout quand tu parles de "perte acceptable". x) Contente que les différents aspects du chapitre t'ait plu ! Et oui, nouvelle idée de fic, mais une fic joyeuse, pour varier. =) Merci en tout cas !

**Anara**: Contente que tu ais aimé l'intrusion furtive de RJ. Je ne connais pas le livre dont tu parles, j'irai voir! =) J'espère que la suite te plaira également, et merci pour ta review surtout !

**FewTime**: Ta review est génialissime ! Mais non je ne veux pas ta mort, comment je ferais sans tes super reviews ? :) D'après ta review, j'ai encore écrit un truc à la sauce ascenseur émotif, je suis incorrigible et j'espère que tu me pardonnes. Je tiens à te dire que j'adore quand tu finis par t'en prendre à Jane.^^ J'ai été également contente de lire ton enthousiasme sur quelques lignes juste avant que mon sadisme fasse intervenir RJ... J'ai trouvé intéressant que tu lies l'amour de Lisbon aux promesses d'amitié que font des enfants, figure-toi que dans beaucoup d'histoires que j'aie écrites par le passé, il y en avait. :) Ta note finale sur Bouh m'a fait beaucoup rire au fait ! J'espère que ce qu'il reste de la sphère 2 te plaira toujours et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Chacune d'elles me motive. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16: Make this go on Forever – Snow Patrol:<span>

"_Thus the whirligig of time brings in his revenges."  
><em>[Ainsi le tourniquet du temps amène ses vengeances.]  
>Shakespeare<em>, Twelfth Night<em>

_._

Lisbon ne rentra qu'en soirée, elle fut accueillie par un Bouh plein d'entrain et se baissa vers lui pour le caresser, souriante. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit Jane étendu sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'il n'ait pas réagi à son arrivée, puis s'approcha de lui tout en se débarassant de sa veste et de ses chaussures. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il tourna finalement son attention vers elle et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle jugea en piteux état.

-Hey, souffla-t-il. Ça s'est bien passé ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules avant de ranger ses affaires. Elle sentit son regard suivre chacun de ses mouvements et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement avant de lui adresser un air de reproche. Il élargit son sourire et tendit une main vers elle, lui faisant signe d'approcher plus. Elle obéit plutôt docilement, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

-Chris va partir bientôt, lança-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-Tu es triste ? s'enquit-il, songeur à nouveau.

-Un peu, je me serais facilement habituée au fait de le fréquenter de nouveau.

Elle vit aussitôt la plupart des muscles du visage de Jane se crisper et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-En tant qu'ami, rectifia-t-elle, le fréquenter de nouveau en tant qu'ami… Il me manquera.

-Tu as quand même passé un bon moment ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas désespérément triste, le rassura-t-elle. Je m'en remettrai, et puis nous n'avons pas fait que parler de choses sérieuses, Chris est un éternel ado… Un peu comme toi, termina-t-elle malicieusement.

-Moi un ado ? Tu plaisantes, je ne dépasse pas les six ans d'âge mental, ironisa-t-il.

Elle rit de bon cœur sous son regard à nouveau pétillant.

-Au moins nous sommes d'accords sur ce point, conclut-elle.

Il lui adressa un faux regard outré puis reporta son attention sur le plafond quelques instants. Il retrouva presque aussitôt cet air grave qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle était entrée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et glissa une main sur son torse. Il attrapa aussitôt sa main pour lier leurs doigts avec l'aisance et la douceur que donne l'habitude.

-Tout va bien..? souffla-t-elle, appréhendant un peu sa réaction. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être restée tout l'après-midi avec lui ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il avec douceur, il y aura d'autres dimanches.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? insista-t-elle.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, argua-t-il. Mais tu sais pourquoi, après tout, c'est toi la bordélique...

Elle rougit légèrement en croisant son regard azur aussi malicieux que lourd de sous-entendus.

-Il est un peu tard pour sortir en ville, tu veux regarder un film ? suggéra-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête simplement, toujours un peu fermé. Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et, bien qu'un peu troublée, elle s'éloigna. Elle fouilla sa réserve de DVDs en poussant des soupirs et dut s'intéresser aux plus anciens, sur son étagère. Elle arpentait les films commençant par la lettre N lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille. Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur celles de Jane, se laissant aller contre lui alors qu'il embrassait son cou. Elle rit et tenta de le repousser lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous son t-shirt pour la chatouiller, mais elle n'en fut que plus enlacée.

Elle n'eut cependant aucun mal à lui échapper et se plaça hors de portée avant de lui adresser un regard provocateur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle dominait le jeu.

-Teresa reviens ici, ordonna-t-il en souriant.

Elle fit signe que non, rieuse, alors il réitéra l'ordre en s'approchant. Elle fit le tour du canapé pour mettre quelque chose entre eux et s'attira le regard exaspéré de Jane. Si elle avait été moins adulte, elle aurait pris un malin plaisir à lui tirer la langue. Il fit mine de se diriger d'un côté et elle tourna vers l'autre, il tenta alors de partir dans le sens inverse pour la bloquer mais elle passa par-dessus le canapé.

Assis dans son panier, Bouh les observa se chamailler, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce que ses amis trouvaient drôle. Il aboya lorsqu'il vit Jane coincer sa maîtresse sur le canapé et s'attira les regards étonnés des deux lutteurs. Ils échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire en réalisant à quel point la situation était ridicule.

Jane enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et resta couché sur elle. Elle enlaça son cou pour le maintenir en place, au cas où. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, seules leurs respirations troublaient le silence, et un vestige de sourire s'attardait encore sur leurs lèvres. Même si c'était la plus belle erreur de leurs vies, ils ne pouvaient que constater à quel point ils s'accordaient, se comprenaient… Ils auraient pu être heureux chaque minute passée ensemble, ils le savaient dans le fond, mais ils savaient aussi où était la réalité. Être heureux ensemble ne signifiait pas que cette plénitude resterait toujours, il était même certain qu'elle partirait dès lors que leur bulle de bonheur éclaterait.

Lisbon glissa une main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jane et se félicita mentalement lorsqu'elle sentit des frissons naître sur sa peau. Elle embrassa sa tempe puis glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, sur sa taille. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en se contorsionnant alors qu'elle le chatouillait en guise de revanche. Il parvint à immobiliser ses mains en riant toujours et elle remplaça aussitôt les chatouilles par des baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. Il abandonna la partie, la relâchant pour mieux l'embrasser.

Il fut pris par surprise lorsque soudainement elle inversa les rôles afin qu'il se retrouve sous elle. Mais il ne protesta aucunement, elle l'embrassait déjà de nouveau.

Bouh les interrompit en bonne voie lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté du canapé en aboyant, se demandant sans doute à quel jeu ils jouaient sans lui.

Jane profita de l'inattention momentanée de son amante pour reprendre le dessus.

-Arrête ! protesta-t-elle en le repoussant, rieuse.

-Ce n'est qu'un chien, objecta-t-il en embrassant son cou.

-Oui mais c'est dérangeant.

Il soupira et la laissa lui échapper. Lisbon attrapa Bouh dans ses bras et le caressa doucement. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Jane envoya un regard noir à son ami poilu. Il venait d'interrompre quelque chose de vraiment captivant.

-Quel film ? s'enquit-elle lorsqu'elle eut reposé Bouh.

Il se leva pour venir lui faire face et lui envoya un immense sourire avant de l'embrasser longuement, l'enlaçant étroitement du même fait.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas voir de film ? souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, sourit-il.

-Je n'ai même pas le droit de manger quelque chose ?

-Même pas, murmura-t-il en la poussant vers les escaliers.

Lorsque Jane ferma la porte derrière eux pour empêcher Bouh de les suivre, son cœur battait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il avait presque oublié le mal qu'il leur faisait en mentant autant, tout ce qui comptait c'était elle. Elle et le bien qu'elle lui faisait, elle et ses rires, elle et sa douceur, elle et sa peau, elle et son odeur, elle et ses murmures sans but, elle… et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait sans oser vraiment l'avouer. Teresa Lisbon était sienne, et personne ne la lui arracherait.

* * *

><p>Lisbon fut sortie de la douceur de ses rêves par des lèvres joueuses sur sa nuque. Elle grogna et tenta de se détacher des bras qui la retenaient dans une étreinte délicieuse. Elle aimait la tendresse de Jane, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle l'adorait et en était déjà follement dépendante, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de la demi-heure de sommeil qui lui restait avant que le réveil ne sonne.<p>

Cependant Jane ne semblait pas de cet avis, il laissa glisser sa main sur elle en insistant sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il savait sensible. Elle gronda quelques insultes incohérentes et s'attira pour seule réponse un chemin de baisers légers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna avant de gémir, cet homme savait comment la rendre folle.

-Patrick, laisse-moi tranquille.

-J'aime mon prénom sur tes lèvres, souffla-t-il, joyeux, recommence pour voir ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, levant les yeux au ciel, puis, définitivement réveillée, elle se tourna pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Bonjour Patrick, s'amusa-t-elle à murmurer.

-Encore, sourit-il.

-Idiot.

-Ce n'est pas mon prénom.

Elle éclata de rire et retomba sur le matelas. Aussitôt il vint poser sa tête sous la sienne, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux à nouveau, cherchant autant à graver la douceur du moment qu'à retrouver le sommeil qu'il lui avait fait perdre.

-La vue me plaît, commenta-t-il en soulevant le haut de son débardeur.

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur la tête et l'entendit rire alors qu'il abandonnait à regret la jolie vue qu'il avait eue sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et l'enlaça un peu plus fort contre lui. Il savait qu'il lui fallait mémoriser chaque instant de ce genre, lumineux, doux, pour combattre l'obscurité qui l'attendrait dès lors qu'ils sortiraient de la maison.

Alors qu'il plongeait vers une légère somnolence, sa dernière pensée fut pour son carnet rouge, bien caché dans la doublure de son sac. Le contraste de cette pensée avec le contact de la brune lui donna presque la nausée. Et pourtant, il n'aurait voulu être à aucun autre endroit que dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Lisbon eut toutes les peines du monde à se séparer de l'étreinte de Jane lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur étage. Elle y parvint cependant et lui envoya un regard de reproche, lui signalant qu'au CBI, elle voulait un comportement exemplaire. Il lui envoya un sourire d'une innocence suspecte, mais à peine avait-elle froncé les sourcils, menaçante, qu'il avait déjà filé vers les bureaux pour joindre son canapé.<p>

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire puis laissa un léger sourire passer sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

-Agent Lisbon ? l'interrompit Hightower en approchant d'un pas vif.

-Oui madame ?

-J'aimerais savoir s'il est dans vos habitudes de faire des heures supplémentaires le dimanche.

Le ton était sec, quelque chose avait dû contrarier grandement sa patronne, c'est pourquoi Lisbon choisit la réponse la plus diplomatique possible :

-Cela m'est arrivé, oui.

-Hier ? enchaîna sa supérieure.

-Non, pas hier, démentit Lisbon.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous que Monsieur Robin Senior ait fait savoir au procureur général qu'un agent du CBI était venu le tourmenter à son domicile en lui manquant de respect ?

Lisbon eut soudain une violente envie de meurtre envers la personne de Patrick Jane.

-Madame je suis désolée, j'ignorais qu'il allait faire ça, soupira-t-elle.

-Je vous ai couverte sur ce coup-ci Lisbon, mais Robin est encore puissant. Poussez-le à bout avec des visites trop fréquentes de Jane et il peut ruiner votre carrière en quelques coups de téléphone.

Lisbon acquiesça, la mine plus sombre. Elle détestait avoir l'impression d'être une écolière que la maîtresse réprimande. Elle détestait encore plus cette impression lorsqu'elle avait pour origine les actions stupides de son consultant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Hightower sur un ton plus léger, votre mandat pour le manoir Robin est arrivé, j'ai déjà pris soin d'envoyer une équipe chercher le jouet.

-Merci madame.

Hightower lui adressa un signe de tête puis s'éloigna. Lisbon serra des dents puis se dirigea vers son bureau avec l'idée d'essayer les balles antistress –le cadeau de Noël de VanPelt. Ça serait toujours mieux que de céder à ses impulsions les plus violentes incluant elle, Jane et une arme à feu chargée.

Elle n'eut cependant pas même le temps d'allumer son ordinateur que Cho entra.

-On a des résultats, annonça-t-il. Le rapport d'autopsie pour Madame Cliff est enfin arrivé et j'ai quelque chose sur l'agent de sécurité, Verley.

-Ça donne quoi ? s'enquit-elle, ravie d'avoir de quoi distraire ses pensées.

-La mort de Madame Cliff n'a rien de naturel, le légiste affirme qu'elle a ingéré quotidiennement un poison mortel à long terme. Les portions ont dû être augmentées jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe. Le dosage était selon lui très subtil et quasi indétectable.

-L'étude de notaires est donc définitivement louche, marmonna Lisbon en le notant sur un post-it. Et pour Verley ?

-Sa femme est morte il y a quelques mois, elle était très malade, et elle avait son testament cher Berner & Hooke.

-Ne me dis pas que…

Cho acquiesça sous les yeux exaspérés de Lisbon.

-Mais ils comptent tuer toute la Californie avec leur trafic ? se désespéra-t-elle en sentant la migraine poindre. Les gens ont donc si peu de morale pour tuer leur propre famille afin d'hériter plus vite ?

-Il faut croire, répondit son agent en haussant les épaules. Jane a une théorie concernant Verley. Il pense que c'est après la mort de madame Verley que Gary Junior s'est intéressé aux notaires. Verley a dû parler de la mort subite de son épouse et Gary lui aurait rendu service en enquêtant.

-Oui, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Gary s'est intéressé à l'étude de notaires, approuva Lisbon, songeuse. Tu n'as rien d'autre de plus tangible ?

Cho allait répondre mais fut interrompu par l'entrée de Rigsby.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, marmonna-t-il. On a un problème.

Lisbon et Cho le dévisagèrent, surpris par son air grave.

-Des flics du Vieux Sacramento ont appelé, ils ont trouvé un corps dans la baie. C'est celui de Lauren Cliff, ils sont affirmatifs.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Elle inscrivit l'adresse que lui dicta Rigsby.

-Cause de la mort ? s'enquit-elle en attrapant sa veste.

-Une balle dans la tête, calibre 9mm, répondit aussitôt Rigsby en lisant ses notes. La mort remonte à deux jours selon les premières estimations du légiste sur place.

-Pourquoi on est prévenu que maintenant ?

-Ils l'ont trouvée il y a quatre heures et l'identification vient juste d'être faite.

-D'accord, Cho, va chercher Jane, il vient avec nous. Rigsby tu viens aussi. Dis à VanPelt de se tenir prête à recevoir les infos qu'on lui enverra.

Ses deux agents acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent. Lisbon soupira, le double-meurtre initial tournait à la tuerie, et s'ils ne résolvaient pas bientôt l'affaire, sa carrière aurait vite fait de couler.

* * *

><p>Le corps ne leur avait rien appris, si ce n'était l'adresse de la chambre d'hôtel de Lauren Cliff. Lisbon abandonna donc Rigsby et Cho au dur labeur de s'occuper du corps et des indices avec la scientifique pendant qu'elle allait à l'hôtel en compagnie de Jane. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre que Jane, mais elle le savait le plus à même de détecter la moindre chose anormale dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle était encore en colère contre lui, il lui avait menti.<p>

-Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ? s'enquit finalement Jane sur le ton de la conversation.

-J'avais dit plus de mensonges, grommela-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, j'ai omis de mentionner le fait que je suis allé faire un tour au manoir, nuance.

Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil exaspéré et se gara sur le parking de l'hôtel. Elle verrouillait le SUV lorsqu'elle sentit Jane l'attraper pour la mener à lui. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais se laissa faire.

-Je suis désolé Teresa, mais ce n'est pas si facile que tu sembles le penser, souffla-t-il. Il y a peu j'étais encore persuadé de vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Je ne t'ai pas obligé à quoi que ce soit, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je sais, sourit-il doucement, et je t'en remercie. Tu es la personne la plus à même de m'accepter, de me prendre tel que je suis, c'est pourquoi je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour que ça fonctionne. Mais j'ai besoin de m'adapter à l'idée de ne plus être seul contre le monde entier, tu comprends ?

Il espérait que le ton léger sur un sujet aussi important pour lui jouerait en sa faveur, mais Lisbon semblait clairement blessée. Il songea amèrement que si elle savait tout ce qu'il lui cachait, la situation serait pire. Il savait d'avance que jamais la culpabilité ne le quitterait, mais il n'avait pas pensé aggraver son cas.

-Une relation se construit sur la confiance, soupira-t-elle, comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si toi-même tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Je te fais confiance, objecta-t-il.

-A d'autres, s'agaça-t-elle. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour avoir cette discussion, on est sensé travailler.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas considérer le fait de me pardonner ?

Elle croisa son regard suppliant et se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi, parmi tous les hommes de la Californie, avait-elle dû jeter son dévolu sur Patrick Jane ? Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres avant de se détacher de son étreinte. Elle vit le léger sourire rassuré prendre place sur son visage et se traita de faible mentalement avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel, Jane sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Lauren Cliff, Lisbon fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas été fouillée. Cela signifiait que si elle avait laissé des preuves, personne ne les avait emportées. La chambre était simple: un grand lit, deux tables de nuit, un minibar, un canapé et deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse puis à droite, une porte donnant sans doute sur la salle de bain. Rien de très cher, rien de très extraordinaire. Les goûts de luxe se perdaient chez les hors la loi.

Lisbon ouvrit les rideaux pour illuminer la pièce et vit Jane arpenter la pièce à la recherche des détails. Elle se contenta de l'évidence et se dirigea vers l'attaché-case posé sur le canapé. Elle l'ouvrit et un sourire victorieux prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé les papiers volés dans le bureau de Gary Junior, dit-elle à voix haute.

-Ah ? s'enquit Jane en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais il enquêtait bien sur le cabinet Berner & Hooke. Il avait la liste des clients morts, la liste des héritiers, la liste des comptes en banque…

-Plutôt illégal tout ça, sourit Jane.

Elle acquiesça sans vraiment y penser, plongée dans les papiers qu'elle parcourait rapidement. Rien ne permettait d'amener l'étude de notaires devant la Justice, constata-t-elle. Jane avait dû avoir raison, s'il y avait des papiers compromettants, Cliff ne les avait pas trouvés.

-On sait au moins que c'est elle qui s'est introduite chez les Robin pour voler, lança Jane en se levant pour refaire son tour.

-Mais on ne peut toujours pas dire si c'est elle qui a tué nos trois victimes.

-Patience, femme.

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé puis retourna aux feuilles entre ses mains pendant que Jane vaquait à ses observations.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arborer un sourire victorieux et il se dirigea vers Lisbon avec le sac de voyage qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain. Il déposa le sac dans un bruit sourd devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

-Devine, sourit-il, joueur.

Elle lui offrit un autre regard exaspéré puis se pencha pour ouvrir le sac. Elle fit la grimace en découvrant des vêtements tâchés de sang.

-Je suppose que maintenant on peut officiellement relier Lauren Cliff aux trois meurtres et reconnaître que j'avais raison, triompha Jane.

Elle lui rendit un sourire ironique puis sortit une feuille du tas qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains pour la lui tendre. Jane la parcourut brièvement puis son sourire s'élargit.

-Gary Junior avait apparemment découvert que son vieil ami Brendan Hood travaillait pour le camp adverse, constata Jane.

-Il a surtout découvert que sa chère assistante était celle qui envoyait les mails sous cette identité.

-Elle travaillait clairement pour Berner & Hooke… On dirait que toi aussi tu as décroché le gros lot, la félicita-t-il.

-Ce ton d'étonnement m'offense.

Il rit et lui rendit la feuille. Ils firent un dernier tour dans la chambre, prirent ce qui les intéressait, puis rentrèrent au CBI partager leurs découvertes.

* * *

><p>Une semaine, songea Lisbon en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait l'impression que l'étude des notaires était aussi insaisissable que le vent et qu'elle se battait contre plus grand qu'elle. Les charges avaient été clairement énoncées mais les deux notaires s'étaient murés dans le silence en l'attente de leurs riches avocats. Lesdits avocats n'avaient eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour faire relâcher leurs clients et le procureur avait fait savoir qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure des évènements lorsque Lisbon avait essayé de mobiliser le tribunal sur l'affaire, espérant un procès. Jane avait fait remarquer non sans humour que l'homme devait avoir un testament chez Berner &amp; Hooke et que les accusations allaient sûrement l'amener à vérifier tout ce qu'il mangeait ou buvait à l'avenir.<p>

Ça faisait aussi une semaine qu'elle entretenait une sorte de relation amoureuse avec Jane et qu'elle sentait qu'il lui cachait des choses. C'était un peu douloureux de songer qu'il comptait garder encore bien des secrets, mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Si elle avait voulu la simplicité, elle ne se serait pas sentie aussi bien dans ses bras. Elle avait décidé au prix d'une mauvaise nuit de sommeil qu'elle pouvait vivre avec ça. Elle le laisserait s'ouvrir à elle, elle savait qu'il le ferait peu à peu. Il avait déjà commencé, tous deux l'avaient fait. Ils avaient perdu quelques heures de sommeil au profit d'anecdotes, de détails anodins mais qui laissaient entrevoir leurs vies passées, leurs craintes de partager. Elle savait que tout n'était pas vain, ces discussions nocturnes étaient son plus bel espoir. Elle savait que c'était une situation nouvelle pour lui, inattendue, mais elle avait la sensation claire qu'elle comptait beaucoup. Qui sait ? Si elle y mettait assez d'elle, peut-être qu'elle arriverait même à le ramener du bon côté, lui évitant ainsi de tout gâcher.

La semaine passée avait été tellement lumineuse, pleine de rires et de chamailleries incessantes, mais aussi de moments où ils avaient refait le monde comme deux ados amoureux, tous ces instants à deux, les quelques baisers qu'il avait l'audace de lui voler lorsque personne ne regardait au CBI, les matins avec lui, les soirs aussi… Tous leurs instants, c'était ce qui comptait vraiment.

Oui, songea-t-elle en souriant, elle essaierait de le faire changer d'avis. Pas ouvertement, mais avec le temps, elle espérait pouvoir influencer son choix et sauver l'âme de Jane, la ravir des serres de John LeRouge. L'idée était séduisante.

Elle s'étira à la manière d'un chat et constata que sa bouillote habituelle –à savoir Patrick Jane– n'était plus à ses côtés. Etonnée, elle regarda l'heure : sept heures tout juste. Elle se leva et enfila la chemise de Jane qui traînait avant de descendre.

Elle trouva Jane en grande concentration, posté devant le mur blanc entre ses étagères, un air songeur sur le visage. Bouh était assis à côté de lui, raide comme un bout de bois, et attendait que son ami lui fasse savoir ce qu'il y avait de si captivant sur ce mur. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'approcha, découvrant que son mur n'était plus si blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

Jane lui avait subtilisé le carton de photos, ce fut sa première constatation. Ensuite, il s'était servi de quelques photos, les collant au mur, deuxième constatation. Mais la troisième et plus étonnante des constatations était que certaines des photos n'avaient rien d'anciennes. Elle se souvenait de la plupart d'entre elles, cela faisait deux jours que Jane avait sorti son appareil photo instantané du carton et s'amusait avec. Il avait pris en photo les choses les plus insolites avant de prendre des sujets vivants : Bouh, Madame Mawson, Cho, Rigsby, VanPelt… Lisbon n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été prise en photo par le blond, et pourtant une ribambelle de photos d'elle gisait par terre et s'étendait sur le mur. La plupart la fit rougir étant donné qu'il en avait pris alors qu'elle dormait.

Jane lui adressait un sourire lumineux, fier de son œuvre et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en se postant à côté de lui.

-La déco ne te plaisait pas ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il la rapprochait de façon à ce qu'elle repose son dos contre son torse.

-Je me suis dit que l'affichage de ta vie sociale toute neuve te ferait plaisir, la taquina-t-il en embrassant son cou.

-Hmm, ça serait mieux avec des photos de toi, observa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Meh, je n'avais pas très envie de me prendre moi-même en photo, grimaça-t-il.

Lisbon se détacha de lui pour attraper l'appareil à leurs pieds et le pointa sur le mur pour prendre les photos en photo. Jane rit, amusé du concept, puis la ramena contre lui alors qu'elle faisait sécher l'encre de la photo déjà sortie. Elle l'observa un moment, ravie de découvrir Bouh en bas du cadre.

-Celle-ci va dans mon bureau au CBI, affirma-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ? s'étonna-t-il.

-C'est une façon comme une autre d'emmener le cadeau que tu me fais partout avec moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Explication valide.

Elle leva l'appareil et prit une photo de lui, et malgré ses protestations, Jane vit presque aussitôt apparaître une photo de lui au bout de l'appareil. Il secoua la tête, clairement amusé, puis enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Lisbon. Il y resta un moment immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décrète qu'il était temps d'aller au travail et qu'ils finiraient le mur plus tard.

Jane bougonna un peu, toujours aussi peu enclin à quitter leur bulle pour aller s'ennuyer au CBI –personne ne voulait écouter ses idées, ils étaient tous concentrés sur Berner & Hooke.

Lisbon trouvait assez ironique que ce soit lui le plus bougon alors même qu'il l'accusait toujours d'être grincheuse. Mais étant donné qu'il rendait sa vie bien plus lumineuse, elle avait beaucoup moins tendance à laisser la mauvaise humeur l'envahir. Le remède aux états d'esprit de Jane consistait généralement à le laisser venir vers elle de lui-même et à lui accorder toute étreinte qu'il demandait –ce qui n'était pas vraiment une corvée.

Quand elle considérait la facilité avec laquelle cette routine s'était installée entre eux, elle oubliait toute appréhension quant à l'avenir. Et le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne trouve quoi que ce soit à redire quant à cette situation la laissait même espérer. Au fond, l'idée de sortir Jane du tunnel de malheur où il s'était engagé ne lui paraissait plus si folle. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de tomber pour lui, peut-être qu'elle réussirait à l'attirer vers le haut. Elle avait la sensation que dans la sphère joyeuse et tendre qu'ils s'étaient créés, rien ne pourrait les atteindre…

Pas même un meurtrier assoiffé de sang.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la dernière partie est l'une des premières visions que j'ai eues lorsque j'ai commencé cette aventure. =)<p>

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster le chapitre 17 jeudi ou vendredi soir, d'ici là je vous laisse un aperçu de ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. =)

_"-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse quand on est ici..? souffla Jane, ravi [...]._

_-Je vais aller affronter ma patronne pour lui demander quelque chose qu'elle a déjà refusé une dizaine de fois, j'ai besoin de courage, se défendit-elle._

_-Tu as raison, approuva-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau."_


	18. S2 Bittersweet Symphony

Hello,

Je n'ai pas eu internet pendant une semaine, par contre j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche et je viens de rentrer chez moi avec un virus à la mords-moi le noeud (pas un virus informatique Dieu merci!). En bref, toutes les conditions sont réunies pour que je sois en retard partout sur le net et que je ne prenne malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos adorables reviews. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, ou du moins pas trop. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas poster l'épilogue trop tard et je vous laisse avec ce dernier (très long) chapitre.

Merci cependant à vous, chères revieweuses, sans vous, il n'y aurait sûrement pas de sphère 3 en tentative d'écriture. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 : Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve<span>

_« Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais. »  
><em>Oscar Wilde, _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_

_._

Jane avait reçu son énième « non » lorsqu'il avait suggéré encore ce matin de retourner chez les Robin -la perquisition de leur manoir avait été jugée finalement inutile- et Hightower avait insisté lourdement sur le fait que si elle apprenait qu'il y était allé dans leurs dos, il serait suspendu. Il avait clairement fait savoir à quel point il était agacé par cette décision et était monté s'isoler dans le grenier. Il avait un plan en place et s'il n'arrivait pas à aller chez les Robin, jamais personne n'inculperait les responsables de cette énorme tuerie. La pensée seule le mettait en colère. Il voulait rendre justice à Kya, à Caleb aussi, et à cette pauvre famille déchue. Mais tout le monde était obnubilé par les enjeux politiques et économiques, encore une raison de croire que le système judiciaire était pourri.

Aucun doute qu'un homme tel que John LeRouge pourrait être relâché si l'argent était placé au bon endroit, raison de plus pour s'arranger afin que le destin du meurtrier de sa famille ne soit jamais placé entre les mains du système.

Il chassa le monstre de ses pensées aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par la rage sous-jacente. Il y avait assez de mal fait. Le poème le hantait toujours.

Le consultant fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte du grenier qui coulissa. Il se redressa de son lit de fortune et vit Lisbon s'approcher. Elle semblait un peu énervée mais surtout contrariée.

-J'ai tenté de parler à Hightower pour qu'elle nous laisse aller chez les Robin, annonça-t-elle.

-Tu n'as même pas besoin de finir cette phrase, soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant y aller ? Peut-être que si tu lui expliquais tes raisons elle aurait moins de mal à te laisser faire.

-Les documents qui peuvent incriminer Berner & Hooke sont dans l'épée de Thomas.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, surprise, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi on ne l'a pas retrouvée, confirma-t-elle. A quoi tu penses ?

-Gary Junior savait qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu, il a dû vite comprendre qui était sa secrétaire Miss Cliff. Il a envoyé Thomas cacher l'épée pour être sûr que pas même sous la torture il n'avouerait où les documents sont. Cliff est arrivée dans le lapse de temps et a tué Gary pour être sûr qu'il ne parle pas.

-Thomas est revenu à ce moment-là, continua Lisbon, les idées soudain claires. Il a vu Cliff alors elle a dû le tuer lui aussi. Et quand elle a fouillé, elle n'a trouvé que les preuves qui l'incriminaient elle, pas celles qui incriminaient ses patrons. Ils étaient en colère qu'elle n'ait pas su retrouver les papiers et l'ont fait tuer.

Jane lui adressa un sourire impressionné.

-L'espace d'un instant, j'aurai juré que tu étais un agent du CBI, se moqua-t-il.

-Hey ! protesta-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule.

Il rit légèrement et descendit de son lit de fortune.

-Je ne suis pas sûr des raisons pour lesquelles Cliff a été tuée, confia-t-il. Mais une chose est sûre, si je retourne au manoir Robin, j'aurais toutes les réponses.

-Hightower dira que ce ne sont que des suppositions.

-Hmm, acquiesça-t-il, de nouveau songeur. Mais je crois qu'après un peu de recherche de la part de Grace, on devrait la faire changer d'avis.

-Quelle recherche ? s'étonna Lisbon.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée, sourit-il. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

-Fais-moi rêver.

Il sourit, charmeur, et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

-Pas tout de suite, je veux être sûr avant, répondit-il.

Elle voulut protester mais il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Elle soupira puis le suivit, de toute façon, c'était l'idée de Jane ou continuer à s'adresser au mur que représentait l'étude de notaires.

* * *

><p>Lisbon poussa un profond soupir d'ennui alors qu'elle relisait un rapport pour passer le temps. Jane avait demandé une recherche à Grace mais elle n'avait pas pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, Hightower était venue la chercher pour une réunion sur l'affaire en cours avec un petit procureur qui était éventuellement intéressé. Lisbon avait vu tout de suite que c'était un opportuniste, mais avait laissé faire. La réunion avait bien sûr été un échec. Le procureur avait pris ses jambes à son cou dès lors que le procureur général avait fait envoyer sa secrétaire interrompre la réunion. Hightower l'avait alors laissée seule et était allée s'expliquer avec les autorités supérieures.<p>

En revenant, Lisbon avait constaté que Grace et Rigsby avaient disparu, ainsi que Jane. Cho lui avait alors expliqué que les agents étaient en train de vérifier la piste de Jane et que ce dernier était reparti au grenier. Elle avait d'abord était tentée de rejoindre le blond, mais son professionnalisme –et sa fierté– avait repris le dessus et elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau pour s'ennuyer en attendant l'arrivée des informations.

Ne supportant pas l'inactivité, elle finit par lire son ébauche de rapport, dans l'espoir de le boucler dans la soirée ou alors d'avoir une illumination. Elle fut interrompue bien vite par l'arrivée de VanPelt et Jane, tous deux souriants.

-Boss, je crois qu'on sait pourquoi Gary Junior s'est intéressé aux notaires, annonça VanPelt.

-Oui je sais aussi, l'agent de sécurité Verley…

-N'a fait que confirmer les soupçons de Gary Junior, l'interrompit Jane.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'étonna Lisbon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Victoria Robin, la femme de Gary Junior, avait son testament chez Berner & Hooke, lui expliqua VanPelt.

-Elle est morte d'une leucémie, les coupa la brunette. On ne va pas voir des homicides partout non plus.

-Et pourtant, c'en est un, reprit Jane. L'infection qu'elle a attrapée au début en tout cas, vous savez ? Elle a été envoyée à l'hôpital et là-bas son cas a empiré.

-Vous voulez dire que l'infection était un empoisonnement et que la leucémie n'est qu'un malheureux hasard ?

Jane et VanPelt acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête. Lisbon se passa les mains sur le visage. Ces Berner & Hooke étaient pires que des tueurs en série. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils se lancer dans un tel trafic de vies ? C'était répugnant.

-On sait qui a payé pour la mort de Victoria ? s'enquit-elle en soupirant.

-Non, avoua VanPelt. Mais le coupable doit faire partie des bénéficiaires du testament.

-On a envoyé Rigsby les rassembler chez les Robin, sourit Jane. Il ne manque plus que l'accord d'Hightower, on compte sur vous Lisbon.

La brunette ne releva pas le vouvoiement mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas fière de cette règle qu'elle lui avait imposée. Elle préférait quand il la tutoyait, c'était moins… Elle se gifla mentalement pour son manque de professionnalisme et se reprit vite :

-Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. VanPelt, vous rejoignez Rigsby et vous restez garée avec lui aux environs du manoir, je vous ferai savoir si on a besoin de vous. Dîtes à Cho de faire de même.

-D'accord Boss, sourit VanPelt, ravie d'aller sur le terrain.

Elle sortit du bureau et aussitôt Jane envoya un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice à la brunette qui préparait ses affaires.

-Je me trompe ou tu sais déjà qui a payé pour la mort de Victoria ? soupira-t-elle.

-Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles, sourit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Mais bien sûr…

Il la rattrapa par le poignet et la ramena vers lui. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, chassant les mèches brunes qui entravaient sa vision. Elle sourit devant son air malicieux et le laissa l'embrasser.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse quand on est ici..? souffla-t-il, ravi qu'elle ait répondu.

-Je vais aller affronter ma patronne pour lui demander quelque chose qu'elle a déjà refusé une dizaine de fois, j'ai besoin de courage, se défendit-elle.

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle rit et se détacha de lui.

-Ne pousse pas ta chance, le prévint-elle d'un doigt faussement menaçant.

-C'était au cas où une seule dose de courage n'était pas suffisante, assura-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du bureau. Jamais elle n'avouerait qu'un baiser était largement suffisant pour lui donner tout le courage du monde, il était bien trop plaisant d'en avoir plus d'un.

* * *

><p>Lisbon était encore étonnée d'avoir réussi ce tour de force lorsqu'elle se gara devant chez les Robin avec Jane. Dès qu'elle avait exposé les nouveaux résultats, Hightower avait paru plongé dans ses pensées. Lisbon n'avait eu besoin que de quelques arguments sans grand poids pour la convaincre de les laisser aller au manoir des Robin.<p>

Elle sortit de la voiture et vérifia que ses agents étaient en place puis se dirigea vers le manoir, Jane à ses côtés. Ils furent conduits au salon par Madame Bourdieu, la bonne. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de personnes regroupées dans la pièce, y compris Caleb et Kya.

-Agent Lisbon, siffla froidement Gary Senior en venant vers eux d'un pas agacé, je peux savoir ce que signifie cette visite alors même que nous recevons des invités ?

-Nous venons dévoiler le commanditaire du meurtre de votre fils et de votre petit-fils, annonça Jane de but en blanc.

Aussitôt un silence de mort régna dans la pièce et tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Lisbon se retint de rouler des yeux, le côté enquiquineur de Jane était une habitude à prendre, certes, mais il avait vraiment l'art de lâcher les bombes.

Ella Robin s'approcha d'eux, le visage douloureux.

-Vous voulez dire que l'assistante de Gary n'était pas la responsable ? s'enquit-elle.

-Oh si, mais elle n'a fait qu'appuyer sur la détente et voler les papiers, lança Jane sur le ton de la conversation. Elle n'agissait pas pour elle-même.

-Madame Robin, intervint Lisbon, vous devriez peut-être éviter à Kya d'entendre ce qui va suivre.

Ella paraissait bouleversée mais parvint à se recomposer pour demander à madame Bourdieu de quitter la pièce avec sa petite fille. Kya protesta mais n'eut pas le choix.

-J'exige de savoir ce qu'est cette mascarade ! s'emporta aussitôt Gary Senior.

-J'ai découvert le coupable, sourit Jane.

Il laissa un moment de pause puis reprit :

-Ella ? vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

Des exclamations étouffées retentir dans le salon de la part des invités et Ella faillit tourner de l'œil. Lisbon la mena au fauteuil le plus proche pour éviter que la pauvre femme ne s'écroule.

-Vous accusez ma femme ? s'indigna Gary Senior. Elle n'a pas les moyens !

Jane rit légèrement et se tourna vers Gary Senior.

-Etonnant que vous basiez sa défense sur ce fait, fit-il remarquer. On aurait pu attendre quelque chose comme « elle est innocente » ou « elle les aime trop », mais non, elle « n'a pas les moyens »…

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir monsieur !

-J'en viens à votre connaissance parfaite de ce qui s'est passé dans votre bibliothèque ce jour-là. Vous le savez depuis le début, et vous vous inquiétez depuis ce même jour, parce que l'épée n'a pas été retrouvée. Accuser votre femme, c'est un moyen comme un autre de m'assurer de votre idiotie.

-Je n'aime pas votre ton ni vos manières ! Je vous avais chassé de ma maison pour une bonne raison !

-J'ai tendance à être tenace, demandez à Lisbon, répondit le consultant.

-Tenace et malin, approuva Lisbon.

-Thomas a caché l'épée pour son père, dans cette maison. Quand vous avez su que nous la cherchions, vous avez paniqué et fait de votre mieux pour la trouver, sans succès je suppose ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais cherché cette épée, ce ne sont que des élucubrations.

Ella se remettait doucement de son choc mais était de plus en plus confuse, ça se lisait sur son visage.

-Votre femme pense le contraire, triompha Jane. Elle se souvient vous avoir vu chercher.

Gary Senior adressa un regard noir à son épouse.

-Mais ne laissons pas le suspens durer, nous savons vous et moi que vous êtes responsable de bien des morts en plus de celles de vos héritiers.

-Vos accusations sont infondées !

-L'épée nous dira tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir, sourit Jane. Mais je sais d'ors et déjà que vous n'avez pas supporté la retraite et avez dû combler de grosses dettes. Et quel meilleur moyen de se renflouer que de s'associer avec deux voyous de notaires ? C'est là-bas que vous avez rencontré Carrie Fletcher, votre maîtresse. Vous avez fourni les faux diplômes et une protection juridique à l'étude de Berner & Hooke. J'ai vu votre tampon sur quelques lettres et votre signature sur certains certificats. Je suppose que si on regarde votre compte, on verra que vous recevez beaucoup d'argent de la part de l'étude.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, se buta Gary Senior.

-Tout aurait pu continuer longtemps, sauf qu'un jour, Victoria a découvert votre petit trafic. Je dirais qu'elle a ouvert une lettre qu'elle croyait adressée à son mari, c'est bien ça hein ? Mêmes prénoms.

Le silence lui répondit, Gary Senior était trop occupé à ouvrir et fermer la bouche pour chercher de quoi se défendre.

-Elle a découvert votre trafic et vous en a parlé. Vous ne pouviez pas perdre la partie, alors vous avez signé un nouveau contrat avec vos associés, un contrat contre votre belle-fille. Le hasard a été généreux avec vous lorsqu'elle a attrapé cette leucémie. Ça masquait bien l'empoisonnement qu'elle avait subi, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

Jane vit le visage de Caleb se décomposer, le jeune homme avait lui aussi relevé la signification de cette phrase. Gary Senior ne niait pas sa culpabilité, il s'affirmait tout puissant parce qu'aucune preuve ne l'incriminait.

-Les problèmes sont revenus lorsque votre agent de sécurité monsieur Verley a parlé avec votre fils, continua le consultant. Gary a reconnu les symptômes de l'infection de sa femme en ceux de la femme de Verley. Il a alors découvert que madame Verley et Victoria avaient toutes deux leur testament chez Berner & Hooke. Et son enquête a commencé… Il a découvert tout d'abord votre liaison avec Carrie et vous a forcé à rompre. Un peu avant, vous aviez été alerté par votre maîtresse que votre fils rôdait dans les bureaux, c'est là que sa nouvelle assistante, la tueuse à gage Lauren Cliff, arrive. Après avoir écarté Carrie, Gary a creusé encore et encore au point que vous vous êtes inquiété qu'il ne découvre bien plus. Il vous a suffi de vous servir de Miss Cliff, elle n'avait pas les moyens de payer le décès de sa mère qui lui permettrait d'hériter, je me trompe ? Un peu de chantage et un rappel des services qu'elle a déjà rendu à l'étude en écartant les gêneurs, et voilà que vous rayez le problème un mardi après-midi dans votre bibliothèque.

-Ce n'est que pure spéculation ! s'indigna Gary Senior.

-Je ne crois pas non, vous avez fait tuer trois personnes, dont un enfant innocent. Vous avez tué votre propre chair pour votre confort. Vous êtes un égoïste pourri monsieur.

Gary Senior faillit exploser de rage sous les yeux réprobateurs de ses invités et effondrés de Caleb et Ella. Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture du salon. Kya entra avec un sourire faible.

-Voilà l'épée monsieur Jane que vous avez demandé que je cherche, souffla-t-elle en tendant le jouet.

-Merci beaucoup Kya, lui sourit Jane. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour comprendre ton jumeau.

Kya acquiesça dans un sourire et Lisbon la raccompagna à la porte, estimant que les révélations étaient encore un peu trop violentes pour la petite fille.

Jane fit pivoter le long manche de l'épée et le sépara aisément de la lame de plastique. Il glissa un doigt dans le manche et en sortit une clef USB. Gary Senior devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

-Oh mon dieu, sanglota Ella, oh mon dieu Gary…

-Je suppose que ce ne sera plus trop des spéculations une fois que cette clef sera branchée, sourit Jane en tendant l'objet à Lisbon.

Cho fit irruption dans la pièce et menotta Gary Senior tout en lui lisant ses droits. Mais Caleb lui rendit la tâche difficile lorsqu'il se leva comme sur ressort et se jeta sur son grand-père avec rage, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

-Tu les as tués sale menteur ! hurla-t-il. Tu disais que tu nous aiderais à nous en sortir et tu les as tués ! Tu nous as tués !

Lisbon eut toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser le jeune homme et dut presser Cho de sortir avec Gary Senior. L'affaire était bouclée, mais parfois, le sentiment de satisfaction était annihilé par la douleur des révélations. L'affaire Robin était de ces affaires qui lui faisaient prendre conscience de l'horreur de la folie humaine.

Lorsque Gary Senior eut quitté la pièce, Lisbon entraîna Caleb avec elle et l'emmena rejoindre Kya qui attendait dans les escaliers avec madame Bourdieu. Plus abattu que vraiment calmé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté de sa petite sœur. Kya vint immédiatement chercher une étreinte qu'il lui accorda machinalement, les yeux vides et rougis.

-C'est grand-père qui les a tués hein ? murmura Kya d'une voix faible.

Caleb acquiesça mécaniquement, alors la blondinette chercha le regard de Lisbon. Cette dernière s'accroupit face à elle et attrapa doucement sa main.

-Je suis désolée Kya, j'aurai aimé que ça finisse différemment.

-Vous aviez dit que vous arrêteriez ceux qui ont fait ça, trancha Caleb d'une voix lourde de colère, vous l'avez fait.

-Caleb a raison, c'est pas votre faute, approuva la petite fille. Ça va aller maintenant, tout va s'arranger.

-Kya… commença tristement Caleb, soudain moins colérique.

-Thomas me l'a dit, insista la petite fille. Quand je me suis concentrée comme monsieur Jane m'a dit de faire pour trouver où Thomas avait caché l'épée, j'ai entendu ce qu'il pensait. Il disait que ça allait s'arranger. Tu ne veux pas croire en Thomas ?

Caleb adressa un sourire triste mais reconnaissant à sa petite sœur et l'attira dans une étreinte plus forte, cachant des larmes dans ses cheveux. Lisbon attrapa la main du jeune homme et il s'agrippa à cette main comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Je veux croire en Thomas, souffla finalement Caleb en ravalant ses larmes.

Il leva les yeux vers Lisbon, comme s'il voulait chercher du réconfort en elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas venue les mains vides et sortit le petit livre de sa veste. Caleb sourit en reconnaissant son exemplaire de _Twelfth Night_ et la remercia muettement.

-« _L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l'amitié le console_ », lui sourit-elle doucement.

-_Le Roi Lear_, répondit-il immédiatement. Vous lisiez vraiment du Shakespeare alors ?

-La citation m'avait marquée, ça n'a rien d'une mordue de Shakespeare de l'avoir retenue, c'est la seule que je connaisse par cœur. Et je vous interdis à tous les deux de dire à monsieur Jane que je connais Shakespeare, vu ?

Les deux jeunes l'observèrent un moment, arborant chacun un sourire pâle mais bien existant. Puis, ils serrèrent chacun ses mains qu'ils tenaient toujours, au même moment.

-Promis, soufflèrent-ils.

Lisbon leur rendit leurs sourires puis s'assit à côté d'eux sur les marches. Sous les yeux reconnaissants et silencieux de madame Bourdieu, elle resta avec eux une bonne heure.

* * *

><p>Lisbon entra dans la salle de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint où se tenaient VanPelt et Jane. Elle se posta à côté d'eux sans rien dire et observa la salle d'interrogatoire. Cho et Rigsby faisaient face à Gary Senior Robin dans l'attente de son avocat.<p>

-Il leur reste combien de temps pour le faire parler ? demanda VanPelt.

-D'après Hightower, son avocat sera là dans dix minutes, répondit Lisbon en croisant les bras. Ils ont eu quelque chose ?

VanPelt fit signe que non et reporta son attention sur la pièce en même temps que sa supérieure.

-Monsieur Robin, réattaqua Cho de sa voix égale, nous avons retrouvé l'arme qui a tué Lauren Cliff chez vous, avec vos empreintes. Nous avons même le relevé de vos appels indiquant que vous l'avez appelée dix fois le soir de sa mort. Un témoin affirme vous avoir vu vous disputer non loin de l'endroit où on l'a retrouvée. Vous êtes bon pour des années de prison, à vous de voir si vous optez pour un peu de confort ou si c'est perpétuité.

Gary Senior ne cilla pas, le regard vissé sur la table entre lui et les agents. Rigsby se cala dans son siège et croisa les bras.

-Nous avons ouvert la clef USB, annonça-t-il. Il y a tous les documents qu'il faut pour vous relier à Berner & Hooke notamment des preuves que vous étiez celui qui plaçait les contrats avec les sommes versées par les héritiers. Il y avait aussi votre contrat avec mademoiselle Cliff. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre, de fraude, et de complicité dans plusieurs meurtres, vous n'avez toujours rien à dire ?

-Des aveux vous rendraient la vie facile, renchérit Cho. Une douche pour vous seul, un matelas correct, une chambre individuelle, les sorties dans la cour autorisées…

-Je n'ai rien à dire sans mon avocat, répéta finalement Gary Senior pour la énième fois.

-C'est votre choix, approuva Cho. Dans ce cas vous défendrez votre cas devant la justice, mais ne tentez pas de plaider autre chose que coupable, les preuves vous accablent toutes.

-Et n'espérez pas la conditionnelle, ajouta Rigsby.

-Mon avocat, siffla l'ancien procureur entre ses dents.

Rigsby et Cho se levèrent en fermant leurs dossiers. Ils éteignirent le microphone vide d'aveux inutiles.

-Si vous avez un peu de chance, vos héritiers ne mettront pas de contrat sur vous, ironisa Rigsby alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Quoi que la mort soit peut-être préférable au statut d'ex procureur au milieu de détenus que vous avez envoyé en prison, compléta Cho d'un ton neutre.

Gary Senior parut ébranlé mais déjà la porte se refermait. Au même moment, l'avocat arrivait au bout du couloir, leur lançant un regard noir avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Lisbon, VanPelt et Jane sortirent pour rejoindre les deux autres agents.

-Affaire bouclée, annonça Lisbon avec un sourire. Aveux ou non, il est à l'ombre pour longtemps, et Berner & Hooke ne vont pas tarder à le rejoindre.

-Ça mérite des pizzas, s'enthousiasma Rigsby.

-Sans ananas, intervint immédiatement Cho.

-Passez commande, leur sourit Lisbon.

Rigsby et Cho s'éloignèrent vers leurs bureaux en débattant sur les pizzas à commander.

-Boss, vous allez rendre l'épée à la famille ? s'enquit VanPelt sur un ton hésitant, un peu gênée de sa question. Ça avait l'air de leur tenir à cœur d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-La scientifique m'a dit que je pourrai récupérer l'épée demain, ils la vérifient et l'enregistrent pour le procès mais le procureur général a accepté qu'on rende l'originale à la famille.

-Il prend l'affaire finalement ? sourit la rousse, ravie.

-Oui, et il la prend très sérieusement, c'est pourquoi j'ai une tonne de paperasse à faire.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il avait un testament chez Berner & Hooke, s'amusa Jane.

Les deux femmes rirent légèrement, puis VanPelt s'éloigna, arguant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi célébrer la fin de l'enquête dans la cuisine. Jane suivit Lisbon dans son bureau et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en face alors que la brune prenait place devant son ordinateur.

-Tu as un commentaire à faire ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant ses notes sur le bureau.

-Tu vas vraiment faire de la paperasse tout le week-end ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Comme toujours il était difficile à lire, mais elle savait qu'il sous-entendait qu'il aurait aimé passer le week-end avec elle. Elle sourit et ouvrit le fichier de son rapport pour reprendre où elle l'avait laissé.

-J'essaierai d'en faire le plus possible demain pour n'avoir pas besoin de revenir dimanche, céda-t-elle.

-Bien, dans ce cas je ne me montrerai pas jaloux et je t'autorise à louper la pizza de fin d'enquête pour aller dire au revoir à Chris.

Lisbon écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'heure.

-Oh mon dieu j'avais oublié ! s'affola-t-elle en se levant comme sur ressort.

-Et dire que j'ai hésité à te le rappeler, soupira-t-il faussement. J'aurai pu te garder pour moi seul mais non, je me sacrifie…

-Je devais le voir avant son avion de vingt-heure et il est dix-huit heures trente ! paniqua-t-elle en attrapant son portable, ses clefs et tout autre objet que son esprit en ébullition identifia comme utile.

-… Et bien sûr tu vas partir sans même me laisser de quoi me consoler pour aller voir un ex, continua Jane d'un air dramatique.

-Oh tais-toi, rit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Je rentre quand je veux.

-Appelle-moi quand tu rentres alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es en retard Teresa, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle mit les poings sur les hanches et il roula des yeux, amusé. Il plaça un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais rester un peu au CBI, je rentrerai quand tu m'appelleras.

-Réponse valide, sourit-elle en attrapant son col pour le baisser vers elle et lui voler un baiser étourdissant.

Elle s'échappa en un éclair et Jane sourit, secouant la tête en voyant la brunette quitter son champ de vision à la course. Peu importe le reste, il était définitivement épris d'elle.

Il quitta finalement le bureau pour rejoindre ses amis qui attendaient les pizzas avec enthousiasme.

-Hey Jane, un tour de magie ? suggéra Rigsby.

Jane sourit, il n'avait plus reçu cette demande depuis longtemps. Il acquiesça et Rigsby sortit le paquet de cartes. Il s'amusa à deviner les cartes que ses amis tiraient, tour classique, mais il préférait ramener la complicité avec une valeur sûre.

-De toute façon, les cartes et moi, on ne s'entend que pour le poker, conclut Cho d'un air blasé lorsqu'il eut perdu une troisième fois depuis que Rigsby était parti réceptionner les pizzas.

Jane allait défendre son point de vue mais fut interrompu par le retour de Rigsby.

-C'est dommage que Lisbon ne se joigne pas à nous, déplora VanPelt.

-Elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire, répondit évasivement Jane en s'asseyant au bout de la table.

-Ah bon ?

Jane vit que les trois agents le dévisageaient et sourit.

-Elle se réconcilie avec son passé, ajouta-t-il.

Il vit que c'était toujours aussi obscur pour les trois agents mais ils eurent le tact de ne pas insister.

-Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, reprit la rousse.

Jane lui adressa un regard noir dès lors qu'il vit l'air de fausse innocence affichée par son amie. Rigsby observa l'échange silencieux d'un air suspect.

-Il se passe quoi là ? s'enquit-il finalement.

-Grace est en train d'insinuer que Jane est la raison pour laquelle Lisbon est de nouveau Lisbon, décoda Cho à la place des deux intéressés.

-Oh, tu veux dire le fait que Jane passe sa vie chez Lisbon, sourit Rigsby, soulagé d'avoir compris.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je passe ma vie chez elle ? s'étonna Jane.

-On ne croit pas, c'est un fait, sourit Grace. Quand ta DS est sur le parking, son SUV n'est pas là, et vice-versa. Tu vis avec elle ?

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette pensée vous a effleuré l'esprit, se défendit ingénument le blond.

-Elle n'a pas fait que l'effleurer, se moqua Cho avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suis grandement offensé que vous puissiez penser que j'outrepasse ma relation professionnelle avec ma patronne.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas ta patronne ? rit Rigsby.

-Chassez l'idée de votre esprit, insista Jane dans un sourire parfait, il n'y a rien du tout de ce genre entre Lisbon et moi.

-Mais bien sûr, rétorquèrent Cho et VanPelt à peu près en même temps.

Jane éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

-N'importe quoi, sourit-il, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Quelqu'un voudra la dernière part de cette pizza ? interrompit Rigsby.

-T'as mangé la moitié à toi seul ? s'exaspéra VanPelt.

-J'en ai pris qu'une part, intervint Cho, il a mangé les trois quarts.

-J'ai pas beaucoup mangé à midi, protesta Rigsby.

Jane écouta à moitié le débat qui s'ensuivit, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres. Il allait devoir surveiller ses collègues et amis, ils étaient un peu trop perspicaces à son goût. Ils ne soupçonnaient pas de relation plus qu'amicale, mais la prudence restait le maître mot. Lisbon n'apprécierait sûrement pas que ses subordonnés soient au courant et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était contrarier la jeune femme.

Il se leva discrètement alors que ses amis argumentaient encore et se glissa vers le grenier non sans un dernier sourire dans la direction des agents. Il avait été moins proche d'eux ces derniers temps, conséquence de son rapprochement avec Lisbon, mais peut-être qu'un jour, quand tout serait moins compliqué, il reviendrait vers eux. Il le souhaitait, ils étaient ses amis, sa famille, tout ce qu'il aimerait avoir à vivre.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait trouver ce qui menaçait l'équilibre, il devait encore trouver John LeRouge et le neutraliser, pour sa paix intérieure, pour la justice qu'il devait à sa famille tant aimée, mais aussi pour protéger ceux qui comptaient désormais. Ce qu'il avait gagné aujourd'hui, il refusait de le perdre demain. John LeRouge ne lui arracherait pas une personne de plus, il les protégerait quel qu'en soit le prix.

Et l'amour derrière sa décision n'en était que plus renforcé par les évènements.

* * *

><p><em>"Sphère: Surface fermée dont tous les points sont équidistants d'un point intérieur nommé centre."<em>

* * *

><p>Bien ou pas ? C'est le moment ou jamais de me le dire, la sphère 3 et moi, ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour. =)<p>

J'ai mis la définition du mot sphère à la fin parce qu'elle m'a inspiré et dans mon raisonnement, c'est à la fin de ce chapitre qu'elle se glisse le mieux.

Aperçu (modifié) de l'epilogue (en ligne lundi-si-tout-va-bien).

_"Bouh avait éparpillé les affaires du sac de Jane dans le salon. Elle le gronda avant de réparer les dégâts. Elle remit le tout dans le sac avec patience, elle fut cependant troublée par un carnet rouge parmi la pile de vêtements et fronça les sourcils.  
><em>_Ce carnet lui était familier."_

**Ps**: encore _**désolée**_ pour les revieweuses.


	19. S2 Conclusion

Helloo-o !

Côté nouvelles: -La sphère 3 a étrangement très bien avancé.  
>-J'ai repris les cours, donc: je suis clouée chez moi, donc: je vais passer mon temps à écrire, donc: oubliez tous les délais que j'ai donné. =)<p>

Sur ce, c'est la fin, et je vous remercie de votre patience avec l'enquiquineuse que je suis... =)

Merci **janeandteresa**, merci **solealuna, **merci** Paffi, **merci** ShunKickShunKers, **merci** LAurore, **merci** Naftali, **merci** leelou09, **merci** Sweetylove30** et merci à toutes celles qui sont passées me dire au fil des chapitres que vous appréciiez cette histoire. =)

**Enjoy**: Tout d'abord, un énorme merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait carburer depuis la sphère 1, sache que le prélude de la sphère 3 t'ait dédié. :) (y a plus qu'à espérer que tu l'apprécies, mais c'est... une autre histoire.^^) Je suis contente en tout cas que ce dernier chapitre t'ait plu dans son entier. Tu m'as effectivement collé une pression monstre, mais j'ai fait avec. :) Oh, et ton retour m'a fait bien rire, sache en tout cas que la sphère 3 ne sera pas dans la cathégorie "Drama" ni "tragedy". =) Merci pour tout !

**FewTime**: Très chère FewTime, sache que tes deux reviews de dimanche après-midi m'ont donné des ailes, au sens littéraire du moins ! Je me suis installée devant mon chapitre 2 de la sphère3 et peu après, j'entamais le chapitre 5... =) Oh, et le virus touchait bien ma santé, mais je l'ai combattu avec courage. :) - J'ai été ravie de lire ta satisfaction quant à l'enquête, je l'avais négligée pendant certains chapitres. J'ai été également très contente de lire que les scènes J/L t'ont plu, j'y ai passé un petit moment. Et le moment sur l'équipe est un peu une annonce de la sphère 3 où ils sont beaucoup plus présents. :) Pour ce qui est de la sphère 3, je ne te dirai pas de ne pas t'inquiéter, mais d'après ce que j'ai écrit (et l'épilogue déjà écrit), le ton n'est pas toujours triste. Pour conclure: _merci merci merci_, et encore, ça n'est pas assez. =]

**Anara**: Je suis super contente de lire que tu as adoré cette sphère. =D Et la scène de fin avec l'équipe me tenait à coeur même si j'aurai dû plus l'étoffer, mais mon chapitre devenait vraiment trop long... ^^' La sphère 3 est sombre, certes, mais pas que, promis. :) J'espère en tout cas que la suite sera à la hauteur et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! (et les autres!). =)

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue : Behind Blue Eyes - The Who<span> _(ou Limp Bizkit, à vous d'écouter...)_

_« L'amour est une catastrophe magnifique : savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur, et accélérer quand même. »  
><em>Frédéric Beigbeder, _L'Amour dure trois ans_

_._

Lisbon eut du mal à combattre les larmes lorsque les bras de Chris se refermèrent sur elle. Elle s'agrippa à lui en cherchant une idiotie à dire, une dernière pour parfaire l'heure qu'ils venaient de passer à plaisanter.

-J'ai toujours détesté les adieux, tu le sais hein ? soupira-t-elle.

-Je suppose que depuis le mot et l'alliance posés sur la table de la cuisine je m'en suis rendu compte, répondit-il non sans humour.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, sourit-il en la relâchant doucement. Ne le sois jamais. Tu dois arrêter de vivre avec tes regrets Teresa. Le fait est que j'ai souffert pendant des années parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, parce que tout ce que je faisais était teinté de mon amour pour toi, je t'ai idéalisée au point d'oublier le monde. J'ai oublié de vivre parce que j'étais trop aveuglé par la souffrance, et regarde aujourd'hui, je vais bien, j'ai sorti la tête de l'eau, banni mes regrets... Et ma vie est belle. Je n'ai ni maison ni aucune attache, je me réveille tous les mois dans une nouvelle ville et j'invente une histoire d'amour à chaque fois qu'une belle inconnue croise mon regard. Je suis heureux Teresa, et t'avoir retrouvée est un bonheur de plus sur ma liste. Et puis, regarde-toi, tu as finalement fait le grand plongeon hein ?

-Ça c'est ironique, ne put-elle s'empêcher de plaisanter.

-Je suis sûr que tout ira bien milady, tu sauras t'en sortir, tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu te souviens ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

-Tout ira bien, conclut-il, joyeux.

Et si Chris l'assurait, c'était forcément vrai, il avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir raison.

-Tout ira bien, lui fit-elle écho.

-Quand je reviens dans le coin je t'appelle, ok ?

-Juste quand tu reviendras dans le coin..?

Il rit légèrement en saisissant le sous-entendu et embrassa longuement son front.

-Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, tu le sais ça ? sourit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire et se recula. Il comprit qu'elle ne dirait plus un mot, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les au revoir. Alors il lui offrit un dernier sourire, plein de promesses et d'espoir, lui souhaitant muettement de ne pas se perdre, de ne jamais souffrir, puis il prit sa valise et s'éloigna.

Vagabond au cœur à jamais brisé, Chris Palmer quitta à nouveau la vie de Lisbon. Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le distinguer de la foule puis se décida à rentrer.

La pensée qu'elle le reverrait rendait la séparation tellement moins douloureuse que la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Lisbon appela Jane sur la route, lui signalant qu'elle rentrait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait dans le grenier, et la lourdeur dans son cœur lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.<p>

Elle fut accueillie par l'enthousiasme de Bouh et se baissa pour caresser le chiot aussitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte. Lorsque Bouh parut satisfait, elle prêta attention au reste de la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Le chiot avait dû s'ennuyer, il avait éparpillé les affaires du sac de Jane dans le salon. Elle le gronda et lui indiqua le panier d'un geste autoritaire. Le chiot ne chercha même pas à se faire pardonner et fila, la queue basse, alors que sa maîtresse réparait les dégâts.

Elle remit le tout dans le sac avec patience, un peu distraite par les souvenirs de sa journée riche en émotions. Elle fut cependant interloquée par un carnet rouge parmi la pile de vêtements et fronça les sourcils. Ce carnet lui était familier, Jane en gardait plusieurs dans le grenier, il écrivait ses pensées sur John LeRouge dedans. L'idée qu'il ait ramené une telle chose ici la blessa légèrement, elle savait qu'il comptait toujours se venger, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Elle secoua la tête pour remettre le carnet dans le sac lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une feuille avait glissé, une feuille pliée en deux où son nom était noté. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la feuille et se figea en reconnaissant le smiley rouge. Elle parcourut le poème de William Blake, et chaque vers, quelle que soit sa beauté, fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. John LeRouge la visait elle par ce poème, il avait changé de moyen d'expression. Non seulement Jane lui avait caché qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre, mais il avait également trahi sa promesse. Il lui mentait, elle le savait maintenant.

Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et les chassa rageusement avant de fermer la feuille et de la remettre dans le carnet. Si Jane apprenait qu'elle avait vu ça, elle risquait de le perdre sans jamais avoir une chance qu'il ne s'ouvre à elle. Elle ferma le sac et le remit à sa place initiale puis elle monta se doucher.

L'idée était de penser à autre chose, se détendre, mais elle ne parvint qu'à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression que tout espoir était vain, que l'aimer ne menait à rien. Et c'était douloureux, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle sortit de la douche avant d'entrer dans sa chambre presque aussitôt. Une chemise de Jane trainait alors elle l'enfila pour y chercher son odeur, se donner des raisons de souffrir pour lui. Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit, le dos tourné à la porte, cherchant à mettre fin à ses pensées. Elle aimait Jane, elle devait se l'avouer, et elle savait à quoi elle s'était engagée, alors pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? Elle ferma les yeux comme si ça allait éloigner la douleur.

Elle n'entendit pas l'objet de ses tourments arriver, mais elle le sentit se glisser dans le lit avec elle. Elle resta silencieuse, mais lorsqu'il posa une main légère sur sa taille, toute sa réticence s'effondra. Elle se tourna et se blottit contre lui, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Il ne dit rien, à peine surpris. Elle avait dû mal remettre le carnet dans le sac.

Il l'enlaça avec douceur et embrassa sa tempe.

-Tout ira bien, souffla-t-il.

Elle entendit la douleur dans sa voix, sa peur –immense– de la perdre. Alors elle ne put qu'acquiescer, enivrée par son odeur, dépendante de sa tendresse, amoureuse de tout son cœur. Ils étaient entre le précipice et le bord encore ce soir, entre le jour et la nuit, et Lisbon sentit au plus profond d'elle que tant que Patrick Jane la tenait dans ses bras, tant qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, elle serait là.

Quitte à choisir le précipice plutôt que la sûreté du bord, quitte à choisir la nuit plutôt que le jour.

.

Fin de la sphère 2

* * *

><p>Tadaaaam ! \o A vous de choisir si vous souhaitez vous arrêter là, et à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. =)

Si vous décidez de lire la (courte) sphère 3, alors je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi soir sur mon profil. Il y aura le prélude de "_La Faille: Crépuscule_" en ligne.

En attendant, je vous laisse le résumé de la sphère 3:

_Deux victimes que rien ne lient sont découvertes lors du drainage d'un étang en bordure de Sacramento, l'enquête revient au CBI, les dons de Jane pour ce genre d'affaire ne sont plus à prouver.  
>Cependant les choses se compliquent très vite lorsque l'une des victimes se trouvent être l'enquêteur qui avait mis Jane sur l'affaire John LeRouge avant le meurtre de sa femme et sa fille. Alors que Jane se replie sur lui-même, la relation fragile de Jane et Lisbon commence à s'effriter au gré de leurs silences, jusqu'à l'affrontement de leur plus terrible vérité : aimer ne veut pas toujours dire rester. Et c'est à eux de choisir.<em>

**Merci encore, à bientôt peut-être.**_ =)_


End file.
